Hurry Up and Save Me
by Avatar Amaya and Dragora Kyuri
Summary: Kyuri was a fighter who's lived a hermit's life outside the Southern Tribe village. She was content to stay and watch the tides shift until things hit too close to home for comfort, and she is drawn to the world of the Avatar. Orphaned, Kyuri's been cut off from people by choice for a decade. Can she handle making friends, and can she handle herself as she tries to open up? ZUKO/OC
1. The World Groans

No one knows where the dragons came from. Some people say they came from Agni. Another theory is that they came from a world beyond our own, the Spirit World, and increased their numbers here. Some other schools of thought say that they came from the sun on a ray of purest light, and when that ray struck the earth, a dragon was born. Still others think that dragons were born in the depths of the world and came to the surface through volcanoes.

All anyone knows is that they've always been there as long as anyone can remember. It was they and their fiery breath that gave rise to an entire bending discipline. It was then that they earned their spot in the legends. Many children considered themselves well and truly gypped if their bedtime story didn't include at least one dragon, preferably more. And the only thing better than a story about a dragon was a story with a Dragora on the dragon's back.

It was a well-established fact that dragons vastly preferred a woman's touch to a man's, though men had been known to ride dragons. However, a man had never achieved what a Dragora had, the Sankole, the Dragon Bond. It was a bond so intimate that the Dragora were said to be able to read their dragon's thoughts. It was a stressful thing though, and many Dragora went grey during the bonding. Some of the more crass individuals thought the bond was a sexual thing, but in fact it was an intimacy that could only be obtained through the knowledge of one another's thoughts.

Dragora were not born special. Nothing marked a girl as a Dragora from birth. It happened when she stumbled upon a dragon who, for whatever reason, her personality, her intelligence, her determination, her situation, just something, liked her. But once the girl agreed to the Sankole, there was no going back, they were together to the end, reading each other's thoughts until the day they died.

This was probably why Dragora most commonly served as soldiers, peace-keepers, and warriors. Dragons amassed knowledge like a king amassed allies. Much of that knowledge was martial or philosophical. The Dragora learned from her mount and many became warrior-monks. Because of that, many great Dragora had been elevated to something like the Avatar in legends, mastering many disciplines. In fact, many were non-benders, and that didn't change after the Sankole. Those who were benders benefited greatly from their dragon's knowledge of their element, but they didn't gain control over other elements. It was sad that many thought the dragons no more than unthinking beasts, an exotic means to get from point A to point B.

Of course, it could only be so long before someone saw the opportunity the Dragora presented and took advantage of their power. It was Fire Lord Sozin who began travelling; enlisting the aid of many Dragora under the guise of needing extra forces to help quash a rebellion. When they discovered his true goals, many Dragora left in disgust. Others stayed for a variety of reasons, national pride for some Firebenders, disdain or hatred of another bending discipline in some cases. Some stayed behind, seeing that the war was inevitable, hoping they could end it quickly and with minimal bloodshed, some even resorting to assassination to try and achieve their goals. They were always found out and severely punished.

Sozin lived, his war happened, the Avatar vanished, and the Dragora faded from the grand figures of justice they had once been to the rare, mystical thugs of the Fire Nation. Those that left early on fought against the Fire Nation. Many Dragora and dragons died in the battles, and dragons retreated into hiding in an effort to keep from being dragged into the war. In the end the Fire Nation was left with five Dragora.

* * *

A figure stood on top of a high plateau of ice, blue eyes staring out over the ocean. Ice floes bobbed and drifted on the surface, occasionally smacking into the more solidly anchored glaciers and breaking. Jagged edges lanced into the air, harsh angles producing some of the most rugged terrain in the world. The scene was only a few degrees colder than the girl's eyes. They drilled into the sky, staring intently across the water to the thin needle of blue light piercing the sky clouds above it. Dry, musty air raced past her, nothing but a gentle ripple now, and she inhaled deeply.

"Something old is free," she said softly. The ground beneath her feet rumbled, but she seemed remarkably unperturbed. The shaking was explained as a massive beast, all muscle, scales, and claws, made its way up the steep incline to reach the girl. Its scales were as many shades of blue as you could think of, from sky blue and almost white on the back, to deepest blue underneath the muzzle and throat.

"Sangilak," she said, calmly placing a hand on the dragon's side. It hummed, muscles loosening in relaxation as she wormed her fingers between the scales and scratched the almost scalding skin beneath.

"_The Avatar awakes," _said a deep, powerful voice in her mind.

"Hiding frozen beneath the sea," she mused. "Ingenious, if one can survive."

"_And he can. Things are shifting Kyuri. The world groans under my feet."_

"Times are changing," Kyuri agreed. "But we are exempt."

"_I wouldn't be so sure. Often the people who play the biggest parts are the ones who try to stay away."_

"I will stay away," Kyuri swore, and she meant it. She meant it right up until the day after that when the black snow fell from the sky.

Kyuri knelt and plunged her hand into the snow, coming up with a handful. Snow dripped from her hands, a grayish sludge that smelled vaguely of coal. She threw it to the side in disgust, wiping her hands on her leggings.

"The Fire Nation has returned," Kyuri said as she watched the tainted snow fall thicker. Smoke from the Fire Nation ships floated into the atmosphere, was absorbed into the snow, and fell back, spreading their evil influence across the land. "If they hadn't, I would have been content to stay away."

"_But now your pride will not allow it," _Sangilak said into her mind.

"My pride," Kyuri said with a humorless smile. "Yes, I have no shortage of that. Come, Sang, we're going."

"_I knew we would eventually."_

Kyuri turned sharply and slipped inside a wide ice tunnel. Reflections of her, turned short or tall by the angle of the ice, flickered around her, surrounded by the flashing scales of Sangilak as he walked beside her. The tunnel opened up soon into a high cavern. A hot spring burbled in one corner, steam rising thickly into the air. Kyuri ignored the one luxury she possessed and made directly for a trunk made of bones and skins of various arctic animals. Reaching inside, she pulled out a few layers of clothes and donned them quickly. She fastened several buckles, sheathes dotting her body, soon filled with various weaponry, both from the Water Tribe and not, that Sangilak had accumulated knowledge over and trained her in.

Sangilak had once been called Hao, and before had another Dragora, a woman from the Fire Nation named Yoshio. They were a pair that fled from Sozin when they found out his true motives. They came to the arctic in hopes that he wouldn't pursue them and that Sangilak's coloring would blend in with the natural scenery. The cold had been Yoshio's death, but many of her personal effects remained behind when Sangilak found Kyuri in the snow, more than half dead, and dragged her back to the cave. Many of the weapons Kyuri was now strapping on belonged to her predecessor.

"_You are heavily armed."_

"I am overly paranoid," Kyuri corrected. A deep rumble came from Sangilak's chest. Many would have called it ominous, threatening even, but in actuality it was the dragon's version of laughing, something not many people besides a Dragora would know.

Perhaps the most likely reason the Dragora were more myth than fact in the minds of the people was their secretive nature. The details of the Sankole were unknown, the way they communicated was unknown, the way they trained was unknown, the traditions and practices of the Dragora as a whole were unknown.

One of the many things people glassed over was that traditionally a Dragora was supposed to hide her face with makeup when she went somewhere public with her dragon. It kept her from being recognized if she went somewhere alone. The patterns and colors were up to the individual, but the face should be at least partially covered. In all honesty it was a throwback to the time when women went with their faces covered in veils, highly impractical for fighting, and as women gained power many abandoned the practice. Kyuri was one who had not.

She crossed the room and knelt in front of a particularly reflective patch of ice, one that didn't distort her features in the least. She dipped her fingers into a small jar of blue face paint, the same kind used by the warriors of the Southern Tribe, and began sketching a design onto her face. She covered her eyelids and up to her eyebrows, sweeping paint around to her ears. Wide triangles jutted from under her eyes onto her cheekbones. Spikes extended from the paint by her temples and narrowed down to her chin on either side. It was the same design Yoshio had used, only Yoshio's had been red. For Kyuri, it was a gesture of respect, even though it was one only she and Sangilak understood.

"_Done prettying yourself?"_

"Hush," Kyuri rebuked. Sangilak had always laughed at her for following the tradition. It was one he found silly, even though both his Dragora had followed it.

Kyuri crossed to a pair of saddlebags she kept packed with fresh provisions for emergencies. She picked them up, testing their weight and contemplating for a moment whether to take them.

"_You fear we won't return."_ Kyuri didn't have to respond, Sangilak knew the answer.

"I'm being silly," Kyuri said, shaking her head at herself. "We will protect the village then return here to live in peace."

"_A pretty thought, but we both know you see things through to the end."_

"Sometimes it's quite annoying how well you know me," Kyuri said with a huff of air, a gesture rather childish for her.

"_One day we will return, I assure you. But better safe than sorry, in the words of a human."_

Kyuri agreed with Sangilak. She was nothing if not prepared, part of the reason she was taking so many weapons with her, so she carried the bags to Sangilak and secured them around his legs in the same way a human would wear a pack. Sangilak lowered himself to the ground and Kyuri seized one of the spikes on his back, pulling herself up and settling between them. Sangilak lumbered out through the tunnel into the open air. Kyuri took a deep breath of the chilled air and recalled the days when she was afraid of heights. She had gotten over the quickly. Her fears were much more sensible now. Falling was far more terrifying than heights, after all.

"Into the sky?" Kyuri questioned, beginning their own little tradition before they took off.

"_To win or die,"_ Sangilak completed, then launched himself into the air. His wings beat powerfully on either side of her legs, but Kyuri kept her seat, the product of years of balancing. She was capable of riding Sangilak from everywhere except his wings. Once, they had attempted, but he had been pulled sideways into a glacier. It was then that Kyuri discovered a dazed dragon staggering around drunkenly is the funniest sight on earth. Sangilak had almost roasted her for laughing.

They reached the village quickly, both a product of distance and Sangilak's speed. Kyuri held Sangilak back, observing the scene below and forming a plan of attack. There were only seven soldiers, but that was formidable seeing the only people left were the women and children. Kyuri's lips curved into a smile as she watched Sokka, a teenage boy now, seemingly the only one in the village, lunge at the leader. He was determined, possessing what was politely called a 'warrior's heart' and what Kyuri referred to as pure idiocy. Those that charged into battle foolishly against an enemy with no plan and no chance simply for the fact that they could deserved what they got, and Sokka was promptly and humiliatingly defeated. While Kyuri admired his desire to protect his village, he was plainly outclassed.

_Clang._

Ah. But apparently he was very accurate with a boomerang. She had never been very good with those.

However, now Sokka was faced with an annoyed opponent, many times stronger than he, and a bender, as shown by the flames coiling around his fists. They dove for the fight, hoping to stop it before the Water Tribe boy was hurt, and they weren't the only ones. The Fire Nation leader went flying as a young Airbender boy riding a penguin of all things slammed into his knees and laid him out flat. There was a loud crash as Sangilak landed on the wall of the village. There was not space amongst the tents, so Sangilak decided to take out the wall.

Their arrival caused more of a stir than the Airbender boy's. Apparently they knew him. Kyuri's existence, however, they were completely ignorant of.

"Kyuri!"

She had forgotten something. Sokka was there, so that meant Katara was too, and Katara would undoubtedly recognize her, no matter how much she had changed.

Katara was standing amongst the villagers, staring stunned at the dragon that resembled a glacier come to life, and the Dragora on its back. The body was taller and thinner, a woman's now instead of a child's. The face had changed from round and pudgy to sharp and angular. Black hair hung in jagged layers around her face, the rest pulled into a ponytail, the top part a bun and the rest trailing down her back. It was a changed person, but a person she knew nonetheless, a person she had believed dead.

Katara and Kyuri had been fierce friends when they were little, despite the fact that Kyuri was older by two years. It was always, 'You'll never guess what Katara and Kyuri did the other day.' Then came the day of the raid. Katara lost her mother, Kyuri lost both her parents. She came into their hut to find them both dead on the ground, her father's spear sticking out of his chest and a Fire Nation soldier standing over them. He struck, and she ran screaming into the tundra, staggering around until the cold and blood-loss overcame her. When Kyuri woke up, she was faced with an icy cave and an equally icy dragon.

"Katara," Kyuri acknowledged.

"No way," Sokka blinked.

"Are you looking for me?" the Airbender boy, the Avatar, asked.

"You're the Airbender?" the Fire Nation leader asked. "You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara blinked.

"No _way_," Sokka repeated.

"This village is under my protection," Kyuri said, dropping to the ground in a crouch and straightening slowly.

"I want the Avatar, and then I'll be gone," the leader said, and Kyuri finally got a good look at him. Her head cocked in surprise. While the spiked helmet and armor gave him an imposing, indomitable appearance, behind that he was only as old as she, with gold eyes and a wicked burn scar over the left side of his face.

"Perhaps you misheard," Kyuri said calmly. Her arms crossed and she drew two katana from behind her shoulders. "This village is under my protection. You'll note the boy is in the village. Ergo, _he_ is under my protection."

He gave her a dismissive look and turned to the Aang, who was looking between Kyuri and Sangilak curiously. The boy began to circle, Aang keeping his distance from him.

"I've spent years training and meditating, preparing for this, and you're just a child."

"You're just a teenager," Aang pointed out. The teen attacked with a snarl, sending fire streaming towards the boy, who quickly twirled his staff and diffused it. Kyuri leapt, rolling across the ground and taking out one of the soldiers blocking her path by swinging her leg into the back of his. He crumpled and she braced her hands, propelling herself into the air, flipping once, and landing directly in front of the Fire Nation leader.

"You don't seem to understand," she said, and behind her, Sangilak growled, lunging forwards and placing his feet on three of the soldiers, pinning them to the ground. "Leave, or I will force you."

"Out of my way!" the boy roared. Kyuri raised an eyebrow. _"Fine."_

He punched, fire trailing from his palm and Kyuri flipped to the side, her legs coming up and hooking his arm, forcing it to the side. She came back up inside his guard and swept her fist sideways through the air, aiming for his temple. He blocked. A fist came in hard for her kidney, but Kyuri dropped into a split, the fist flying over her head. She rolled onto her back, a leg flying up and hitting behind his knees. He dropped and Kyuri propelled herself to her feet. She raised her leg, preparing for a kick.

"Stop!"

They both froze, the boy with an arm cocked for a punch and Kyuri balancing easily on one leg, the other partially extended. Blue and gold eyes went to scared grey, watching the scene nervously and looking back at the villagers periodically.

"If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" Aang asked. Kyuri's opponent nodded.

"You don't have to do this," Kyuri cautioned.

"Yes I do," the small boy nodded.

"You do this willingly?"

"Yeah."

Kyuri relaxed her stance, resuming her normal pose with her hands clasped behind her back. "Then I withdraw. You are free to take him," she added to the boy on the ground. He got to his feet and shot her a furious look, but was more focused on the Avatar as his soldiers cuffed him. He turned to his ship, soldiers following with the shackled Aang.

"Aang, no!" Katara called desperately. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'll be okay," Aang assured her. "Just watch out for Appa for me."

"Set a course for the Fire Nation," he barked. "I'm going home."

The gangplank raised and the party was concealed, ice cracking and falling into the frigid water with a splash as the ship withdrew and chugged back out to open sea. The villagers watched it go, looking both relieved and worried. When the ship was no longer in sight, attention turned to the next order of the day, their surprise guard.

"Kyuri," Katara said, edging forwards slowly towards the stoic girl. "Is… is that really you?"

Kyuri dipped her head sharply in acknowledgement, eyes watching the horizon. She jerked and gasped as Katara ran at her and tackled her into the snow in a fierce hug. Kyuri lay there stiffly, allowing herself to be hugged as Katara muttered into her shoulder, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you, we thought you were dead, and you're a _Dragora_ and oh my gosh you're _alive._"

"Katara," Kyuri said slowly, cheeks pink. "Could you please get off me?"

Katara slowly let go and sat back on her heels. She watched in confusion as Kyuri rose to her feet, brushing snow off her back. The Kyuri she remembered was cheerful, always playing pranks, and frequently got them in more trouble than she had ever imagined possible. This Kyuri was stiff, formal, restrained. Everything about her spoke of rigid control. Her face was carefully blank. The paint made her look ferocious, like some sort of primal spirit.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked slowly. "You're… different."

"I am," Kyuri admitted, eyes flicking to Sangilak. "Things have changed since we last met Katara. You don't know me anymore."

Katara recoiled as if struck, feeling hurt. She didn't know her anymore? It was true, but Kyuri had once been one to lie through her teeth if it meant not offending people. Had becoming a Dragora changed her so much? Once, Katara had dreamed of becoming one. Now it seemed more a curse than anything else.

"Kyuri," Sokka said, coming forwards and hugging her tightly. While he and she had never been as close as Kyuri and Katara, they had been good friends. It was Sokka who had attempted to teach her to throw a boomerang accurately. He had failed dismally, but it was the thought that counted.

"Please let go of me," Kyuri said. Sokka stepped back, looking at her carefully.

"You really are different," he said. Kyuri nodded.

"A decade is more than enough time to change a person's outlook," she said, and stepped to the side, placing a hand on Sangilak's head and scratching under his chin absently.

"Miss?"

Kyuri looked down sharply to see a small girl tugging at her hem. Compared to the other villagers, Kyuri's dress was outlandish. She wore a bodysuit of black fabric covering her from her wrists to her ankles with a high mandarin collar. Tight black leather boots ran to her knees. Red plates tied on with equally blood-colored ribbon armored her shoulders, elbows, and knees, another plate covering her stomach and upper thighs, tied in place with a red sash. Her forearms were covered in metal bracers.

"What?" Kyuri asked the child. The little girl looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Is that your dragon?"

"Dragons don't have owners," Kyuri said. The girl lowered her eyes.

"Oh. But he won't hurt us, right?"

Kyuri's stony expression softened momentarily. "No, he won't."

"Good!" the little girl squealed, hugging her about the knees and then rushing back off to her mother.

"We have to go after him," Katara said suddenly. "Aang gave himself up to defend this village, we can't let the Fire Nation have him!"

"You are correct," Kyuri agreed. "We, all of us, owe the boy. I will join you. I do have one question though. What's an 'Appa?'"

A low groan echoed over a snow drift and a lumbering shape wandered over. It was a sky bison, complete with horns and the arrow on its head.

"Mode of transport?" Katara suggested, looking at the bison. It was already saddled, with reins wrapped tightly around its horns.

"You love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka asked. "Fine, give me a minute to get some supplies."

"No need," said Gran-Gran, appearing behind them. In her arms were two rolled sleeping bags and a pack of food. "You two children brought Aang here, and that brought us hope. Katara, you discovered him for a reason. I believe your destinies are linked. Sokka, be nice to your sister."

"Okay," Sokka grouched, taking the bags from his grandmother. Katara hugged her and exchanged a tearful farewell. Kyuri stood to the side and watched clinically as Katara and Sokka mounted the giant bison.

"Beware child, you will need to be brave in this mission," Gran-Gran said to Kyuri. Kyuri looked at her sharply.

"Do you think I can't be?"

"I think that true bravery is about a willingness to show emotional need."

"_I like her,"_ Sangilak said in her mind.

"_Hush,"_ she hissed back silently.

"One ought to hold on to one's heart, for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too," Kyuri replied coldly. Gran-Gran shook her head sadly.

"You've turned into a cynic, child," she said wearily.

"I have turned into a realist," Kyuri corrected. She seized one of Sangilak's spines and pulled herself into the rider's seat. "May the moon shine brightly upon you," she said in a traditional Water Tribe blessing, pressing her pointer and middle fingers to the center of her forehead and tracing a crescent.

"And may the waves rock smoothly beneath your boat," Gran-Gran completed, mimicking the movement and looking mildly surprised. It was an old, out-of-date custom that no one in the village really used anymore.

Kyuri leaned forwards and Sangilak took the cue, launching into the air with a roar. Below them, Appa groaned and seemed to follow the dragon's cue, rising into the air beside them.

"The Fire Nation ships have a decent head start," Sokka called over the chilling wind roaring in their ears. "It may take some time to catch up to them."

"They don't know the landscape," Kyuri pointed out. "They will be skirting glaciers and moving slowly. We may catch up quickly."

"Kyuri, can I ask you something?" Katara called.

"You just did, but continue." Katara looked at her, not sure if she was joking or not, and saw her face was completely blank.

"What happened?" she asked. "I mean, why did you leave?"

Kyuri inhaled sharply. That was not something she had expected to come up within minutes of their reunion. But then again, she did owe the girl an explanation. She remembered fondly the days when they went penguin sledding and told ghost stories about the captured Fire Nation ship they were forbidden to approach. And, if the fireball the day before was any indication, Katara apparently _had_ approached.

"I found my parents dead in our hut. I was attacked. I panicked. I ran." Kyuri said shortly. "I nearly died. Sangilak found me."

"I guessed that," Katara said. "But you could have come back after the raid was over. Why didn't you?"

Kyuri sighed. "Ghosts, Katara. The village is filled with ghosts." With that, she fell silent, sharp blue eyes scanning the horizon, completely aware of the fact that Sokka was looking at her nervously and Katara was examining her intently.

Katara couldn't believe it. The clumsy, loud-mouthed Kyuri, who blabbered as much as a tiger seal, was gone. She was replaced by a warrior with lithe muscles and hawk eyes, who economized words to the point of rudeness.

"There!" Sokka called, pointing to the smokestack of a ship just visible over a glacier. As they watched, two figures raced onto the bridge and one threw something. An orange glider sprang into being and the figure leapt onto it, soaring for a moment before the other leapt as well. The Fire Nation leader latched onto Aang's foot. Kyuri, experienced with the laws of the air, immediately understood that his weight was too much.

"Sang, dive!" she said sharply. Sang dove obediently and Kyuri's arm reached out for Aang. If she could get him onto Sangilak's back they were home free. No such luck, however. Her fingers curled around his collar, but it wasn't a tight enough grip. Aang's weight yanked her slightly off balance, and his falling glider hit her temple. Dazed, Kyuri slipped and fell beside Aang in a tangle of limbs, the crossed sword sheathes on her back pressing painfully into her shoulders. Groaning, she propelled herself to her feet, going immediately to Aang's side.

"On your feet, now, go," she commanded, hauling Aang upright. Sangilak landed behind him and Kyuri pulled the groggy boy towards him. Fire roared behind them but she ignored it. As she had expected, Sangilak lowered his neck, the fire breaking harmlessly against his scales.

"Hey, you're that girl," Aang said weakly.

Sangilak roared and Kyuri turned to see a soldier with a short dagger buried deeply in the gaps of one of his scales. Kyuri's eyes blazed and she immediately abandoned Aang, moving to Sangilak's side. The soldier yanked the dagger out and turned on her, swinging, but Kyuri raised her arms and crossed them, catching the blade between her two metal bracers, throwing it back and going for her swords all in one movement.

She drew them and faced down the soldier, who looked highly unnerved.

"You're… you're a…," he whispered.

"Dragora," Kyuri filled in with flaming eyes. "You harmed my dragon." She struck out with one blade and the man frantically parried it with his dagger, but he could see he was destined to lose as she came in with her other sword, stabbing into the flesh of his wrist. He dropped his dagger and the hilt of her sword slammed against his unarmed temple. He dropped like a stone and Kyuri turned to Sangilak, observing his wound.

"_You can't keep killing people who offend you."_

"_He's not dead, just unconscious. He's lucky."_

"_Kyuri, I can fend for myself. I _am _a dragon."_

Kyuri smiled and in a rare moment of affection replied, "_Yes, but you're _my_ dragon."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Hmph yourself, Sang."_

A groan split the air and Kyuri looked up to see that Katara and Sokka had caught up.

"What is that?" demanded a voice and Sangilak lifted his head, turning his mouth towards the leader of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Appa!" Aang called, hopping down from Sangilak. The man attacked then, and Kyuri made to go to Aang's side and help, but she was suddenly cut off by a large group of soldiers.

"You and your beast aren't going anywhere, girl," one of them growled, and Kyuri narrowed her eyes.

"I beg to differ. Move, fool."

"As if!"

Kyuri's blades hummed as they sliced through the air, deflecting the sword thrust that came at her and working at a spear with the other. She processed everything going on around her. Aang back on his heels at the edge of the boat, falling… The seven soldiers around her. Fighting them two at once was impractical, she didn't have that kind of time. Kyuri leapt suddenly and Sangilak flapped one wing, the burst of air flinging her forwards while he swung his tail at the other soldiers, knocking them to the ground. Kyuri crossed her arms and stowed her swords in the sheathes on her back and then raised her hands, turning her torso in a circle and then shoving forwards. Water spiraled around her before flying at the soldiers, washing them overboard.

Kyuri felt water slam into her back as she was shoved into Sangilak's massive body and looked over her shoulder to see Aang on the deck of the ship, water flying from around him and eyes and tattoos glowing. Her eyes widened.

"_This is the power of the Avatar? It's incredible." _

"_Did you expect a charlatan, who merely pretends to bend multiple elements? The Avatar is the embodiment of spirits of those who came before." _

"_I know Sang, but… Is it really right for any human being to have such power?"_

"_It's not our place to decide such things. The spirits thought it was, and so the Avatar exists."_

"_I understand."_

Aang swayed and Kyuri darted forwards, catching him as he fell to the deck below. Appa landed on the ship and Katara and Sokka raced forwards to Aang's side. Kyuri handed Aang over the care of Katara while she moved to the bow and grabbed the glider that had been lost during the fight.

A pale hand grabbed it and Kyuri's eyes flicked along the length of the arm and to a scarred face. Blue met gold, ice met fire, and there was a pause, so short it was almost undetectable, before Kyuri stretched out a hand for the boy dangling over the side of the ship. Hesitantly, he took it, and she pulled him on board.

"Why did yo-?"

He was cut off as a patch of water sitting on the deck rose up and bound him in ice to the rail, holding him firmly. Kyuri blinked dispassionately at his enraged expression before she ran to Sokka and Katara, tossing Aang his glider. Soldiers poured from belowdecks and Katara swung her hands half-heartedly, a dismal attempt to bend. The water behind her froze, trapping Sokka. Kyuri scowled and waved her hands, defrosting Sokka before correctly performing the move Katara meant to use. Katara gaped at her as she cross to Sangilak, swinging into the dip between spikes. Sangilak took off and Sokka called to her. Katara mounted Appa and they followed after Kyuri.

"Shoot them down!"

Kyuri's eyes slanted back but Aang was already moving, swinging his staff at the incoming fireball. It flew off course and slammed into the icy cliff next to them. Snow and ice groaned and shifting, pouring down onto the unlucky ship passing below. Those on Appa cheered and Kyuri shook her head.

"_This was not a victory. Merely an escape."_

"_Let them have their moment. This is the bonding of friendships we are witnessing, quite a special thing. You do remember what friendship is right?" _Sangilak added slyly. Kyuri glared at him.

"_Yes, I remember. Just like you remember how friendship got Yoshio killed." _

"_That was harsh, Kyuri," _Sangilak winced._ "Sometimes I do wonder at just how cold you have become." _

"_I love you Sang, you know I do. But the fact is that I've grown unaccustomed to… well, other people in general. I have grown so used to it just being you and me that I don't know if I even remember how to interact with humans anymore."_

"_That is truly sad."_

"_Trust me, I'm aware. But Sangilak, I'm not sure I want to let anyone else in, least of all Katara. I know seeing how much I have changed would only unnerve her. I saw her reaction to me." _

"_Hmm, perhaps the Kyuri Katara knows is still present."_

"_If she is, she is probably buried far too deep to resurface easily."_

"Kyuri, that was amazing!" Katara called across the gap from Appa. "I didn't know you could Waterbend, and you're so good at it!"

"Neither did I until just before I bonded with Sangilak. He taught me everything he knew, which was quite a lot."

"You know how to do actual moves!" Katara realized excitedly. "That's amazing! We don't even need to go to the North Pole, you could just teach Aang and I, and then we-"

"No," Kyuri said sharply. "I can't."

Silence came from the other animal as all eyes turned to Kyuri, surprised and in some cases offended by her sharp response.

"Oh," Katara said softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to press."

Kyuri sighed. "Tradition says that a Dragora is not to teach any bending learned from her dragon. A dragon's knowledge of bending is sacred and shared only with its Dragora. I learned everything I know from Sangilak."

"Why just knowledge about bending?" Sokka demanded. "That's stupid."

Kyuri glared at him. "It's tradition. It goes back to the days when people would approach Dragora constantly. One incident in particular, in which a man took knowledge given to him by a Dragora and ended up nearly destroying half of the Earth Kingdom, was the cause. From then on Dragora were not allowed to share information on bending."

"Oh," Sokka blinked. "Well… This Dragora stuff sounds hard!"

"There are a lot of traditions involved, I guess," Katara shrugged. "It… seems like a pretty tight-lipped group."

"Indeed," Kyuri nodded. She saw Katara's crushed face and something inside her rose up, something almost like… guilt? "However…" she began hesitantly and Katara's head snapped up, looking at her interestedly. "Teaching other martial knowledge is not forbidden. If you so chose I could… teach you to fight with any number of weapons."

"Really?" Katara blinked. "I never really thought about using an actual weapon, I always just thought I'd rely on bending in a fight."

"That's foolish," Kyuri said bluntly. "To rely on only one form of defense is to court death."

"Hey!" Aang spoke up eagerly. "I know that saying! A monk from one of the Air Temples said that!"

Kyuri nodded. "There's a reason I usually only use bending in a fight to conserve time. In my opinion, learning to bend or use a weapon is useless if you can't defend yourself without them first."

"Why do you say that?" Sokka demanded. "If you can hit something with a boomerang, why do you need to know some fancy kicks?"

Kyuri looked at him. "Weapons can be lost, bending can be taken, but so long as you can stand on your own two feet, you can fight."

"You can't take someone's bending away!" Aang protested. Kyuri's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Interesting theory." She hopped, shifting to the balls of her feet on Sang's back.

"What are you doing?" Sokka yelped before Kyuri sprang into the air and bridged the gap between the two animals. Appa groaned as Kyuri hit his back and rolled, stopping herself against the lip of the saddle. She moved to Aang's side and her hands blurred, striking three times in quick succession.

"Bend," she commanded.

"That hurt!" Aang protested, rubbing his shoulder tenderly and wincing.

"What's your problem?" Katara demanded.

"Bend," Kyuri repeated. Aang flicked his wrist, but nothing happened. He flicked it again, frowning, and then his eyes widened in horror. "It will return in a few minutes, don't worry. Understand me now? No offense to any of you, but you were hopelessly, helplessly outclassed in martial training by those soldiers."

"I have my staff!" Aang protested.

"And how many people can you kill with a stick?" Kyuri said bluntly. "Bending aside, Sokka and I are the only ones who would probably get out of a physical fight. If you want, I'll start training your tomorrow."

That said, Kyuri moved to the edge of the saddle and jumped off, Sangilak swooping low to catch her. It was silent.

"_That was blunt Kyuri. You didn't have to terrify them."_

"_Sangilak, they're marching to war and you know it as well as I. Do _you _think they'd last long as is?"_

"_Honestly no, but they have more chance than you made out."_

"_Not much more chance. I want them fit for fighting. An injured compatriot makes for a lowered morale." _

"_They aren't an army Kyuri. They're three children."_

"_Who are marching to war, like I said. Sang, I love you and I respect your opinion, but they need to understand who and what they'll be facing and be prepared to fight them. It's not my style to tread lightly around serious things to spare feelings."_

"_Don't I know it."_

* * *

**So, first chapter. What do you think? Tell me in a review! i hope some of my reviewers have followed me from Amaya's series, and while I know it's pretty different, I hope you at least gave it a try. I've done something silly and cheerful, so now I'm trying something a little angstier. **_  
_

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!_ I want drawings of Kyuri. Any medium, any style. Send me a PM or leave me a review with a link, and the best one will be the story ID pic for this story! Interested?  
**


	2. Overconfidence

To be perfectly frank, Kyuri was suffering from a mixture of pure disbelief and irritated silence. Not two days before they had been faced with Aang's true power, so strong it had put even Sangilak back on his heels. Aang had finally come to understand what he was facing: a war. A bloody, violent, _genocidal_ war. So what were they doing?

Swimming. _Swimming._

Granted, this was mostly Aang's idea. Katara and Sokka were all for moving on, but persuading Aang was like trying to catch a hyperactive hogmonkey. They'd landed, he'd given his excuses, and then immediately stripped and raced into the water. Sangilak and Appa were off to the side, communicating in grunt and growls. Appa was still a bit wary of Sang, but the two were getting along better than they had at first.

"There is something productive we can do while we're here," Kyuri said, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head at Aang.

"What's that?" Katara asked. Kyuri reached behind her and drew her blades, twirling them once habitually.

"We can get started on your martial training," she said with a small amused smile.

"Why are you so determined we learn how to use a weapon?" Sokka asked. "I mean, I already can!"

"Your skills are limited mostly to Water Tribe weapons," Kyuri explained. "While useful, they're hardly going to be readily available at other places. A spear might be handy, but not a boomerang or a cudgel. A sword or dagger is infinitely easier to find."

_Kyuri, in the water! _Sangilak cried suddenly. _Behind Aang! I'm going to get him!_

Kyuri's head snapped up as Sangilak rushed past her. She stretched out her hand and snagged his spike as he swooped past low, his wings brushing the top of Katara and Sokka's heads. Kyuri used his momentum and pulled herself onto his back as Sangilak went overhead. Kyuri could see it then, a dark shape tailing the elephant koi Aang was riding. The young boy had no idea, too busy watching Sangilak swooping towards him in confusion. Sangilak stretched out his feet and scooped Aang up, carefully positioning his talons so as not to hurt him before arcing up into the air again. Below them, a long, black sea monster with a thin, lean body lurched from the water. Sharp spikes lined its back, a fin protruding from the top of its head. Four yellow stripes rested on each side of its neck behind its large, serpentine head. Greenish yellow eyes stared down at her hungrily. Two long barbels trailed from its jaw.

Kyuri's eyes scanned the anatomy, the barbels, the pupils, and the configuration of the head, and concluded that this creature was some sort of cousin to the dragons. Turning away as it splashed back into the water, they returned to shore, Sangilak gently depositing Aang before dropping to the ground himself. Kyuri dismounted, swinging down and moving to Aang's side as Katara rushed to see if he was alright. Aang was already tugging his clothes back on and looking shaken.

"What was that thing?" she wondered, glancing nervously out to sea.

"It was a relative of the dragons, am I correct?" Kyuri asked Sangilak, who nodded his great head.

"Okay, clearly the evil water dragon wants us gone, and I think we should listen," Sokka said, throwing up his hands. "Let's just pack up our things and go."

"Oh, I don't think they'll let us," Kyuri said conversationally.

"Who?" Katara asked, frowning.

"The warriors attempting to hide in the trees behind us."

There was a gasp and a series of murmurs, before eight figures burst from the trees. Their faces were painted with elaborate makeup, gold fans in their hands and armor over their green kimonos. They all had their hair up in identical fashions, held by a headband with a gold plate.

One crept behind Sokka, sliding her arms around him and throwing him to the ground before tying him up. Another lunged at Katara, going for her hood, but suddenly Kyuri was there, her armored shoulder taking the fighter the side and flinging her to the ground. She gave a swift hit to the temple before being dragged off by another fighter, her hands bound in a swift movement.

Kyuri's foot came straight up and nailed her attacker in the face. Jumping up and forwards away from another pair of reaching arms, she worked a small blade from the back of her slash and slit her bonds while jumping over a foot aiming for her ankles, easily avoiding it, as she herself favored that trick. She ducked and rolled under a slicing fan, coming up to face surprised eyes. She forced both her opponent's arms out wide and then struck with a punch to the nose, breaking it and sending them staggering with watery eyes.

Hearing movement, Kyuri whirled to face a pair of fans diving for her temples. She caught the elbow of one arm and grabbed the wrist of the other. She jumped, tucking her feet to her chest, before kicking out. The result was a powerful double blow to her attacker's chest. Kyuri let go and skidded along the ground before kicking her feet and propelling herself upright. Her hands reached up and drew her swords, facing down the last few non-injured attackers.

"I'll come quietly if you stop attacking," she said, holding her swords out wide in a gesture of peace. "We mean you no harm."

"It doesn't seem that way," said a red-haired girl, stepping forwards. Kyuri looked at her confident features and the way the other's had their heads tilted towards her. The leader, then.

"You attacked us first," Kyuri reminded. "We were set to leave." Sangilak swooped forwards, barreling through three girls and sending them flying with yelps. He curled around Kyuri and growled threateningly. Kyuri felt a growing respect for the red-haired girl when her eyes only widened slightly.

"Come to our village," the girl bargained. "We'll take your weapons and your friends _bound_ and we can straighten this all out there with our headman present."

"Unbind the flying lemur and the girl," Kyuri countered. "The animal is clearly terrified and the girl is untrained. And I keep my weapons."

"How do we know that?" demanded one of the other fighters, the one with a bloody nose, glaring at Kyuri hatefully. "She could be like you!"

"Just the… flying lemur?" the leader rebutted. "Final offer. No weapons."

Kyuri frowned, thinking it over. Sangilak could easily set the entire village ablaze with a sneeze if worst came to worst, then get the others onto Appa, conscious or not, and they could be gone. It would take thirty seconds, max. She'd be weaponless until they reached a town, but it was preferable to being killed here and now. She held no illusions that she could take all eight girls if they charged her at once. That is, without Sangilak.

"Fine," she finally agreed. "If those guarding me are unarmed as well."

"Agreed."

"But… Suki!" protested one girl. "You saw what she did without weapons!"

"Hana, Tsuka, give me your weapons," Suki said and two girls reluctantly stepped forwards, one bearing a split lip and the other a limp, surrendering their fans.

Two uninjured girls came forwards and Kyuri dropped her sword to the ground before adding a series of five knives in increasing size from her sash. She uncoiled a meteor hammer from her hip and threw it to the ground, followed by a series of kunai knives from strategic places inside her bodysuit. Reaching under various pieces of armor she pulled free a series of smoke bombs and poisons, as well as a few throwing stars. With each progressive weapon, the fighter's eyes widened. They gathered everything up awkwardly.

Kyuri watched. Her eyes flew open as she saw a small box about to drop from one girl's arm. She ducked to the ground and seized it as it fell. The other's lunged, then fell back in surprise as she went not for the weapons, but the falling box. Standing up, Kyuri pressed it into one girl's startled hands.

"If this had opened, it would have released a poisonous powder for us all to inhale. It causes painful death by eating away your organs. Do be careful with it," she warned. The girl nodded, gaping, and Suki watched speculatively.

"Get them up," she ordered, and Sokka, Katara, and Aang were hauled to their feet while another girl freed Momo. He chattered and flew over to Sangilak, clutching a spike and shaking his tiny fist angrily. Two girls giggled and Kyuri had to admit it. Momo was cute.

"Come on," Suki said, and Kyuri's guards moved into place on either side of he, escorting them along a path silently. They arrived in a village. It was small, nestled in between the mountains, but it seemed to house a fair few people. There was a larger, more ornate structure at the end of the street and Kyuri guessed by the glimpse she caught through the open doors that it was where the girls in green trained.

"_Sang, do you know who they are?"_

"_I suspect they are Kyoshi Warriors. Avatar Kyoshi was born on this island, and I believe these are the girls who follow in her footsteps."_

"_So don't underestimate them."_

"_No."_

Kyuri was marched over to a statue where Sokka, Aang, and Katara were bound.

"You three have some explaining to do," the headman said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we'll throw you back in the water with the Unagi!" Suki added.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka yelled. Suki leaned forwards and ripped his blindfold off. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men! We ambushed you! Now who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Yeah right," Sokka scoffed. "There's no way a bunch of _girls_ got the drop on us."

"A bunch of girls, huh?" Suki demanded, grabbing Sokka's collar and shaking him roughly. "The Unagi's going to eat well tonight!"

"Sokka, remember who you travel with," Kyuri said, narrowing her eyes from her post beside the statue.

"Hey, how come you aren't tied up?" Aang asked.

"She cut a deal," Suki explained. "And earned our respect as a fellow warrior. Which is more than I can say for _you._" She cast a disparaging look at Sokka.

"It's my fault," Aang said, jumping in before Sokka could open his mouth to reply. "I wanted to ride the elephant koi. We didn't mean to make trouble."

"How do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies?" the headman asked. "Kyoshi's stayed out of the war so far and we want to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" Aang said interestedly. "I know Kyoshi!"

"Impossible!" the headman snorted. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries!"

"I know her, because I'm the Avatar," Aang explained.

"That's impossible!" Suki replied. "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago!"

"That's me!" Aang grinned cheekily.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi!" the headman raged. The Kyoshi Warriors advanced, fans drawn. Kyuri tensed and angled herself so that her back was to the statue, defended. She stared down one girl, who looked a bit nervous.

"Aang, do some Airbending," Katara hissed nervously. Aang shot up, ropes stretching over the fan in the hand of the statue of Kyoshi. He flipped over the head and slowly descended to the ground.

"It's true!" the headman gaped. "You are the Avatar!"

"Now check this out," Aang said, pulling a marble from inside his wrap and setting it spinning. The crowd of villagers went wild, cheering and screaming, waving their arms about.

Sokka and Katara were untied and they were escorted to a large, empty house, the villagers apologizing profusely for their rough treatment. Sangilak and Appa took refuge in the backyard, where many people crowded around curiously. Appa seemed pleased by the attention, but Sangilak was annoyed. Kyuri could tell by how he was huffing.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your weapons back," Suki said as the villagers went back to their houses, many talking about preparing food for the Avatar and his friends. Only the Kyoshi Warriors were left.

"I would appreciate it," Kyuri said. Two girls came forwards, bringing her equipment inside and setting it in a corner gently. They recalled the lesson from the beach, and that particular jar was given special treatment.

"We practice every morning in the dojo at the end of the road," Suki said. "Maybe you could join us sometime."

"That sounds acceptable," Kyuri said, falling easily into her usual posture with her hands clasped behind her back and her feet shoulder-width apart. "I don't want to get out of practice while we're here."

"Do you think you'll stay long?" Suki asked interestedly.

"As long as Aang wants to," Kyuri sighed. "I've promised to help him, but that kid is the most easily distracted person I have ever met."

"Maybe you shouldn't expect so much of him," Suki suggested. "He is just a kid."

"He's the Avatar," Kyuri reminded her. "More will always be expected of him."

"I suppose your right," Suki agreed. The Kyoshi Warriors left shortly after and Kyuri went inside to find the others. They had already divided up the room, but Kyuri refused hers, preferring to stay outside with Sangilak. She stripped off her armor, piling it at her feet, and curled up beside him, head resting on the hard scales. At first it had been a painful way to sleep, but now it was more comfortable than a bed to her.

"_I think you may have found some kindred spirits here,"_ Sangilak offered.

"_Perhaps,"_ Kyuri agreed, absently naming constellations.

"_Women who seek to prove they're more than what they seem, that they can protect themselves and those they love." _

"_What are you getting at, Sang?"_ Kyuri said tensely.

"_Merely that you were only six. When you found that man in your family's hut you couldn't have been expected to-"_

"_They were my family, and I didn't protect them,"_ Kyuri snapped. _"Goodnight Sangilak."_

Sangilak heaved a huge sigh, a gust of warm air hanging in the night. _"Goodnight Kyuri."_

He brought his wing out, stretching it over her. Kyuri peered up at the thin membrane shot through with lines as she was enveloped in velvety darkness. Her eyes traced the webbing of veins until she drifted off.

_Kyuri dreamed of that night again. She had been so young at the time that her memory was only brief sensory impressions. Black snow swirled in front of her. The smell of burning cloth and animal skins filled her nose. Flames flickered at the edges of her vision. Deep black eyes peered at her from the darkness._

"_You're just a little girl. What can you do? Run along brat."_

_The voice was cold and scornful. It echoed tauntingly. Kyuri doubled over as pain exploded across her side. _

Kyuri shot upright with a gasp, sunlight trickling through Sangilak's wing and illuminating her tiny isolated bedroom. She yanked at the collar of her bodysuit desperately, pulling it down until her torso was exposed. She leaned back, staring down at the angry line that ripped across her right hip bone. It was thick and puckered, the result of a deep wound that had gone without care beyond her own clumsy stitches. Sometimes it still gave her pains, but for the most part it was completely numb to any sensation. She couldn't feel anything touching her there beyond a small amount of pressure; the nerves were dead.

Sighing, Kyuri buried her head in her hands, gritting her teeth and breathing in deeply through her nose. A decade later and that bastard still haunted her dreams…

"Kyuri? Kyuri, are you out here? The villagers brought breakfast!" came Katara's voice. Kyuri sat up straight and pulled her top back up. She fastened her armor back on with secure knots and tickled Sangilak's wing. He raised it, snuffling slightly as he shifted position in sleep. Kyuri shook her head. Sangilak, the mighty dragon, the Living Iceberg… and a complete lazybones.

"Alright, dessert for breakfast!" Aang cheered as she walked in, stuffing his face full of pastries and cakes that covered the table. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar. Mmm, Katara, you've got to try this! You too Kyuri!"

Kyuri caught the pastry Aang tossed at her and looked it over curiously. It smelled like sweet tangerine. Curiously, she raised it to her lips and bit into it. Sugar exploded in her mouth and her teeth throbbed. Wincing, Kyuri placed the bun on the table and sat down, searching for something not in the dessert category for breakfast.

"You don't like it?" Aang gaped. "Those are the best!"

"I'm not fond of sugary things," Kyuri said absently as she reached for the most normal thing, a roll of sweet bread topped with some spice. Katara raised an eyebrow. She remembered Kyuri once pouring an entire cup full of sugar into her noodles and then happily eating it while her father raged.

"Since when?" she asked. Kyuri met her eyes blankly over the top of her roll. Katara looked away. Her eyes landed on her brother and she frowned.

"Sokka, aren't you going to eat something?" Aang demanded, seeing where her eyes were fixed.

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled, pressing further into the corner where he was huddled, scowling heavily at the floor.

"But you're always hungry!" Aang shouted, scandalized.

"He's just angry that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday," Katara snorted.

"They did not kick my butt! The snuck up on me!" Sokka snapped, suddenly animated.

"Hn. And then they quite soundly defeated you," Kyuri said. The corner of her lip twitched. Katara blinked at her, but smiled when she saw the twitch. Maybe the Kyuri she knew was in there somewhere…

"_I'm proud of you Kyuri. That was almost a joke."_

"_Really?" _she thought back disparagingly. _"I_ am _capable of humor Sang. It's emoting it that I struggle with."_

"_Oh, is that what it is?"_

"_Hush!"_

"_Hey, bring me a pastry!"_

"What's he so angry about?" Aang wondered as Sokka stomped from the room and Kyuri came back to herself. "It's great here! They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Don't get too attached," Katara advised. "It's not safe for us to stay in one place for too long."

"Katara's right," Kyuri agreed. "Perhaps a stop of two days to resupply and let Appa and Sangilak rest, and then we should move on. I'm going to the dojo I saw on the way in."

"Are you going to train?" Katara asked eagerly. "Can I watch?"

Kyuri's expression flickered towards pleased. "I don't mind."

"I'm going to go look around town!" Aang chirped, hopping up.

They all left the house, Aang taking off towards the waterfront and Kyuri and Katara heading for the dojo. It was early, so there was no one there yet.

Kyuri examined the room. The floor was covered in mats, scrolls and weapons hanging on the walls. A pair of crossed fans hung under a portrait of Avatar Kyoshi. The door was covered by a hanging rice paper screen, but the windows were open, letting in the morning air.

"So, what are you going to do?" Katara asked interestedly. "Some flips or something? Work with your swords?"

"Stretch," Kyuri deadpanned. Katara blinked as she walked over to a mat directly under the window, sunlight streaming in, and dropped to the ground, one leg pointing in each direction. She pressed her forehead to her knee, reaching out and pulling her toes back, before leaning back. Her head brushed against her calf, her hands falling gracefully to the floor. She moved her legs so they pointed to the side and leaned forwards, pressing her head to the mat.

"How do you do that?" Katara gaped.

"Good diet and practice. That's the key to most of what I do. That and Sang," Kyuri admitted. "Aside from not being able to eat much fatty meat and practicing every day this degree of flexibility is easy to maintain."

"Oh, is that all?" Katara blinked. "Is there anything _I_ could maybe do? I'm not sure I'm quite up to the splits."

Kyuri stood up, rolling her shoulders, and circled Katara, looking her up and down critically. "I suppose I could teach you t'ai chi ch'uan."

"And that is…?" Katara asked blankly.

"It's a defense style based on the movements of Waterbenders," Kyuri said. Katara gaped at her.

"But… you said you couldn't teach me Waterbending!" she accused.

"I can't and I won't. However, this does not involve bending. Waterbending just inspired the movements," Kyuri said. "If you're interested, we can begin now."

"Of course!" Katara said, hastily moving to stand next to Kyuri. "What do I do?"

"We'll go through a taolu together."

"A what?"

"A form," Kyuri explained. "Now copy my movements." She slowly raised her arms and Katara followed, Kyuri coaching as they went. "Pay attention to the speed and don't go too fast. Take deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. The goal of a taolu is to build up a practitioner's flexibility, internal and external strength, speed and stamina, and teach balance and coordination."

For a solid half hour, Kyuri taught Katara as they very slowly moved about the room, shifting through the sequence together. Katara seemed to have a natural inclination for t'ai chi ch'uan, which wasn't surprising. Waterbenders typically did. The graceful, swaying movements were almost instinctual for them.

"You're already here!"

Kyuri paused in her forms and lowered her hands, shifting into her normal stance. Suki was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with Hana and Tsuka flanking her.

"How long have you been up?" Tsuka said as she came in, casually slipping her fans from her sash. Kyuri narrowed her eyes at the unspoken threat.

"A while," she replied vaguely. Tsuka narrowed her eyes and Kyuri raised an eyebrow, daring her to press.

"Down girl," Suki said, putting a hand on Tsuka's shoulder. "She's a warrior, like us. What was that you were doing when we came in?" she added to Kyuri.

"T'ai chi ch'uan!" Katara jumped in. "It's this martial art based on Waterbending movements."

"_I've_ never heard of it," Hana said, moving to stand by Tsuka. They crossed their arms in a show of solidarity.

Kyuri's eyes flicked to her. "To the best of my knowledge, you aren't a Waterbender, are you? I see no reason why you'd have heard of it."

It was an indirect insult and everyone there knew it. Suki bit her lips to hide a snicker as Hana and Tsuka's faces turned shocked and offended. She may love all the warriors like sisters, but those two could be catty when they got going, and this newcomer was slowly and methodically shutting them down without so much as a by your leave.

"Could you teach us?" Suki asked, cutting the feud off before anyone said anything they'd regret.

Kyuri's eyes went to Suki, showing surprise. "Me? Teach an entire class?"

"You did great with me," Katara pointed out. "That was helpful and educational."

"I just repeated what Sangilak said to me," Kyuri said, voice raising slightly.

"Would you please?" Hana asked sweetly, clearly looking for a reason to critique her.

Katara looked at Kyuri, and for a moment, just a moment, an expression flashed across her face that she'd seen a hundred times in her childhood, but not a single time since Kyuri was found to be alive. It was the expression Kyuri used to make when caught in a lie, one of surprise and amusement, tempered by a mild sense of panic and a cunning gleam. It warmed her to see it again. It meant that that Kyuri was still alive inside, just stuck behind a wall of discipline.

Kyuri's eyes narrowed at Hana and Tsuka who both stood there smirking like they had one. She despised that look. She'd seen it on countless teenagers faces when she was younger, right after they finished telling her off for interrupting their games and gatherings. She had always seen that look as a challenge, and it was that look that had spawned some of her most humiliating pranks.

"I will teach," Kyuri said.

So she taught. More Kyoshi Warriors trickled in as it ticked towards noon. They were quickly apprised of the situation and took their places, following Kyuri's movements from the front of the room. Kyuri was uncomfortable, having several pairs of eyes on her back, judging her movements, including two pairs of spiteful ones. She countered the only way she knew how: by brutally critiquing Tsuka and Hana's forms, just as Sangilak had done the first few months after the Sankole. By the end of the class the two had pure loathing on their faces when they looked at her.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them," Katara said as they walked through the small market district, buying food for when they once again took off towards the North Pole.

"I don't like disrespect. I don't like people who think they can walk all over others. In short, I didn't like them," Kyuri said as she examined some of the produce, picking the best pieces and dropping them carefully into her shopping basket. "I didn't appreciate being talked down to."

"I noticed," Katara snorted.

Aang ran up to them then and poked Katara.

"Oh, hey Aang!" she greeted, while Kyuri nodded over a long bean. "Can you help me carry this basket back to the house? It's kind of heavy."

"Actually I can't," Aang refused.

"Why not?" Katara asked, surprised. Aang had never before refused to do his share of the work.

"I promised the girls I'd take them for a ride on Appa," he said, gesturing to a cluster of giggling, cooing girls standing a short distance away. "You guys could come too."

"No thanks," Katara said with a frown, turning back to the display of produce. "Watching you try and impress a bunch of girls isn't my idea of a fun time."

"Well neither is carrying your basket," Aang pointed out.

Katara's frowned turned thunderous as she said, "It's not my basket. These supplies are for the trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi Island soon."

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi Island!" Aang whined. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about this place that I like."

"What's taking you so long Aangy?" pouted one of the girls, stomping her foot petulantly.

"Aangy?" Katara muttered, while Aang waved at the girl.

"Just a second Koko!"

Kyuri cut Katara off before she could say anything. As children, Katara's temper had been an infamous creature that gobbled people up and spit them back out before stomping on them.

"Allow me to direct your finger," she said in a monotone as she placed a few eggplant in her basket. "You're reveling in the attention you're getting from those girls. However, that only comes from your title. Remember that. Were you just Aang, you would most likely be of much less interest to them."

"That's not true!" Aang protested.

"It is, and you're not fool enough not to have realized it. Katara and I have vegetables to take home," she said, turning and stalking away, basket clutched in her hands. Katara followed her, fuming. But to Kyuri's surprise, it wasn't Aang she was mad at.

"That was cruel! You know, you don't have to be so cold and… and blunt with people!" she ranted. "You keep this up and no one is going to want to be near you!"

"If he keeps basking in praise his head will swell. Overconfidence is dangerous. It can get you killed," Kyuri said sharply, not in the least pleased that Katara was berating her for helping the only way she knew how, with harsh honesty. Whatever cruelty she may have had was not the issue here.

The issue was Aang. If he reacted this way any time a group admired him, then she feared for all their sakes. What if he didn't want to flee soldiers because a girl was making cow eyes at him? What if, what if? She hadn't known him well enough to make accurate judgments about his character, and she wasn't pleased by what he was seeing here.

Leaders were always in danger of overconfidence. Constantly praised and looked up to, it was easy to begin doubting that you were wrong. When that happened, a leader turned into a dictator only interested in themselves, and that lead to rebellion and strife, which was not something they needed in their little group. They had enough big personalities present, they didn't need any bigger ones.

The two girls returned to the house and set their food aside. Katara poured a bowl of water and sat down next to it silently, watching the ripples. It was a clear snub. Kyuri stepped out the back door and found Sangilak lounging in the sun, his belly exposed, stretched out like a cat.

"_Fearsome dragon indeed. Giant kitten is more like it." _

She sent a picture of what he looked like to him. Sangilak huffed and rolled onto his stomach, lowering his wedge-shaped head to stare at her.

"_I've been flying for several days straight. I'm tired. Give me a break."_

"_I will. I just don't want to be around… well anyone. People are annoying Sangilak."_

Sangilak let out a long-suffering sigh, but dropped his head to the ground next to her. Kyuri sat down, leaning against the hollow behind his jaw and scratching under his chin. He hummed in contentment. His lids clicked as he closed his eyes.

"_What happened?"_

Kyuri ran through what had happened in a quick buffet of words, feelings, and images. In the beginning of their relationship, the ability to communicate like this had staggered her and left her with pounding headaches, especially since they were constantly in contact and communicating. Now it was easier for her than talking.

"_You were harsh."_

Kyuri groaned._ "Not you too."_

"_Yes, me too. Kyuri, I understand that you aren't the most social creature. I understand, believe me I do. For a century I was alone. Do you remember when we first met? I only communicated with images. I got angry quickly and was hard on you. Look at me now. It's hard though, and it will take time, but eventually you'll understand. You have to take people's feelings into account. And there's one other thing that's also important."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You have to know when to apologize." _

Kyuri sighed but nodded. "You are correct Sang. I… was wrong." She grimaced faintly.

"_You said it and didn't die. Hurrah, you are changing!"_

The gentle scratching turned into a swat.

"Sangilak," she humphed.

* * *

The call came from Suki herself. Kyuri and Sangilak had been sitting there lounging in the dying sunlight when she ran into the house shouting for them. Kyuri had gone in to see what the fuss was.

"Firebenders," Suki said without preamble the moment she entered. Kyuri's eyes hardened and she nodded, moving to the corner where her weapons were still piled. Suki ran to alert the others while Kyuri strapped on her weapons. She didn't have time for all of them, so she ignored the poisons and settled for the knives she kept in her sash specifically for escapes, the various throwing stars and kunai, her meteor hammer, and of course her twin katana.

She stepped out into the streets and clambered up the side of the building onto the roof. Some of the other Kyoshi Warriors were stationed similarly. All eyes were fixed on the five komodo rhinos silhouetted by the setting sun. Each bore two riders but for the one with their young leader.

Kyuri's eyes narrowed at them intently as the leader spoke.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide form me forever!"

"_Kyuri, it's the Fire Nation. Do you want me to burn them?"_ Sangilak questioned.

"_It's too dangerous. The buildings are close together and thatched. A blaze could get out of control in seconds." _

"_True. Shall I keep hidden?"_

"_Probably best for now. I'll call if I need you." _

"_You had better."_

The riders were moving through the streets now. Kyuri could see the warriors flittering across alleyways and across roofs. As one, they lunged, secrecy abandoned. They leapt down and ran out, attacking in a surprise that sent most of the soldiers reeling instinctively.

Kyuri leapt down and came up in a dead sprint for Suki. She ran at the girl's side as they went for the leader. Her gritted his teeth, staring them down angrily and punched, fire flying from his fists. Suki and Kyuri split and then wove around another attack. Suki jumped and for a moment it seemed like she would knock him out of the saddle. But with a click of his heels the komodo rhino whirled, its heavy tail catching Suki in the stomach and sending her skidding across the ground. He punched and then Sokka was there in front of Suki dressed in Kyoshi Warrior garb, fire glancing off his fan.

"Sokka, get Suki up," Kyuri commanded. "Go help Tsuka." The girl was struggling under a pair who had hemmed her into a corner of a porch. Sokka nodded and pulled Suki up while Kyuri ran forwards, distracting their opponent long enough to get them clear.

He turned and hurled fire at her. Kyuri dropped to the ground, sliding in the dirt with one leg extended. That leg connected with the rhino's leg and she shoved hard against the dirt, using the combined force to jump into the air and flip over him. She dug her fingers into the ridges of his armor and yanked, using her momentum to bring him down. The pair of them rolled, separating as they hastened to their feet.

They stood, squared off, gold eyes on blue. The pair of them circled calmly while the battle raged around them.

"Move," the boy ordered.

"I make a habit of ignoring people who try to command me before so much as introducing themselves," she said calmly.

"Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation," he bit out. "You're in my way."

"Dragora Kyuri of the Water Tribe," she said, still keeping calm even though he was plainly furious.

He lunged, fire streaming from a fist, but Kyuri dropped, resting on the heel of one foot and flinging the other up. It caught his chest and his own momentum hurled him over top of Kyuri without much effort on her part. He regained his footing easily and then Kyuri was there, a fist knifing for his jaw while her other hand pointed and headed for his shoulder. He didn't have the time to block both.

Zuko made a snap decision and blocked her fist. Kyuri's lips twitched. This was a tactic that relied on timing, tricking someone into making an instinctive reaction. The brain would obviously judge the larger object to be the bigger threat, and so he would block it. In actuality, her tensed fingers were the threat.

She slipped them into the ridges of his armor, jabbing firmly at three different spots along his arm. He pulled away, looking at her warily.

Zuko couldn't understand. What on earth was that? She could have gone for his stomach or his kidney, why go for his arm? And with just her fingers? It was a bit tender, but there was no real damage. Still though, this girl, Kyuri, she was a fighter. She knew what she was doing. Something had just happened.

"What did you do?" he demanded. She didn't respond, merely stood and ran at him like a charging komodo rhino. Zuko threw the entirety of his body into a flaming hit, but… no fire. He reeled with shock, staring at his fist as she dove, her hands hitting the ground and propelling her into a mid-air flip. She came down on top of him, her legs looping over his shoulders and forcing him back. His head hit the ground and his helmet rolled away.

Zuko stared up at her, her thighs pressing against his neck. His bending was… gone. Those three tiny hits had taken it from him. Something so integral, so important… It was like she'd just ripped something away from him, like he'd lost part of himself.

"It's not permanent," Kyuri said as she watched his agonized and livid expression. "But yes, your bending is gone for a few minutes. Take my advice and don't pursue us anymore. You will not win."

Zuko grabbed her legs and tried to roll her off of him but it was no good. She had him trapped.

At least, she did until a huge jet of water came out of nowhere and blasted her off of him and into a house. Zuko gagged, spitting out water. He rose and staggered towards her as she picked herself up with a wince. Kyuri's head snapped up and for the second time their eyes fixed on each other for just a moment.

"Kyuri!"

Sangilak rushed down, his claws brushing the ground as he dipped low for her. Kyuri seized a passing spike and yanked herself up before she was up and into the sky.

Furious, Zuko stared after her and the departing sky bison. They got away again. The Avatar was gone, and who knew when he'd catch his scent again? It had been enough of a challenge to find him here That Avatar really was a master of evasive maneuvering.

And that girl, the Dragora. He'd never fought anyone like that before. Her style was like nothing he'd ever seen before. She was in the air or on the ground as often as not, turning his own force against him. She was definitely one to watch out for when he met the Avatar again, who was no slouch either. Those two peasants though, they were merely annoying distractions.

Zuko gritted his teeth. No more distractions. Next time, he would catch the Avatar.

* * *

**New chapter! Like? I tried to get across that Kyuri's not just a pure badass, which was a comment I got a lot. She totally is, but that's not all. There's more to it than that, and that's what I was trying to show here. **

**Also, updates will probably pick up a bit these next three weeks. I'm on break and I'm getting my tonsils out tomorrow. They want me on bed rest for ten days, so all I'll probably be doing is writing and sleeping. Which is good for you guys, not so fun for me.  
**


	3. Shielded Loss

King Bumi was… interesting company. He was… well, he was completely mad, not that that bothered Kyuri or Sangilak much. In fact, they had found him amusing. Right up until he tried to seal Katara, Sokka, and Kyuri inside genamite.

Tried being the operative word.

Sangilak was quite well-versed in gemology, and he wasn't stupid. He knew that the stuff was pure rock candy. Imagine the king's shock when Kyuri had proceeded to bite her ring off, then to the same to the others, before turning and leveling her sword at him. That had put a considerable crimp in his plans.

Actually, he had seemed to be just as amused as they were when they first met him. Kyuri was glad Aang had someone from his past who was still alive, but King Bumi had long ago lost his marbles. Or, if Aang was to be believed, he had never had them.

Once that rather annoying debacle was over they went off into the Earth Kingdom, pushing farther north towards the North Pole.

"Oh great, Sokka's back!" Aang grinned as Sokka returned with a pouch dangling limply in his hand. "Come on Sokka, what have you got for dinner?"

"Well, this time we have options!" Sokka said cheerfully. He reached into the bag and pulled out a nut. "First, round nuts!" he placed it on the ground and pulled out a slightly shriveled nut. "Then, oval nuts." He placed that with the other and pulled out a lumpy mass. "And the piece de resistance, some rock-shaped nuts! They may just be rocks though," he mused, before shrugging and casually tossing it over his shoulder.

"What else ya got?" Katara deadpanned. Sighing, Kyuri rose to her feet and made for Sangilak, who was curled tightly in a ray of sunlight. His scales shone so brightly he was almost painful to look at.

"Where are you going, Kyuri?" Aang asked.

"Hunting," she said, swinging onto Sangilak's back. "Sang can't live on nuts. He needs meat, and we need food. I'll bring back whatever game we find."

"What about Appa?" Aang protested. "These nuts aren't even a snack for him!"

"I'm not sure what sky bison eat. You're on your own." With that, Kyuri shot into the air and off over the trees, gone in a blink.

"Why's she like that?" Aang asked. "I mean, one minute she's fine and the next she's all… brr!"

Sokka and Katara both looked down at the ground. "It was the same night our mother died," Sokka began.

"Only, Kyuri lost both of her parents," Katara explained. "We thought she died to when we found her parent's bodies in their hut and a trail of blood leading out into the snow. We never found her though. We though the blizzard covered her."

"But really, Sangilak found her," Aang realized.

While Aang was filled in on Kyuri's life, she herself soared overhead with Sangilak. They had to go fairly far away. Many animals were still hiding in fear from when Sangilak and Appa flew over earlier that day.

"_Down below and to the left. A pair of hogs in the brush."_

Sangilak ducked low and Kyuri slid easily from his back into the top of a tree, quickly scaling down below the canopy. She ducked under a branch and looked down. Sure enough, two hogs were rooting at the base of the tree. Slowly, Kyuri reached into her belt and pulled out two decently, sized knives. Pulling one back in each hand, she steadied herself by looping her legs around the branch. Taking a deep breath and aiming, she hurled both blade and sent them spinning towards the two animals, throwing the entirety of her body into it so that she ended up dangling by her legs. Hogs had notoriously thick skin after all.

Her aim was true. She caught one directly in the eye. It dropped to the ground with a squeal and died with one final spasm. The other one, however, caught the blade in its chest. It dropped, squealing in pain and rage as blood filtered into its punctured lungs. Kyuri offered up a small curse in the Water Tribe's language and dropped to the ground, drawing her knife and quickly ending the animal's life. She offered a small prayer of thanks and apology to the second boar.

Like many of the Water Tribe, she believed that the spirits punished those who let animals suffer. In the tundra, animals were not simply food, they were respected as being individual creatures, and to let one suffer was the same as letting a comrade in arms suffer on the field of battle instead of mercy-killing him. While they were used as food, it was always only to survive. Everyone in the tundra, human or otherwise, had to do what they could to survive, and it was an understanding all things there shared.

Removing and cleaning her lives took no time at all. Sangilak landed in a clearing a few yards away to wait for Kyuri. She appeared dragging the two carcasses behind her. She was strong, but not enough to carry two of the stocky animals. She drew some cord from one of the bags over Sangilak's shoulders and tied the hogs rear feet together with either end before slinging them over his back between a set of spikes.

"_Good hunting?"_

"_The best. You were right. These two have a lot of meat on them."_

Kyuri mounted and they took off, flying back to the campsite. But even as they landed Kyuri knew the other had gone, and in a hurry it appeared. There was an arrow scraped into the dirt, pointing off to the east. Kyuri looked up and saw a plethora of broken sticks and disturbed pebbles. They had gone that way alright, and in a hurry. But why?

Kyuri went back to Sangilak and swung on again.

"_Trouble?"_

"_Maybe." _

"_Then let's go. Into the sky?"_

"_To win or die."_

They rose into the air and sheared through the air in a perfectly straight path, thanks to Sangilak's own inner bearings. Within minutes Sangilak spoke.

"_I smell smoke and people. There's a village up ahead."_

"That must be where they are," Kyuri mused. "Though why did they take off so fast?"

"_We don't know they're in the village."_

"_You're right. But they might be, and they might be prisoners. You stay in the trees. I'll go into town. I'll call if things get rough. If not, I'll return by nightfall to tell you what I've found out."_

Kyuri was honestly a bit hurt, and that annoyed her. They'd all basically invited themselves along to help Aang on his mission. Katara was the only one he'd legitimately asked to join him. He had every right to leave her behind, but still, she was mildly hurt that Katara or Sokka hadn't even protested. Especially seeing as the only reason she was gone was to get food for them all to share. She could have easily snared some small game for herself and left the hogs for Sangilak.

"_Hmm, Kyuri. Are these _feelings?_"_

"_Hush Sangilak. I'm not in the mood."_

"_I know. Which is precisely why I'm so pleased. You're displaying a mood besides annoyed or focused."_

Kyuri let out a huff of air as Sangilak landed in the trees outside the village and Kyuri hopped off. She cut the hogs loose and threw them to Sangilak. She couldn't very well tote them to the village and they'd be covered in flies if she left them waiting. He munched happily, bones cracking with sharp pops as his powerful jaws devoured them. While he ate, Kyuri reposition her swords from her shoulders. She preferred to keep them over her shoulders simply for the fact that her father had just been teaching her to fire a bow when he had died. It was the only reference for weaponry she had, and drawing a sword was remarkably like collecting an arrow. It pleased her to give this little homage to her father.

Now though, she had them at her hips. Digging in the packs, she pulled out a long cape and whirled it over her shoulders, tying the string under her chin and pulling the sides so they covered her weapons. She flipped up the hood and patting her sash, containing her other little piece of her life before. Under the fabric was a small wooden carving her father had given her, telling the spirit of the animal would watch over her and be her guide. It was a polar bear, carved from the bone of one, the symbol of fortitude and strength among their people. It was the only thing she had managed to grab when she frantically fled the hut that night, bleeding and crying.

Shaking her head, Kyuri hitched her cloak tighter around her and moved towards the town. She slipped easily in the village gate with the rush of people coming to market, moving along the sides of the roads, diving into alleyways occasionally, and looking for signs that they others had been here.

"Have you seen three kids come into town?" Kyuri finally asked of a man selling straw hats.

"Buy a hat and I'll tell you," he bargained, eyes narrowing unattractively. "Otherwise, buzz off little girl."

His tune changed remarkably when he felt the tip of a knife brush against certain sensitive areas.

"I suggest you tell me," she said, her voice low and her head down. "I am just a little girl after all, not one for knives. My hand might just slip." She pressed closer threateningly.

"They went in the store across the street," he said, gaping at her sheer audacity. He sucked his stomach in, willing himself farther away from her. The knife vanished and she nodded once.

"Many thanks," she said, turning to the store the man had mentioned and striding across the street. Behind her, he collapsed against his cart, rubbing his forehead and muttering.

Kyuri reached the door just in time to slam into the chest plate of the exiting Fire Nation soldier.

"Whoa there, who's this?" he demanded, grabbing her arm in a vise-grip, but one that was poorly placed. Kyuri physically shook, trying to restrain herself from punching him as he shoved back the hood of her clock and looked her up and down appreciatively. "Well well. A little skunk bear."

"Excuse me sir," Kyuri mumbled. "My mother's expecting me home in a few minutes with the shopping."

"Wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting, would we?" he said with a lewd grin. "Or _would we?" _once again, his gaze raked down her.

"We wouldn't," Kyuri said, raising her head and staring at him thunderously, a snarl crawling across her face. She ripped out of his grip and stood aside for him to pass. "She gets so upset when I'm late."

The man threw back his head and laughed. "Feisty, eh? Interesting. Maybe I'll pay you and your mother a visit, eh?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Kyuri said after him, narrowing her eyes as he left. She swept into the shop to find Katara, Sokka, and Aang standing there with a young boy and an older woman. She glared at each of the three individually. "I don't appreciate being left behind."

"We're sorry," Katara apologized. "But… we wanted to get our own food. You and Sangilak don't have to provide for us all the time, it's not fair. We thought we'd come into town and get some food and have a nice dinner prepared when you got back."

Kyuri felt bad for being annoyed earlier. They were just trying to show appreciation, to ease her workload a bit, and she had been angry and being left out. It was a strange thought. It hadn't even occurred to her they would do something like that, and she did appreciate the thought, even if the plan hadn't actually come to fruition. But that still left one question.

"How did you know the village here?" Kyuri asked, Just as Sokka asked, "Where's Sangilak?"

"In the forest," Kyuri said.

"We saw Haru Earthbending in the forest and followed him when he ran off. We thought he might be headed for a village. But why did you run off?" Katara asked the young boy.

"Earthbending is forbidden," the old woman hissed, presumably this Haru's mother. "It's brought nothing but trouble to this village. He must never use his abilities!"

"How can you say that?" Katara demanded. "That's like… Like asking me and Kyuri not to Waterbend. It's part of who we are! Haru can use his talents to help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't already?"

"They can take Haru away!" the old woman snapped. "Like they took his father away!"

* * *

Arrangements were made for their group to stay with Haru's family. Aang voted to stay with Appa in the barn, but Kyuri turned down the offer of shelter in favor of sleeping with Sangilak in the woods. She crept out over the wall that night and sprinted through the darkness into the woods. She found Sangilak, curled up by a pond and snapping absently at some mouse koi.

"You shouldn't taunt them," she said. Sangilak perked up, his long neck uncoiling and snaking towards her. He nuzzled against her side. Kyuri scratched in the divot under his jaw and his head hit the ground, purring contentedly. She let a small smile through and fell next to him, quickly sharing the events of the village with him in a flurry of images and conversations.

"_See? They do care."_

"_I know,"_ Kyuri sighed.

"_You know, it wouldn't kill you to admit you cared about them too."_

"_That's what Yoshio thought too."_

Sangilak paused. _"She didn't take my advice. I knew that man was no good…"_

"_But her feelings got her sucked into something horrible. You cannot trust the Fire Nation."_

"_They are not all liars, Kyuri. They are simply… ruled by liars."_

"Yoshio's life and death was a tragedy," Kyuri said aloud. "But I won't let myself fall into the same traps she did. Only the deepest of trust will persuade me into friendship which is why I am alone, and happy to be so."

"_Happy for now. But what happens when you wish to marry? Don't you want to have children?" _

"Why should I need to marry to have children?" _Kyuri reasoned. _"Dragons take mates during the season and then the mothers go off on their own to raise their children. Why can't I do the same? If it works for the dragons why can't it work for a Dragora?"

"_Close as the two may be, they are not the same. Get some sleep. We'll be moving on in the morning I'd imagine."_

Kyuri took his advice and curled up against his leg, pulling the cloak around her. Sangilak once more pulled his wing over her in a tent and she drifted off.

The next morning, Sangilak woke to the Avatar circling overhead on his glider, yelling.

"Kyuri, Kyuri! Are you in there? Hello?"

Sangilak pulled his wing back and Aang dove forwards on his glider, dropping next to Kyuri. He reached out and shook her shoulder, only to find himself on the ground with a knee on his chest, a hand on his throat, and a knife in his face.

"Aang," Kyuri blinked, slipping off of him. She took one look at his worried face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Haru got arrested because Katara convinced him to Earthbend this old guy out of trouble last night and the man turned him in. He was arrested last night. But Katara has a plan!"

"Tell me as we go," Kyuri said, swinging onto Sangilak. They both took off, Aang on his glider and Kyuri on Sang. As they flew towards the mines outside the town, Aang explained Katara's plan. If she was arrested for Earthbending, they'd find out where they take the prisoners. The vents in the mines provided them the means to pull of fake Earthbending with no more than a well-positioned rock and some wind from Aang.

Kyuri dropped onto the ledge and Sangilak soared down into the trees below to hide. Aang took his position and dragged Kyuri behind a rock with him to wait.

"Here they come!" Sokka called as the sound of footsteps was heard. Kyuri pressed against the back of the rock and listened. Looking out was only asking to get caught.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled.

"How dare you call me pipsqueak, you… giant-eared cretin!"

"What did you call me?"

"A giant-eared cretin. Look at those things! Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!"

"I will not back off. I bet elephants get together and make fun of your ears!"

"That's it, you're going down!"

"I'll show you who's boss Earthbending style!"

Kyuri waited for the guards reaction, but there was none, she turned to Aang and saw him batting at a butterfly with bursts of air. One hand darted out and snatched the insect out of the air while the other smacked him in the shoulder. She looked pointedly at the grate and Aang jumped up hastily, sending a gust into the vent system.

"That lemur is Earthbending!"

Kyuri blinked and risked a glace out, only to see Momo standing behind the grate with his arms raised. She could have smacked the soldier.

"No you idiot it's the girl!" Sokka said in disbelief.

"Oh, right," the guard said, moving forwards to grab her. Sokka seized her shoulders.

"I'll hold her!" he proclaimed before hissing into her ear. Katara's hands were shackled behind her back and she was led away by the trio of soldiers. Aang and Kyuri emerged from behind the rock, watching her go.

"_Did it work?"_

"_Flawlessly. Aside from idiotic guards."_

"_You can't have everything."_

"_I suppose not."_

* * *

They tracked Katara out over the ocean. She had been given a sackcloth dress, placed on a boat, and chugged out to sea. The Fire Nation soldiers below had no idea they were being followed by an air bison and a dragon hidden by the clouds above.

"Wow," Sokka blinked as he saw the structure in front of them. It was a complex really, a network of docks all around a huge building sitting in the middle of the ocean on struts several feet thick. Red lights streamed from windows. There were several open tiers. Judging by the people outside wearing sackcloth robes similar to Katara's they were used as exercise for the prisoners and for feeding.

The boat pulled up to a makeshift dock next to the ship and a line of prisoners was escorted off, Katara among them.

"We'll come back at night," Sokka said. "We can get Katara and Haru out then, under cover of darkness. I gave her twelve hours to find them."

They went back to shore to wait. Sangilak and Appa were strong, but they'd been moving nonstop and flying in circled would be tiring and boring for them, particularly Sangilak, and they couldn't risk being spotted. They took shelter in a small sea cave and waited. The waiting was the worst. Aang sat next to his glider, tracing shapes in the dirt with a finger before obliterating them with a sweep of the hand. Sokka would pace, only to sit down and fidget nervously. A few minutes later he'd get up and repeat the process. Kyuri spent the time checking and cleaning her weapons, repositioning her swords to their preferred spot.

"We'd better head out," Sokka said as the sun finally slipped below the horizon and it was truly night.

Everyone mounted up and the soared out of the cave. Aang went high to stay out of sight, but Sangilak blended in well with the water of the ocean. He kept low, sea spray flicking up from the tips of his wings and refreshing Kyuri.

They pulled up along the side of a dock and Aang, the smallest and without a doubt the stealthiest, slipped on board to find Katara. Sokka and Kyuri waited anxiously for him. Finally he reappeared with Katara by his side, but no one else.

"Your twelve hours is up," Sokka said. "Where's Haru?"

"Come on," Aang said, slipping over the railing and onto Appa.

"I- I can't," Katara said.

"Katara, we don't have much time," Sokka stressed, holding out his hands. "There are guards everywhere."

"I can't go," Katara said, closing her eyes and lowering her face. "I won't abandon these people."

Sokka scrambled onto the boat next to her, squatting down to present less of a target. Aang and Kyuri followed suit.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Sokka demanded.

"I can't leave these people to suffer!"

"Maybe she's right," Aang admitted. "What do you say Sokka?"

"I say you're both crazy! Kyuri, back me up on this."

"Allies are useful," Kyuri said slowly. "If we free these people they will become our allies. One never knows if we will need to call on them again. And Katara's right. These people have been here long enough. They have done nothing to deserve this."

"Last chance to go," Sokka warned.

"No!" Katara insisted.

"I hate when you get like this," he humphed, but he ducked as the lighthouse shone over them for a moment. "Come on, we'd better find a place to hide."

They scampered off, keeping low. They ended up behind a pile of cargo, nestled in between the crates.

"We don't have much time before morning," Sokka warned. "We need sleep and a plan."

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang pouted. Everyone stared at him. "The Warden would run away and he could steal his keys."

"Aang, if you can't do it, don't suggest it," Kyuri advised.

'I tried to talk the Earthbenders into revolting, but they wouldn't. If only there was a way to help them help themselves."

Kyuri's eyes caught on the smoke stacks. Smoke. _Black _smoke. She shuddered. She'd seen that smoke before, when the ships came. Her eyes widened. The _coal-burning_ ships.

"Coal," she whispered, eyes glinting. "It's bendable."

"So?" Sokka blinked. "There's none here?"

Kyuri smirked and pointed. "Isn't there?"

They turned to see the smokestacks. The others beamed.

"Kyuri you're brilliant!" Katara praised.

The night was spent figuring out the inner workings of the ship. The coal would be at the base of the stack, obviously. But the question was how to get it on deck. They all went out scouting for a solution. It was Katara who discovered the ventilation system. It took no time at all for Sokka to modify their old plan that got Katara arrested. Aang was sent down to close off all the vents but one. He positioned himself at the top of the stacks and waited for the signal while the others clustered around the vent, waiting for the prisoners to be brought out for the day. Kyuri took the time to redo her flaking face paint. There was no way she was exposing her true face to a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers.

"There are the intruders!"

And it was a good thing she had. Soldiers burst from the doors, followed by curious prisoners. In a single wave they were surrounded.

"Give up!" called one soldier, leveling a spear at them. "You're outnumbered!"

"Not a chance," Sokka said, pulling his boomerang. Katara took a bending stance while Kyuri drew her blades with a sibilant hiss, blood singing as she locked eyes with each soldier individually. Several showed signs of surprise or even fear when they saw her face.

"No Katara!" protested a man who stood next to Haru. Judging by a few similar features, he was probably Haru's missing father. "You can't win this!"

"Listen to him girl," advised an elderly man, stepping forwards. Definitely the warden. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

"Is she?" Kyuri said as the deck under them began to rock. With an almighty screech of tearing metal, the grate was blasted off and coal shot into the air in a sooty fountain, spilling across the deck. Aang followed it out, covered in coal dust and coughing.

"Come on Earthbenders, now is your chance to fight back!" Katara said, picking up a piece of coal and raising it. "Your fate is in your own hands!"

The response was not wheat she expected. There was no rush for the coal, no cry of mutiny, no rebellion. The people backed away as if in fear. They looked at the coal as if they'd never seen such a thing before. Kyuri recognized the signs. Their spirits had been broken. It would take more than a few pretty words to make them fight. Normally she highly disapproved of fighting with your rage, as it led to mistakes, but so long as it got them _fighting…_ Because if they didn't, they were in some trouble.

"Don't bother Katara," Kyuri said, moving to stand next to her on the pile of coal. "To think, we were willing to risk our lives to help them find their freedom, but they're too _weak_ to seize it even when it sits right in front of them, waiting." She emphasized the word, knowing it was the one word that most assuredly _did not_ apply to Earthbenders in general. "I suppose we've wasted our time here."

She turned to step down when something zipped behind her head. She smirked, nodding. She had them.

The sound of fists heating up could be heard and she jumped into action, swinging her swords and methodically taking away the pike of the soldiers and leaving them with only their bending. She was a tornado, her arms thrown wide. She spun, kicking her legs high. Her sword would chop through a haft and then she would leap over it, rotating in for a slice at the next one. It was so considerate of them to all stay in a line like that…

The Earthbenders were out of practice, but it was clear that some of them had once been soldiers. Those had formed ranks and were moving in tandem, sending massive waves of coal sweeping across the deck, knocking down soldiers and throwing them overboard. Others were flinging coal at high velocity at weak points: heads, stomachs, and chests.

Haru and his father formed a clump of coal into a huge mass of rock, solid and unyielding, before flinging it at the wall behind the soldiers. The soldiers ducked and fired on it, trying to destroy the missile, but they merely added momentum and set it on fire. The rock tore through the wall, leaving a gaping hole as metal panels ripped free. On the other side was the docks, and a boat rested there.

"To the ship!" Tyro roared, and everyone who wasn't locked in a heated battle made a break for it.

"Don't let them escape!" the Warden roared.

"Throw me some coal!" Aang called, twirling his hands and making a cyclone. Katara and Sokka dumped coal into it. The coal shot out, nailing the Warden and his two bodyguards.

"Katara!" Kyuri shouted when she saw a soldier sneak up behind her, palms pulled back and ablaze. She lunged, seizing Katara's neck and forcing her to the ground. The two rolled, Kyuri's stomach scraping painfully across a jag of metal raised by the fighting and loosening her sash a bit. She yelped and jumped to her feet, sheathing her sword and raising her arms.

That soldier had aimed at Katara, and he had aimed _to kill_. Katara was _not_ going to be scarred by a Fire Nation soldier like she had been.

The water rose to Kyuri's command with a roar that mirrored her own, a giant wave of sparkling water, and coiled inside that water was a dragon. The water crashed across the deck of the ship and the dragon burst free, seemingly part of the ocean itself, sweeping soldiers up in its jaws and claws and hurling them overboard before diving back underwater itself.

It was over in a second, but it left the ship frozen for a moment, gaping.

It was over soon after that. The Earthbenders subdued and restrained or dumped overboard most of the guards and the others surrendered and let them leave. They loaded up three boats and chugged off across the sea towards the land in the distance. Appa sat low in the water carrying Aang and Sokka while Katara rode with Haru and Tyro, his father. Kyuri finished off the procession. Sangilak rested in the water like a giant snake, his wings folded tightly against his sides. He cut through the water in a bizarre, side-winding motion.

On the boats, Kyuri could hear the Earthbenders mumbling on the deck, pointing at her and whispering subtly.

"_Do you hear what they call you? The Water Spirit, the Great Dragon Caller."_

Kyuri snorted._ "Really?"_

"_That was quite an impressive technique we pulled off. Maximum shock effect if I do say so myself."_

Kyuri slapped at his shoulder. "Stop preening," she ordered. _"If I had none you were going to pull a stunt like that I wouldn't have made that wave. It's done nothing for your ego."_

"_What ego?"_ Sangilak asked innocently.

"_You know very well, you proud peacock. You're getting entirely too big for your skins." _

"_I am a dragon. I am expected to be large."_

"You know very well that's not what I mean," she said with a humph of air. She winced, pressing a hand to her sore stomach. Her eyes widened and she pressed harder, ignoring the pain in her frantic search. She thrust her hands into her sash, digging all around, frantic for the feel of carved bone. Her fingers brushed only the metal of her knives.

"_What's wrong?"_ came Sangilak's tense voice.

"My father's carving," Kyuri said brokenly. "It's… gone."

"_Oh no,"_ Sangilak said soothingly. _"No. Oh Kyuri, I'm so sorry. If you want, we can go back. It's not too far, we'd be quick."_

"No," Kyuri said sharply. She wasn't going to allow the loss of a trinket to make her this upset. It wasn't important, it wasn't important… Her eyes turned to ice and she stared intensely straight ahead. "No, don't bother."

"_Kyuri…?"_

"It's just a carving!" she snapped aloud. "Just a _stupid _carving!"

Under her, she could feel Sangilak's muscles flinch in surprise.

"_Kyuri.…" _The tone was sad and worrying.

"_No,"_ she hurled across the mental link before swiftly locking her mind against him. Sangilak jerked in surprise under her. Kyuri hadn't totally closed herself away in years, not like this. She was remarkably good at closing herself off and shoving anyone away whenever they got too close or she felt vulnerable. It was a skill she was shockingly, staggeringly good at, but even she couldn't cut off the small, sad _"No…"_ that wobbled brokenly through.

* * *

Back on the ship, Prince Zuko stood staring at the carnage. Behind him, his men were dragging soldiers out of the water and setting the remaining ships to right. He was walking across the deck, looking for any clues to where the Avatar might be headed next.

His foot caught a small ridge of metal and he stumbled a bit. He turned to glare hatefully at the jag but his eye caught something blue poking from under a lump of coal. He bent down and slapped the earth away before picking up a blue ribbon, a carved stone dangling beneath it. He knew this necklace. The Water Tribe girl wore it. Not the Dragora, the other one.

He would have walked away and left it at that, had his amber eyes not caught another unfamiliar color: white. Nearly everything was black, dusted with coal. The little figure of bone stood out starkly against the darkness. He picked it up and turned it over, running his fingers over the ridges. It was a polar bear, quite skillfully carved. Who knew which one this belonged too? Probably the boy. It looked like some sort of totem.

He tied the necklace securely around his wrist. He had no idea how valuable it was to its owner and there was no way he was losing any chance of possible leverage over her. The carving was the same. He tucked it into his pocket, running his fingers over it. It was a surprisingly soothing action. Some of the sharper edges had been worn away, a sign that whoever owned it probably did the same thing, and frequently.

Zuko yanked his hand out of his pocket, snarling. He was _nothing_ like them.

* * *

**So, a bit short, but still full of stuff. More of Kyuri's walls and Zuko being angsty Zuko. Who doesn't love angsty Zuko? The fight scene was fun. I know it's been a while. I've been down longer than I thought from my tonsilectomy and I just didn't have it in me to write, but I've gotten my wind back and now I'm ready to do some serious writing! Chapters will be posted sporadically on this story as I get inspiration. I can't promise a schedule like with the Avatar Amaya series. This year has been kind of crazy.**

**By the way, I'm still open to pictures of Kyuri. I haven't gotten a single submission! *pouts* Like I said, the best picture will be the image for this entire series. Any medium works, just do it and PM me the link or leave it in a review. If that doesn't work, let me know and we'll try to work something else out.**


	4. Breakdown

"It's like a scar," Sokka said softly as they soared overhead.

It was indeed like a scar. A great, black scar that ripped across the greenery below with no care for what it ruined.

"_Wildfire,"_ Sangilak said grimly. _"It's been dry this season. It's surprising it wasn't worse, honestly."_

"_It was likely to be worse?" _Kyuri blinked. Worse than this?

"_It could have been _much _worse. Had it been windy, this entire valley could have been destroyed."_

They landed. Ash rose around their feet wherever they stepped. Beautiful, green, leafy trees had been reduced to nothing more than charred, blackened stumps. With her toe, Kyuri nudged one. Chucks crumbled away. She recoiled. Nothing like this had ever happened in the Southern Tribe.

"It's so quiet," Katara said softly. "It's like there's nothing left alive."

"There isn't," Kyuri deadpanned, looking down at a charred skeleton. "Everything fled or burned."

"Fire Nation!" Sokka said, glaring at tracks. They were a mix of the distinctive boots with upturned toes worn by the soldiers and the three-toed impressions of komodo rhinos. 'Those bloodthirsty savages make me sick! They have no respect for-"

"Shh!" Katara hissed.

"What?" he demanded. "I'm not allowed to be angry?"

She pointed. Kyuri looked and saw Aang on his knees in the ash. He scooped some up and let it slip through his fingers, pulled this way and that at the whim of the wind.

"How could anyone do this?" Aang asked softly. "I let this happen."

Kyuri's eyes narrowed. He didn't understand yet that he was in a war. This and worse had and would be done unless he did something about it. He was on the right course, but things like this did happen and there was no stopping it. The only thing you could to was regret and move on. It was not his fault; no one could expect him to be everywhere at once. It was depressing, but it was no one's fault but the monsters of the Fire Nation.

"_You forget I was once part of the Fire Nation."_

"_Before a century of brainwashing and war." _

"_I cannot deny that."_

Something hard pressed against the sole of her shoe and she looked down. An acorn was laying there, slightly squished from where she had stood on it. Her lips lifted slightly. She got Katara's attention and bent down, picking up the small nut and tossing it to her before nodding at the disconsolate Aang. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready to be cheered up?" she chirped, before hurling it at Aang's head. Kyuri snorted. It was unorthodox, but nonetheless it proved effective. When Aang realized the forest and animals would return, he was visibly happier.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded, rising. Kyuri's hand went to the hilt of one sword, but then she saw that the man was old, leaning heavily on a knobbly staff. It could be a trick, but she didn't think so. The way his back hunched was impossible to fake. It was the hunch of someone who'd seen a lot of life and had dealt with a lot. She wondered vaguely if one day she'd have that hunch.

"Pardon me," the old man said, slumping forwards towards Aang eagerly. "I saw the flying bison… I thought it was impossible. But those markings…. Are you the Avatar?"

Aang looked to Katara for approval before nodding that he was indeed.

"My village desperately needs your help!" the old man said, and that was all it took. Aang was off like a shot to help. Kyuri could tell we was feeling guilty about the forest still and was trying to make up for it.

"Kyuri, aren't you coming?" Katara asked when they moved to leave and Kyuri stayed still.

"I'll follow on in a minute," she said, waving them off. Sokka shrugged but Katara looked back. She met eyes with Sang, who dipped his head as if to say, _I'll watch her._

"_Why do you want to stay here?" _Sangilak asked.

"_It's strange,"_ she said. _"In a way, it's like the tundra. It's quiet and there's very little living. The tundra is comforting though. I like the solitude. But this place… feels different."_

Sangilak nodded his great head. His tail thumped on the ground and sent up a cloud of dust. _"Malevolence and rage has been beaten into this ground. It lingers here, in the air, in the plants. It will stay here until this burn is a long-distant memory."_

"I suppose you're right," Kyuri sighed. "Some things are simply too bad to not leave a mark." Her hand drifted to her hip, touching the scar through the leather of her bodysuit. Her other hand went to her sash to touch her father's figure but she met with nothing. A fresh pang of loss went through her and she yanked herself together, striding stiffly over to Sangilak and climbing on.

"Let's go," she said grimly. Sangilak sighed but didn't say anything. He just leapt up and took to the air.

"_Kyuri,"_ Sangilak said, his tone excited and mischievous. _"Perhaps… a few tricks?"_

Kyuri's lips curled back into a savage smile._ "Why not?" _

Sangilak bucked under her and Kyuri flew up into the air. She flipped, spiraling this way and that, before angling towards the ground. Sangilak swooped under her and Kyuri seized his tail, using his spikes like a ladder to climb back to her seat. She swung down under his chest, fingers gripping under scales as she moved as easily as a hog monkey along his neck to dangle under his jaw, scratching his favorite spot.

Abruptly, Sangilak began to loop and roll and Kyuri clung on tightly, knowing he was trying to throw her. It wasn't a gesture of annoyance, more a challenge to both of them. Just to taunt him, Kyuri locked her legs around his jaw and let go with her hands. Sangilak let out a rumbling laugh and easily pried his mouth open. Kyuri let go and tumbled, spreading her arms and legs wide to slow her fall. She hit was a small thump in her usually spot.

By the time they finished their fun, the sun had set.

"_To the village?" _Sangilak asked.

"_To the village,"_ Kyuri agreed. He shot off over the trees towards a small but obviously wealthy. Or at least, it used to be. Many buildings were charred or destroyed, no more than a foundation of a skeleton of framework. And the beast responsible for the damage was there, smashing away at the buildings and letting jets of blue light out of it's mouth, a little yellow and orange dot following after it.

"What is that?" Kyuri demanded.

"_A spirit,"_ Sangilak replied grimly. _"Hei Bai, if I'm not mistaken. This must be why the villagers wanted Aang's help." _

"Well go down, we have to help!" Kyuri encouraged. Sangilak swooped obediently, but cautioned, _"It's a spirit Kyuri, you can't-no!" _

Kyuri had already dropped and landed on top of Hai Bei. It was huge, white and black, and walked on its knuckles like a hog monkey. One back set of legs was black, the front set was white, and a smaller set of limbs that dangled from its chest was also black. Its head was wide, with a jaw full of pointed, white teeth.

Hai Bei reacted as soon as Kyuri hit. It reached up and seized her in one fist, pinning her arms to her side. Kyuri shouted and thrashed, trying to get free as the spirit raced into the trees. She bit down, the only defense left to her, but her teeth couldn't find purchase. The thing's skin was rubbery and thick.

Kyuri raised her head, desperately looking for a way out, when she realized that her surroundings were blurred. Not just from speed, but something else as well. Instead of green trees, orange mist and vines wove into the scene. Occasionally, water splashed up around her feet. Slowly, the orange overtook the green and Hei Bai slowed, dropping her.

Kyuri scrambled to her feet and drew her blades, looking around frantically. She had no idea where she was. This place was a swamp, hot and muggy. Vines swooped everywhere, dripping from trees and creeping across logs. Occasionally, the cry or growl of… something echoed.

Small plops could be heard, like someone walking through water. Kyuri whirled to see Hei Bai standing there, a polar bear at his side and moving towards her. Kyuri's eyes widened. She knew this bear. She'd held it in her sash for so many years that it couldn't be mistaken. There was a familiarity that couldn't be faked.

"You," she whispered, staring at the bear. She hadn't seen the bear when it was alive, but it was huge. Nine feet stretched out, she'd guess, and well over a thousand pounds. She took a step back as it came forwards. Hai Bei turned and left, leaving her with the bear. Kyuri's eyes never left its sad black ones until it moved past her.

"Wait!" she yelled .It was silly, but she didn't want to be left alone, and this bear was the only thing she had that she knew. It stopped and turned back to look at her. The bear tossed its head in a way that almost seemed to say 'follow me.' Kyuri took a hesitant step forwards and then another when the bear nodded its shaggy head once and began walking again. She sheathed her swords and moved to its side.

Kyuri glanced to the side. She knew if this was the spirit of the bear whose bone her father had carved that would mean she was in the Spirit World. But that shouldn't be possible. Only the Avatar had access to the Spirit World. He was the bridge between it and the Material World.

Almost without realizing, Kyuri stretched out her hand and wove her fingers into the bear's fur. It was warm and soft. She brushed the undercoat and it was even softer. Her fingers knotted around it and she walked with confidence next to her guide, peering around with interest. If she was indeed in the Spirit World, she wasn't going to miss a moment.

The bear led her to a large section of dry ground that protruded from the water. In the middle sat a hooded figure. Kyuri watched the person intently. Their cloak made it impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman, or even if it was human. She looked to the bear and it nodded, raising a foot and patting the ground. She nodded and moved forwards towards the hooded figure, keeping a hand on the hilt of a knife and ready to draw if they attacked.

"Stop that right now," the figure said, raising a head and yanking its hood back. Kyuri couldn't contain herself. She stepped back, eyes wide, and gasped. She'd seen this person before, but only in memories grown hazy with time. The pattern of red paint across the person's face was unmistakable, and so were the swords at the woman's waist, which were now at her back. Gold eyes similar to Prince Zuko's, and for good reason, stared at her.

"Yoshio," Kyuri whispered.

"Kyuri," Yoshio nodded with a half-smile. "Well come on, don't stand there like a startled elephant mouse, have a seat." She gestured to the ground in front of her. Slowly, Kyuri stepped forwards. "Could we hurry this up please? There is much to discuss," she added. Kyuri sat down a yard away from Yoshio, who snorted. The polar bear traipsed past her and lay down at Yoshio's side. She petted it gently.

"Thank you for bringing her Nanuk," Yoshio smiled.

"Why am I here?" Kyuri demanded.

"Well, firstly because you attacked Hei Bai and he took you as a prisoner. But everyone knows everything that happens in the Spirit World, so Nanuk and I took this advantage to have a word."

"How do you to know each other?" Kyuri demanded.

Yoshio snorted. "Now think, would you? Nanuk watches over you, and so do I. He does it for your father's sake and me for Hao's. Or rather Sangilak's. That's what he goes by now, isn't it?" Kyuri nodded. "So of course we know each other!"

"I thought only the Avatar could get into the Spirit World," Kyuri questioned, slowly loosening up. There was no doubt this was Yoshio. From what Sangilak had told her, the mannerisms were the same and so was the paint, the face behind it, everything.

"Ah, well, you're a bit of a special case you see," Yoshio said with a grin. "Dragora have always been rather spiritually aware; it's a trait they take from their dragons. Add that to the fact that you had an irritated spirit dragging you out of the Material World and Nanuk and I pulling you here and there you go!"

"So why did you want me here?" Kyuri asked.

"Well, quite frankly, because we're irritated with you."

Kyuri blinked and leaned forwards. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "I didn't realize I was supposed to be living my life to please the two of you."

"Don't get testy with me," Yoshio said as Nanuk growled. "We're just… concerned. That's a better word! Yes, concerned for your wellbeing."

"I can take care of myself," Kyuri said coldly. "Sang trained me well."

"There's more than one kind of wellbeing," Yoshio said, waving a hand. "Don't be foolish. Actually, there are four. Physical, of course, which is the only one you seen to take into account, as well as mental, spiritual, and _emotional_. Now mentally and spiritually you get along well enough, you excel physically, but emotionally you, well… you are _failing dismally._"

"My emotions, whatever importance they may have, are none of your business," Kyuri said sharply, rising and turning. She took a step but found herself frozen. Her muscles strained but she couldn't move. Her eyes flamed as Yoshio appeared in front of her, shaking her head as if rebuking a child.

"I really had hoped we could go about this civilly, but I suppose not," she sighed. Her wrist flicked and Kyuri felt herself turning and settling back into her previous position with Yoshio in front of her once more. She glared hatefully, still frozen, as Yoshio started speaking.

"Kyuri, you seem to be under the highly mistaken impression that emotions make you weak. Now I don't blame, it's a delusion many people share, and you haven't had anyone to teach you better except Sangilak, and I'll admit he's not the best for emotional girl-talks. In fact, as I recall, he once-"

"Let me go!" Kyuri snarled, wrenched her jaw apart long enough to bite out those three words with more venom than she'd ever spoken with before. Yoshio blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"Ah, I suppose you're stronger spiritually than I thought. Breaking a spirit's hold, that's rather big stuff missy." She wagged a finger. "And no I won't, because you'll try to leave again and this is important. Actually, at this point, you'll probably attack me," Yoshio mused. She waved her hands. "Oh whatever. Where were we?"

Nanuk growled and Yoshio nodded.

"Ah yes, there. The fact is, you're under the mistaken impressions that emotions make you weak. I don't blame you, after what happened. It was the moment when you broke down and cried, after that soldier slaughtered your parents, that you were injured. That memory has frozen in your mind and you've worked off of the mistaken assumption that letting your emotions show leaves you open for pain."

Yoshio's face fell. "I can tell you first hand that that is true. I was wooed and fell in love with a man who intended to take my power and use it for his own purposes. I was foolish enough to marry him. It was only afterwards that I found out who he was, and by then it was too late. I couldn't convince him otherwise." She slumped forwards, face etched deeply with the wrinkles of tragedy. Her face lightened slightly as a small smile twitched the corners of her mouth. "But I fell in love again. A soldier, a general, who smuggled me out of the Fire Nation with Sangilak and helped me get out from under my husband's thumb. I hated to leave him, but he had a duty to his country, and while I didn't agree with it, I respected it."

"I know this already," Kyuri ground out. Yoshio blinked.

"I'm just going to free your mouth since it seems to be the one thing I _can't_ control," Yoshio said pointedly. Her fingers twitched and Kyuri felt the grip on her jaw loosen. "And I _know_ you know. But there is a point to this. While emotions can break you, that very same emotion can also heal you. It was when I fell out of love with my husband and in love with my general that I found the strength to escape, to live my own life once again."

"But you didn't live your life," Kyuri pointed out. "You got to the South Pole only to die from the cold."

"Yes," Yoshio admitted. "But you're missing the point. I died a _free woman_."

"Your life is not mine," Kyuri said sharply. "I don't think _curling_ _up in a ball and crying_ will do anything to keep me from getting hurt. Standing strong and not letting them interfere with logical thought is the only way to keep from getting hurt. You yourself once said that rage is the most sure-fire way to die in a fight, and I agree. I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions. I want to dominate them."

"Urgh, you are missing the point!" Yoshio snapped, throwing up her hands. You think this is all about strength? Fine, then how about this. If something's easy then it requires little strength, right?"

"Yes, _by definition_ something that's easy is-"

"Just hush and listen!" Yoshio cut her off. "Keeping your emotions bottled up is easy for you, right?"

"Yes," Kyuri said with a hint of pride.

"And letting them show would be difficult?"

"I suppose."

"Ha!" Yoshio said, beaming and pointing at her. "Then _by definition_ things that are difficult require more strength! Aha, your entire philosophy picked apart in three questions! _Agni I'm good."_

Kyuri didn't need Yoshio's hold on her to keep her still anymore. What she said… logically it made sense, and that was worrisome. Did that mean that for the last decade of her life she'd been… weak? Her face hardened and Yoshio's smile fell. No, that wasn't possible! She wasn't weak, she was strong, just like her father had told her to be when he presented her with that carving! She was strong, she let no one touch her, _nothing_ hurt her!

"I am not weak," Kyuri snapped. "I am strong. And I am _done here._"

"You aren't," Yoshio said, reinstating the hold.

Kyuri was furious, she was shaking with anger and confusion and stress and things she'd never thought of before and everything was building up and her eyes were pricking with tears and _she wouldn't cry she _wouldn't_ cry,_ she wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her…

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her head to the side. Kyuri found herself leaning against Yoshio's shoulder and that was when her iron control, forged from years of restraint and discipline, snapped in the face of motherly comfort. No, it didn't snap, it shattered.

Kyuri howled, tears, streaming down her face as she sobbed, her heart aching. She hadn't cried for her parents after they died, not after that first time, after that cut on her hip that nearly killed her. There were so many things she'd hadn't cried for, hadn't laughed at, hadn't grieved for, hadn't screamed in fear of. Hysterical giggles burst from her lips, followed by screams and sobs and sounds she'd never thought she'd ever make after her parents death.

And throughout it all Yoshio was there, rubbing her back and stroking her hair and cooing. "Shh, it's alright Kyuri, let it out, let it out. It's alright. Shh, shh, I'm here, I've got you..."

It seemed like an hour later when Kyuri finally stopped. Her shirt and Yoshio's were both soaked with tears and Kyuri's throat hurt. Her eyes did too, and her head. Her sobs had faded with her voice and been replaced by pathetic gasps.

Slowly, Kyuri pulled away, wiping her eyes and collecting herself. Her back and shoulders hurt from being in one position from so long. Carefully, she stood and tottered towards the water, splashing some on her face. She looked down as her face appeared from the ripples.

Her paint was smeared, streaked. Under it, her face was blotchy red and purple, her eyelashes shining with tears. Her chin and lips shook and trembled.

What was that? Had she truly lost control that badly? Had that been her? It all seemed so surreal, so separate from the picture she held of herself as someone who wasn't touched by emotions. That explosion of emotions… it was frightening. But she also felt relieved. There was a weight on her heart that was gone that was the grief of losing her parents. After she had been healed by Sangilak she had locked her heart in a box. In the beginning she had been awed and afraid by the great shimmering beast that had saved her. She hadn't wanted to show weakness and tears to him, and that spread to anyone and everyone she met even as she loosened up around him.

"Better?" Yoshio asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her face and Nanuk's appeared beside Kyuri's in the water. Kyuri nodded weakly, burying her face in her hands.

"I know it's hard," Yoshio said softly, getting down on her knees beside her. She wiped the water from her face with the hem of her cloak. "You want to think you can do things on your own, that you don't need the help of others, but if you let others in, you don't have to do it all on your own. If you show yourself to them then you will be able to relate to people in a way you couldn't have been before.

"I'm not asking you to be a different person overnight. You have a decade of experience being closed off. But you can try. It'll be difficult to open up, I know. But if you never even try than how will you ever know Katara again? How will you know Aang and Sokka, and others? You won't ever find a man to love, who loves you in return, and missing that it a true tragedy. It's the best feeling I've ever felt," Yoshio smiled.

Kyuri let out a snort and a weak chuckle. "Yes, because I come in contact with so many men. I'm not pretty like Katara. I don't… Trust is something that's hard for me."

"It always has been," Yoshio agreed. "But it can still be given. Sometimes the greatest rewards come after the greatest risks."

"My father said that once," Kyuri remembered.

"I know," Yoshio nodded. "He told me?"

"He-?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyuri watched as Nanuk's reflection changed into her father's. A face with strong bone structure and flat angles, long black hair filled with blue beads. His beard still had that grey streak right down the middle, separated from the rest by another bead.

"Dad," Kyuri whispered. She reached out towards the reflection with shaking fingers, but as soon as she touched the water the land under her heaved. She was thrown forwards only to find herself on solid ground.

"Kyuri!"

It was Katara's voice. Kyuri heard running footsteps and she knew she was back in the Material World. Strong hands grabbed her arms as Sokka and Katara helped her to her feet. Aang offered her his staff to lean on, but Kyuri waved him away weakly.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked. She'd never seen Kyuri look like this. She looked tired and sad and confused. She looked… _beaten._

"Fine," Kyuri sighed, looking up in the full moon. She closed her eyes for a moment and let it restore her energy. She removed herself from her friend's grip and took a few steps forwards. "I was in the Spirit World."

"I know," Katara nodded. "For a whole day! How do you feel?"

Kyuri sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. That's the problem."

She walked over to Sangilak and rubbed his jaw absently as he welcomed her back joyously.

"_What happened?"_ he asked eagerly.

Kyuri replayed the entire experience in her mind. When she reached her break, Sangilak actually staggered under the sheer weight of the emotion attached to the scene.

"_You-"_ he said, blinking his large yellow eyes at her in shock. _"You let go."_

"_I let go,"_ Kyuri agreed. _"Never again. That was horrible."_

"_That's what happens when you bottle things up,"_ Sangilak sighed. _"That's what I wanted to save you from. When all that finally comes out, it's never pretty. Are you alright?"_

"_I'm functional," _Kyuri allowed. _"And for the moment that's all that matters. From the looks of it, we have a mission to complete." _

She was right. Aang related his adventures in the Spirit World, and apparently they had to get to a temple on a crescent-shaped island in the Fire Nation by tomorrow so he could talk to Avatar Roku. The villagers were kind enough to give them provisions for their journey in thanks for saving them from the spirit, and once Aang figured out there was no way in the Spirit World they were letting him traipse off into the Fire Nation alone, they were off.

It was a sprint, pure and simple. They were racing against the rising sun to get to the island in time.

"Aang, we got trouble!" Katara called as the sun edged towards midday and they all willed it to slow down.

"And it's gaining fast!" Sokka added. Kyuri turned and saw a familiar ship in the water below them bringing out and lighting their catapults.

"Sang, down!" Kyuri ordered. Sangilak turned and dove as the catapult fired. The first missile flew just as Kyuri separated from Sang and hit the water. She looked to the surface and punched her fists down, shooting to the surface. She shot out, water swirling around her legs as she hovered next to the ship.

"There!" cried a soldier, pointing at her. Kyuri flicked her hand and knocked him back with a thread of water before reaching down. Slowly, she raised both of her arms towards the sky, palms up. A huge wave rose at her will. Her hands flipped and twisted and the wave rolled forwards, dashing over the sides of the ship and soaking all of the balls of tar. They wouldn't be lit now.

Kyuri surged forwards on the water and dropped onto the deck in a roll, pulling the water around her arms and up to her shoulders. The water shot out and seized two soldiers around their feet before hurling them into the wall. She iced some of the water on deck and slid across it, diving and weaving around fireballs as she made for the catapults.

One soldier had the sense to defrost the ice in front of her. Kyuri flipped over the bare patch and rolled, bringing her hands up as she stood and turning her fingers into tense claws. A field of icy daggers hovered behind her, giving the soldiers who had been rushing at her front pause.

"Duck," Kyuri advised, before she swayed forwards. The icicles went flying, tearing through metal and utterly destroying the catapults.

A heated hand grabbed her wrist and Kyuri whirled, fist drawn back for a punch. Her other wrist was grabbed and the two soldiers forced her to her knees. Two shoes came into her vision and Kyuri looked up to see Zuko standing over her, fists flaming and a snarl on his face. Kyuri smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Zuko demanded.

"There's an angry dragon behind you," she said simply. Zuko whirled and the two soldiers threw themselves to the side, releasing her. Kyuri raised her arms, circling Zuko and herself in a sphere of water just as icy blue fire bathed the deck.

Zuko stared at the fire surrounding him, safe inside his shield. It was awesome, even though he'd seen dragon fire before. He watched helplessly as the Dragora, Kyuri, stepped from the bubble and into the fire without fear. Dragora couldn't be hurt by their dragon's fire, he knew.

"Sangilak, stop," she said. The fire stopped and she leapt over the rail, landing on Sangilak's back. With a series of powerful flaps, they had caught up with the others. They were dealing with a blockade that was firing on them.

"Keep low," Kyuri called. "We'll have more warning that way. I'm going under. Will you guys be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Sokka shouted. "You know, hopefully!"

Kyuri raised and hand, forming the water around them and trapping a bubble of air before Sangilak dove into the water, going deep and slicing through the water like a torpedo. They shot straight under the blockade and came out again to meet Appa in the air.

"Secure?" Kyuri barked.

"We're fine," Katara said with a weak giggle.

"We did it!" Aang cheered.

"We made it into the Fire Nation," Sokka mumbled. "Great."

The day wore into afternoon, and then evening. The sky was painted pink and orange before they landed on the island. It was a perfect crescent, the highest point a smoking volcano. A plateau provided a convenient place to land and hold Appa and Sangilak while they hiked up the long, twisting road to the temple.

It was a grand structure with tiers and upward curves at the corners tipped with carved flames. Gold and read were, of course, the dominant colors. The carvings and paintings were flawlessly done. Edges were perfectly straight. It was a monument.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said suspiciously.

"Maybe the Fire Nation abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died?" Katara suggested.

"Look at the temple," Kyuri said. "It's pristine. There's someone here at least keeping it up."

"Come on, it's almost sundown. We have to move!" Aang said. They all raced inside and found themselves in an octagonal room with a high, elaborate ceiling and columns.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Sokka said. They turned and saw a quintet of Fire Sages standing there, led by a man with a long white beard and grizzled face.

"We are the Fire Sages," he proclaimed. "Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

"Great," Aang grinned, stepping towards them. "I am the Avatar."

"We know," he said, and then he attacked.

"Run!" Aang said as he deflected the attacks. Kyuri would have attacked, but Yoshio's words echoed in her ears. She decided to give Aang a bit of trust that he'd defend their flank and took off with Katara and Sokka down the hall. Aang charged out of a hallway in front of them.

"This way?" he called and they chased after him.

"Do you know where you're going?" Katara demanded.

"Nope," Aang chirped as he charged around a corner. The others paused for a moment, and Aang came flying around the corner. "Wrong way!"

They took off again as a Fire Sage rounded the corner after them. Aang pulled them around another corner and they were faced with a dead end. The Fire Sage blocked the passage behind them.

"I don't want to fight you!" he said, hand out in supplication. "I'm a friend!"

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka snapped.

Please he said, dropping to his knees in front of Aang. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?" Aang asked, dropping his defensive stance.

"Yes," he said, pushing himself to his feet. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?" Aang asked suspiciously.

The Fire Sage reached over and lifted a lamp, revealing a hole in the wall. He forced fire into it and a section of the wall opened up, revealing a rough-hewn cavern and a rush of hot air.

"He's not lying," Kyuri said, remembering when Sangilak had shown her Yoshio's wedding. The way to Roku's room, where the ceremony had been held, was through a series of secret tunnels.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

"Sangilak remembers this place," she said simply as she followed the Sage.

The Sage explained why the Sages attacked, how their loyalty had shifted, and how Roku himself had carved the tunnels. He talked about how generations had guarded this temple and introduced himself as Shiyu.

He led them up a flight of stairs and shoved a panel back, opening the way into a grand hall. He stepped out and the rest followed them.

"No!" he shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong Shiyu?" Aang asked.

"The Great Doors are closed," he said, staring at the doors. They were indeed great, with carved metal snakes and tongues of flame. The snake's mouths were open, holes showing where fire should be aimed.

"Can't you just open it with Firebending?" Katara suggested. "Like with the other door."

"No," Shiyu said, hanging his head. "Only a full realized Avatar can open the doors. Otherwise all five Fire Sages must work together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts?" Sokka grinned. "I think I can help you with that?"

Sokka's plan was ingenious. Five bombs rigged with equal lengths of twine as a fuse. The bombs were placed in the holes and Sokka backed away, stretching out the cords. He used a flint and steel to spark the fuse. The flame traveled along it and split away to each pouch. They all blew simultaneously and they rushed forwards, but the doors were as unyielding as ever, just with a fresh coating of soot.

"The doors are still locked!" Aang said, straining to push them open.

"It didn't work," Shiyu sighed.

"it looked like it worked," Sokka said, rubbing a finger through the soot.

"Maybe that's all we need!" Katara realized. She quickly explained her plan. Momo was slipped through the holes in the door and into the sanctuary and they took cover behind the pillars, waiting for the arrival of the Sages.

They didn't have to wait long. Within minutes Shiyu had the Fire Sages charging into the hall. They saw the soot and Momo's shadow under the door and immediately took their places, firing five fire blasts. Individual pieces of the door moved and clicked into place. The doors ground open. Imagine the Sages surprise when they were faced not with the Avatar, but with a flying lemur.

"Aang, go!" Katara yelled as Momo attacked the Great Sage and she and Sokka took two down. Shiyu turned on the last one, pulling him into a tight hold as Kyuri took the Great Sage from Momo. She slid across the floor and hit his ankles, coming up as he went down and resting a sword on his throat.

"Aang, now's your chance!" Sokka yelled when he didn't appear.

Aang appeared, but he wasn't alone. Zuko had his hands pinned behind his back and was shoving him towards the stairs.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" he yelled. "Close the doors quickly!"

Kyuri doubled over as the Great Sage brought his foot up into her stomach. He stood and seized her neck, throwing her to the ground. Her head cracked against the stone painfully. Two Sages seized her and dragged her upright, pulling her against a column where Katara and Sokka were chained. She snarled and thrashed but the chains were pulled taut across her stomach and arms. She immediately sucked in her stomach and pressed closer to the column, working frantically to get her hands free. If she could get out of the chains pinning her wrists, them she could move her arms and if she could get to the box of acidic powder tucked under her shoulder plate…

Aang charged around the columns and made for the door, leaping over the Sages and slipping through the doors just as the doors ground shut. Blue light flared.

Zuko and the Fire Sages tried desperately to get the doors open, but Roku had apparently sealed them shut. They turned on Shiyu then, demanding to know why he had helped the Avatar.

"It was once the Fire Sages duty to help the Avatar. It is still our duty," he said softly.

Applause echoed in the room and everyone turned to see a man with thick sideburns step into the room flanked by soldiers.

"What a moving performance," he sneered. "I'm sure the Fire Lord with understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao," the Great Sage said, bowing respectfully.

"And Prince Zuko," the commander sneered. "A noble effort to be sure, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day."

Kyuri narrowed her eyes, watching intently as she continued to work her wrists. Shouldn't a Commander be showing the Fire Lord's son more respect? And calling him a traitor? There was more to Zuko's story than they knew, and something told her it wasn't good.

"You're too late Zhao!" Zuko spat as a soldier seized him like he had held Aang a moment ago. "The Avatar's already inside."

"Oh I know," Zhao agreed. "But sooner or later he'll have to come back out."

She sucked in her breath as hard as she could and felt the chains give that extra centimeter she had needed. Her wrists felt about to break, but one quick jerk and her hands were free. She knew better than to make any fast movements; they drew they eye better than anything.

Slowly, one hand wormed up her stomach, across her chest, and over to her shoulder as the soldiers and Sages focused intently on the door, forming a wall to face the Avatar with when he came out. Zuko had been chained to a column next to them and she knew he was watching.

Zuko stared at the Dragora worked herself free and then made a move for the plate at her shoulder. Why was she focused on that? Why not go for the chains? Still, he knew better than to think she was wasting movement. He'd seen her fight enough to know that every single movement she made was with purpose. His eyes widened as he watched a small box drop into her hand. Slowly, she raised her other hand to unscrew the top. He frowned as her throat worked. Was she about to throw up? But no, she spat into the paste. He watched as she jerked her head in several precise movements.

Kyuri stared down, pleased, at the box of acid she now held. In powdered form it was completely harmless, but once one added water it was highly acidic. In fact, she box was already giving out. With a quick jerk of her hands, she dumped it over the chains to her left. In a second the chains were loose and they were free.

It was at that moment that the doors opened and the Firebenders struck.

"No, Aang!" Katara screamed, but Kyuri just watched. The only sign of a person was a pair of glowing blue eyes, and those eyes were too high for a boy Aang's size.

The fire spun around the person, illuminating him and revealing a man with a long white beard and hair pulled into a topknot.

"Avatar Roku," Shiyu breathed.

The Firebenders scattered as Roku threw their fire at them. Kyuri, Katara, and Sokka stood, watching with no idea what to do. Where was Aang?

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shiyu yelled as the soldiers and Sages fled. "We have to go!"

'Not without Aang!" Katara protested as Roku tore a rift in the middle of the floor. He raised his hand and lava rose up through it, spreading and shifting, weakening columns.

Kyuri's head turned at a horrified shout. She saw Zuko, still chained, thrashing furiously as the lava crept towards him. She was many things, Dragora, Waterbender, maybe emotionless, but maybe not. But a killer was not one of those things, and in her books, watching someone die and doing nothing to stop it was the same as dropping the blow yourself.

She ran across the floor towards him. His eyes locked on her as she approached.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as she drew her sword. "Are you going to kill me?"

Kyuri just blinked at him. "I am not a killer," she said simply, before bringing the blade down on the chains binding him. They dropped away and she turned to rejoin her friends. Strong hands gripped her shoulder and pulled her back, forcing her hand with the sword out wide.

"You think I'm going to let you walk away when I can hold you as a hostage?" he hissed into her ear as he pulled her towards the stairs. Hot breath puffed across her neck and Kyuri's eyes widened slightly. That was a feeling she'd never felt before, and it was almost pleasant. Maybe there was something to what Yoshio said. It left something to ponder later, but for now-

"You think I'm going to let you capture me?" Kyuri challenged. Her foot flew straight up, nailing him in the face. He staggered back, dazed, and she raced back to her friends, who were now clustered around a weakened Aang, holding him upright.

"Sangilak, there's a hole in the wall. Get to it!"

"I'm already there, foolish girl. I've been there since it appeared."

Kyuri turned and saw a ridge of spikes visible through the gap. She shook her head.

"Over here!" she yelled, racing to the wall and taking her spot on Sangilak. Katara and Sokka led Aang over. He slipped on easily, gripping a spike tightly, and Katara followed immediately.

"Are you sure he can hold all of us?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Get on!" Katara and Aang shouted. Sokka clambered on immediately, clutching the spike in a death grip. Sangilak dipped immediately, flying for the plateau where they left Appa. He hit the ground and Aang jumped off, moving to Appa to check on him. Katara hit the ground, shaking a bit. Sokka fell off on his face, moaning.

"How do you ride that thing?" Sokka demanded. "It's so… _flowy_. There's nothing under you!"

"I can ride form the tail," Kyuri said absently. "It's a matter of experience."

Sokka looked at the thin tail tipped in blue fur and turned an unnerving shade of green.

They got on their preferred means of transport and took off into the sky, flying over the Fire Nation ships below as they headed out towards the safety of Earth Kingdom waters.

* * *

**Alright people, seriously? Nearly 600 hits for this story and only 17 reviews? *stomps foot and pouts* My delicate writer feelings are hurt! I am putting my foot down! I want at least ten reviews before you get the next chapter. *huff* So there!**

**...That's all. Rant over.**


	5. Challenging Opponent

They were resting by a stream. Aang was panicking about having to learn three forms of bending in a matter of months and Katara had offered to help with what she knew of Waterbending. Sokka had been put to work scrubbing out Appa's toes. Kyuri was lounging by the water, watching the lesson. So far, Aang had succeeded in pushing and pulling the water and streaming it.

"_You could help."_

"_I can't! It's against tradition."_

"_Traditions can be bent in emergencies you know. I doubt they old Dragora would fault you for aiding the Avatar is saving the world."_

"I can't," Kyuri sighed. "I want to, but… Perhaps I can just, sort of…"

Kyuri stood across from Aang and Katara and raised her hands, a gigantic wave of water rising from the river. Lowering her hands, it slipped softly back down.

"I thought you couldn't teach us?" Katara asked. Kyuri huffed.

"I can't, and I _won't._ But I can practice and you can watch. What you glean from that is none of my business." That said, Kyuri went into an easy version of the octopus, keeping her movements carefully slow. She ran through a series of _taolu_ with Katara and Aang before Katara returned to her teaching with a wave. Kyuri watched as Katara returned to her own tutoring with the wave move she had demonstrated.

"Now I haven't totally figured this one out yet," she admitted. She raised her hands slowly, fingers trembling. A little lump of water rose up before splattering back down.

"So… like this?" Aang asked, swooping his arms up. Water rose high over head and rushed down river, drenching Appa and knocking Sokka off of him.

"That's enough practice for today," Katara huffed, irritation palpable.

"Yeah, nice going!" Sokka shouted. "You two just practiced our supplies down the river!" he raged.

"Oh, sorry," Aang apologized sheepishly. "But I bet there's somewhere nearby we can get some supplies."

"There's a village about a mile to the north," Kyuri filled in. "Sangilak saw it when he was hunting."

"Great!" Aang cheered.

"My life was difficult enough when he was just an Airbender," Sokka huffed, slipping back down into the water.

So the journey was made to the village. Sangilak and Appa stayed behind to rest. Kyuri, who without a doubt was right up there with Aang in terms of having a very unique look, took off her paint and replaced her swords at her hips, hiding them under her cloak.

"I don't think I've seen you without that stuff on your face," Katara said. She couldn't help looking at Kyuri. The shift was staggering. Whereas before she had looked truly fearsome, like some sort of vicious spirit, without the decoration her features seemed a bit softer, less harsh. Her cheeks and chin were softer, although that sharpness had most definitely been transferred to her eyes, which peered around intently.

"Because I prefer it," Kyuri said tensely. Her body was shaking with nervous energy. They'd been in cities and villages before, but she'd always been wearing her paint. Without the physical embodiment of her constant mask she felt vulnerable and exposed. It didn't help that the people in this market place were considerably less scrupulous than the people in, say, Omashu. That was clear by the glares and the knives present at every belt.

"Okay," Sokka said. "We have three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. We have to spent it carefully."

"Make that two copper pieces," Aang corrected. He pulled out a whistle shaped like a bison. "I couldn't say no to this whistle."

"You don't get to hold money anymore," Kyuri muttered, casting glances as a pair of men who were watching them from across the street. Katara held out her hand and Aang forked over the two coins they had left. Across the street, the eyes of the two men brightened with a greedy glint. Kyuri twitched back the side of her cloak, revealing the hilt of her sword and the coiled rope of her meteor hammer. They muttered and disappeared down an alleyway.

"We should try by the docks," Katara suggested. "We'll be more likely to find cheap food there."

"Okay," Sokka nodded. They made their way around homes and businesses, following the smell of the sea and the cry of gulls to the docks. There were several ships docked with men on the pier, hawking their wares and competing with the stalls on the other side of the wharf.

"Fresh fish! Get your fresh fish! Freshest on the dock! Some of it's still wiggling!"

"Vegetables! Vegetables! Vegetables from all over the world!"

"Exotic tropical fruit from the Fire Nation! You'll swear you've died and gone to heaven when you bite into it!"

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your _incli_nation you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!"

They walked along the docks, ignoring the competition until a tanned man in green with lank, stringy hair raced up and stopped them.

"I can tell by your clothes you're world traveling types!" he said, getting in their faces. Sokka pushed him aside and Katara and Kyuri followed along. Aang stopped, listening interested. "Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure!" he chirped, then his face twisted in confusion. "What are curios?"

The man paused, seeming to contemplate that for a minute. "You know, I'm not quite sure. But we got 'em!" He wrapped an arm around Aang in a friendly way and steered him towards the ship, jabbering away about their good prices and some of the interesting things they had. With no choice left to them, they followed.

They were taken down to the hold, which was indeed filled with curios of all sort, and from many different places. Aang was interestedly combing through a collection of small jars and knick knacks. Katara was transfixed by a stone monkey with eyes and a necklace of rubies. Sokka looked through some of the more luxurious items, painted screens and urns.

"That's the finest specimen of lemur I've ever seen," a voice said. A man appeared form a doorway, his grey eyes fixed on Momo with the gleam of a man who knew his merchandise. "He'd fetch a handsome sum if you'd be interested in bartering." The reptile bird on his shoulder squawked loudly.

"Momo's not for sale," Aang said defensively as Momo took shelter in his arms, chattering fearfully.

Kyuri felt the edge of her cloak shift a bit and her hand immediately flew down to grip the hilt of her sword on that side. It was already partially free of its sheath, thanks to the tanned man who had a hand on the hilt as well.

"Pardon my curiosity, missy," he said with a wide, snaggle-toothed grin, "but what does a sweet little thing like you have such a _very nice_ blade for?" he purred.

"Swords are typically used for fighting in some capacity or another," Kyuri said coldly, batting his hand away and sheathing the blade.

"Hey, look at this Aang!" Katara called. "It's a Waterbending scroll."

Kyuri took that as her excuse to turn her back on the man and went to Katara's side with Aang.

"Look at these crazy moves," she said, staring at the nicely-painted stances splayed across the page.

"Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?" Aang asked the man who had offered to buy Momo.

The captain swept it away from Katara and rolled it up smugly. "Let's just say I got it up North, and at a very reasonable price. _Free._"

"Wait a minute," Sokka said, turning away from his perusal of some brightly colored silks. "Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise and pet reptile birds?" He turned on the man in green. "You guys are pirates!"

"We prefer _high-risk traders_."

"So, how much for the traded scroll?" Katara asked delicately.

"It's not for sale," the man cut her off. "I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. _Unless_, of course, you kids have three-hundred gold pieces on you right now."

"Katara, I know how to deal with these guys," Aang whispered, holding out his hand for their coins. "Pirates love to haggle."

Katara looked understandably skeptical, but she held out her hand. Aang scooped up the coins and walked over to the captain, leaning up against the table and walking the coin around his fingers.

"What say ye to the price of one copper pieces?" he asked. The captain laughed in his face before sobering quickly.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay, tow copper pieces!" Aang tried.

"It's not as funny the second time, boy," the captain said, his tone now leaning towards annoyed.

"Aang, let's go," Katara said nervously. "I feel like we're getting weird looks."

He turned and seized his staff with a cry of, "Aye, we be casting off now!"

"Come back if you ever want to trade off those swords of yours," the man in green called after Kyuri, who narrowed her eyes but otherwise ignored him as they left the boat

The captain turned to the man in green. "What was all that about the girl's blades?"

"Didn't you see them?" his first mate asked. "Fire Nation, at least a century old. Curved, slender, single-edged blades and a two-handed grip."

The captain whistled, before his eyes landed on the shelf of scrolls. One in particular was absent.

Outside, Aang was curiously asking Katara why they were leaving so abruptly.

"I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection," Sokka said regretfully.

"I'll just feel better when we get away from here," Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

"Well well, look who came to their senses," Aang grinned. "Told you the haggling would pay off."

Six pirates swung over the side of the pirate ship, all bearing weapons, many of them exotic. Kyuri catalogued assorted polearms, a pair of butterfly blades, nunchuks, a chain meteor hammer, and a set of kama before her eyes were caught by a strange bulge in Katara's sleeve. Her eyes widened.

"You did not-"

Katara nodded helplessly.

"Run!" Sokka yelled.

"Sangilak, come! We need a fast escape!"

"_Coming!"_

They turned and sprinted down the streets. Katara, Sokka, and Aang raced along the ground, but Kyuri hopped onto a barrel and used the added height to swing onto the rooftops and get a better idea of where everyone was. Katara flipped water onto the street and created an ice slick that sent one pirate skidding, but it was Aang hurling a cart full of cabbages that took the cake with a grand total of three pirates left dazed.

"Incoming on the right!" Kyuri yelled. Sokka skidded to a stop and corrected his course just before a trio shot around the corner. Kyuri took a running start and leaped, dropping to the ground and rolling to absorb momentum before coming up next to Sokka and racing alongside him. They hit a dead end not a minute later and turned to see the end of the street blocked by the trio.

"Who gets to taste the steel of my blades first?" the tan man challenged.

"No thanks," Aang said, and sent them flying with a sweep of his staff. A roar split the air, followed by screams.

"Our escape," Kyuri offered as Sangilak's tail draped down the side of the building. She hit it and began to climb, using the spikes as a ladder. Sokka and Katara followed her lead and Aang took to the air.

"I really don't like riding this thing!" Sokka yelled, his endearment earning a growl from sang as they flew off, leaving a stunned and upset marketplace in their wake.

"You know, I used to kind of look up to pirates," Aang admitted as they landed. "But those guys are jerks!"

"I know," Katara said slyly, sliding a scroll out of her sleeve. "That's why I took this." Sokka's jaw dropped and Aang's face lit up. Kyuri scowled. It was a risk, a risk she wouldn't have taken. Stealing from a group of vicious and merciless pirates was not something she would have logically considered a good idea. But yet, it had paid off.

"_Sometimes the greatest rewards come after the greatest risks."_

One part of Yoshio's words had been proven true. Kyuri wasn't sure if she wanted anymore parts proven true or not.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up!" Sokka protested. "You stole their Waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading," Katara grinned. Kyuri shook her head. High risk indeed.

"Nice one Katara," Aang praised.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it?" Katara demanded. "They stole it from a Waterbender."

"That doesn't matter. You put us all in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes!"

"These are actual Waterbending forms!" Katara said primly. "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Waterbending!"

"Pfft, whatever," Sokka huffed as he stomped off up the river. "Kyuri, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Katara demanded, whirling on Kyuri, who raised an eyebrow at the confrontation.

"I don't yell," she said. "And… It was a risk, Katara, one you shouldn't have taken without letting us all know. However, in this case it paid off. In the future though, let us decide on taking such risks as a group."

"What's done is done," Aang agreed. "We have it so we might as well learn from it."

"Okay," Katara said. She opened the scroll on a boulder and ran her finger across a diagram of a form. "I just want to try this one form first and then it's all yours," she promised Aang. "The single water whip. Looks easy enough. Hold it open for me?"

Aang obediently held open the scroll while Kyuri leaned against Sangilak and shook her head.

"_She'd like to think that. She's took overconfident, then too self-conscious. It's the strangest mix I've ever seen." _

"_She's too easily frustrated,"_ Kyuri agreed. _"She doesn't have the competency yet to pull this off in a real fight. Beginners must stay calm and keep their heads or the water will refuse to listen. Once she's achieved mastery, she'll be allowed the luxury of emotion in her bending, but not until then."_

"_It's a bit like fire, but flames are more destructive when they get out of hand."_

"_Not necessarily," _Kyuri disagreed as Katara's water whip turned on her, leaving a red mark on her forehead.

"What's so funny?" Katara demanded of the giggling Sokka.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." He turned to Aang. "You're been duped! She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn after I figure out the water whip!" Katara snapped. She turned back to the water and raised it, going through the forms, but the whip cracked backwards, nailing Momo in the rear. The lemur jerked in surprise and chattered in pain.

"Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move right?" Katara raged.

"You'll get it," Aang assured her. He put down the scroll and moved to the water. Kyuri caught Katara's unamused expression and leaned forwards, sensing trouble. Aang moved through the form flawlessly. "You just have to shift your weight through the stances." The water whip worked perfectly. "See? The key to bending is-"

"Will you please shut your air hole?" Katara screamed, stomping over to him. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted?" She turned on Sokka and Kyuri, who both looks nonplussed. "What?" she snapped, before turning back to Aang. She saw his face. His jaw was shaking and his eyebrows were twisted up in surprise and hurt. He looked near tears. She realized what she had just done and Katara's face immediately cleared of rage, instead covered with shame and apology. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Aang," she apologized. She walked over to the scroll and rolled it up, proffering it to Aang. "But you know what? It won't happen again. Here, it's yours. I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay Katara," Aang said, forgiving her as he took the scroll.

"What about Momo?" Sokka protested. "He's the real victim here!"

Katara bent down and cuddled Momo. "I'm sorry Momo."

"And what about me? There was that time you-"

"No more apologies!"

As night fell, they went through the routine of putting camp together. They hadn't gotten any food at the market, but Sangilak brought back a few squirrels, pre-roasted, to supply some meat. Aang wasn't pleased, but Sokka was over the moon. After dinner they curled up to sleep. Kyuri sat next to Sangilak, who cocooned her in his wings, the crackling fire outside supplying a strange, blue-orange light flickering through the thin membrane. Kyuri stripped down to her black bodysuit, tucking her armor and weapons away in her bags, and took advantage of the meager light to count scales, an activity that usually sent her straight to sleep, when Sangilak sent her a message.

"Katara's sneaking out with the scroll."

Kyuri sighed and nodded, getting up. Sangilak let her out and curled his wings around his side as she trailed the girl into the woods.

"Katara," Kyuri hissed so as not to wake up the others. Katara whirled, shoving the scroll behind her back.

"Kyuri!" she said in surprise. "I-I was just-"

"Sneaking off to practice bending," Kyuri nodded. "I know."

Katara slumped. "I'm sorry. I know it shouldn't, but it keep annoying me that Aang is so much better than me, and he's never even tried Waterbending before today. Everything just comes so naturally to him, and I have to struggle along!"

"I understand," Kyuri nodded. Katara looked at her skeptically. "You've been surpassed by someone you anticipated being inferior, and it's annoyed you." Katara opened her mouth to protest but Kyuri held up her hand. "And yes, that _is_ what your problem is, just without all the dressing-up."

"He's twelve and he knows so much more than me!" Katara raged.

"He's the Avatar."

"Yeah, but he's twelve."

"Irrelevant," Kyuri said, shaking her head. "Aang's spirit has mastered Waterbending thousands of times before. Of course he has a natural inclination towards it. But I guarantee you there will be an element he struggles with."

"How do you know?" Katara pouted.

"No one can be good at everything. That's not how the world works."

"You are," Katara said petulantly. "You can fight with anything-"

"After constant training for a decade."

"-and you always have some deep comment to make about whatever's going on-"

"After being mentally connected to a centuries old dragon for a decade."

"-and you always get us out of everything."

"With the help of Sangilak."

"Wow," Katara blinked. "I guess… Sometimes I forget you were on your own for so long, learning all these things from Sangilak. You were here then, and you're here now. It's easy to forget I thought you were…"

"Dead."

"Yeah," Katara nodded sheepishly. Kyuri allowed a small smile as she stepped forwards, settling into her usually stance.

"You know what your problem is?" she challenged. "Why the water whip won't work?"

"Why?" Katara ventured. "Because I don't shift my weight."

"Partly," Kyuri agreed. "But mainly it's confidence. You always have too much or not enough. Going in assured and getting frustrated when water doesn't obey will get you no results. The more frustrated you are the more mistakes you make. When you go in expecting to fail or expecting to do poorly then why should the water listen if you've already given in? Be confident, but not overly so. Respect your element, but treat it with caution."

"This sounds like Firebending," Katara said skeptically.

"It's the same for all bending," Kyuri explained. "Fire is simply a bit wilder. If it gets out of hand people can get hurt. And Firebenders are prone to rage, so it _does_ frequently get out of control. Take my advice," she suggested. "Put the scroll back and get some sleep, or do some thinking about how you view your element."

"Thanks Kyuri," Katara said, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. Kyuri predictably stiffened.

_If you never even try than how will you ever know Katara again?_

Slowly, Kyuri's hands raised and she hugged Katara back. She didn't see the beam it inspired on the other girl's face as she felt a hand patting her back hesitantly. Katara pulled back with a grin and slipped back into the campsite.

Kyuri, however, now had no hope of returning to sleep. She'd pushed Yoshio's words from her mind in the face of the race to Roku's temple, but now they were swirling in her mind. She walked to the riverbank and sat calmly on the bank, staring up at the moon. She closed her eyes, thinking.

To let people in sounded easy enough… in theory. But the thought of actually doing it was terrifying. What if Katara turned against her when she found out how Kyuri had discovered her Waterbending? What if Sokka and Aang looked at her in disgust?

But no. They'd all suffered and lost. Katara and Sokka their mother and Aang his people. They would understand the emotions tied to it, the anger and grief and what it could inspire. Aang had nearly blown them off the mountain after all. They were good, forgiving people. They would understand what she had done, wouldn't they?

But would others. So perhaps she could be a bit more open with the group about what she'd done in her absence from the village, maybe loosen up and keep her face bare of paint, lower her mask more often. But other people? Letting a stranger in? That threw her for a loop. Could there really be people that naively trusting in the world?

That wasn't the question though. She knew for a fact people like that existed. You heard horror stories about them being killed horribly. The question was could she be one of them. The answer was an immediate and resounding no, but perhaps she could be similar. Be… selective. Get to know someone, keep her distance, then maybe display some trust, let them in.

But that left the matter of her guardedness. Again, in theory it sounded easy. Laugh and cry and scream whenever she felt like it. But she knew that she would never be quite _that_ emotive of a person. Still, there could be balance there too, right? First she could let herself acknowledge her emotions. That was a step she could see as being possible. Once she could do that freely, then she would begin letting others see those emotions. Maybe doing this in steps was the key…

Grinding metal caught her attention and Kyuri's head jerked up. She crawled to the bushes, keeping low and in the shadows, and peered through. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Zuko's smaller ship making berth on the riverbank. She stepped back and stood, turning back to the woods only to be faced with one of the pirates. Her eyes narrowed further as she spun again, intent on taking to the trees if necessary to sound the warning.

Her eyes flew open as she ran into an armored chest and felt warm hands on her wrists. She looked up to meet golden eyes and an angry scar.

"I'll save you from the pirates," Zuko whispered threateningly. Kyuri's eyes were slits.

"I can handle myself," she said, raising her knee towards his stomach. Her eyes widened in pain as her knee connected with his armor and she realized something belatedly. She was caught with no armor, no weapons of any kind. The others were beyond shouting distance. She could wake Sangilak, but… no, that was excessive. Fire power this close to the forest would not be the best approach.

Of course, so long as she had an escape route…

"Sangilak!" she screamed, jostling the dragon out of sleep. She sent him a mental image of her predicament and a roar split the air. Trees trembled as a gigantic shape rose out of the trees about half a mile away.

"What is that thing?" demanded the pirate in green.

"I call him Sangilak," Kyuri said. "He calls me Dragora."

The pirates all stepped away from her in shock, eyes fixed on the dragon swooping towards them. Wind from his wings beat against the sand, throwing it up into their eyes. Kyuri found herself yanked around and pulled against Zuko's chest. A fiery dagger appeared, the heat tickling against her throat. She winced.

"Keep well back or your Dragora dies!" Zuko yelled up to Sangilak. Kyuri grabbed his wrist and yanked away, not so much to hold it back but to hold it in place and keep it away from her throat as Zuko jerked back when she kicked him in the face. She raised her foot up straight and her eyes widened in slight surprise when she connected with nothing.

"You can't trick me twice," he growled in her ear. Kyuri snarled in response and instead went limp. Zuko staggered, not expecting to suddenly be holding dead weight. His grip on her wrists wavered enough for her to break free. She raised her hands and doused the pair of them in water. This was no problem for her, but it kept him cooled off for the few precious seconds necessary for her to race two steps across the sand and jump.

"Can't I?" she challenged as Sangilak swooped and caught her in his talons, carrying her off over the forest.

"Down below. Your friends were coming to aid you."

Kyuri nodded and dropped into the tree tops below, scrambling down the trunk. Katara, Sokka, and Aang, waiting below, had seen her drop and were waiting.

"What happened?" Sokka demanded. "We woke up to Sang roaring and you gone with your armor and weapons still there."

"Are you okay?" Katara fretted. "We were so worried!"

"Zuko and the pirates are here hunting Aang and the scroll," Kyuri reeled off, ignoring Katara's question for the sake of time. "They'll have split up to comb the forest."

"Then we get your stuff and fly off," Aang reasoned.

"Normally I'd say yes, but we wouldn't get far before we were spotted and tracked. There's too many of them. No I say Appa and sang go off and lead them on a wild goose lizard chase in the opposite direction while we split up and hunker down here. As soon as Appa and Sangilak loose them they come back, pick us up, and we head to the North Pole."

"What if they can't lose them?" Katara asked. "And why do we need to split up?"

"It's harder to find one person than four," Sokka pointed out. "But they don't want us, they want Aang."

"Which is why we all take up positions within shouting distance. If anyone gets captured, they screams and we rush in from all directions in a surprise attack. Katara will stay down by the water, that's her only weapon. Sokka and I will stick in the trees around Aang for protection," Kyuri explained, squatting down and drawing a small map of the forest. "Does this work for everyone?"

"It sounds solid to me," Aang nodded.

"I don't like splitting up, but Kyuri's right, we're more visible in large numbers," Sokka nodded.

"I don't like the idea of sending Sangilak and Appa away," Katara said nervously. "That traps us here."

"Aang can fly and you and I can get Sokka underwater. We can go by way of the river and meet up a few miles upstream. I can get Sangilak here fast and we can get them back here within a reasonable amount of time," Kyuri said. "We don't have a lot of time to debate this. Everyone agreed?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Kyuri nodded. "Then scatter!"

The others ran to assume their positions and Kyuri went back to the clearing where Sangilak and Appa waited along with her weapons.

"_Take Appa and go, draw them off,"_ Kyuri said as she tied on her armor and buckled her weapons in place.

"_I don't like leaving you and the others behind,"_ Sangilak replied. _"What if you need us?"_

"_If we need you I'll call. Immediately." _

"_Kyuri… Stay safe."_

Kyuri nodded. _"I will," _she assured him before slipping off into the darkness. She pulled herself easily into the trees, knowing from experience people rarely looked up, and jumped from branch to branch, a feat that would have been impossible had the woods not been so thick. She moved like a shadow through the limbs, silent, wraith-like, and avoided several pirates who looked up a second too late to see anything but leaves disturbed by a passing gust of wind, or so they thought. She saw when one of them spotted Sangilak and Appa moving south and sent up the cry, rushing back to their boats.

Kyuri found Aang at the base of a tree she leapt into, hidden in a gnarled mass of roots. She saw Sokka several trees away, ducking behind a large boulder. Kyuri stationed herself in a tree several yards away, concealed by a low-hanging branch.

A scream went up from by the water, which was abruptly cut off. Kyuri's head snapped up and she saw Aang's and Sokka's do the same. They all met eyes and the same chilling thought went through all of their minds at the same time.

Katara.

Kyuri cursed as she tore through the trees, Sokka doing the same on the ground and Aang flying his glider, dipping through the trees effortlessly. They burst from the trees in a wave to find the soldiers and pirates clearly divided on the bank. Zuko had Katara bound to a tree and gagged, holding her mother's lost necklace in front of her. His eyes were wide with surprise, and quickly narrowed when Kyuri made straight for him.

Aang crashed through the ranks of soldiers, scattering them, and Sokka slammed into the pirates, fighting desperately. Kyuri detoured slightly and drew her blades, going low. She rolled, ham-stringing a pair of pirates in a single swipe as she passed. They dropped, clutching their severed tendons, and howled. Kyuri popped back up, slamming a surprised pirate in the face with a fist reinforced by the hilt of her sword. He screamed as his nose splattered across his face and swung at her wildly. She slipped to the ground and swung her leg around, dropping him.

She shot to her feet once more and threw her entire body into a kick at a pirate's shoulder. He yelled as it popped out of its socket and Kyuri shoved him to the ground as she barreled past, now closing in on Katara. Zuko bent his knees, taking a stance for bending, but Kyuri was too close for jets of fire. She jumped, one foot landing on his bent knee, and used it to propel herself up. Kyuri's other foot connected with his shoulder and she used it as a springboard, throwing herself to the side of the tree Katara was tied to and rolling behind it to avoid the fire blast that was shot at her. She slit Katara's bonds in one quick slice, sheathing her blades at the same moment before bolting from behind the tree and going for the water. She raised her hands and water slipped free of the river, coating the fingertips of both hands and freezing. She turned and faced Zuko.

Slowly, they circled each other as, Kyuri distracting him to give Katara the time to bolt for the battle and aid Aang and Sokka.

"_Sangilak!"_ Kyuri screamed mentally as she paced, waiting for Zuko to line up correctly. When his back was to the tree, she raised her hands as if going for her swords. As soon as he fired she dropped to her knees and thrust her hands forwards, the ice daggers sliding off her fingers and slamming home in Zuko's clothes, pinning him to the tree Katara had escaped from.

It was only a temporary measure and Kyuri knew as much even as his body temperature increased and the ice began to melt. They were little more than darts, easy to get free from. It was a technique developed by assassins in all honestly, the tiny daggers used to pierce vulnerable areas like the eyes and throat. Had she wanted to, she could have killed him, but the very thought of using the tiny knives for such a purpose made her feel physically ill.

Zuko came at her with a snarl, leaping into a spinning kick aimed directly for her temple. Kyuri seized his foot and put the weight of her whole body into spinning him around her. She was strong for a girl, for anyone really, but she couldn't lift him and his armor without the aid of his own momentum. She could barely do it _with_ that aid.

As he skidded she ran towards Katara who was struggling to hold her own against a pirate wielding a pair of meteor hammers. Kyuri was impressed despite herself. They were tricky weapons to wield singly. Wielding them doubly took years of training. She herself wasn't capable of it, even though she could wield one efficiently.

However, they had one main drawback. In truth they were just a weight attached to a rope, the force behind the metal ball generated by building momentum wrapping it around limbs. Kyuri proved the drawback by raising her hand and trapping the metal ends in a pillar of ice from the river. With a small dagger, she sliced through the ropes, leaving the man with nothing more than useless hemp.

"Thanks," Katara panted, turning to give Zuko a glare as he fought the pirate captain. Apparently in the fight the alliance between the two parties had gone up in smoke. "They started arguing. Kyuri, he has my mother's necklace and your father's carving!"

Kyuri's heart pounded. Zuko held the two objects she and Katara would nearly lay down their lives for, the one item of sentimental value they allowed themselves?

"Not for long," she growled, drawing her blades and jumping in the river. Katara blinked at the strange action, but was soon distracted as a knife-wielding pirate came at her. Meanwhile, Kyuri was using Waterbending to shuttle herself along underwater, parallel to the riverbed so that she could stay under in the shallows. When she was perpendicular to the fight and jerked around and kicked, shooting herself from the water. She hit the sand and batted the pirate's blade out of the way, trapping it between both swords and wrenching it from his hands, spinning it into the dark forest. In the same move, she reversed her momentum and turned into a kick that connected directly with the surprised captain's temple, sending him flying into the water, unconscious. To prevent him from drowning, she raised her hand and flicked her wrist, a wave shoving him back to shore, as she rotated to face Zuko, who looked surprised by her abrupt appearance and equally abrupt dispatching of his opponent.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you. Two things," Kyuri said calmly, her cool exterior slightly ruined by her heavy breathing. The exertion had her panting, the stress of the fight and the night had left her tired and shaky. If not for the adrenaline pounding through her veins she would have been slumped against a tree right now. Thankfully, Zuko seemed to be in a similar state.

"I didn't steal them. Unlike you and your friends, I'm not a thief," Zuko said, sliding into a bending stance, but neither of them moved to attack.

"No, but you haven't returned them. I'll give you a chance now," Kyuri allowed. She knew he wouldn't just hand over the leverage he had over her and Katara, but she felt better going into this is she gave him the opportunity.

"You mean this?" Zuko asked, slipping his fingers into his pocket and pulling out the carving. He watched as her eyes locked on it and nodded. So this was hers, not the boys as he'd originally thought. "This is what you really want, isn't it?" He held out his hand, the carving sitting there innocently. "Take it."

Kyuri could have quite cheerfully slapped herself as her body betrayed her and she took a step, her swords lowering slightly as she stretched out a hand. She doubled over, eyes widening in pain as his fist buried itself in her stomach. She wheezed, staggering slightly as he threw her back and came at her with a flaming kick. She tried to raise her swords to block, but her reflexes were slowed by the lack of oxygen; he had blasted all the breath out of her body and she knew without a doubt that was the most vicious hit she'd ever taken.

Zuko's kick caught her jaw and she felt it blister as her lip split. She staggered back and sheathed her swords. This was no time for trying to keep aloof and above it all. In truth, that was _why_ she used her swords instead of bending, which she viewed as a more intimate way of fighting. Anyone could pick up a sword and learn to use it, not everyone could bend. In her experience, which was admittedly limited by a decade as a hermit, her opponents had been no challenge if she used her bending.

Zuko was a challenge. It was required.

Kyuri raised her hands and water came to her aid, sliding around her arms. She flicked her arm out, water flowing with it, and froze the whole thing just as Zuko's fist passed through it, effectively pinning him for a moment as she leaned back, drawing him closer by their connection and slamming her foot into his chest. He staggered back and the ice between them broke. Kyuri raised the shards and reshaped them and turned the liquid around her other arm into more daggers.

Zuko resumed his stance and turned to look at her, arms raised, an icy army behind her. Her jaw was burned and her lip was split, blood washing away some of the paint on her face. He had never seen her look so disheveled. In combat, she always looked calculating and unruffled, as if it was no more challenging than a stroll through the market. In truth, a small part of him was proud that it was he who had dealt the damage now marking her face, that he was the one who had managed to get through her seemingly impassable defense and blinding offense.

Kyuri raised her eyebrows at him. She held no such illusions that he was going to come at her again, but he would be facing a hail of deadly icicles. She paused to give him the chance to back down, to step away, because she knew that this was the technique people had the most trouble with, the dodging, and he was likely to be injured or possible even killed if she continued. But of course, he only came on with a growl. Kyuri threw her arms forwards in a sway and the ice sliced through the air. Her eyes went wide as he moved through it skillfully, ice shattering against armor he present in an effort to give himself time to move less protected limbs out of the way.

He was through in a matter of seconds and Kyuri raised her hands to form a wave just as a punch connected with her cheek. Her skin split over her cheekbone and more blood joined that trailing from her lip. Instead, she accepted the hit and let it throw her back into the water. She slid under willingly, the liquid glowing as she worked her will into it. It washed over her soothingly as it healed her and soothed sore muscles.

"Kyuri, Appa and I are at the edge of the waterfall. Katara, Aang, and Sokka are in the pirate's boat headed this way. Come on!" Sangilak said in her mind. Lips twitching, Kyuri surfaced long enough to gather air around her in a bubbled before going back down, blasting her way through the water along the riverbed. As she came closer to the waterfall, the current aided her.

With a gasp she exploded from the waterfall just in time to miss a falling boat. Appa swooped out of nowhere and caught Aang, Sokka, and Katara as they abandoned their vessel. Kyuri caught Sangilak's trailing tail and climbed his spikes to her seat as they flew north.

"Your plan didn't work," Sokka pointed out as she regained her seat.

"We're alive, aren't we?" Kyuri snapped. Now that she was out of battle she realized how stupid she'd been, putting Katara closest to the pirates and soldiers. She had no defense but water, true, but without her hands she had nothing at all. She had no experience fighting and no experience with a weapon, no acid powder, no knives in her sash. There was no one to blame but herself for Katara's capture.

"Did you get our things back from Zuko?" Katara asked eagerly. Kyuri's face said it all and she turned away, sighing sadly.

When they were a safe distance away and landed, daylight was breaking over the horizon. They collapsed into their sleeping bags tiredly, but Kyuri had business to attend before she would allow herself sleep. Kyuri reached into her sash and pulled out a dagger, the blade about as long as her hand. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

From the bags on Sangilak's shoulders, she pulled a mess of leather sheathes, the straps all tangled together. There were several kinds, for legs or arms or the waist. She selected one for the waist, knowing one for the arm or leg would impede Katara's bending, which was why she rarely wore blades anywhere but at her hips.

She slipped the dagger into the sheath with a hiss as she walked to Katara's sleeping bag. The girl was still awake, rubbing her wrists which were undoubtedly wore from the ropes.

"Kyuri?" she questioned tiredly when she saw the girl walking over. She flipped it in her hand and extended the hilt towards Katara. The other girl sat up, frowning at the blade in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is your escape route if you're ever captured," Kyuri said gruffly.

"Huh?" Katara blinked. "You're giving me this?"

"I'll teach you to use it," Kyuri said, staring at a spot over her shoulder. She couldn't stand it if Katara saw how frightened she had been, how scared she was when she heard her scream, and then that scream be choked off. "We've been putting it off long enough, but you need to know how to defend yourself without bending. T'ai chi ch'uan is a good beginning, but it's not enough."

Katara saw Kyuri pointed stare, how she refused to meet her eyes, and understood. She'd seen it a thousand times when Sokka had defended her from a bully when they were younger and then resolutely insisted her had done nothing of the sort. Kyuri had been worried, but she didn't want her to know.

"Thanks. I'd like that," Katara said softly, reaching out and taking the hilt of the dagger. She turned it over in her hands, examining it. She gripped the hilt tighter and pulled the blade free, holding it up and staring at the metal. The blade shone in the rising sun and was engraved with a beautiful pattern or spiraling cherry blossoms down the flat. It was obviously expensive. It was gorgeous, and it was a gift from Kyuri that actually involved feeling. Kyuri wanted her safe and was willing to break her shell slightly to ensure it. That in itself was worth more than any monetary value it had.

Katara resheathed the blade and looked up at Kyuri with blue eyes swimming with thanks and understanding, only to see her gone. Sangilak's wings were forming the usually protective tent around her and Katara shook her head slightly. Kyuri was coming out of her shell slowly but surely, but it seemed she was still highly uncomfortable in the world of emotions, almost immediately retreating behind familiar walls.

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence, but I've been busy with the holidays. Today's my birthday though, so I thought I'd finished this chapter up as a gift from me to you guys! Kind of long, I know, but I had a lot to get across, and this has always been one of my favorite episodes. Let me know what you think in a review! I want five before the next chapter gets put up.**


	6. Harmony of Opposites

**Okay, nearly 900 hits and only 25 reviews? That mean only about 2% of readers are reviewing, and that's not cool guys. I want to hear if you like this, if I'm keeping the characters in character and any suggestions you have for making the story. Seriously, I want to know how this story is being recieved. Even if it's just 'I like it' or 'I hate it' I want to know. So no new chapter until this story gets 40 reviews. THat's not very much, only bumps it up to about 4% of people reviewing. That's not too much to ask, is it?**

* * *

Kyuri found it hard to believe how long their little group, or 'family' as Katara called it, had been traveling together. It was even stranger to look back and recall all the fights, the conflicts, the escapes they'd been involved in. It seemed not so very long ago that she had been debating whether or not to leave her ice cave. In reality it had been nearly a month.

She reflected back on Jet and his Freedom Fighters with mixed thoughts. Jet himself she had mistrusted from the beginning, ever since she saw the way he looked at Sangilak, like he was looking at a weapon. She had seen it in his eyes, the mark made by suffering, but that mark was flavored with bitterness and hate. It was not a pretty sight. By comparison though, his Freedom Fighters seemed to be truly determined to help the people of the Earth Kingdom get out from under the Fire Nation's thumb. They had a vengeful light in their eyes, but it didn't burn as fiercely as Jet's. They had found a leader and followed him blindly, trusting that the results outweighed the collateral damage.

It had given her great pleasure to draw two deep, bloody lines across his cheekbones. Katara had restrained herself to icing him to a tree; however Kyuri was not so easily assuaged. In front of her, all she saw was a mass murderer with no guilt in his heart, a monster, an animal, and she branded him like one. She hoped they did something to detract from his appearance, because she knew for a fact it was part of why several girls in the Freedom Fighters had joined.

Kyuri had to physically restrain herself from attacking while they trekked through the Great Divide. Without Sangilak, who had flown the Gan Jin's elderly across, and Appa, who took the Zhang's sick, they had to walk the whole thing on foot. It was not the walking she minded, it was the company. Kyuri could hear at least three arguments going on between members of opposing tribes at any given time. After the canyon crawler attack, she was sure things couldn't get worse.

Of course, the universe decided to prove her wrong and the guide ended up with a pair of broken arms. Kyuri had tried to see if Appa and Sangilak could come back and get them and take them across in loads, but he and Appa, with the extra weight, hadn't reached the other side yet, and wouldn't for another hour.

She had decided though that canyon crawlers were really not the best way to travel. She much preferred the smooth flight of Sangilak to the shuddering, jerky gate of those overgrown bugs. Kyuri particularly enjoyed Aang's little story about Jin Wei and Wei Jin. She had no idea the little monk had it in him to be deceitful. However, she knew without a doubt that whatever _had_ happened had most definitely been blown out of proportion. A theft and imprisonment was not worth a century-long feud, especially if it risked all their lives.

Kyuri was glad, though, to know more of Aang's past. Something had been weighing on him, she knew that from the nightmares he'd been having, and it wasn't just the death of his people. Knowing he viewed his leaving as abandonment made everything clearer, and she understood more of Aang's character. He was inclined to bring things on himself, to feel guilty and responsible when things went wrong, even if he wasn't directly involved and really played no part in it.

That said, she could understand his anger. The monks had not been kind to him, taking him away from Gyatso. From what she understood, the man had been like a father to Aang, and to rip him away from that familiarity when he was barely twelve was cruel. Especially if it was just an imaginary fear the monks had that Aang's relationship with Gyatso would distract him from his duty. Kyuri may not be the Avatar, but she knew that to accomplish great things, one needed great help.

Still, though they knew more about Aang, the storm had done them no favors. Katara and Sokka were sick from exposure to the rain. Appa was exhausted by the fancy flying and being washed under by that big wave. Even Sangilak was down. He'd been exposed to entirely too much cold water, and for a fire-breathing dragon like him, that wasn't good.

Kyuri stroked under his chin as he slept, occasionally letting out a sneeze or cough accompanied by a burst of fire. Her eyes were surprisingly tender as she frowned at her dragon in concern. She knew Sangilak was suffering. She could feel his raw throat and stuffy nose as if it were her own. Her head was pounding along with his and for all intents and purposes she as sick as well, but she wasn't showing it in her face or mannerisms.

"I'm coming too," Kyuri said as Aang stood, preparing to leave for the herbalist's institute on top of the mountain.

"Someone needs to stay here and take care of them," Aang argued.

"Katara will be functional for a few more hours," Kyuri said, shaking her head. "We'll be back long before she progresses to the fever. Besides, it's not safe for you to go out on your own. What if you get in trouble? With no glider you won't have any means of escape."

"But with Sangilak sick, neither will you," Aang pointed out.

"I can make an exit," Kyuri said, eyes narrowing against a particularly vicious twinge in her throat. Right on cue, she ducked and Sangilak coughed, fire spurting around his teeth. "You don't know about dragon medicine. I doubt the herbalist will either. You need me to come and help."

"Okay," Aang sighed. "But I'll be running. You'll have to climb on my back."

Kyuri raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you can't keep up, and I'm strong enough to carry you, so… you may have to ditch some of your weapons though," Aang said, almost apologetically. He knew how much that idea would appeal to Kyuri. Namely, none. Her hands curled into fists, but she calmly divested herself of her meteor hammer and nearly all of her knives, leaving her with only a small dagger and her swords.

Skeptically, she walked over to Aang and hopped up. Aang hitched her legs around his middle and then he was off. Were Kyuri not used to Sangilak and his penchant for speed, she might have been surprised by the sudden acceleration. As it was, she was only admiring of Aang. Who'd have thought the skinny little boy had the strength to carry her and run? She knew muscle weighed more than fat, and though there wasn't a lot of the latter on her thin frame, there was quite a bit of the former.

Kyuri's head snapped up as she thought she heard a signal horn blare, but they were long past it and the sound was snatched away by the wind before she was even sure she'd heard it. It wasn't long after that they arrived on the grounds of the institute. The buildings were falling apart with age and disuse and it was easy to see that the place was abandoned. Or at least, at first glance it seemed to be, until one saw the pristine green house.

Aang charged inside and Kyuri dropped to the ground.

"Hello! I'm sorry to barge in like this," Aang said, ever polite, "but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers, and they've been coughing, and…"

"Settle down," the herbalist, a hunched old woman with a long sheet of white hair pinned up with a twig, chuckled. "Your friends will be fine."

"I need little dragon," Kyuri said. The herbalist blinked at her. "Little dragon, the herb. Tarragon, mugwort. I need the leaves, and a lot of them."

"Oh, mugwort!" the herbalist laughed. "Well, it's right over there! Take as much as you need. It's quite delightful in stew. Are you making stew?"

Kyuri ignored her question and asked for the other requirement. "I also need torch lily." The woman pointed to another plant and turned back to Aang, jabbering about the institute's abandonment while Kyuri plucked little dragon leaves, cramming them into an empty box and filling another with the tubular flowers of the torch lily.

"All your friends need are some frozen wood frogs," the herbalist smiled at Aang. "You can find plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"And what am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang asked weakly.

"Why suck on them of course!"

"_Suck on them?!" _

"The frog's skin secretes a substance that will cure your friends," the herbalist explained. "But be sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

Aang was silent for a moment. "You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's right," the herbalist nodded happily. "Now what are you standing around for? Go!"

Kyuri and Aang left the building and were immediately assaulted by a harsh wind. Apparently the storm from earlier had picked up from a few annoyed grumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning.

However, that did not explain the whistling sound…

Kyuri staggered as arrows clattered off the protective plates on her shins. She looked over at Aang to see him pinned by two arrows through his pants. With quick, sure movements, she yanked the shafts free of his clothes while he deflected another volley. Kyuri looked up and tried to reverse the trajectory of the arrows but with the wind and waving branches it was impossible to tell.

"I think you dropped this," Aang said, picking up one of the arrows and proffering it, but Kyuri let out an irritated snarl and snatched his hand, dragging him towards the stairs down the mountain. Four archers rose out of their hidden positions beside the gate, arrows leveled. They fired and Kyuri let go of Aang to draw her blades, hands diving frantically to deflect all of them. One snuck past and clipped her cheek before rebounding off her shoulder plate.

"This way!" Aang yelled, dragging her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Aang, I can't Airbend!" she reminded him, before letting out a startle yip as he heaved her up in his arms and jumped over the side. They plummeted through the trees, branches snagging on their skin and clothes. Aang hit a branch and Kyuri landed next to him, crouched. They took off as more arrows flew towards them, Aang repelling off of trees and Kyuri going from branch to branch in long-legged leaps.

They tumbled headlong into the swamp and Kyuri slipped under the water. Aang dug frantically for frogs while dodging more arrows. Kyuri shot upwards as his arm was pinned with a series of four staggeringly accurate shots to his sleeve. Water iced a shelter in front of them. Arrows could be heard thunking into place on the other side and Kyuri knew the ice was cracking even as she tugged at the arrows pinning Aang.

The ice shattered and Kyuri had no time to replace it. She barely had time to turn before she was pinned next to Aang by a net fired cleanly over the two of them. Her hand wormed towards the knife at her hip but two men appeared in front of her. They reached through the net and pulled her knife free, as well as her swords. She and Aang were bound and heaved over the shoulders of a pair of archers. Kyuri hung her head as they were walked to what would be their prison.

* * *

Aang was bound hand and foot on a platform to two pillars with fire at the top, a huge banner with the Fire Nation emblem hanging behind him. The room was empty but for him, four guards on the door, and Kyuri, who was immobile. Apparently they knew how dangerous she could be because they had spared nothing while restraining her.

Her ankles were manacled together as were her wrists, the chains looping around the links between her legs. She was forced into an uncomfortable kneeling position, practically sitting on her hands. The worst part was the collar around her neck, also tied to the chains between her feet. Her head was bent back at an uncomfortable angle so that she was facing the ceiling.

It was torture, and not just the discomfort, though that and the illness she felt from Sangilak definitely didn't help. It was being tied down, being unable to move, that was killing her. She'd never felt more vulnerable. Her throat and chest were open to many killing blows and she had no way to defend herself.

Always, she'd been able to see a way out of any situation, be it a strike or a path that didn't look like one, or through sheer skill. But now she had none of that at her disposal. She had nothing with which to free herself. Her weapons were gone. No one knew where she was.

She was caught.

Her breath came in short pants and her throat rebelled against it. Her head was pounding worse than ever, in time with her frantic heart. Even breathing hurt. She was no longer in control and that terrified her as nothing had in a decade. She knew the symptoms. She knew she was very close to, if not already in a panic attack, and that made her feel even more out of control.

The door opened and Kyuri's eyes snapped to it. In came Commander Zhao, whom she recognized from Roku's temple.

"So you're the Avatar, master of all elements," he said, circling Aang. "I don't know how you managed to evade the Fire Nation this long, but rest assured your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you!" Aang shouted, fearless. It made a modicum of kyuri's normal self return, strong enough to shove aside all her fears. "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Ah, no," Zhao snorted. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?"

Aang's face went from furious and challenging to guilty and beaten. He hung his head and Kyuri's control slipped.

"Oh, don't worry," Zhao said in a sick attempt at concern "You won't be killed like they were. See, you'd just be reincarnated into the cycle and we'd have to start the search all over again. So you'll be kept alive. _But just barely._"

"Bastard!" Kyuri hissed lowly, her eyes hurting as she strained to see Zhao. She couldn't handle not knowing where he was, going only by sound. She needed to see, him, know precisely what he was doing.

He came into view and her shoulders relaxed slightly. He sneered down his nose at her.

"You, however, are not worth much by comparison to the Fire Lord. He wants to offer you a position in his armies."

"Go to hell."

"Now now, we know you're talented. We know you have skills far beyond what our soldiers are capable of. Why do you think you're so tied up?"

"Get away from me."

"Oh, but we could learn so much from each other," Zhao purred, circling her. "We could teach you to unlock your true potential and you could teach us about the Sankole, the details of the bond."

"I'd die before helping you."

"Funny, because that it the other option. Although, that only comes after days and days of torture, locked in a dark dungeon. No sun, no food, no water. You'll break quickly, of that I have no doubt."

"Sangilak!" Kyuri snapped. Zhao laughed, assuming she meant her dragon, but he was ignorant of the meaning of the word. Strongest of them all. She was defying him.

"Yes, your dragon. The Fire Lord was most interested in it after it was described to him. He seemed to think it could be brought around to our side with or _without_ you. And of course, we have no problem killing it if it refuses."

"Maiksuk!" Kyuri shouted, dropping in the language of the Water Tribes. "Piosuiyok kringmiluardjuk! Nutara!"

Zhao may not have known what she was saying, but he knew the tone and knew when he was being insulted. He backhanded her before burying his other fist in her stomach. Kyuri dropped onto her face, panting, cheek throbbing. She expected a bruise was already forming from the hit from his metal armguard.

"Kyuri!" Aang shouted as Zhao moved to leave. "Kyuri, are you okay?" He turned on Zhao, infuriated, and blew hard. Tornadic wind slammed the admiral into the door

"Blow all the wind you want!" Zhao challenged as he rose. "You're never getting out of here. There is no escaping this prison and no one is coming to rescue you!"

The door slammed shut with a ringing thud that Kyuri felt vibrate the floor under her cheek.

"Kyuri, are you okay?" Aang asked softly.

"I'm fine," Kyuri sighed, attempting to shift herself back upright before giving up. She was tied to tightly to manage anything beyond squirming. "I suppose I pushed him too far."

"I guess so," Aang said with a humorless chuckle. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"Of course," Kyuri agreed absently, but in reality she was not so sure. Neither of them could move and none of their friends even knew they'd been captured. Undoubtedly they would be moved closer to the Fire Nation capitol as soon as possible and placed in the securest of prisons they had.

She could feel the panic setting in again as the metal around her limbs chaffed and rattled. The sound of clashing metal and shouts…

They weren't expected.

Kyuri looked up as something scraped at the other side of the door. It opened slightly and a black-clad figure slipped inside silently, dao broadswords slung over his shoulder. He turned and revealed and blue mask of a Water Tribe spirit. Kyuri wondered vaguely if he even knew what it was or if this person was truly Water Tribe.

When Zuko stepped inside the room where the Avatar was being kept, he had expected to see him bound and chained. What he had not expected was to see the Dragora bound and on her face in a mockery of a gesture of respect. She looked to be bowing but then her eyes flicked to him and he could see the anger and vulnerability. It struck him as inherently wrong, almost as wrong as Zhao capturing the Avatar before him, that she looked like that.

Then the question came to him of why she looked like that and suddenly he understood, thoughts flooding him mind as he unraveled hers. He had seen her unarmed before and that had never stopped her, had had a dagger to her throat, pinned against him, and still fought on. But now she was clearly unable to move, vulnerable, and that was when he understood why she was so dangerous.

She despised any kind of vulnerability in herself, and that was why she had molded herself into such an amazing fighter. But here and now that had been stripped away from her, taken cruelly by Zhao without a second thought, and she was helpless. And she truly did not know how to handle that.

For a moment, just a moment, he pitied her, and wondered what on earth had made her feel so vulnerable as to spark her fighting drive. Then he snapped back to the reason he was here and drew his blades.

Kyuri watched as shining metal came free of its sheath. With a series of elaborate spins, building power she knew, he came towards Aang in a rush. Aang yelled in fear and she could understand why. Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing, without a doubt. It suddenly struck her as funny that she was critiquing someone's skill even while bound and degraded like this.

Aang's chains dropped free from his arms. With two quick slices he was free and at Kyuri's side, helping her back upright and tugging at the collar around her throat.

"Get her out of this, please!" Aang pleaded. The man walked over the her and cut the manacles from around her wrists and ankles easily. Slowly she uncurled her limbs, sore from being in the same position for hours. He was more careful with the one around her throat, pulling the edge as far from her skin as possible and sheering through the hinge.

Zuko felt his stomach turn as the collar fell away. It had pressed into her throat and made a ring of bruises like some sort of sick imitation of a necklace. For a moment he was furious that Zhao had managed to do such a thing to her. It had taken every bit of his skill to bruise her when they last fought and Zhao had taken the coward's way out, letting metal do the work for him. It seemed wrong for her to be bruised so easily.

"Who are you?" Aang asked as the man turned and walked to the door, opening it and slipping through. "Are you here to rescue us?"

"Of course," Kyuri snapped, in no mood for foolish questions. She shrugged off Aang's grip on her shoulder and followed after the figure in black. Normally she wouldn't trust anyone so immediately, but as of right now he was their only defense and she doubted they would be able to get out entirely unnoticed, no matter how skilled any of them were with sneaking.

They left the room that was their prison and Kyuri's expression was cold and full of contempt as they followed.

"My frogs!" Aang shouted as they passed a room and Kyuri had to restrain herself from slapping a hand over his mouth. Avatar though he was, he was still a child, and one that frequently failed to grasp the severity of a situation. In this case, the need for silence.

However, she had to contain her own shout as she saw her swords and sash waiting on a table inside. Immediately she rushed forwards, eyes darting side to side, looking for a trap. She found none and eagerly snatched up her swords, pausing for a moment to savor the feel of the familiar ribbon-wrapped hilts in her hands. She slid them on and stuck her dagger through her sash.

Zuko had turned immediately upon hearing the shout about amphibians, wondering what on earth was going on, only to see the Avatar crouching in a doorway and the Dragora rushing inside. He hurried back, wondering what on earth had gotten into them, only to see her standing there with her hands on the hilts of her swords, her eyes gently lidded and an expression of great relief on her face. Her eyes snapped open, filled with determined fire as she armed herself with practiced moments. She turned to face him and noddedsharply.

"Lead," she bade and he nodded, grabbing the childish Avatar from the ground and dragging him along.

"Wait, my friends need to suck on those frogs!" he protested. Zuko would have dearly loved to ask, but he couldn't risk them recognizing his voice.

Kyuri and Aang followed as they were lead to an open grate in the floor. The man gestured for them to drop down before doing so himself with a small splash. Aang followed quickly, and Kyuri went last, taking a small amount of comfort in knowing that water was nearby should she need it in a fight.

They edged along the wall of a shallow drainage ditch, lit every few feet by an opening through which water occasionally dripped from the heavy rains the day before. Their guide stopped under a large grate and peeked up, looking to see if it was. He gestured for them to follow before heaving himself upright into the grounds. Kyuri and Aang did the same.

They ducked low, creeping towards the wall where a rope dangled subtly, partially concealed by a shadowy corner. Aang went up first, followed by the masked man and then Kyuri, who jerked as an alarm bell rang frantically.

"There, on the wall!" yelled a soldier, pointing to them dangling there. A soldier on the wall above raced over and cut the rope with a quick slice of his sword. Kyuri, who had only a few feet to fall, landed in a crouch and drew her blades. Aang and their rescuer had a much longer drop, and Aang ended up cushioning them with a little bubble of air. They hit in a cloud of dust and Kyuri heard the distinctive hiss of blades being drawn and knew the stranger had armed himself as well.

The dust cleared and she saw him pointing to the gates on the opposite wall that no one had yet had the time to close. They made a break for it, streaking for the opening even as Zhao flew onto a balcony, yelling furiously, "The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates!"

"Stay close to me!" Aang yelled, racing ahead. His arms came down in a strong sweep, blasting the column of soldiers blocking the gate out of the way. He made it past just as other soldiers poured out of the barracks, surrounding Kyuri and the stranger.

"Any opposition to fighting back to back?" she called to him as they both stood, waiting for the soldiers to get close enough for a strike. The man shook his head and turned, presenting his back to her. Kyuri pressed her back against his and they began to move.

Zhao had a first rate view from the balcony, and even he had to admit that he'd never seen two people move together better in combat. The Dragora bobbed and weaved, feet flying up and taking soldiers in the nose and chin, using the masked trespasser for support for more powerful kicks even as he pressed against her to dodge and attack. They spun, their backs never separating by more than a centimeter as they changed opponents quickly and randomly, leaving the soldiers staggering at the sudden change of pace in the fighting they were doing.

The Dragora was graceful, flowing. Every single motion she made seemed to flow into the next, even if they were completely unrelated, in a smooth coiling of muscle and a flick of gently curved steel. She used her opponent's momentum against them, turning them around on themselves and leaving them staggering even as she knocked them to the ground. By contrast, the man used sharp, harsh slices and blocks, throwing his strength into each strike and oh, was he strong, forcing soldiers back with a single sweep. His movements and forms were all hard angles and jabs, giving no quarter to anyone who went up against him. It was impossible to predict what was coming next. His movements had no rhyme or reason.

Kyuri couldn't believe it. She'd never fought back to back with someone before but she knew the theory behind it, why it was effective. Still, she'd never imagined it being like this. She felt completely solid, not a single slip in her strikes and blocks, like a wall had been placed in front of her. Nothing got through. None of her concentration was used to detect small noises or movements behind her. She found herself putting complete trust in the man behind her even though she didn't know him, and letting someone else, for once, watch her back.

Zuko was thrown. He knew without a doubt that the Dragora was a force to be reckoned with, but he'd had no idea what it would be like to feel everything she did just behind him. He could feel the smooth interplay of the muscles in her back and shoulders through the thin fabric of his shirt when she pressed against him firmly for one reason or another. It was amazing how little he feared anything getting past her; after all, she'd always been placed unequivocally in the category of 'enemy' and now she was out of his sight but well within striking distance. To know that he had such a force on his side was a reassuring rush.

Kyuri heard the rush of air and for a moment regretted that the fight was coming to an end. She had enjoyed this, fighting with someone who was a match for her in combat while still being the exact opposite of her style.

Aang rushed in, blasting the soldiers to the side with two quick sweeps of air. Kyuri and the stranger both jumped in time with each other and dropped, only to have Aang fling them both back up into the air to land on the wall above.

The man was on his feet first, swords leveled at the soldiers rushing from both sides. Kyuri meanwhile was digging furiously in her sash before triumphantly holding up the end of a grappling hook and unfolding it, snapping pins into place to make it hold its shape, rope uncoiling from where it was wrapped around her waist under her sash. Aang rose overhead, twirling the broken haft of a spear overhead and using it to keep himself aloft. His legs looped under the stranger's shoulders and carried him aloft towards the next wall when he saw Kyuri had her own plan and was already throwing the hook.

It clicked into place on the opposite wall and Kyuri turned to face the soldiers advancing on her. With quick flashes of her swords she dispatched them all, all except one she judged to weight the most.

"Hold this," she said, thrusting the end of the rope into his hands. Startled, he grabbed it reflexively, then howled and dropped his sword, clutching it with both hands as she shoved him over the wall. He dangled over the side of the wall and Kyuri raced across the rope that was now taut but for a little give, keeping her balance skillfully as she darted over the gap. She jerked the hook out of the spot where it had caught and heard the dangling man yelp as he plunged to the ground, only to be pulled up short as the hook caught on the opposite side of the wall.

Zuko looked up as the Dragora arrived next to them. He'd seen her little trick and had to admire her cunning and balance. He knew that no matter how good his balance may be he'd never have made it that far. He flinched as the Avatar blasted his opponents away, only to find they were faced with three ladders of soldiers walking up the wall. He took one, the Dragora next to him, and they began fighting as the Avatar simply forced his opponents to the ground before doing the same with the Dragora's. He hauled up his ladder and shoved it into his hands while the Dragora raced towards the tower on the opposite end of the wall.

"Kyuri, where are you going?" Aang demanded.

"Go on, I'll meet you over there!" Kyuri said as she ran for the tower. She'd seen it when she first arrived, the system of ziplines used for getting messages and light cargo from one tower to the next quickly. Now all she had to do was pray that they were strong enough to hold her.

Kyuri quickly dispatched the pair of soldiers who were coming up from the trapdoor in the floor that lead to the levels below. She slammed it shut on them and shoved a heavy crate on top of it. She could hear it rattling behind her even as she sheathed her swords and placed her hands on the bars of the zipline, used for attacking nets of cargo. She looked down to see soldiers waiting below, readying spears. A few were already throwing at Aang and the masked man, who were using the ladders to stilt-walk across the gap. She admired Aang's ingenuity even as she swung up and looped her knees over the bars. She shoved off, drawing her swords.

Wind rushed by her as she slid down towards the next tower, her arms snapping to defend against spears. Her muscles screamed as she arched backwards, looking to see if there were any surprises waiting for her on the other side of the wall. In her only stroke of luck of the night, she saw that the tower was empty, all the soldiers having rushed to the wall where Aang and the stranger were expected to connect.

And where they had not connected. Kyuri watched with side eyes as the pair fell to the ground directly in front of the gate even as she dismounted and raced across the wall, throwing soldiers over the wall and knocking them out as she went. She saw the flames as she practically hung over the side of the wall, watching with bated breath.

She had no reason to worry though. Aang shoved the stranger behind him and pulled a shield of swirling air around the pair of them. Fire broke against it harmlessly.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao commanded, striding forwards. The fire ceased at his command. "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

The react was instantaneous. The stranger moved and crossed the sharp sides of his blade across Aang's throat. Kyuri knew to the young boy it must seem like he was turning on him, but she knew better. The threat was good: free us or lose your prize.

Zhao seemed to agree.

"Open the gate," he growled, eyes locked hatefully on the frozen blue mask.

"Admiral?" questioned a soldier.

"Do it!" he roared. The gate slowly began to grind open and Kyuri swung down over the side of the wall. She'd noticed the pikes that kept the gate locked tightly against outside force and they'd reminded her of the spikes on Sangilak's back. She used them as if they were, as a ladder, dropping from spike to spike as she went before taking cover behind the stranger as he backed out with Aang in tow. It may seem a cowardly move but it was in reality the only safe spot at the moment. To hit the stranger, the archers on the wall would have to shoot through Aang, which they would never do. That meant behind him was the only place where she wasn't an open target.

Except, of course, if they were the staggeringly accurate archers Zhao had under his command.

Kyuri watched as the arrow vanished from the string. The stranger collapsed, the paint on his mask chipped slightly from the blunted arrow that had connected. Aang moved as soon as he was free, pulling dust around them to disguise their escape. Kyuri moved immediately to pick the stranger up, dragging one of his arms over her shoulder. Aang's childlike curiosity got the better of him. He reached up and pulled away the stranger's mask and Kyuri suddenly found herself holding Fire Prince Zuko. Her eyes widened and she bared her teeth as Aang skittered backwards. She made to drop him as Aang moved for the forest, but he paused and so did she, looking at him questioningly.

"He saved us," the boy muttered. "We can't… we can't just leave him. It's not right."

Kyuri gritted her teeth. He was right. She may have a strict code of honor, but that didn't mean she always took pleasure in following it, and this was one of those times. Part of her wanted to leave him to be captured for the injuries he'd dealt her by the river. The other part was fascinated by how well they'd worked together when they'd never fought in any capacity beyond as enemies.

"Go," Kyuri said sharply. "You're who they want. I'll keep him safe until he wakes up, and then he's on his own."

"Okay," Aang nodded. He took to the trees, repelling off tree trunks as he went back towards their camp. Kyuri shoved Zuko's swords through her sash and wound the ribbon of his mask around her fingers before she dragged him into the forest. She could hear the soldiers not far behind, coughing as they searched through the cloud of dust, but she knew it wouldn't take them long to start searching the forest.

She nearly stumbled over the perfect hiding spot. An abandoned boar-q-pine hollow. She knew it was abandoned because all the rutting around the door was old, the edges warn away by time and the elements. Abandoned at least six months, so little chance of the animal stumbling back to find them. Kyuri scrambled in through the small opening and, as she predicted, it opened up considerably inside. She dragged Zuko in after her just in time.

Soldiers spilled into the forest and she saw soldiers tramp past the opening. Either they didn't see the hole or they didn't want to risk it. Probably the former.

Kyuri heard them tramping around for nearly three hours before they filtered back into the barracks, all the while Zuko was out. She took a moment to wonder at the strength it must take to pull a bow capable of dealing that much of a punch before pushing Zuko out and following him into the dawning morning. If he woke up, she had no desire to be in an enclosed space with him.

Glancing around, Kyuri found and tree with a mass of roots sticking out of the ground. She dragged Zuko over and rested him in the hollow between a few, his mask and swords beside him but out of easy reach, giving her the advantage. She took up a post on a root, leaning back against the tree itself with one leg stretched out in front of her. Her other foot was positioned on the opposite side of her knee and her crossed arms nestled under her chest.

Kyuri sat there, watching him. She'd promised Aang to make sure he was safe. If he didn't wake up soon, she'd drag him to that herbalist and leave her to handle him. Even as she thought that though, he let out a small groggy groan and his eyes fluttered open and she was struck once again by the golden amber color, so different from the dull bronze color of Zhao's.

"You really do have exactly her eyes," she blurted before realizing what she was doing. Zuko turned his head to focus on her. His eyes flashed as she saw who it was, but to both their surprise he didn't attack. Later Zuko would say it was because he was curious to know what she was talking about, but in reality he knew he was still reeling from the experience of fighting with her.

So, instead of lunging, he simply asked, "Her?"

"Yoshio."

Zuko's eyes narrowed at her. "How do you know that name? It was wiped from all records. And how do you know what my great-grandmother looked like?"

"How do I know?" Kyuri repeated, her eyes going distant as she recalled the experience of living through Sangilak's eyes in a time long gone. "She was a Dragora."

"So? That's well known, but not all Dragora immediately know each other. Answer me!"

"You're smart, figure it out!" Kyuri snapped back, not at all thrilled with how he was speaking to her. "Or, if you really can't, I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, Yoshio fell in love and married a man, Fire Lord Sozin, who she later realized only wanted her power. She grew to hate him and fell in love again with a general who smuggled her and her dragon Hao, known as the Living Glacier, out of the Fire Nation to the South Pole, where they hoped he would blend in. Yoshio survived six months before the cold claimed her and she died, leaving her dragon alone with nothing but the meager possession she smuggled out with her." Her lips twisted into a humorless smile. "At least, he was alone until he found a little girl collapsed in the snow from cold and blood loss." Expressionless blue met shocked gold. "I know because Sangilak, as Hao is now called, showed me what happened a century ago."

Zuko's thoughts were spinning. So somehow his great-grandmother's dragon had come to be bonded with this girl sitting in front of him? His uncle was fond of saying that things are connected for a reason but he couldn't believe that in this case. What possible reason for this connection between the two of them? But still, something else in her story caught his attention.

"Blood loss?"

He could watch her eyes freeze and it was a startling shift.

"None of your concern."

"You told me this story and I demand to know."

"I am not a subject of the Fire Nation for you to command, _O great prince!_" Kyuri snapped, rising to tower over him. Her mind was already muddled, knowing that she'd trusted Zuko enough to defend her flank. But then she hadn't known it was him. Of course, the mask came off and everything was normal. But still, fighting with him had been… unhealthily enjoyable. "You will not _demand_ anything of me!"

Zuko lunged, his patience snapping, and fire roiled about his fist. She ducked out of the way of the blast and was gone, running through the forest with barely a leaf stirred by her presence.

* * *

When Kyuri returned to the camp she found Sangilak groggy but awake. He blinked one great eye at her as she appeared up the steps, tired and bruised.

"_What happened?"_

Kyuri sent him images as she collapsed next to him, savoring the familiar heat he emitted. She pulled out the two boxes of plants from under the plates of her armor and set to work crushing them as Sangilak perused the memories. When she had mushed them together into a thick paste Sangilak turned to her with surprised eyes.

"_You told him of Yoshio."_

"_I slipped out,"_ Kyuri said tensely. _"I'm sorry. I know you're not fond of being reminded of Sozin, but-"_

"_Oh I don't mind it. I'm more concerned about you mentioning the attack where your parents died."_

"_I said nothing of the sort."_

"'_-he was alone until he found a little girl collapsed in the snow from cold and blood loss,'" _Sangilak quoted.

"_Oh," Kyuri responded glumly. "That part. He pressed-"_

"_I saw that."_

"_-but I didn't say anything."_

"_Oh yes you did. You sort of screamed at him."_

"_He deserved it," _Kyuri thought with a snarl.

"_I'm not denying he was rude. In all honesty, it's the way you felt while fighting back to back that I find disturbing. Kyuri, you cannot trust that family. All of them are liars and enemies, brainwashed by growing up in a family of war and violence. They know no different and they will strike at you. Sozin killed so many of my brethren and their Dragora for opposing him and it was because of him that Yoshio fled to her death, and his line has continued this war without any hint of remorse, and-"_

"_No one has more reason to hate the royal family than you,"_ Kyuri soothed, _"and by extension me. Trust me, I see nothing that could make me change my opinion of him."_

But that was a lie and they both knew it. Her opinion had already been changed. When she had first seen him she thought of him as an arrogant bully with no redeemable qualities. However, the more they came across him the more admirable qualities she was finding. Her dislike had been tempered to respect by his skills and determination, two qualities she prized highly.

Kyuri both feared and was fascinated by the idea of finding more qualities to Zuko that she admired.


	7. Softly Beautiful

**AUTHOR APOLOGY BELOW  
**

**Yeah *coughs awkwardly* So, I'm sorry about my rant the previous chapter. It was a bad day. I was sick, tired, and in a fight, and I sort of took it out on you readers, and I shouldn't have. So, here's a nice juicy update for you. It was NightTeen and his/her review that slapped some sense into me, so thanks to him/her for making me pull my head out of my rear and get back to writing.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few have been, but I rather like it like this. Plus, I wanted to get it out as my 'apology chapter' so to speak. Bato is the next chapter and that's where we start hitting some real romance.  
**

* * *

Kyuri couldn't see how anyone could place such blind faith in a fortuneteller. The man had been faced by an angry platypus bear that was doing its best to decapitate him with strong sweeps of its paws. But he had just stood there grinning, bobbing and weaving when appropriate, but making no move to flee, all because some old fraud told him he would be safe.

Kyuri paused as she considered that. Hadn't she done the same thing in the prison? Blindly trusted a man she didn't know, a man who proved to be an enemy, to guard her back in a fight and keep her safe? She wondered what on earth had made her trust him so. Normally she would have ripped his mask off immediately to see who he was. She refused to admit she might have been to shaken to think of doing that.

In the beginning Kyuri had simply followed because neither she nor Aang had any means to defend themselves beyond bending and because they didn't know their way around the prison. But she had found her weapons and still followed him, had even allowed him to go off with Aang without her. Kyuri shuddered at what might have happened had Zuko been knocked out. She might have let Aang out of her sight again, and then he would have been captured.

But then, if Zuko wanted the Avatar captured, why free him at all? It didn't seem like it was simple jealousy that it was Zhao who got them, even though he quite obviously hated the Admiral. So why? Shouldn't the prince be more concerned with the affairs of his nation and not his own glory? And if it was simple jealousy, why free her as well? She was no major prize. A prize, yes, but not one so great as the Avatar.

"Kyuri, come on!" Katara called. Kyuri snapped out of her thoughts to see that Katara was standing at a door beside a white-haired man in black robes. "The fortuneteller will see us!"

"I have no desire to have some fraud pawing at my palm," Kyuri deadpanned. "I have interest in how long I will live or how many children I shall have."

Katara's face fell as Sangilak nudged her with his wing. _"Oh, go on. You may not believe it but it might be interesting to see what she says."_

"_I can hear it now. 'You will live a long, happy life with a handsome husband and wonderfully well-behaved children.'"_

"_I had no idea you had your future planned out to include a husband. I thought you intended to follow the dragon's example," _Sangilak inserted slyly. Kyuri let out a low growl as she stomped through the door.

From inside the house a small girl in a pink and purple kimono emerged. Her hair was fixed in gravity-defying ponytails that stuck out straight from wither side of her head. She bowed respectfully, messy bangs falling over her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mang," she greeted, straightening. "I'm Aunt Wu's assistant."

Kyuri could actually watch as the little girl zoned in on Aang and her eyes combed him up and down, getting wider as they went. A happy smile crossed her face, showing a missing tooth.

"Well hello there," she purred to Aang in a childish approximation of flirting.

"Hello," Aang greeted absently as the girl gestured to a row of four pillows placed out as seating. They filed over and sat, curling up on the cushions. They were soft and plush, quite a relief, Kyuri thought, compared to hard, rough dragon scales.

"_You know as well as I that the scales where you sit are rather soft. That's why you sit there."_

"_Yet the rest of you is like a fortress. I think the adjective is appropriate."_

An irritated humph sounded in her mind and she smirked slightly as Sangilak retreated. She could still feel him though and knew he was eating with Appa.

"So, can I interest you in some tea or one of Aunt Wu's famous bean curd puff?" Mang offered, and it was clear she was speaking only to Aang.

"I'd like a curd puff," Sokka said, but Mang cut him off, further proving it.

"Hang on," she ordered Sokka, before crouching a bit in front of Aang. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Mang!" the girl exclaimed with a delighted giggle. "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang's surprised and hesitant expression pretty much summed up the mood of the group upon that little comment.

"Uh, thanks?" he tried.

"Oh, don't be modest, they're huge!" Sokka teased. Aang slapped his hands over his ears and glared at him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Aang, very nice," Mang beamed as she bowed and left, eyes watching Aang until she was out of sight.

"I can't believe we're in the house of nonsense," Sokka grumbled as he lounged on his pillow, stretching out his feet.

"Don't be like that Sokka," Katara rebuked. "There are some things in the world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have a curd puff," Sokka humphed.

A woman in green came rushing form behind a screen just as Mang appeared with a tea tray.

"Oh Mang!" the teenager gushed as she emerged. "Aunt Wu said I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lily!"

"That's so romantic," Mang said wistfully. She looked over her shoulder at Aang. "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that!" Aang wished, completely oblivious.

"Is that the big ear boy Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?" the woman whispered to Mang, who immediately blushed and pushed her towards the door. The giddy woman left as Mang approached with the tea tray. Her foot caught on the end of her kimono though, and she stumbled. Aang caught the tray before it could hit the ground, unintentionally covering her hands with his. Mang looked up at him, star-struck.

"E-enjoy your snack," she stammered before fleeing.

Sokka immediately seized the tray and pulled it towards himself, snatching up and entire handful of bean curd puffs. However, before he could bight into it, an elderly woman with a lined, motherly face and grey-streaked hair appeared. She wore rather expensive yellow and red robes and Kyuri supposed they were probably mostly for show, to maintain the illusion that she was truly seeing the future.

"So, who's next?" Aunt Wu asked cheerfully. "Don't be shy!"

Sokka turned away resolutely, munching on bean puffs determinedly. Aang looked nervously to Katara, who shrugged.

"I guess that's me," she said, rising, and Aunt Wu escorted her into the back room.

"These aren't half bad," Sokka said contemplatively as he shoveled more into his mouth. He offered them to Kyuri, who took one and popped it into her mouth curiously. He was right, but she wasn't a big fan of pastry unless it was some sort of sugary dessert. A guilty pleasure.

"I'm good on puffs," Aang said, declining. It was silent for a moment before he asked slowly, "So… What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Boring stuff I'm sure," Sokka shrugged, downing a glass of tea and slurping it. "Love, who she's gonna marry, how many babies she's gonna have. Dumb stuff like that."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, twitching nervously. "Well, I gotta go find a bathroom."

Kyuri watched, eyebrow raised, as he scampered off. She was positive that's not at all what he intended to do. She suspected he planned something more along the lines of eavesdropping. He returned a short time later looking pleased, and she assumed he'd heard something in Katara's reading that he liked.

"Looks like someone had an enjoyable bathroom trip," Sokka observed.

"Yeah. When I was in there-"

"I don't want to know!" Sokka protested, holding up a hand.

"Alright, who's next?" Aunt Wu asked as she escorted Katara out.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Sokka grunted, heaving himself to his feet.

"Your life will be filled with strife. Most of it self-inflicted," Aunt Wu deadpanned.

"But- You didn't even read my palms or anything!" Sokka argued.

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face. You then," she said, pointing to Aang, who rose eagerly and followed her inside.

"You wouldn't believe it," Katara said excitedly, sitting down next to Kyuri. "She told me so many things! Like, apparently I'm going to have three children, and I'll be highly respected, and I'm going to marry a very powerful bender, and…"

Kyuri tuned her out with a small smirk. So that was what had Aang in a tizzy. She could quite plainly see that Aang adored Katara, while Katara thought of him more as a friend or even a brother at this point, and had said as much before. But there was no more powerful bender than the Avatar and Aang appeared to be taking comfort in that fact.

Aunt Wu stepped out a few minutes later, preceded by an enthusiastic Aang. The fortuneteller herself looked a bit shaken, but otherwise fine.

"Well then, last is you I suppose," Aunt Wu said, looking at Kyuri. Kyuri met her gaze.

"I'm not interested," she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Oh, but there are so many things I can see that you need to know!" Aunt Wu protested.

"I doubt that."

"You've suffered a grave loss. A family member. A parents perhaps? Or maybe even both?" Kyuri's head snapped up, eyes blazing angrily. "Both, I see."

"How did you know that?" Kyuri demanded, rising to her feet.

"I know many things," Aunt Wu said, holding open the door into the back. "Come, let me tell you."

Very slowly, Kyuri put one foot in front of the other, and the seemed to steel herself. She walked into the room without a backward glance, Aunt Wu shutting the door firmly behind her.

"I don't appreciate having my personal life paraded in public places," Kyuri said coldly as the old woman nestled into pillows next to a blazing fire pit sunken into the floor. Kyuri folded her long legs under herself and dropped onto a pillow.

"Let me see your hand," Aunt Wu said, stretching out her own. "Your dominant one, if you please."

Kyuri stretched out her right hand and Aunt Wu grasped it firmly in one hand, the other tracing a finger along a line in her palm. "Ah yes, just as I thought. Shallow line, a guarded person, doesn't trust easily. Skeptical and logical. Your fingers are calloused my dear, you work very hard, and it will bring you much, I assure you. And here," she said, moving to another line. "Fractured twice. Two deaths. Your parents, I assume." She moved up and her finger settled on one final crease across Kyuri's palm. "My, one of the deepest lines I've ever seen! You, my dear, will have a great love story, one that will be told for ages. You will love deeply and be loved just as deeply in return. It is a truly heartwarming thing to see," Aunt Wu said with a smile.

"Who?" Kyuri asked, before withdrawing and slackening the muscles in her face, showing no expression at all. Aunt Wu looked at her knowingly.

"Interested? I see a powerful bender in your future as well, a man with a noble spirit. Beyond that, I cannot say."

"I see," Kyuri said in a monotone. "Thank you for your time."

"Not at problem at all," Aunt Wu said as the pair rose and returned to the front room where the others were waiting.

"What did she tell you?" Katara asked interestedly as Kyuri appeared. "Anything good?"

"I should avoid badgermoles and watch out for a man with a mustache," Kyuri said, stalking out the door. Katara blinked.

"I didn't mean to… Was she mad? Or upset? I couldn't tell."

"When can you ever with her?" Sokka shrugged casually. "Seriously Aunt Wu, what'd you say to her?"

"Something I'd have thought she'd be pleased to hear," Aunt Wu said, looking surprised as well. "A strange girl, that one."

"You have no idea," Aang said as they left after Kyuri.

"Fortunetelling is just a big hoax," Sokka declared as they walked through the streets, their animal companions drawing all eyes to them. It was hard to say which drew more stares, the sky bison or the dragon, but it was easy to tell who was enjoying it more. Sangilak had puffed up and was twitching his tail like a happy cat, tossing his head and prancing.

"Is something wrong with Sangilak?" Aang ventured as Katara and Sokka argued back and forth.

"You're just mad because you'll make yourself unhappy your whole life!"

"That woman is crazy!"

"The only thing wrong with him is his ego," Kyuri sighed, seizing a twisted ivory horn and jerking it roughly so that Sangilak's head dipped down beside her. "He's insufferable when he's getting attention."

"_I am not!"_

"_You are so and you know it. Admit it, you're milking this."_

"_Of course. But that doesn't mean I'm insufferable. You suffer me quite well."_

"_I'm bound to you. I don't count." _

"Well I'm happy with my predictions," Katara said, sighing happily. "Certain things are going to turn out very nicely."

"They sure are," Aang agreed, glowing eyes fixed on her happily.

"Why?" Katara asked interestedly. "What did she tell you?"

"Just some things," Aang grinned. "You'll see."

They moved further into town, towards the center, hoping to find a market where they might resupply and get more food. Instead, they found a group of anxious townspeople staring up at the sky in front of a raised pagoda.

"What's with the sky?" Sokka asked as they joined the crowd, looking up curiously. There was nothing particularly interesting going on. It was just a normal day, the sun shining, a few white clouds puffing their way across the sky.

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to read the clouds and predict the fate of the whole village," said a man standing nearby.

"That one looks kind of like a fluffy bunny," Aang said, pointing to the sky. Katara smiled and nodded, raising her hand to point at another cloud, but was cut off as the man gasped.

"You'd better hope that's not a bunny! The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka demanded.

"The prediction tells us if Mount Makapu will stay dormant for another year or if it will erupt," a woman said, pointing to a volcano in the distance. It was a decent distance from the village, but the town would be in grave danger if the thing ever did erupt.

"We used to have a tradition of going up to the volcano to check ourselves," the man explained. "But ever since Aunt Wu moved here, we haven't needed to bother!"

"Are you seriously trusting your lives to that crazy old lady?" Sokka demanded, but Katara shushed him hastily, pulling him to the side as Aunt Wu appeared in the square. The crowd split down the middle to allow her to get to the podium. She was flanked by the white-haired man in black who stood outside her door. The people cheered as she walked, but Kyuri only narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Are you okay?" Katara hissed, seeing her expression. "Did Aunt Wu tell you something you didn't like?"

"She told me many things… which I found to be useless guesswork."

Katara shushed her as Aunt Wu bowed and raised her hands, a chart in her hands. She consulted the sky before looking down at the small pamphlet. "Bending arrow crowd. Good crops, a fine harvest. Wavy moon-shaped cloud. Let's see… gonna be a great year for twins! And a cumulus cloud with a twisty tail coming off the end. The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" Aunt Wu proclaimed.

"_She's wrong."_

"_What?" _Kyuri asked, turning to Sangilak, whose head rose high over the air, his nose turned in the direction of the volcano. _"How so?"_

"_That volcano is anything but dormant."_

"_Did you see something hunting?"_ Kyuri asked intently. If the volcano exploded, the village had no chance. It was too close for evacuation at such a late stage, and these people trusted Aunt Wu so much that if she said the village was safe they wouldn't move until the volcano actually began to erupt.

"_No, but I can sense the heat rising, the lava bubbling. I'm a creature of fire, after all."_

"I'm going back to Aunt Wu's!" Katara squealed. "I've thought of something else to ask her."

"Katara, you can't tell me you believe everything this lady comes up with?" Sokka protested.

"She hasn't been wrong yet!" Katara pointed out cheerfully as she started back towards Aunt Wu's.

"That's it!" Sokka raged. "I'm proving to these people once and for all that Aunt Wu's predictions are nothing more than lucky guesses and lies!"

"Sangilak and I are going to fly up to the volcano," Kyuri said as she mounted Sangilak, who spread his wings wide. The people in the square gaped as membrane unfurled over their heads, coloring the light beneath blue.

"Okay," Aang nodded as he followed after Sokka interestedly. Sangilak kicked off and he and Kyuri flew up the side of the mountain to the volcano. As they rose, the air heated, which was in itself odd, as the air usually got colder the farther up one went.

"I told you," Sangilak said as they landed on the rim of Mount Makapu. Kyuri dismounted and strode to the edge, staring down at the bubbling magma, eyes narrowed against the steam and heat. The volcano was most definitely not dormant, as Sangilak had said. Perhaps ten yards beneath the opening was a field of magma, devouring rock as it rose. The strangest thing though, was the flowers that were growing around the rim, swaying in the breeze made by the rising heat.

"These must be panda lilies," Kyuri mused, plucking one up between two fingers and rolling the stem. It had wide, black petals decorated with a thick white stripe down the middle. It certainly wasn't as elegant or feminine as a red rose, but she could see why a girl would be happy to get one. They were pretty, she mused, absently tucking the stem behind her ear as she stared into the lava.

"We have to warn the village," she said decidedly.

"There, on the rim!" called a familiar voice. Aang appeared a little farther around the rim. He scooped up a panda lily delightedly and held it to his face, inhaling as Sokka stepped up next to him. Aang opened his eyes and it was then that he saw the tableau in front of him.

"Aunt Wu _was_ wrong," he said dimly, the lily slipping from nerveless fingers. It floated down into the lava and was destroying in a single puff of flame. Sokka looked up and saw Kyuri and Sangilak perched there.

"Those people all think they're safe," he said and Kyuri nodded. "We have to warn them."

"There's no time to walk," Aang realized, shaking his head. He opened his glider and held it out to Sokka. "Climb on!"

"Or we could take you," Kyuri offered, knowing full well how wild a ride with Aang was when he was trying to drag someone else along with him.

"You go ahead, you'll move faster without me," Sokka said. "I'll hitch a ride with Kyuri."

Aang didn't respond beyond a nod before he hopped onto his glider and was off. Kyuri mounted, stretched out a hand to Sokka and helping him up behind her.

"I really hate riding this thing," Sokka moaned as they took off. Kyuri supposed it probably had something to do with the serpentine way Sangilak's body rose and fell with the beat of his wings.

"_Tell him I hate when he rides me. He clamps down to hard with his knees,"_ Sangilak said with a mental wince.

"_Perhaps later. We don't need him panicking and falling off."_

They landed in front of Aunt Wu's where Katara was glaring at the shut door.

"After all the business I've given here!" Katara was raging to Aang.

"But she doesn't charge," Sokka pointed out as he and Kyuri dismounted, Kyuri with considerably more grace.

"Yeah, but still," Katara shrugged.

"Well, we have bigger news," Sokka explained. "Aunt Wu was wrong; the volcano _is_ going to erupt!"

"Sokka, you tried to convince me Aunt Wu was wrong before and she was right!" Katara pointed out. "It's going to take an awful lot to convince me."

"_Prepare for an awful lot."_

The ground under them rumbled and a sound like thunder rolled through the air, carrying with it the scent of sulfur. Smoke rose up from the volcano, coiling thick and black into the sky.

"I'm convinced," Katara nodded. "Come on, we have to warn everyone!"

"That's what we're saying," Sokka agreed, relieved she'd come around. They turned and sprinted back to the square where many people were still gathered, discussing the prediction from earlier and making speculations about next year.

"Everyone listen!" Sokka yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Aunt Wu was wrong! The volcano is going to erupt!"

"Yeah, we already know you don't believe in Aunt Wu's predictions, Mr.-Science-and-Reason-Lover!" some woman yelled back.

"If you won't listen to my brother, maybe you'll listen to me," Katara tried, stepping forwards. "I want to believe Aunt Wu as much as you all do, but my brother, Aang, and Kyuri saw the lava with their own eyes!"

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears," the man from earlier said.

"Please, listen to me!" Aang said, leaping up onto the roof. "You're all in danger here. I know you all want to believe Aunt Wu but you have to take your fate into your own hands!"

The ground under their feet rocked as another gout of smoke poured into the air from Mount Makapu.

"Can your fortunetelling explain that?" Sokka demanded ,pointing at the volcano.

"Hmph, can your science explains why it rains?" scoffed a man wearing red shoes.

"Yes!" Sokka shouted, looking very much like he wanted to either punch the man or rip out his own hair. "Yes it can!"

There were mumbles, laughter, and a few dark looks directed at the small group as the crowd dispersed, clearly no longer interested in listening to what they saw as insanity.

"They just won't listen to us," Katara sighed.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu!" Aang chirped, jumping down from the roof.

"That's the problem," Sokka snapped.

"It's about to become the solution," Aang grinned. Kyuri immediately saw where he was going and a slow smile spread across her face. Katara and Sokka watched nervously.

"She's scaring me," Sokka muttered.

"Kyuri?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"I'll be back with the chart in a minute," Kyuri said, jumping up onto the roof.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Sokka demanded as Kyuri scampered off. Aang complied while Kyuri returned to Aunt Wu's. Mentally, she rendered a picture of the inside and placed it over the outside, figuring out which window she needed. She slipped around the alley back to the rear of the house and pressed her ear to the rice paper screen. No voices came from inside so Kyuri opened the window and slipped inside easily, dropping to the ground with barely a sound.

She soon realized though that finding Aunt Wu's cloud-reading book may be harder than expected. The room was filled with boxes and chests that added to the exotic look of the place. She started methodically working her way through the room from right to left and being careful to leave everything exactly as she found it.

"And bring me some bean curd puffs, would you Mang?"

Kyuri dove behind a curtain as Aunt Wu stepped into the room, looking behind her. She withdrew the very book Kyuri had been looking for from her voluminous sleeves and placed it in a box she had just finished lookin through before returning to the door, leaning out and calling down the hall to Mang. Quick as a flash, Kyuri moved to the box, flipped it open and grabbed the book.

Aunt Wu turned when she heard a click, but there was nothing there except her open window swinging slightly. Frowning, the old woman walked over and stuck her head out, looking left and right. There was no one there. Shrugging, she withdrew back inside and closed the window. On the roof above, Kyuri let out a sigh of relief before leaping to the roof next door. She used the tops of buildings to return to where Aang, Katara, and Sokka waited for her.

"Did you get it?" Sokka asked interestedly. Kyuri held up the pamphlet.

"Then let's go!" Aang grinned.

"You get Aunt Wu. Bring her out. Make a big fuss so people follow along," Kyuri instructed as she, Aang, and Katara boarded Appa.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa jumped into the sky, soaring up into the clouds. Kyuri combed through the pages, scanning quickly to see what symbol would suit their purpose.

"Volcanic doom," she read, looking at a picture of a giant, grinning skull. "Subtle."

"Clouds are just water and air, so between the three of us we should be able to bend them into any shape we want," Aang explained.

"What shape do we make?" Katara asked.

"A skull," Kyuri said, pointing to the picture.

"Everybody ready?" Aang asked as he let go of the reins and dropped into the saddle. Kyuri and Katara stood, Katara across from him and Kyuri facing the gap between the two. As one, they raised their hands.

Bending clouds was not an easy thing to do. The molecules of water were tiny and kept wanted to disperse and pull away from their hold. The Waterbenders had to move in sync with the Airbender or the cloud pulled apart and essentially shredded itself. Many times, parts that had already been formed drifted apart and had to be swiftly remade.

When they were satisfied with the skull looming out of a mass of clouds they dipped back down to the ground, hiding in the trees around the village. The trio made their way to the square quickly where they saw Aunt Wu standing on the platform with Sokka, looking horrified. She'd clearly already revised her prediction because the crowd was nearing hysteria.

"Everyone listen to me!" Aang said, mounting the platform with Katara and Kyuri. Aunt Wu stepped down, allowing them to speak. "Sokka has a plan!"

"Lava is going to flow down the mountain to this spot," Sokka explained. "If we can dig a trench we can redirect the lava to the river, but we don't have much time."

"If you're an Earthbender, come with me!" Aang called.

"I'm an Earthbender!"

"I'm not!"

"Everybody else, grab a shovel!" Sokka shouted, holding one aloft as the ground shook once more. "We have to work together to get this done in time!"

The people of the village scattered, doing as they were told. Aang formed the Earthbenders into trios while Sokka directed diggers into place. Appa was fastened into a rig suspending a net beneath him to move bounders into place, making a break wall along the top of the trench. He flew back and forth, dragging rocks into place. Sangilak put his claws and strength to good use, gouging into and shattering rocks that blocked the diggers. Kyuri positioned herself by the river, carefully directing the water up the trench and using it to wash away the dirt.

The dirt by the water gave way between the combined effort of Kyuri and the diggers just as the ground gave a particularly violent shake, bucking underneath them like a wild ostrich horse.

"Everybody needs to evacuate right now!" Aang yelled. "We'll come for you when it's safe!"

"Kyuri!" Sokka called, gesturing for her. She ran up to Sangilak and grabbed his ankle. He flapped twice _and she dropped to the top of the trench, standing with the other three._

"_Do you want me to stay?"_

"_No, you need to get away from here. We can't risk you being hit my any flaming rocks."_

"_We can't risk _you_ being hit by any flaming rocks."_

"_Yes, but I don't have wings that can be burned through."_

"_Touche."_

"_Go with Appa. Get him out of here."_

"_I will. Stay safe."_

"_I will. You too." _

Sangilak flew away, herbing Appa with his buffeting wings. The sky bison was eager to leave though. The four friends stood on top of the wall and watched as lava swept towards the village, taking down gravestones and arches as it went. It poured into the trench, filling it halfway almost immediately.

"It's not enough!" Katara realized. "It's going to overflow!"

"Go!" Aang said. Sokka and Katara ran into the town but Kyuri scampered along the wall, going for the river. She took a deep breath, trying to breathe around the ash that was falling like rain from the sky. Like Aang, she raised her hands, but she jumped into the water, feeling it slide welcomingly around her like an embrace form an old friend. She rose out of the water on a column that swirled around her waist. Riding high, she began sending out frigid little streams with presice flicks of her wrists, trying to cool the lava. Most of the water evaporated, but it was enough to leave a shell over top of the rolling wave that slowed it down at least, if not stopping it completely in some places.

Kyuri turned to see Aang standing on the wall, a huge rock wall rising in front of him made of cooled lava, the patterns forever frozen in stone. It was a moving image to see him standing there surrounded by heat and smoke, bathed in red light. He looked so much older than his twelve years.

* * *

Kyuri didn't help direct everyone back into the village. Instead, she wandered the streets, still staggered. To defy a natural disaster was a rush like no other and her heart was still racing. The sheer power she had felt in the lava was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was all heat and destruction and it was terribly beautiful.

"Excuse me?" said a timid voice. Kyuri looked up to see an older man standing in the doorway of a house, looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and he opened the door. "Can you come in here? I'd like to… erm, I want to… I have something to show you," he blurted. Kyuri's other eyebrow joined the first but she stepped inside, confident she could overpower the man if he tried anything.

She was surprised to find the room she entered smelled of paint and ink. All around were scattered drying scrolls and canvases covered in images. Some were meditative images of mountains or flowers, but others were full of color, almost explosive. That was when Kyuri realized that several of the freshest pictures detailed the eruption.

"You didn't evacuate," she said, turning to the man. Looking closer, she saw that his clothes were rumpled, clearly a day old, and he was sporting stubble and dark circles under his eyes.

"I had faith in you and your friends," he said, shrugging. "And… I wanted to see. I've seen sunsets that would make the Fire Lord weep and flowers that were so perfect they belonged in palace gardens, but I'd never seen an eruption. I wanted to capture it. There is one piece I did that I finished only an hour ago, that is my favorite. I want to show you."

"Why?"

"Because I painted many pictures of your party. I wanted to make sure you didn't object."

Kyuri paused, surprised. He had painted them? She looked around and realized that there were indeed people in some of the images. There was a scroll with Sokka directing the villagers, a canvas with Aang standing strong atop the wall, Katara watching in the background, another scroll with the four of them standing in the pagoda, Sokka raising a shovel. "I see no problem."

"Good," the man said, sighing in relief. He gestured towards a canvas leaning against a table and Kyuri walked over. He picked it up and set it on an easel. Kyuri's eyes widened and she let out a startled gasp.

This picture depicted only her. It was a startling mass of blue, red, and black. She rose out of a column of rushing, foamy water into a red sky. She hovered high over a bed of glowing lava and black rock, her hands raised and strong, hands delicate but tense and precise. Her face was lit from beneath, throwing shadows and giving her an harsh, ethereal look. But despite her determined expression there was an underlying softness to her features. The white shock of her hair stood out starkly among the wind-tossed black.

"You did this… of me?"

"I did," the old painter nodded. "I hope you like it?"

"I- It's… I've never seen..."

"Do you?" he asked, worried her speechlessness was brought on by fury. "Like it, I mean."

Kyuri quickly gathered herself, knowing precisely why the picture affected her so. It peeled back the layers of determination and hardness she kept in place and showed her in a soft light, despite the desperate, dark situation portrayed.

"I do," she said softly. The man sighed in relief.

"Good."

"I- I have to go," Kyuri said abruptly, turning on her heel and striding out of the house.

"_What's wrong?"_

Kyuri sent back the image of the picture she'd just seen and received a wave of awe and appreciation from Sangilak, undercut by understanding.

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Hardly. I look soft."_

"_Exactly." _


	8. Embracing Fire and Ice

Kyuri reached out and took the whale's tooth sword from Sokka's hand as he and Aang split to look for more weapons. She observed the nicks and tested the edge with her finger. A small line of blood welled. Carelessly, she popped the finger into her mouth, sucking away the blood as she pondered. The weapon was battle-ready, so it wasn't some lost trinket an Earth Kingdom citizen had picked up as a curio.

"Did somebody lose something?" Katara asked curiously as she joined them in the clearing.

"We found something," Aang said as he rifled through bushes. Sokka brushed away a thin covering and held up an arrow. He pinched the tip between two fingers and held up the blackened tips.

"It's burned," he said grimly, standing up and looking around for more clues. He found them in the form of a charred, scratched tree. "There was a battle," he said, staring at the tree and the burned grass below. "Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders. The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Sokka took off down the incline, an intent look on his face, the others following interestedly.

They leapt over a fall of rocks and found themselves on a wide beach. Sokka rushed through the sand to stand by the water.

"Then what happened?" Aang pressed.

"I don't know," Sokka admitted. "The trail ends here."

"Wait, look!" Katara said, pointing. Kyuri turned and saw a familiar sight. The three Water Tribe members raced over.

"Is it dad's?" Katara asked eagerly, looking the vessel.

"No, but it's from his fleet," Sokka said, running his hand along the wood. "Dad was here."

Kyuri stared. A boat, a cutter, to be precise, from the Southern Water Tribe. It was an unexpected sight, but a sight she knew well, and her eyes drank in the details.

The hull extended high up into the air and tied to the mast in the center. It was tied to various other parts of the ship so that it didn't fall over from damage or bad weather. A symbolic blue flag bearing the Water Tribe's emblem was placed on top of the mast. The two blue sails were triangular and connected to the mast for steering. Animal skins lined the sailboat's rim. The interior of the ship was accessible via a doorway and stairs set into the deck.

It was an unspoken decision that they would camp there that night. Aang gathered firewood while Kyuri and Sangilak hunted their dinner. Sangilak lit a roaring fire and Katara skinned and cooked the meat with a skill born from years of watching and practicing.

The two siblings had been quiet since they had found the ship. It was easy to see why in their slack expressions and distant eyes. Each was lost in memories of their father and the time they'd shared, including the time he left. The pair was definitely more melancholy than usual and Kyuri found it stifling. Even Aang seemed depressed, his usual wacky antics toned down by the aura of sadness in the camp. It was then that she realized how much she had grown used to the very things that had annoyed her about the company in the beginning. Aang's constant chatter and recklessness, Sokka's bad jokes, Katara's mothering instincts.

"Practice is required to gain proficiency with any weapon," Kyuri said softly. Katara looked up at her and so did Aang, but Sokka kept poking the fire with a stick, glaring at it. "If you let yourself sit too long you'll lose your skill. Draw your dagger Katara."

"Kyuri, I'm not really in the mood to spar tonight," Katara sighed, turning back to the fire.

"Will the Fire Nation soldiers care if you're not in the mood for a fight? It will just make it easier for them to kill you."

"You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have one night off," Aang suggested, but Kyuri shot him a dark look and he quieted, curling tighter into a ball.

"We haven't practiced in two days. Your muscles will lose their flexibility if you go without constant practice."

"Fine," Katara huffed, standing up. She pulled the knife from where she kept it hidden inside her tunic and stood across from Kyuri in the ring of light cast by their small fire. Aang shuffled around to watch and Sangilak poked his head around the side of ship. He was relaxing in the water and savoring the sea breeze.

"You can never go into a fight expecting to win," Kyuri said, slowly pacing in a circle with Katara, careful to never cross her feet. "Overconfidence is arrogance and it will lead to your death. Many great fighters have been taken down by men who they perceived initially to be weaker. Even a novice can get in a lucky hit, and infection kills just as many as a blade. It's easy for you to get caught up in how many opponents you've defeated, but it only takes one man to-"

She cut off abruptly and lunged, swiping at Katara with her knife. The girl scrambled to raise her blade but the block came too slow. Katara's blade was wrenched from her hand and went spinning off into the night.

"Never let your opponent distract you," Kyuri said sharply as Katara slumped off to retrieve her dagger. "Your reactions slow when you let your mind wander. I could have slit your throat." Katara took her place again and they circled once more. Katara's foot flew up and with it a burst of sand. Kyuri immediately shut her eyes and stopped breathing, her lips pressing together tightly. She dropped and rolled out of the area filled with sand and jumped to her feet, opening her eyes to find Katara swinging viciously for her shoulder. Kyuri raised her blade and the two clashed together. She girls slammed shoulder to shoulder and Kyuri used her superior height to shove Katara away and send her staggering. She flipped the knife around so that she blade ran along her forearm and came in with a series of wide, punished swipes that had Katara dodging as well as blocking, which she managed quite well.

"Stop!" Kyuri said sharply as a noise reached her ears. She wasn't the only one who'd heard it, the rustle of brush. Sokka leapt to his feet and stared into the trees, squinting in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

From the shadows stepped a man in blue clothes and brown leather boots. His long brown hair was pushed back from a brown-skinned face, creased from exposure to the wind and sun. Soulful brown eyes peered from his face. The right part of his shirt was shoved off his shoulder, revealing bandages covering a muscular torso, shoulder, and arm.

"Sokka?" the man said, staring as if he couldn't believe it.

"Bato?" Sokka replied ,looking just as thrown.

"Who the what now?" Aang jumped in.

"Bato!" Katara shouted excitedly. Kyuri just stood there, dagger exchanged from swords, staring. She'd immediately moved to the shadows when she'd seen the man.

"Sokka, Katara!" Bato said delightedly as the siblings rushed to hug him tightly. "What are you doing here? You've both grown so much!"

"Hi, I'm Aang," Aang said, stepping forwards to introduce himself, but no one paid him any mind, too caught up in finding each other.

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara pressed.

"No, he and the others should be in the Earth Kingdom by now. I was walking and I heard swords. I came to see what was going on and found you two. Who is it that you were sparring with?" Bato asked Katara.

"You won't believe it!" Katara said. She realized Bato still believed Kyuri to be dead. "It's… Come here!"

Kyuri sheathed her swords and stepped into the firelight. Bato gaped.

"K-Kyuri?" he stammered. "You're… you're alive."

"I am," she said, nodding.

"But the blizzard… and the attack… and the blood!"

"I had help," Kyuri said slowly. "Sangilak?"

With a funny sort of cross between a hop and a glide, Sangilak jumped over the side of the boat and landed in with a thump and a cloud of sand next to Kyuri, wings spread protectively over her.

"You're a Dragora," Bato said softly, staring at Sangilak, who stared back through one discerning amber eye.

"I am," she nodded. Wind rushed in form the sea, bearing with it a cold chill, and they all shivered.

"This is no place for a reunion. Come with me," Bato said, wrapping his arms around Katara and Sokka and gesturing to Kyuri and Aang, his eyes lingering delightedly on her as she swung onto Sangilak. They walked behind as Bato lead them all to an abbey.

"When I was wounded your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have tended to my wounds ever since," he explained to Sokka and Katara. Clusters of nuns talked in the courtyard or worked under roofs at large vats. "Mother Superior!" he called to a woman in a long habit. She turned. "These are Hakoda's children. They've been travelling with the Avatar and a Dragora, a girl from our tribe we believed dead. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar," Mother Superior greeted. "It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you," Aang said politely. "It's an honor to be here. If there's anything I can do to-"

He was cut off as Sokka asked, "What smells so good Bato?"

"The sisters craft ointment and perfumes," Bato said, gesturing to huge sealed urns lining the walls of the courtyard.

"Perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa because he smells so much. Am I right?"

"You have your father's wit."

Bato took them to his room as the sisters took Sangilak and Appa away to be fed and watered .They seemed in awe of both animals, though Sangilak seemed to be drawing the most looks, most likely because he wasn't the gigantic ball of cuddly fluff that Appa was.

"Bato, it looks just like home!" Katara squealed as the door was opened.

"Everything's here! Even the pelts!" Sokka said as they rushed inside, staring around delightedly. Kyuri couldn't help but agree. The walls were hung with skins and ceremonial items and pelts provided seating and blankets. At the back, a tent made of leathers sewn together was pitched. A fire burned in the fire pit in the center of the room. Bowls and cookware sat around the fire.

"Nothing says home like dead animal skin," Aang said, staring at the pelts in distaste. He was the only one who held qualm with the décor; the others sat down almost as soon as they entered, completely comfortable.

"No way!" Katara said when she lifted the lid off the pot hanging over the fire. "Stewed sea prunes!"

"Help yourself," Bato invited.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things," Sokka recalled fondly.

They ladled the sea prunes up into bowl and Kyuri bit into them. Was she tough? Yes. Was the disciplined? Yes. Did she have to struggle to maintain a moan when she bit into a sea prune? Oh yes.

Kyuri could recall the days when she and her family would have dinner with Katara's family or vice versa and she was the only one in the whole village who could challenge Hakoda when it came to eating stewed sea prunes. Since she had left the village and moved inland, away from the coast, she hadn't had any in a while. She could have flown farther down the coast and searched for them but her pragmatic mind could never justify the long flight just for a treat.

Now Kyuri was savoring the sea prunes. The rubbery skin was a bit tough, but once she bit through it juices exploded into her mouth. It was simultaneously sweet and savory, completely delicious. The sea water had leeched into them, making them salty, and Bato had added a few spices to enhance the flavor. Kyuri let the juice run down her throat before mashing the skin into a pulp with her teeth and swallowing. Eagerly, she spooned another into her mouth, closing her eyes in delight as she bit down and taste flooded her mouth.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara pressed.

"It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along," Bato said, chuckling as he recalled. "Actually, the hippo did most of the dragging."

Dimly, Kyuri heard Aang say something, but she was too caught up to care what it was, whereas she would have usually been intent on anything going on around her. Memories rolled through her mind. With the familiar surroundings, Sokka and Katara and Bato, and delicious food, it was easy to forget the world outside. She could almost pretend nothing had happened: that her parents hadn't died, that she hadn't met Sangilak, that she wasn't aiding the Avatar. It was like when she was younger and the three families would gather together for meals and Bato would entertain the children while Katara and Kyuri's parents cleaned up dishes. Only the lingering feeling of Sangilak in the back of her mind, watching in fascination through her eyes, kept her from losing reality in a delightful dream.

"_Is this what it was like?"_

"_You've seen the memories."_

"_Yes but it's much more intense to witness it. It's… touching."_

"_I know Yoshio had friends and family gather like this, eating and telling stories."_

"_Yes, but it's been so long that I have almost forgotten the feeling of intimacy."_

Loneliness echoed through their link, tremulous and sad, and Kyuri winced, answering with waves of calm assurance. "_Sang…"_

"_No Kyuri, don't let an old dragon lost in memories spoil your reunion. I won't take this happiness you've found from you. You have so little these days."_

"_Perhaps not as little as I thought,"_ Kyuri mused. _"I have friends, I have a goal, I have you. I am… content."_

Sangilak's pleasure at that statement reached her before she was pulled away by Sokka's voice.

"So which one of you came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato asked, embarrassed.

"Everyone knew!" Katara giggled.

"What's that story?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story Aang, some other time," Sokka said, waving him away.

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures," Katara said, remembering the stories that had flooded the village gossip mill. 'You'd never believe what Bato and Hakoda did' had popped up only slightly less often than 'you'd never believe what Kyuri and Katara did.'

"Not all of them were so hilarious at the time," Bato chuckled, "but everything's funnier with hindsight. Aang!" he said suddenly and they all turned to see Aang standing there guiltily with a sacred wolf tail headdress on his head. "Put that back. It's ceremonial and very fragile."

Subdued, Aang put the mask back and slumped towards the door.

"So, which one of you came up with the idea to put an octopus on your head and convince Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus but I did the spooky voice," Bato said, wiggling his fingers. Kyuri allowed a small smile to slip into place. She remembered when that news had swept the village. Gran-Gran didn't leave the house for two days and it was weeks before she went back to that part of the coast even after the pair confessed to their prank.

It went on like that well into the night. Bato told stories about things he and Hakoda had done and Sokka and Katara told him all about their adventures, with Kyuri jumping in every now and then to correct or comment. Bato listened in amazement to everything from Kyoshi Island to the village. Bowls were set aside and the flames were fed again before Bato grew serious once more.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father?"

"Really?"

"When?"

"Any day now. They said they'd send a message once they'd found a rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been over two years since we've seen dad!" Sokka said excitedly, waving his hands about. "That would be incredible! Katara?"

"I do really miss him," she said softly. "It would be great to see dad."

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Bato said sympathetically. "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does, you're welcome to come."

Kyuri watched as Aang closed the door behind him. She knew he had to be feeling left out. They had been paying little to no attention to him, but they had just found a link to their past and Sokka and Katara's father. For the moment, he was not the center of attention. However, that didn't mean he should have been shoved aside as they had done. No doubt he took it for granted that they would leave to find their father and without the lure of old friends, he probably expected her to leave him too.

"It would be great to see dad," Sokka admitted. "But we have to take Aang to the North Pole."

"Even if the message does arrive we don't know how long we'd have to travel," Katara added. "We just don't have time for a long detour."

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud his children are helping the Avatar," Bato smiled.

* * *

"Stop!" Iroh shouted. Surprised, Jun pulled the shirshu up short.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded as his uncle slipped off the saddle and dropped to the ground. After that wasted stop by the fortuneteller's and almost being hit by the beast's paralytic tongue, he was not in the mood for any more wasted time.

"I won't be a moment!" Iroh said, bustling over to a group of people who were gathered around a man who was proudly displaying canvases and scrolls. The people scattered at the sight of the shirshu but the painter remained, standing with his back straight and his head held high. "What neat brushstrokes! And such an evocative image! Don't you agree, my nephew?"

"I'll be right back," Zuko growled, dropping to the ground and stomping towards his uncle, intent on getting him back on the shirshu so they could get on with the hunt if he had to drag him back by his beard. However, when he stepped forwards and opened his mouth to shout at his uncle his eye was caught by an explosion of red and blue across one canvas. He looked at the picture his uncle was pointing to…

And shut his mouth, staring.

It was the Dragora, but like he'd never seen her before. She rose on a column of water over flaming lava, the sky behind her dyed red by the volcanic eruption. Her features were thrown into sharp relief by the light from beneath her, but there was a softness he'd never seen on her face, not even when he'd seen her tied on the floor of Zhao's prison.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iroh asked slyly.

"It's a painting," Zuko snapped, jerking his eyes away from the painting. He clamped a hand down on his uncle's shoulder and escorted him back to the shirshu. But no matter how hard he tried, that painting kept appearing in his mind.

* * *

The next day they walked with Bato down to beach and it was arranged that they would go ice-dodging. Sokka was given the rudder and Katara the mainsail. Aang was put on the rudder and Kyuri was surprised to find herself on the sea raven's perch. Unlike with most trade ships, Water Tribe cutters didn't have platforms for watchmen to stand on. Instead, there was a thin plank, perhaps a foot long and three inches wide, protruding from the mast. You had to be skilled – or mad – to climb the rigging and stand on the perch.

They took their positions as Bato sat by the hull and Kyuri scrambled along a ratline up to the sea raven's perch. She balanced on the perch on the balls of her feet, one arm coiled around the mast.

"Rocks to the left and right, straight path through!" Kyuri called down.

"Katara, steady. Aang, ease up on the jib!" Sokka ordered. They passed through a pair of spires and Kyuri scoped out the rocks ahead.

"Straight ahead and to the left!" she called down.

"Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room!"

Katara shifted her position in the boat and Aang yanked as hard as he could on the jib. The boat veered to the right wildly, but the passed safely on to the next obstacle.

"Dead ahead!" Kyuri shouted as a tall pillar came into view. "Dead ahead and on the right!"

"Aang, helm to lee, helm to lee!" Sokka shouted as he shoved with all his might on the rudder.

"What does that even mean?" Aang demanded, but he yanked on the rope anyway. The boat rocked wildly and Kyuri was tossed about the most, being atop the mast. She wrapped her other arm around the mast and added one leg, balancing on a single leg and still watching through the dizzying motion.

"Dead ahead!" she shouted. "Shoal! Sokka, turn her around!"

"There's no way through!" Katara shrieked as she saw the impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself," Bato assured him nervously, clinging to the side of the ship. "Maybe we should-"

"We can make it!" Sokka assured them. "Aang, I'm going to need air in that sail! Katara and Kyuri, I want to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!"

The occupants of the boat stared at him for a moment before moving to do as they were told. Aang sent great gusts of air into the sail while Katara generated a wave in front of them. Kyuri stretched out a hand, loosening her death-grip on the mast and helping Katara keep the wave stable. They rose high and sailed smoothly over top of the rocks into the open sea. Those on deck sagged against various surfaces in relief while Kyuri slid down the mast and dropped to the deck, a smile fluttering at the corners of her lips.

They returned to shore and beached the boat. Bato produced a bowl of blue paint and dipped his fingers in, staring at the children lined up in front of him.

"Sprits of the water bear witness to these marks!" Bato proclaimed. He traced a wide, inverted U on Sokka's head, a dot below it. "For Sokka, the mark of the wise. The same mark your father earned."

He stepped down the line, tracing a waxing crescent on Katara's forehead. "For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us all."

He took another step and placed three wiggly vertical lines on Kyuri's forehead. "For Kyuri, the mark of the cunning. Your watchfulness will help you in many areas."

He took one more step and drew a single concave line on Aang's forehead, cutting the tip off of his arrow. "For Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

"I can't," Aang said, looking away as if pained. He raised his arm and wiped the paint away with his sleeve.

"Sure you can," Sokka said joyfully but Kyuri narrowed her eyes. Aang looked… guilty.

"You can't trust me," Aang said, backing away and holding up his hands.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked innocently. Aang reached into his shawl and pulled out a wadded up ball of paper.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato," he said, head lowered in shame. Kyuri didn't have to look to know what it was. It was easy to deduce based on how Aang had behaved last night. Kyuri felt something sink inside of her. Aang had always been the very picture of childish innocence and naivety. To think that he was capable of such subterfuge was unnerving and disheartening.

Katara took the paper and unfolded it. A hand flew up to cover a gasp as she took in the landmarks on the parchment.

"You have to understand-" Aang began, but Sokka cut him off.

"This is the map to our dad!" he roared. "You had it all this time? How could you?! Well… you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find dad!"

With the parchment crunched furiously in his hand, Sokka stomped away back towards the abbey.

"Now Sokka, I think you should-" Bato began, trying to calm things down.

"Katara, are you with me or not?" Sokka demanded, not letting him finish. Katara turned to look at Aang, whose eyes pleaded hopelessly with her. Katara closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm with you Sokka." She turned and followed her brother, Bato going with them. Aang turned to look at her, despair written on his face.

"Kyuri?"

Kyuri paused, thinking over her options. She came up with three.

She could go with Sokka and Katara. Part of her wanted to go, to truly reunite with her tribe, but she dreaded it too. She didn't want to intrude on such a personal reunion. She had no father waiting for her there.

She could stay with Aang, but right now that thought was upsetting. Could she trust him? Was this just a fluke, the act of a scared boy? She'd seen him stop a volcano, surely he could handle a trip to the North Pole by himself.

Or she could return to her nice ice cave with Sangilak and continue living a hermit's life. However, what had once been so appealing now sounded hollow and lonely. She had become used to having people around her, indeed, dependant on it, she now realized. That wasn't really an option anymore.

"I'm going with you, Aang," she said softly. Aang flew forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Kyuri staggered a bit, surprised, but recovered. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him too and hugged him back. She heard him sniffle faintly and he pulled back, rubbing his nose. She wisely chose not to comment.

* * *

Katara and Sokka, especially Sokka, were surprised to find Kyuri intended to stay with Aang, but they respected her decision. The next hour was spent packing. Bato helped Katara and Sokka on with their packs while Kyuri sat on Sangilak, tightening the ribbons that held her armor in place in preparation for a long flight.

Her eyes flicked up as Katara walked over to Aang.

"Good luck," was all she said.

"Okay," Aang replied, curling into a ball on top of Appa. "You too."

Katara walked out of the abbey with Bato and Sokka as Mother Superior took her place in front of Aang.

"I guess I should be moving on now," Aang said hesitantly.

"That would be best," Mother Superior said sternly. She had heard what Aang had done and she was clearly not pleased, disapproval etched in her lined face.

Aang turned Appa and guided him out the gate, Kyuri following silently on Sangilak. Aang paused at the fork in the road and looked down that path after the Water Tribe members.

"I'm an idiot Momo," he said simply, before turning down the opposite fork.

"_He's not an idiot. He's a confused boy who's found himself left behind once before when his people died."_

"_That was sympathetic."_

"_It's true. I feel… sorry for him. I can understand how he might have feared Katara and Sokka leaving him, but I can guarantee they wouldn't have had he not done this."_

"_Self-fulfilling fear. Fear can make people do bad things, things they wouldn't have normally done."_

They walked down to the beach, preparing to take off and go overseas to a peninsula in the Earth Kingdom.

"Hold on, Appa's reins are loose," Aang said. He braced his foot against the air bison's horn and tugged hard on the rein. The cord knotted. "Oh bleeding hogmonkeys!" Kyuri raised an eyebrow. That was the closest she'd ever heard him come to cursing.

Aang struggled with the reins, completely undoing them and then wrapping them again. He was just finishing tightening the last bit when a nun came flying down the sandy beach.

"Avatar, you must leave!" she shouted as she pulled up beside them.

"Okay, I get it! Everyone wants me to leave!" Aang snapped.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you," the nun explained, panting as she folded her hands inside her sleeves.

"Who?" Aang demanded.

"A fierce looking woman on a terrible beast and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko," Aang hissed and Kyuri tensed in the saddle.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you," the nun continued.

"A necklace?" Aang repeated in confusion and Kyuri's blood ran cold as she realized what that meant. "Katara!"

Aang stared at Kyuri in horror and she nodded, mind already racing to formulate a plan.

"I hate to ask, but can we use your abbey to lure them back?" Kyuri asked. The nun paused, biting her lip nervously for a moment, before nodding. "We need to trap them someplace on our terms."

"I can circle overhead, lay my scent," Aang said. "That should get them back there if that's how they're tracking me."

"Good," Kyuri said. "Let's go. Want a lift?" she asked the nun. The woman looked at Sangilak hesitantly. "It's safe."

Shaking her head in disagreement, the nun nonetheless put out her hand and Kyuri grabbed it, pulling her on board behind her.

"Grab onto the spike," she ordered and the woman clamped down with a death grip. Sangilak shot into the air along with Appa and they were back at the abbey in under five minutes, landing just outside the gate. Aang hopped on his glider and began circling overhead as Kyuri helped the shaking nun down and escorted her inside.

"_Stay out here until we need you. A secret weapon." _

"_Agreed,"_ Sangilak said, nosing Appa behind the back wall of the abbey. Kyuri went inside the courtyard and found the nuns hiding behind pots of perfume and ointment. They all looked terrified.

"It will be alright," Kyuri said as pounding footsteps reached her ears. She dove out of the way, rolling into a doorway just in time. The 'terrible beast' she identified as a shirshu and on his back was Zuko, his uncle, and a woman she'd never seen before, presumably the animal's owner. Hanging over the back of the saddle were Katara and Sokka, paralyzed by the animal's tongue.

The shirshu began circling and Zuko began shouting.

"What's it doing? It's just going in circles!"

The shirshu looked up just as Aang dove. It reared up, throwing its passengers clear and lashing its tongue at him as Aang soared directly over its head. The shirshu lost its balance, staggering backwards before hitting the ground.

"Aang!" Katara cried as she saw him.

"Up!" the woman yelled harshly, snapping her whip. The beast got back to its feet and she jumped on, charging at Aang as he landed.

"Sangilak!"

Appa flew over the wall, slamming into the shirshu and sending it flying. It smashed into an inner wall of the abbey as the nuns dragged Katara and Sokka to safety. Appa growled and Sangilak landed beside him, wings pressed tightly to his side. His scales were nigh impenetrable to the thing's tongue, but his wings were vulnerable.

Aang smiled at the scene, but he turned as Zuko appeared, hands glowing with fire. Kyuri broke from her hiding place and ran to Aang's side. This time she didn't bother drawing her blades. She raised her hands, pulling water from the troughs that supplied the abbey.

Moving together, she and Aang struck with blasts of wind and snapping streams of water. Zuko jumped and dodged, sending blasts for them to avoid. It was a dance of give and take, Kyuri thought as Zuko jumped and came down between his two opponents. He immediately went for Aang and Kyuri kept carefully behind him, drawing her hands back to prepare for a hard strike against his back. Aang and Zuko came each other with strong attacks at point blank range. Fire and air connected and the result was explosive. Grey smoke bloomed as all three combatants were blown backwards.

Aang hit one roof and Kyuri hit the opposite. She cried out as tiles broke under her back and then again as a heavy form slammed into her. Of course, Zuko had been in front of her…

Zuko opened his eyes, groaning to find his face buried in silky black hair. The scent of sweat tickled his nose and he straightened his arms, pushing himself back and finding the Dragora under him. The painting he had seen in that village flashed in his mind. A hint of that softness was shown here.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She moved.

Kyuri curled her legs up and kicked his chest hard, throwing him back down into the courtyard. She shoved herself upright and jumped down after him. Kyuri hit the ground and rolled under a blast of fire. She dragged her feet through the air and caught Zuko behind the knees. He hit the ground hard and she grabbed his shoulders, pressing him hard towards the ground. His feet came up and hit her in the forehead. She was thrown back, head reeling from the force of the kick.

Kyuri came back to herself to find Aang and Zuko dueling atop the abbey roof. Snarling at herself for leaving him alone, she jumped to her feet and scrambled up the wall via a few urns.

"Aang!" she yelled as she landed next to him. "Katara and Sokka are paralyzed, it's not safe for them here. Take them and get-" She paused to block a blast from Zuko with a wave of water from the trough below. "Get out of here!"

Aang paused, staring at Kyuri. She wasn't even looking at him, instead at Zuko with that snarl that only appeared when she was fighting. He realized something. She was fighting for them, truly fighting for them. She knew he could get away from a fight with Zuko, he'd done it before. But she was concerned, not just for Katara and Sokka, but for him as well. She'd never tell anyone she cared, but she could show them.

Knowing that, Aang couldn't bring himself to deny her. It would be the same as shoving her away if she hugged him. He jumped down from the roof and made for Katara and Sokka. Sangilak was fighting the shirshu so Appa was free. Working quickly, he pulled them onto Appa and jumped on himself, taking off towards the beach.

As soon as Aang had jumped, Kyuri had charged, water trailing from her fingers as she moved towards Zuko. He fired at her chest and she dropped, sliding along the peak of the roof. She flicked her hands forwards and wrapped the two streams of water around his chest tightly, freezing it before hurling him over the side of the roof towards the ground. He hit and the ice shattered.

Zuko grit his teeth in pain and anger as he connected with the ground, his eyes following the Avatar as he flew away on his bison. He leapt to his feet, anger raging inside of him and begging to be let out. He'd let it out alright, on the Dragora who helped the Avatar get away from him.

Kyuri landed on the ground to see Zuko charging at her. They both raced towards each other, hands covered in their elements. Zuko reached out to grab her shoulders and throw her and Kyuri raised her hands to catch his and redirect him. Their palms connected, heat and ice. Their eyes widened and they stared at their hands.

They had expected one of two outcomes. Either Kyuri's ice would smother his fire or Zuko's fire would melt her ice. Neither happened. His fire wormed over her ice, separated from her skin by a single thin sheet of ice. Her ice slipped under his fire, a layer of embers the only thing keeping it from his skin. Both forced harder, directing their elements to melt and freeze, to protect them, but they couldn't touch each other.

Kyuri disengaged with a shout, turning and pressing her hands to the ground. Her feet came up, catching Zuko under the chin and throwing him back. She turned and ran for Sangilak. He was holding the shirshu off easily, slapping at it with his tail and nipping its feet.

Zuko jumped and blocked her path, one hand already flying towards her head. It connected and Kyuri spun in a full circle from the force before dropping to the ground. Zuko kicked her in the side and something snapped as she went flying.

Kyuri inhaled sharply, her rib screaming as it broke. She hit the ground hard with another sickening jolt of pain. She looked up to find herself facing a well. She could hear fire roaring behind her, coming towards her. She forced down the pain in her side, making herself ignore it as she heaved herself to her feet and threw herself down the well. Her hurt rib banged into the wall as she plummeted down the thin shaft and she let out a pained yelp before she slid under the surface. She laid a hand over her broken rib and the water glowed, healing and strengthening it. The pain ebbed alone with the throbbing in her head.

Kyuri looked up sharply as fire swirled across the water above her. It was enough to reduce some of it to steam, but not enough to break the surface. The flames faded and she shot up, encased in water. She rose out of the well and let the water supporting her fall back down. She spread her legs and landed with one foot on each side of the well, standing above Zuko. He punched at her, Katara's necklace swinging forwards on his wrist. Her eyes narrowed as she dodged, her eyes combing over his form to find her statue. She was not leaving without their things, not this time.

Kyuri spotted a small bulge in his cloth belt, one with a familiar shape and she knew that's where he was keeping it. Her hand darted out, grabbing his wrist. Water rose out of the well and encased his hand, preventing him from using fire for a moment. Kyuri yanked the necklace off his wrist and shoved the sopping piece of ribbon into her sash. Zuko snarled and her water evaporated as he set his arm ablaze. She yanked her hand back, pink skin blistering on her palm from the heat.

Zuko lunged at her, bearing her back off the well and slamming her into the ground on the other side. He punched, aiming for her nose. She thrashed her head to the side, hair flying up into his face and avoided the blow. He stopped his blow before he punched the flagstone, which was undoubtedly her intention, but froze as he felt long, nimble fingers fumble at the buckle of his belt. He stared down at her hands in shock.

"What are you-?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Kyuri growled as she unbuckled the belt and yanked it off, throwing it away. The figurine dropped into her palm and she shoved it into her sash next to Katara's necklace. She grabbed his biceps and rolled him, pinning him under her. She raised the heel of her hand and made to strike his temple and knock him out. Zuko caught her wrist and Kyuri surrendered it for a moment. She raised her other hand but he caught it too. Zuko got his feet under himself and reared up, throwing her back so that he was on top of her now.

Strong talons closed around his waist and Zuko found himself being borne into the air by her dragon, Sangilak. His head turned frantically, looking to see what was going on. He saw the Dragora climbing her beast's tail nimbly and settling into her seat.

"Pet me down!" he roared over the gusts of wind from the dragon's wings.

"Sangilak. Drop him," she ordered. Zuko fell into a small pond near the abbey where their water was pumped from and Kyuri soared off towards the beach after Aang. She and Sangilak poured on the speed and caught up to the others quickly. Aang had been flying slow just so it was easy for them to catch up. Katara and Sokka were free from the shirshu's toxin and were up and moving.

"Everything squared away?" Kyuri asked absently as she picked up and began flying by them. They all knew she wasn't referring to the supplies as the phrase's intended use was.

"Yeah, everything fine," Katara said. Sokka nodded.

"Oh, and Katara," Kyuri said, reaching into her sash. She leapt into Appa's saddle and settled next to her, proffering the necklace.

"How did you get that?" Katara asked, snatching it eagerly and fixing it firmly around her throat.

"It involved water and Zuko. It was amusing," Kyuri said, though in reality her mind was spinning with what had happened when she and Zuko had grasped hands. Neither had been able to gain any ground on the other, no matter how hard they pushed. They couldn't hurt each other, but they weren't really focusing on defending themselves. Their elements had coiled around each other like old friends embracing after a long time apart.

She had heard of such phenomenon before and didn't like how it boded. There were stories of benders who had never been able to gain ground on each other. They were too perfectly matched martially, the same level of skill, usually very high, with their elements. The legends usually continued with the pair either forming a lifelong feud that leveled mountains and blew towns away, or working together for good as an unstoppable force. Either way, the stories all tied the two together inescapably.

"_You fear a tie to the Fire Nation royal family,"_ Sangilak surmised. _"I do not blame you."_

Kyuri rolled that thought over in her head. _"I'm not sure if it's that or a tie to_ him _that I… don't like the idea of."_ She refused to think of herself as fearing it. _"He is the enemy."_

"_his entire family is the enemy. He is only one part of it that must be extinguished for the war to end."_

Kyuri shook her head. Sangilak loved the Fire Nation deeply. He'd been born there a half-millenium ago and he still didn't hate it, no matter the damage it had wreaked on the world. It was the royals, the family that had lead to Yoshio's death, that he hated. It was a fine but distinct line that she agreed with.

Didn't she?

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence. Real life beckoned (I hate when it does that) along with a barrage of essays and tests that my teachers felt desperately needed to be here's a long chapter to make up for it. It's weird but when I started this story I thought I'd make each chapter around 6000-6500 words. Most chapters, including this one, have ended up being over 7000 words, but I still think of it as a long chapter.  
**


	9. When and If

**I'M BAAAAACK! Yeah, that's right, I found my chutzpah, and now I'm back on Kyuri. I have the next few chapters planned out in my head and even a story to work on once I'm finished with Kyuri. I won't do this like Avatar Amaya, with three stories for three season, but just one big long story. **

**And now for an apology…**

**Don't get me wrong, I love Jeong Jeong and Teo. But for the love of god, whenever I sat down to write their introductory episodes they did not want to behave! That's partially why this chapter has been so long in coming.** **I don't know if I offended them in the Avatar Amaya series or what, but they **_**refused **_**to be written. In the interests of keeping the story moving and so you guys wouldn't have to wait on me to kick Jeong Jeong's butt into character, I decided to just leave them alone. Please forgive me.**

* * *

Kyuri sighed and relaxed against Sangilak's scales. She had forsaken her usual seat in the hollow between his wings and was reclining on top of his head, absently scratching around the base of his long, spiraling horns.

"_We're finally getting close."_

"_Indeed we are. This scenery is familiar, even if it's a completely different half of the world. Did you ever come to the North pole before?"_

"_Once, long ago, I had a Dragora who married a man from the North Pole but they lived in the Earth Kingdom."_

"_Oh yes. Hanh. I'd forgotten her."_

Kyuri sat up and climbed back down into her usual seat. She leaned down and broke off a chunk of a glacier as they passed, popping the chunk in her mouth and sucking on it as she thought.

They had been through so much on their journey to the North Pole. Most recently had been Teo. She vividly recalled the battle on the mountainside. Sangilak had bathed the tanks in flame and roasted those inside alive. It was a grisly clean-up, but one that had to be done. Before that was Jeong Jeong and the incident with Katara. Kyuri still felt a stab of anger at Aang for what he'd done to Katara, burning her hands. If Sokka hadn't gotten there first, she would have been the one to tackle him, and he wouldn't have walked away without bruises.

"I don't want to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka groaned.

"I've got an idea," Aang snapped irritably. "Why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole. How about that?"

"Great idea," Sokka said, turning around and presenting his back. "Everybody climb on. Sokka's ready for takeoff!"

"Look," Katara said, playing moderator. "We're all just a little cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what?" Sokka demanded. "We can't even find the Northern Tribe!"

"_Not true."_

"_What do you know?" _Kyuri thought back suspiciously.

Appa jerked out of the way of the glacier that suddenly sprung up in front of him. Sangilak blasted it with a wave of hot air and slammed through the weakened ice easily, going higher and out of reach as Aang steered Appa around another glacier. He couldn't avoid the third one completely though and it caught Appa's foot, pulling him around and throwing him into the water. The water around him turned to ice.

Sangilak roared and dove for the ice, breaking it up with his claws as he passed. Boats slid from concealment behind glaciers as Sangilak set down in the water. Kyuri felt his body heat up under her to compensate for the frigid water.

"They're Waterbenders!" Katara yelled. "We found the Water Tribe!"

"Next time a hello will suffice," Kyuri said coldly to the ship closest to her. "Traps aren't necessary."

"We didn't know if you were Fire Nation of not," said the boat's captain just as icily, narrowing his eyes back. "Little skunk bear."

Sangilak growled and the man withdrew, flinching. Kyuri smirked slightly.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang was saying. "These are my friends Katara and Sokka and Kyuri. They're from the Southern Tribe. I've coming seeking a Waterbending Master."

"The Avatar?"

The mutter went up from every corner of the fleet as many squinted at Aang.

"The tattoos-

"-and he's got a bison-"

"-look at his clothes."

"-they're from the sister tribe in the South so-"

"-don't like the look of that dragon."

"You're welcome in the Northern Tribe, Avatar," One captain finally said. He seemed to be the one leading the fleet. "We'll escort you to our tribe."

The boats got into position around the Avatar and his friends and lead them surely through the glacirs. They passed through one last pair and the wall separating the Northern Water tribe appeared in front of them.

It was a magnificent structure made entirely of ice and snow, not a single flaw in it. A huge copy of the Water Tribe symbol was carved near the top of the wall, just under the lip where a few people wo looked to be the size of ants milled about, watching.

They all watched in awe as one of the teams from the boats raised their hands and moved gracefully, opening a low tunnel at the base of the wall. They sailed through it and into a system of levies, the same group closing the gate behind them. Waterbenders lined the tops of the locks, draining water and lowering walls until Appa was able to pass further into the city.

The city itself was a sight to see. It was a winding mesh of water channels, buildings rising out of the sea. Walkways lined the edges of the canals and boats moved along, propelled by Waterbenders. Bridges arched gracefully over the waterways, each of them embossed on both sides with the moon and ocean symbol of the tribe. The whole thing had a modern, yet traditional feel, the grace of everything testifying to just who lived here.

People stopped what they were doing as Appa passed. It wasn't too surprising; how often did one see a giant bison wandering down the street. New seemed to make its way amongst the citizens quickly, and they began seeing bridges with waiting crowds watching eagerly, excited to see the new arrivals as they made their way towards the highest part of the city.

* * *

The Waterbenders seemed put off by Appa, but not Sangilak, which Kyuri found strange. It was like they were used to associating with dragons, which seemed unlikely.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe!" Chief Arnook said, gesturing to the two siblings. "We also welcome our sister, the Dragora of the Southern Tribe. And these three have brought with them someone very special. Someone who many of us believe disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" he gestured to Aang, who raised the hand not holding Momo hesitantly. He didn't seem comfortable with all the attention he was getting. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday! Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

It seemed unlikely until Princess Yue entered with a magnificent emerald dragon at her side, its intelligent yellow eyes fixing on her and Sangilak. Yue's dragon was much smaller than Sangilak, much younger, and Yue's face was unpainted.

"Thank you father," the Princess said. "May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times!"

"Kyuri, can you believe it," Katara hissed to her. "Another Dragora! I bet you two will have so much to talk about!"

"_I doubt it,"_ Sangilak said softly. _"This one is barely a century old. The princess is his first Dragora. He knows nothing of traditions and neither does she. I see what attracted him to her though. This Yue has great spiritual energy. It's almost otherworldly."_

"_Sang, I feel as if you're trying to hint at something."_

"_Perhaps."_

"_Tui and La, why must I be stuck with such a cryptic dragon?"_

"And now, Master Pakku and his students will perform for us."

An old man back by two younger students stood on a stage across from the chief's table, three elaborate urns in front of them filled with water. They reached out, pulling the liquid up and streaming it around in increasingly elaborate streams. The two students were undoubtedly good, there was no denying it. However, it was the master that stole the show, his skill evident even in this theatrical setting.

After the performance was over, Princess Yue sat down between Sokka and Kyuri.

"So you're Kyuri!" Yue greeted. "I never thought I'd meet another Dragora!"

"Neither did I," Kyuri said stiffly, placing a piece of seal jerky on her tongue and sucking on it.

"I bet we'll be great friends. We have so much in common!"

Kyuri tensed. Was this girl really so stupid as to think that because they were Dragora they were the same? With so many personalities among Dragora and their dragons no pair was the same, had the same relationship. The title only and a series of customs and laws was the only thing Dragora shared, and if Sangilak was right in saying that the emerald dragon was so young, then he had no knowledge of them, and therefore neither did Yue. Dragora she was, but in title only.

Kyuri felt irritation boiling up inside of her. This princess treated as a joke what had been her saving grace after her parents died. She should feel honored, privileged. Instead, Yue was horribly out of tune with her dragon. Kyuri could tell because of the way her dragon would glance at her and turn away and Yue wouldn't even react to the look. She always knew when Sangilak was looking at her, always reacted with a flick of her thoughts or an acknowledging feeling. To ignore one's partner was the highest of snubs.

"We have one thing in common, and even then only in the loosest sense," Kyuri said tightly into her cup.

"What do you mean?" Yue said in confusion.

"I mean, have you ever heard of the Tradition of the Paint?"

Yue paused and thought "Is that some sort of Southern Tribe custom?"

"No. It's a custom of the Dragora. Have you ever heard of the Rule of Teaching?"

"The what?"

"I thought not."

Nearby, Sangilak and Yue's dragon were growling low at each other and making those nearby nervous.

"_This upstart! Calling me grandpa! The nerve… I've half a mind to roast his horns!"_

"_This girl seems to think the binding is all there is to being a Dragora. Technically that is true, but there is so much she should know that she doesn't seem to_ care_ to know." _

"Kyuri, be nicer to her!" Sokka snapped across the princess. Kyuri turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Sokka turned to Yue and introduced himself, successfully pulling her into a conversation.

"_What is the upstart dragon's name?"_

"_Alignak."_

Kyuri coughed into her drink and Katara reached over to pat her on the back. Kyuri recovered and glanced at Sangilak.

"_She has given him a name… of the moon spirit?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fool of a girl! You never give a spirit's name to _anything_, especially not when a Dragora's bond is spiritual. No wonder they are so out of tune!"_

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, looking over at Kyuri in concern. She'd noticed Kyuri's eyes go unfocused and recognized the signs that she was conferring with Sangilak. She'd also noticed when Kyuir's eyes had gone wide and her jaw had clenched. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table, nails digging intot he wood, knuckles white.

"I'm going to retire," Kyuri said coolly, standing from the table. Sangilak stood from where he was crouched over his meal at the exact same moment and followed after her. Katara saw as Sangilak's tail snapped out and caught the younger dragon in the neck when he passed. She understood. Something about Yue being a Dragora was upsetting her. Judging by the way Sangilak was treating Yue's dragon, they were offending the other pair somehow.

* * *

Kyuri woke the next day in a bad mood, and it showed on her face. Her muscles were weakening from lack of practice. She worked hard to keep herself at her fighting pinnacle, and even the two days they had spent flying had lessened the flexibility of her muscles. Added to that the fact that her bleeding had started and it made for an even colder Kyuri.

Sokka kept well clear of her as she rose and belted on her usual weapons. Even safe in the walls of the Northern Tribe she still refused to go about unarmed. Kyuri walked through the town, glaring at anyone foolish enough to give her a side-long glance. Sangilak was flying around the tundra, getting a lay of the land, so to speak, and she was cataloguing landforms he saw in the back of her mind. Cave, chasm, glacier, ice floe….

Kyuri found a flat, open area filled with men going at each other with both bending and weapons. Several were sparring with blunted spears or swords. Her shoulders rolled and her fingers flexed as she anticipated a day of uninterrupted training with eagerness.

Kyuri stalked to the middle of the field, heedless of the stir she caused as she passed. What she wasn't aware of was the taboo of women fighting in the Northern Tribe. The men watched with open surprise, and in some cases disdain, as she found an empty spot on the ice and began to launch into a series of stretches. She bent forwards and back, her hair swishing irritatingly around her face. Kyuri made a mental note to cut it soon as she dropped onto the ground into a full split. She rotated into a side split and bent forwards, touching her forehead to the ground. Her legs swept around behind her and she brought them together before leaning back and touching her crown to her pointed toes. She rocked forwards and jumped to her feet. She pulled her swords, gave them a habitual twirl, and then launched into a series of _taolu_, going slow at first, just warming up, then pushing herself faster and faster through a series of punishing slices and dodges.

Kyuri pulled out of the flow of the movements as the sharp sound of claps invaded her ears. She looked up to see a young Water Tribe boy standing in front of her. He was skinny, with dark hair and blue eyes, just like most Water Tribe members.

"That was really impressive," he said, his eyes big with worship. Kyuri turned away. She was in no mood to talk today. People in general seemed to annoy her simply by existing. The training had not worked off as much of her hormone-fueled irritation as she had hoped, appreantly.

"I'm Pakak," he pressed. "And you're Dragora Kyuri. You caused a big stir when you showed up, and with the Avatar no less!"

"Was there something you wanted?" Kyuri sighed tiredly, turning back to face him. One hand came up and brushed away the sweat from her brow.

"Well," Pakak began slowly. "I was hoping you could maybe teach me one of those moves. I mean… I'm not the best of warriors, and, well… that's a bit shameful, up here."

Kyuri looked him over. The coat added a bit of bulk to him but it was clear that he was skinnier than most men, and fine-boned, with a weak jaw. She would have pegged him as a scholar or musician, not a warrior, had she seen him in the streets. He would be at a definite disadvantage in a fight, and an obvious target to any testosterone-filled idiots who thought themselves great warriors.

"You're small," she said bluntly. "Your size would be a disadvantage in a fight, but also an advantage. It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss as it does to swing and hit. Let your enemy wear themselves out and then attack with everything you have."

"I understand," Pakak said, straightening his spine and holding his hands behind his back, planting his feet. "I've been told that before. I was wondering, more specifically, if you'd teach me _to_ dodge."

Kyuri scanned him up and down. He was no warrior, true, he didn't seem to have the heart of one to begin with, but she believed quite strongly that no one should be unable to defend themselves, in case a situation arose when they had need to.

"Alright," she agreed finally, cursing herself and wondering what had brought on this charity today. Pakak's face broke into a wide grin, which she quickly wiped away. Her fist flew out and cracked against his cheek, the blow strengthened by the hilt of her sword in her palm. Pakak dropped to the ground, his hand clutching his cheek as a thin trickle of blood rolled down into his collar.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"You've felt how it feels to be hit now."

"No kidding!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does!"

"Then don't let it happen again." Kyuri held out a hand and Pakak looked at it in surprise. He took it hesitantly and she hauled him to his feet. "Be warned, I won't pull my punches even for training. Now, try and dodge." She swung again, this time catching him in the nose. There was a crack as it broke and blood trickled out of his nostrils. He raised his hands to cover the injury, blinking away tears rapidly. "Pakak, focus. Don't overthink it. You don't have to be creative and flamboyant. Just trust your body and dodge. React instinctively, and-" Her fist flew forwards again. Pakak rolled his shoulder away from the hit and his hand flew out, grabbing her wrist. His eyes widened. Clearly, he hadn't thought about doing that.

Kyuri nodded approvingly. "Good."

She continued, coaxing him roughly into stances and teaching him how to redirect an opponent's energy from a dodged strike. She ended up so absorbed in her work that she barely even noticed when another boy came over, and another, followed by two more, and then a girl. She taught them all just the same, being brutally honest in both her critique and hits. Kyuri had paired them off and set them sparring before she'd even realized she had enough students to pair off.

"Excuse me?"

She turned and saw an adult standing there with a spear. "I was wondering if you could teach me that block you were doing earlier?"

Kyuri smiled. "Of course."

News spread quickly among the Northern Tribe of Kyuri and her little training session the day before, how she taught anyone who came with no mind to gender or age. When she returned to the training grounds the next day, Kyuri found a group perhaps twenty strong waiting where she had been working the day before, headed up by Pakak.

"I found some people who were interested in you teaching them," he said, almost apologetically. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind."

Kyuri blinked, staring at all the faces. "I… I…"

Pakak's face fell. "Yeah, I guessed you wouldn't be interested. I'll just send them off and go…"

"No!" Kyuri cut him off sharply. "No, it's- it's fine. I'm just… surprised."

She stared at all the faces. There were women, young and old, grizzled warriors and nervous men who looked as if they'd never held a weapon before in their lives. The most surprising was a young girl with a determined expression on her face and a pouty mouth. Her hair was cut sloppily, ragged ends jutting out all over.

"My little sister," Pakak offered when he saw her staring at the young girl. "Akna. Some boys jumped her and cut her hair the other day. I can't be around all the time and I was hoping you could teach her to defend herself."

"Akna," Kyuri said, walking over to the girl. She got down on one knee in front of her. "Is this true?"

Akna nodded. "They grabbed me down the street and cut my braid off."

"Hm," Kyuri mused, fingering the end of the girl's hair. She reached behind her into her sash and pulled out a small knife. She frequently snatched daggers from the belts of soldiers they faced and added them to her collection even as she lost them. She gripped the blade and proffered the hilt to the little girl. "Daggers are usually best for women. They don't require as much strength and power behind them."

"I didn't mean to turn her into a soldier," Pakak began nervously as Akna reached out and took the blade, awe in her big blue eyes. Kyuri looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And why not? Should she not be just as capable of defending herself as any man?"

Pakak hesitated. "Well, I suppose…"

"Good," Kyuri said, standing. She turned to the rest of the group. "Now, who knows how to flip an enemy?"

The lesson continued through the day and Kyuri found herself reveling in teaching. There was something highly fulfilling about it. She had always loathed finding women who could not defend themselves and thought that it was a man's job. She knew that women were forbidden to learn Waterbending in the Northern Tribe, something that had Katara fit to be tied the previous night and ended with Aang kicked out of Pakku's lessons when he tried to teach her. She was proud of these women for taking their self-defense into their own hands.

Some of the men she struggled with at first, particularly a grizzled man with a lined face and a hard jaw. Claw marks raked don his cheek, pulling his mouth into a permanent frown. He seemed dismissive and disdainful of her at first. It made her blood boil. She had handled it by very calmly calling her up to aid her in demonstrating a technique to a group of teenage girls. She had promptly knocked him on his back and held a knife to his throat. He was surprisingly contrite after that and looked at her with a new respect.

"Kyuri!"

Kyuri turned, pulling a punch away from Pakak at the last second. Sokka and Aang stood there with a thunderous Katara.

"What is it?" she asked, wiping her face as she jogged over.

"We're going to talk to Chief Arnook," Katara said coldly. "Master Pakku can't stop teaching Aang just because I made a mistake and asked him to teach me."

"We want you to come too," Sokka explained. "You're the perfect example of a girl fighter. We were hoping you could help make our case about why they should both be allowed to learn."

"Kyuri?" Pakak asked hesitantly.

"Have everybody drill that flip I showed you," Kyuri said.

"I'll get your knife back from Akna," Pakak said, turning to go towards his sister, who was swiping viciously at thin air in a drill Kyuri had showed her.

"She can keep it," Kyuri said as she walked off with the others towards the main building.

Inside, they found Chief Arnook sitting with Master Pakku and the other elders of the tribe. They quickly explained their case, but Kyuri could see that Arnook was truly helpless in this situation.

"What do you want me to do?" Arnook demanded, throwing up his hands. "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes," Katara said, adding, "Please."

"I suspect he might take Aang back if you swallow your pride and apologize to him," the Chief said coldly. Clearly he was about as pleased by the blatant flouting of tradition as Pakku was. Kyuri reasoned then that he probably didn't know about her little training classes then. If women weren't allowed to learn to Waterbend, then they most certainly weren't allowed to become fighters.'

"Fine," Katara said after a look at Aang. She knew that Aang's teaching was more important than hers.

"I'm waiting, little girl," Pakku said mockingly. Kyuri closed her eyes. A furious Katara was a force to be reckoned with, and he had just annoyed her, judging by her shaking fists.

"No!" Katara shouted, her fist waving. Cracks formed in the ground around her, spreading and shattering an icy pot of water as she screamed and shook her fists. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

Kyuri quickly flicked her wrists and swept one foot in a circle, repairing the damage and refreezing the shattered pots, funneling the water back into them.

"Why not have your illustrious companion teach you?" Pakku asked, narrowing his eyes at Kyuri, who kept her face blank.

"It is against tradition for a Dragora to share knowledge of bending learned from her dragon with another," Kyuri said calmly.

"I've never heard of that," Arnook said suspiciously, looking to his daughter. "Yue?"

"With all due respect sir, your daughter is useless as a reference," Kyuri said calmly. The elders gasped at the blatant disrespect and Sokka shot her a glare. "Her dragon is young, without the knowledge of a previous Dragora to pass on and she has no one to learn our customs from. She is highly out of sync with her dragon, in fact, and, I suspect, knows little about what it means to be a real Dragora beyond the Sankole."

"Kyuri!" Sokka hissed, glaring at her. "Shut up!"

"How dare you address my daughter in such a way?" Arnook demanded. "You think you're a better Dragora than her?"

"In the times when Dragora were peacekeepers those whose dragons had attained the greatest age and bonded with the most women were given the highest respect. Sangilak is nearly three thousand years old with more than thirty past Dragora. Your daughter's dragon is barely a hundred and has had exactly one Dragora. Yes, I think I am above her in terms of ranking and knowledge, and therefore the better reference. However, the matter at hand is not my opinion of your daughter. The matter at hand is Aang's training, and the fact that it must be completed unless you want to snub your one hope at ending this war for the attempt to help a friend accomplish a goal."

"It's true," Aang broke in. "I just knew how much learning to Waterbend meant to Katara and I didn't want her to have to give up that dream. There's no Waterbenders in the South Pole for her to learn from. I promise Master Pakku, that I didn't mean to disrespect you!"

"The fact remains that you did," Pakku said calmly. "And even if your hadn't, your friend has an absolutely abominable attitude. I have no desire to teach her even if it wasn't forbidden. I have no use for such rebellious and foolhardy students."

"You don't know anything about me! I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!"

Kyuri raised an eyebrow and her head snapped around. The elders gasped again s they beheld a steaming Katara, her eyes flaming with hatred as she stared on Master Pakku. She was very close to snapping; Kyuri saw it in her posture and the tenseness to her frame as she turend on her heel and stomped proudly from the audience chamber.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Aang said, attempting to smooth things over.

"Yes she did," Kyuri said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room after Katara. "Come on."

They caught up to her on the stairs. She ripped off her coat and threw it at Sokka.

"You understand what you're doing?" Kyuri asked calmly.

"Uh huh."

"You understand you're facing an opponent with many years of experience more than you?"

"Yes."

"And you are determined?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you crazy Katara?" Sokka demanded. "You know you're not going to win this fight!"

"I know, and I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me!" Aang said hastily. "I can find another teacher!"

"I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

"Katara," Kyuri said calmly, stepping out in front of her and forcing her to stop her furious march.

"Kyuri, are you going to try and stop me too?" Katara demanded. "I figured you'd be all for this!"

"Oh, I am," Kyuri said calmly. "I'm merely attempting to tell you that it is impossible for you to win this fight. That being said; give it your all. Remember that he is old. He is also stuck in tradition. Make things up. Use your imagination. Against someone so rooted in custom and form, it will be your greatest asset."

"I thought you couldn't teach me?" Katara snapped.

"I can't, not things I learn from Sangilak. But I can impart things I've learned from observation. And my advice is this: be inventive."

Katara's face softened slightly and she laid a hand on Kyuri's shoulder. "Thanks Kyuri."

"Katara," Kyuri said, nodding to the stairs behind her where Pakku was exiting.

"So, you decided to show up?" Katara snapped, the rage coming back to her face easily. Pakku just walked by her calmly and ignored her. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women."

Katara's hand reached down, her teeth gritted. Water coiled up into her hand. She grabbed it like a whip and cracked it across the back of Pakku's head. The man jerked a little from the hit but was not injured.

"Fine," he said calmly, turning to face her. "You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!"

He struck, pulling water from two pools on either side. Katara ducked to the side and ran in a wide arc, going for him from the side. He rotated easily and blasted her backwards.

"Don't charge head on!" Kyuri called. "Weave!"

Katara got back to her feet and ran for him again. The water around her picked up, spiraling in a circle around the two combatants. Kyuri could see the dark shape of Katara staggering inside.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Pakku mocked.

"Watch your footing!" Kyuri called over the rushing water. "Keep your center!"

Katara found her feet again and swept her hand around. Kyuri smiled as she dodged the resulting stream of water, recalling that move from a _taolu._ Katara was getting inventive and applying what she knew from the t'ai chi ch'uan she had learned to her fight. It would not be enough to throw Pakku off his game, but he was definitely surprised by her knowledge.

Katara rushed him again and he simply raised a wall of ice in front of himself. Katara skated up the side of that wall and landed at the end of the stair rail lightly. Pakku turned his wall into a wave that rushed at her. Katara rotated her feet, sealing them in ice as she caught the wave and diffused it.

"You can't knock me down!"

"Go Katara!" Aang cheered as the women in the watching crowd cheered.

Katara jumped down and ran at Pakku again. She diffused his next attack and exchanged a series of hand to hand blows before Pakku swept water from under her feet and hurled her into the pool. She sat up, sopping wet and furious. She raised a pillar of ice in front of her and began hurling disks of ice from it towards him. Pakku dodged them, obviously surprised by how close some came.

Katara followed the disks up with a stream of water. Pakku caught it and turned it back on her. Katara was washed back to the foot of the stairs. She rose to her hands and knees, panting. She hopped up and toppled two pillars towards Pakku. He turned them to a flurry of snow.

"Well I am impressed," he admitted. "You are an excellent Waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

Katara replied with a rolling wave of ice toward Pakku. He jumped over it on a column of ice and rode it towards her in a wave, icing it and sliding around her attacks, knocking her to the ground. He twirled into place on the side of the pool and raised the water over his head, turning it into spikes that pinned Katara down, coming dangerously close to her.

"This fight is over," Pakku proclaimed, hopping down spryly and walking off.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Katara demanded ,struggling helplessly against the ice.

"Yes, you are," Pakku said. He paused suddenly, glancing down. He bent and held up the end of Katara's necklace, staring at it like he'd seen a ghost. "This is my necklace…"

"No it's not! It's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago… for the love of my life. For Kanna."

The ice around Katara dropped away as Pakku's concentration broke.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara whispered.

"I carved this necklace for her when we got engaged," Pakku said sorrowfully, staring at the necklace as if it physically pained him. "I thought we'd have a long, happy life together. _I loved her."_

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara realized. "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yur suddenly burst into tears and ran from the group, her dragon lumbering after her quietly.

"Go get her," Aang encouraged Sokka, who nodded and followed after the princess.

From then on, things went smoother. Katara was allowed into Pakku's classes. Kyuri even sat down and shared a few moves with him, and he gave her a few tips in return. Her classes were revealed and Chief Arnook, though he was obviously annoyed at first, gave in and submitted that perhaps it was a good idea for the women to know how to defend themselves, given the dangerous times they lived in.

He was surprisingly helpful once she persuaded him to her way of thinking. He had an old training ground cleaned up for her to teach in and helped spread the word abotut eh lessons she was teaching. Kyuri walked into the training field the next morning to find almost forty people of all ages there, predominantly women, and all headed by Pakak.

"Hey Kyuri!" he waved. Akna ran from his side and hugged Kyuri around the knees. Kyuri picked the girl up and looked at her hands.

"You have good calluses forming," she praised.

"I've been working hard," Akna swore seriously.

"Good. Let's see how you've improved."

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself."_

Kyuri smiled at the familiar and comforting brush of Sangilak's mind. _"I am. I think that maybe, when and if this is all over, I may become a teacher. I like this more than I ever thought I would."_

"_I think you'd be an excellent teacher. Just do go easy on them."_

"_Why on earth would I do that?"_


	10. Nothing Else

As word of Kyuri's classes had spread, along with stories of her skill and… unusually hands-on teaching methods. Her classes swelled, again with many women, until she was no longer able to really teach as she preferred, giving each student some of her attention. She ended up splitting her classes. Teenage girls she taught in the morning, mothers and children in the afternoons, and men in the evenings.

It was the men that tried her patience. Some of them showed up clearly for the express purpose of either mocking her or proving they were better. She picked them out and quickly disabused them of the notion the same way she had the old warrior, by calling them up in front of everyone and laying them out flat. She suspected tradition and disdain for her gender was what had kept her classes from filling up with men the way it had with women who were finally being allowed to learn to defend themselves.

Akna and Pakak had soon become some of her best pupils. Akna was a surprisingly wily and cunning girl, great attributes for a knife-fighter. She used her small size and speed to her advantage, darting here and there, scoring small hits and wearing down their opponents. Pakak could dodge nearly anything thrown at him unless it was Kyuri, who was still able to flatten him if he got too cocky, which had been known to happen. He had come to be like her assistant and stayed for all three classes. He and his sister had the deepest respect for her and it was obvious.

Kyuri at first didn't know what to do with her newfound popularity. She had people waving at her on the streets, coming up and asking about classes. Sangilak found this highly amusing but it made Kyuri uncomfortable until she figured out that the simplest response was a small smile and a few quick comments before escaping back to the training field.

She was teaching the mothers and children when the black snow began to fall.

Her eyes immediately paused and her distraction meant that, for the first time, Pakak landed a hit on her for the first time. The sound echoed around the training field as all movement froze, everyone gaping. Kyuri simply raised a hand to her cheek, cupping it absently, as her eyes darted across the coal-blackened snow. That brought all eyes to it.

"_Sangilak, fly over, check for Fire Nation!"_

"What is that?" Akna whispered, going to her brother's side. He picked her up and held her closely.

"Kyuri?" Pakak asked nervously, sticking out a hand and catching a black snowflake. He stared at in confusion and Akna poked it with on gloved finger.

"Take Akna and get her home," Kyuri said tensely.

"What's going on?" one of the mother's asked, calling her son close.

"Get home, bar the doors!" Kyuri shouted, though she didn't need to. The field was absolutely silent, waiting for her to speak. "The black snow is from Fire Nation ships. The Fire Nation is coming, and judging by the amount of snow, they've got an entire fleet. Go home!"

The women gathered up their children, brothers grabbing sisters and racing for their parents before scurrying down towards the city. It took only seconds for Kyuri to be left with Pakak and Akna.

"Take Akna, get her home," Kyuri ordered. "Then both of you hide somewhere safe."

"No, I want to fight!" Pakak pressed. "You've taught me how, I can-!"

"No!" Kyuri snapped. "I've taught you how to defend yourself. You have no idea what a real battle is like, when you have to be aware of everything around you because anything might be an enemy. You don't know how to fight against a bender, how to find the weak points on an armored opponent and exploit them. Take Akna home. Warn everyone you can on the way to get to safety and prepare for battle."

"Are you going to be okay, Kyuri?" Akna asked fearfully, her big eyes wide. "You won't get hurt, will you?"

"_Ships, dozens. An entire fleet is headed here as fast as it can."_

"I won't," Kyuri swore, then amended, "At least, not badly." On impulse, she leaned forwards and kissed the little girl's forehead, brushing her floppy bangs back.

"Go!" Kyuri called to Pakak, who turned and ran home, Akna bouncing on his shoulder and looking back at Kyuri worriedly. Kyuri took off in the other direction towards the meeting hall. She quickly found Katara, Sokka, and Aand standing by themselves to the side of the room and joined them.

"You saw the snow?" Sokka asked without preamble. Kyuri nodded.

"There's so much of it," Katara wondered.

"Sangilak reported an entire fleet when he flew over," Kyuri said, nodding. "It looks like the fire Nation just declared war on the Northern Tribe."

"The day we have always feared has finally come. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here, knowing that some of them are about to leave our midst forever. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Moon, Spirit of the ocean! Be with us! I need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in."

Aang and Katara blinked as Sokka volunteered. Kyuri shook her head but said nothing.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed.

"What are you thinking?" Katara added.

"Be warned," Arnook said as others rose. "Some of you will not be coming back from this. Come forwards and receive my mark if you accept this task."

Sokka moved forwards with the crowd of volunteers. He stood in line and waited, bowing as Arnook painted three wavy red lines on his forehead.

* * *

The Fire Navy arrived when the sun was high, at the height of their power. Water Tribe warriors were armed and assembled on the wall barring the city from the sea. Katara and Sokka stood beside Kyuri and Aang mounted on Appa and Sangilak respectively. They were the ones who saw the first attack as the tiny ship appeared on the horizon, heralded by a fireball that loomed ever larger the closer it drew. The wall shook, a hole blasted in it, as the missile connected. There were shouts as people were thrown clear and those in the town below not yet taken cover realized the attack had begun.

The second attack whistled overhead into the city proper, followed by another that hit the wall squarely, taking a chunk of the top away.

"We need to take out those catapults!" Kyuri shouted. Aang nodded.

"Yip yip!"

"_Into the sky?"_

"_To win or die."_

They both took off.

"There's only one," Aang blinked, taking in the lone ship.

"There's more," Kyuri disagreed, scanning the horizon. "This is the flagship. That means there's an entire fleet of Fire Navy ships coming behind."

"I've got this one," Aang said. "You go on ahead. I'll take it from here buddy," he added to Appa, jumping down and aiming for the ship. Kyuri and Sangilak flew on and sure enough an entire fleet bloomed on the horizon in front of them. Rows upon rows, columns of ships armed with catapults and soldiers. Nearly fifty ships strong, with some bearing six or more catapults on the decks, already loaded and ready to fire.

"Agni damn it all," Kyuri cursed as she saw the ships.

"_Shall we?"_

"_You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"_

"_Tearing into the Fire Nation? Oh yes."_

Sangilak dove from the clouds, a thunderous roar ripping from his throat as fire spouted between his fangs. He swooped down, seizing the top of a catapult in his talons and dragging it into the one next to it, destroying the pair of them as the arms crumpled. Kyuri dropped to the ground and drew her blades, dodging a hammer strike to her head. She dropped low, hamstrung the man, rolled away from another strike, and hopped to her feet, sprinting towards another catapult. She stowed her swords and raised her hands, pulling water from the ocean below. She iced the chain of the catapult and then seized a nearby hammer, slamming it down. The chain shattered, rendering the catapult useless.

Claws gripped her tenderly and raised her up to deposit her on the next ship. Sangilak tore into the catapults with fangs and talons, destroying two for every one of Kyuri's and then ferrying her over to the next ship. This became their pattern, avoiding as many crew members as they could, and going straight for the catapults, taking out the main threats.

They accumulated their share of injuries for their efforts though. Kyuri took a long slice along her upper arm from an unexpected spear thrust from a man she though she had knocked out. Another had tripped her from behind and she had landed wrong on her ankle. It was throbbing now every time she put weight on it but she still pushed on. Sangilak had his scales scuffed and scratched by various sword thrusts. None had managed to find a chink in his scales yet, although a few were strong enough that they had definitely bruised the skin underneath. The tip of his tail had been burned by a soldier, who had promptly been devoured, armor and all.

Kyuri was fading fast when she finally jumped over the side of the ship and plummeted into the water below, followed by Sangilak. The two drew close under the water as Kyuri used it to heal their accumulated wounds, focusing on any close to Sangilak's wings and her ankle the most and giving a general pick-me-up to the other wounds.

With the haling completed, she stretched out her arms. Sangilak caught her in her usual seat and rose out of the water, Kyuri dragging a wave with her that concealed them. They burst out of it in a hail of glittering droplet as the wave crashed over the deck of a ship, dumping soldiers over the side and washing the catapults into each other, throwing a few overboard.

The ships were anchoring as twilight fell when Aang and Kyuri soared back into the city, landing next to Katar, Yue, and Alignak.

"Aang! Kyuri!" Katara called, rushing to meet them. Aang slid off of Appa, collapsing against his paw tiredly and placing his head in his hands.

"I can't do it," he mumbled. "I can't do it."

"Aang, what happened?" Katara pressed as she and Yue reached them.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships but there's just too many," Aang sighed despairingly. "I can't fight them all."

"But you have to," Yue said, knotting her fingers pleadingly. "You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid," Aang said helplessly.

"So?" Kyuri challenged, kneeling beside him with Katara. "I'm one kid too."

"But you're… you!" Aang said, gesturing to her. "You're an amazing fighter and a Master Waterbender and a Dragora and… and you never get scared or discouraged!"

"And I hung the sun and designate when it sets too," Kyuri said drily. "Aang, you think I'm never scared? I was terrified when I saw those ships come over the horizon. The difference is that I hid it and did what had to be done. Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the knowledge that something is more important than fear. As for my other titles, I have worked hard to gain them. But so have you. You have overcome the loss of your people, overcome the Fire Nation countless times. You're the Avatar, Aang. In past lives you have mastered the four elements hundreds of times, saved the world from tyranny hundreds of time. You can do this because you've done it before."

Aang threw his arms around Kyuri who jerked, surprised, then patted his bald head hesitantly. "Erm, it's alright?"

"Thanks Kyuri," Aang said softly into her ear. Katara watched as Kyuri's features softened and she wrapped one arm around Aang, hugging him back.

"No problem," she whispered.

"Come on you too," Katara teased gently, helping Aang up. "Break up the love fest."

Yue lead them to a balcony overlooking the entire city. They stood, looking out over the peaceful city and knowing it was only brief. The moon hung in the sky, nearly full.

"The legends say the moon was the first Waterbender," Yue began slowly. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my Waterbending is stronger at night," Katara recalled.

"The strength of the Waterbenders comes from the moon," Kyuri said, closing her eyes and bathing in its glow, letting its strength fill her from her toes to her crown. "We are never more powerful than at the full moon."

"Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean," Yue added. "They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits!" Aang burst out, perking up. "Maybe they can help!"

"What do you mean?" Yue asked, confused.

"The Avatar is the bridge between this world and the Spirit World," Katara explained. "Aang can talk to them!"

"And maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue concluded excitedly.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation."

Everyone stared at Aang.

"Or wisdom. That's good too."

"The only thing is that you got to the Spirit World by accident last time," Katara reminded him. "How are you going to get there now?"

"I have an idea," Yue said, smiling. "Follow me!"

They followed her through the corridors of the Northern Tribe's city until she stopped before a very low door shaped like a circle.

"Is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked blankly.

"No," Yue chuckled. "You'll have to get there on your own. But I can show you the way to the most spiritual place in the whole North Pole."

Aang opened the door and stepped inside, followed by the girls. Kyuri stared around in awe.

It was a chasm, the bottom filled with water. Around the edge ran thin ledges of ice for walking. Bridges split off from the ledges and ran onto an island of grass. The island had three dominant parts. One was a pond in which two koi fish circled. The other was a bamboo stand at the back. The last was a tori arch in front of the bamboo.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang beamed as he dropped to the ground. Momo scurried over to the pond and stuck his hand in. He was treated to the glares of three unamused Water Tribe girls and quickly ran off into the bamboo.

"You're right Yue, I feel… something," Aang said, sitting down with his legs crossed and pressing his fists together. "It's so… tranquil."

"Why's he sitting like that?" Yue asked interestedly.

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration," Katara explained. Kyuri caught Aang's irritated twitch and smirked slightly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet?" Aang demanded, turning to them. "Seriously guys, I can hear every word you're saying!" He turned back around and let out a calming breath. It was only a matter of seconds before the glow burst from his tattoos and eyes. Yue gasped in surprise, never having seen the phenomena before.

"Is he okay?" she fretted.

"He's crossing over," Katara soothed. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help..." Yue said, still anxious.

"No one can help," Kyuri said, shaking her head. "His spirit is no longer here. The only thing we can do in the physical world is keep him safe."

"He's our friend," Katara said, smiling tenderly at Aang. "We can take care of him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?"

"No," Katara breathed, turning to see Zuko stepping across the bridge onto the grass.

"Yes."

His face was looking the worse for wear, dotted with cuts and a nasty burn across his jaw, plus his infamous scar. He was dressed, not in armor, but in thick, white clothes, suited to the environment.

Yue fled and Katara took a stance but Kyuri threw out a hand, cutting her off.

"Kyuri?" Katara questioned.

"Go," Kyuri advised. "Get Sokka, find Chief Arnook, and tell him what's happening."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Katara asked, sending Zuko a sharp glare.

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Katara turned and ran, racing after Yue.

"Sending off your only help? That's awfully brave of you," Zuko commented.

"I've never needed help to beat you before and I doubt I will now," Kyuri said, looking him up and down. "You've come into this fight injured and sopping. There's not much left for me to do."

"_Zuko's here," _Kyuri thought to Sangilak. Through his eyes she saw the numerous ships still to be dealt with. They had anchored out in the bay. Zhao, the leader, was many things, but not a fool. He knew that even as the Firebenders grew weaker with the rising moon, the Waterbenders would get stronger.

"_In the oasis? I'm coming!"_

"_No, keep an eye on the ships. We can't be caught unawares if they attack. Relay any signals to Alignak and have him tell Yue. We need to know what they're planning." _

Kyuri drew her swords with her usual flamboyant twirl.

"No," Zuko said suddenly. He had come to realize something in their last fight. Her swords were only used when she felt confident she could beat an opponent without bending. He had proven he could take her when she used them, yet she continued to disregard him and use her blades. The thought that she was looking down on him made his blood boil. "You're a bender. Fight like one." Kyuri raised an eyebrow. "Don't patronize me!"

Kyuri paused. "You figured it out then. Why I don't fight with bending often. It gives one an unfair advantage. However, you're right." A small smile tugged at her lips. "You're the first person to understand. You're also the first person I've ever really needed to use bending to defeat. Alright then." Her arms crossed and she slid her swords into her sheathes.

Zuko had been waiting for the moment, when her hands were occupied, her arms raised, her torso open to a strike. He jumped forwards, fire flying in long streaks from his feet. Kyuri rolled to the side, swords stowed, and smiled. She reached out a hand. Water flew from the bottom of the chasm. Something told her not to use the water from the pond, not to disturb the swirling fish.

The water rolled up her arm and froze around her fingertips. She flicked her hand and the icy darts flew forwards. Fire burst in front of Zuko, coming towards her and melting the ice as it came. She rolled under the wave of fire and came up inside his guard, almost chest-to-chest. He swung a fist at her and she dodged to the side, grabbing his wrist and popping him over her hip. Zuko rolled across the grass and jumped to his feet, turning to face her.

Moving together, they both sank into bending stances, Zuko's fists flaming and Kyuri's coating with ice. Zuko made to swing at her jaw while Kyuri sent a powerful two-handed punch directly at his chest. The air around them exploded and the two were sent flying backwards in a cloud of steam. Kyuri cried out as her back slammed into the icy wall of the chasm and heard Zuko do the same across from her.

_It happened again,_ she thought vaguely as she slumped to the ground. _I can't hit him hit him with such a direct attack or my element interferes. At least he's at the same disadvantage…_

Kyuri stood and Zuko did the same across from her. Zuko charged, fire streaming from his hands and feet. She raised her hands and jumped, flipping across the grass towards him in a series of staggering acrobatics that bent and twisted her around every jet of fire Zuko sent toward her. She dropped in front of him and he grabbed her shoulders. To his surprise, instead of wrenching away, she gripped his wrists and held him tight. She walked her feet up his torso and placed them on his shoulder. Kyuri twisted abruptly, flinging him to the side with his neck throbbing. She landed in a crouch with one leg extended.

Zuko hauled himself to his knees, turning to look at her. That fighting snarl she wore was there, but now it was not so much angry and vicious as it was… inviting. She was enjoying this, he realized. She was enjoying this fight and he wasn't quite sure how to take that. Was she enjoying it because she thought he was an amusing, weak opponent? Was she enjoying it because it was a challenge? From the little he knew of her personality he suspected the latter.

"Come on, on your feet," Kyuri coaxed, straightening. Zuko's legs snapped out, turning in a circle, fire streaming towards her from his thrashing feet. Kyuri jumped, flipping backwards and slipping over the side of the island into the water smoothly. Freezing liquid chilled her to the bone but she fought against it and came up on the crest of a wave. She rode it towards Zuko, sweeping across the small island and carefully avoiding Aang.

Zuko threw out a foot and raked it through the column. It disrupted the water and sent Kyuri flying. She hit the ground and slid on the wet grass painfully. She turned to look at him and stood, spitting mud out and coughing. Zuko watched as her eyes rose to his challengingly. Her hand extended and water coiled up into her grip.

Kyuri held it like a whip, the same move Katara had used to coax Pakku into a fight, and advanced towards Zuko, snapping it across her body in an X. The water cracked and popped like a real whip as she advanced and Zuko took a step back, not entirely sure how to counter such a maneuver. Kyuri snapped the whip out, coiling it around his raised hands, binding them together, and jerking him towards the ground. Zuko hit and broke free of the water. He rolled, feet flying dizzyingly and trailing fire around him in all directions. Kyuri jumped over the blast and landed next to him. A hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

Zuko popped up just as Kyuri went down into a full split. She looked up at him in mild surprise before rolling onto her back and leaning onto her hands. She shot upwards, flying into Zuko legs first. Her knees hooked over his hips and she used her weight and force to bring him to the ground. They rolled, each trying to gain the top.

Kyuri's eyes widened as the ground dropped out from under her. She and Zuko plunged into the freezing water. She watched his eyes widen and his body immediately began to shake in the extreme temperatures, his breath puffing out in surprise at the sudden dousing.

She looked straight at his face, battered, burned, but determined. He was already freezing and injured yet he still came after her with that determination that she couldn't help but admire. Kyuri closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself and whatever strange power Zuko held to make her respect him as she cupped his face. The water around her hands glowed and he immediately began thrashing, not knowing what was going on. A few weak punches caught her in the stomach but she stubbornly clung on. When the healing was finished, she kicked her feet out and shot them to the surface.

They flopped onto the grass together, gasping like fish, Kyuri half on top of Zuko. She gasped and sputtered, rolling off of him and rising to her elbows, coughing up water onto the ground. She could hear Zuko gagging next to her and she reached out a hand, rolling him onto his side so that he could get the water out of his lungs.

"What… were you… thinking?" Zuko panted, slumping back onto the grass and staring at her.

"No… idea…" Kyuri admitted, sprawling on her stomach, huffing in great gulps of air. "No idea whatsoever."

"You get that I'm your enemy?"

"There's something about you…" Kyuri admitted softly. "You're just as determined as I am, just as passionate a fighter… I didn't want you to die here. You can't handle the cold plus this fight." She dragged herself to her feet weakly. She stared at Zuko as he rose.

"Big mistake."

Kyuri's eyes widened as a foot flew forwards her, connecting hard with her forehead. She was thrown back, rolling along the ground and landing against the arch, her limbs strewn limply around her and her hair falling in her face.

Zuko stared down at the girl he'd just knocked unconscious. There was a flicker of pride, just like there was whenever he landed a blow on this seemingly unbeatable fighter, but it was a small and sputtering thing as he wondered. She'd healed him.

"_There's something about you… You're just as determined as I am, just as passionate a fighter… I didn't want you to die here."_

No one had ever complimented his fighting, not even uncle. It was always about critique, whatever he did wrong. His uncle rebuked him for being 'obsessed' with the hunt for the Avatar, for being so angry. She saw them as _good _things. In fact, judging by the tone of her voice, she a_dmired_ those qualities.

It gratified him to know that there was at least one person in this world that didn't look down on him as weak or damaged, even if she was his enemy.

Zuko scooped up the Avatar and was gone.

* * *

"_Kyuri!" _

Kyuri was snapped awake by the mental shout. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as her head throbbed. She rolled onto her back and looked up to see the large shape of Sangilak hovering overhead, gleaming in the rising sun.

Memories of the fight slammed back. Her one act of kindness, a mercy she was now cursing herself for, had ended with Aang gone and Zuko triumphant. Rage boiled in her blood and her fists clenched as she propelled herself to her feet. Sangilak's tail dipped down in front of her and she grabbed it tightly, climbing as he flew and radiating so much rage that Sangilak had to put a damper on the flow of their thoughts.

"_You're furious."_

"_He betrayed me. I was so stupid! For just a moment, I pitied him, and he used that. My emotions got the better of me and I was beaten!"_

Sangilak was unnerved by the sheer amount of anger coming from Kyuri. He knew she could have dismantled him in a fight had she been willing. With this rage coursing through her she was most definitely willing to use such a technique now.

"_It's daytime."_

"_But the full moon is nigh. It's enough power."_

"_Kyuri, are you sure?"_

Sangilak feared terribly that this would put Kyuri back into her shell. She had trusted someone and been hurt and now she blamed her trust for that fact when she should be blaming the person she had trusted. This would in no way help the growing openness she had been nurturing.

"_He hasn't gotten far in this blizzard. He's up ahead, near that cave I saw while scouting. He has Aang. He's probably looking for shelter."_

"_Fly and pray I keep from tearing his head off."_

Sangilak's face twisted into the dragon version of a wince. He was truly worried that she would kill the prince. He had not felt her this enraged since the event that left her orphaned and alone. She could not handle more blood on her hands, the first time had nearly broken her…

"_Kyuri… You know I have no love for the Fire Nation royals, but he was simply displaying the determination you so prize in him." _

Kyuri's rage paused for a moment as she contemplated that. It was that very determination that had sparked her brief and now long gone swell of pity. Could she truly be livid with him for that? Logically, no, but her emotions seemed to have taken the reins and she could no longer keep the betrayed feeling from rising up and choking her.

"It doesn't matter," she said aloud grimly as they descended. _"He will pay."_

Zuko knew he didn't have much of a chance. The sow had turned into a blizzard, he had no idea of the terrain, he was dragging dead weight, and he had an undoubtedly annoyed Dragora after him. But still he had to try to get away and get the Avatar to his father.

His hopes were dashed when a large shadow swooped over him. The Living Glacier landed in front of him, head low and lips pulled back, baring wicked fangs. A long, low growl rumbled out of its mouth with a gush of hot smoke. Its wing lifted and revealed the riders seat, and its furious rider.

Kyuri dropped to the ground.

"Give him to me."

"No."

"You will regret it," she hissed, hating he fact that that pity was still there, a sick little flame in her stomach. His wounds were healed, but he was drenched, frozen, and tired. She still didn't want to hurt him.

"You know I won't!" Zuko snapped. "So just get it over with! Attack me!"

Kyuri's lips twisted back into a mocking snarl. "Attack you? Why should I bother? You see, before I was being _polite._ I could have taken you down with no more effort than drawing my blade. You should be _grateful _I decided that would be dishonorable. However, when I offered a kindness, you _betrayed_ that and now I have _no such inhibitions. Last chance."_

Zuko took a step back. He genuinely feared this girl right now. He had never seen anyone look so furious, with such a draconic expression of rage on their face. Though he couldn't quite determine the reason, he knew that he had deeply wounded her by, literally, kicking her while she was down after she went out on a limb and helped him. Now she wanted payback.

Kyuri raised her hands, her will reaching out. Zuko's eyes widened as he felt his control wrenched from him. Without his mind's instruction he found his grip on the Avatar loosening. The boy fell from his shoulder to the ground and then slid towards Kyuri at a beckoning flick of her wrist.

"What are you doing to me?"he demanded, struggling against his invisible bonds. "You're… what is this?"

"This is aokniortitok," Kyuri said coldly, her hands flicking. Zuko's arms snapped around. "The darker side of Waterbending. What I'm doing right now is taking control of your very blood and using it to control your movements."

And it was making her feel ill. She'd learned of aokniortitok from Sangilak, mastered it, and then promptly sworn she would never use it. She knew what it felt like to have your control ripped away in a moment.

And here she was inflicting that on someone else.

Kyuri's hands dropped and she doubled over, retching in the snow. Zuko collapsed. Her nails dug into her palms, blood trickling into the snow next to the bile. An image flashed in her mind, a body pierced by an icicle and dangling like some sort of macabre puppet.

"_Kyuri."_

"Don't talk to me right now!" Kyuri snapped, holding up a hand.

"I didn't say-"

"Not you!" she said harshly, glaring at Zuko. She stalked to Aang and seized him, hauling him up over her shoulder. "There's a cave not half a mile from here. We'll go there while I think."

Zuko stood up glaring at her. She had ripped his control from him, violated him in an intensely personal way, and he loathed her for that. Sometimes since his banishment he had felt that his free will was all that was left to him, and then only just, and she had cruelly snatched that for herself. He felt betrayed.

It hit him then. This was what she felt when she attacked him, this loss of control, this powerlessness brought on by another person. This betrayal that was raw and deep and painful. Understanding flooded through him and he tripped over his foot, staggering a step as his wide eyes locked on her blue ones.

"Who took your control away?" he asked softly. Abruptly he found a dragon's head in his face, hot, fetid breath rushing around him.

"_Don't ever pry in her life, worthless prince!"_

Zuko stiffened as the voice, ancient and powerful, filled his mind, accompanied by a rush of dislike that went deep into the past and made him tremble.

"Sangilak," Kyuri said calmly, placing a hand on Sang's side. She had heard the command to. "You should feel honored. Sangilak usually doesn't talk to others."

Nodding dumbly, Zuko followed her into a cave. Kyuri laid Aang down and slit his bonds easily, tossing them aside and rolling a heavy, frozen stone against one wall of the cave. Zuko opened his mouth to question the action when a controlled stream of searing hot fire bloomed and bathed the stone. It sat there, cherry-red, exuding its own heat as Sangilak's massive jaws clamped shut with an audible snap.

"Sit," Kyuri said calmly, taking a seat by the stone. Cautiously, Zuko sat. He had his prize, but now a Dragora and dragon who had moments ago utterly incapacitated him stood in his way. The most he could do at this point was do what they said and pray another murderous rage didn't overcome Kyuri.

"I find myself at a disadvantage," she said calmly, keeping her eyes purposefully blank as she addressed Zuko.

"I don't see how," he muttered.

"I can't seem to find it in me to truly hurt you, emotionally or in terms of bending. This is, as you may have guessed, a rather new phenomenon for me. I find it irritates and confuses me."

Zuko looked up at her in surprise. Here she sat, looking completely emotionless, yet coming out with… that? He hadn't realized how socially inept she was until that moment. He recalled the surprise of everyone in the Water Tribe village when she had appeared. The peasant girl, Katara, had reacted like she had seen someone come back to life. So she had been on her own for… how long? Decades? Longer than he had, definitely.

She had mentioned not being able to hurt him with her bending directly, something he'd noticed as well, but that didn't seem to really phase her. It did, however, seem the safest course to follow with this conversation she seemed determined to have.

"You mentioned our bending," he began."

"That's not unique," she said, flapping a hand at him absently. "It happens sometimes when two benders are at truly compatible levels of bending. It crops up in legends all the time, usually among arch enemies or lovers, depending on how the story unfolds and the circumstances they meet. No, this feeling stopping me from hurting you interests me far more."

Zuko blinked at her small monologue. This wasn't unheard of? He thought he vaguely recalled some story, now that he thought about it. His father had never been the type to sit down and tell him bedtime stories. Archenemies or… lovers? His face heated slightly at the thought.

"It's rather inconvenient," Kyuri continued, becoming increasingly more agitated as she became absorbed in her thoughts and forgot who she was with. "It keeps me from protecting Aang like I swore to. Katara's attained near mastery by this point. I suppose I'm not really needed. I could return to my cave. No, I've already decided that's hopeless. I care for them. I _care_ Sang, have you noticed that? I can't decide if I like that or not," she said with a slightly manic giggle.

"_Kyuri…"_

"No, and that's not the worst bit. The worst bit is I've been so completely stupid enough to allow myself to care about what happens to not just those close to me but others I come in contact with even if they're the enemy." She snorted harshly. "I used to be the perfect fighter, I worked for it, but now look at me! I'm sitting here near tears because I can't understand why I feel the way I do like some silly, naïve girl. Silly, naïve girls don't have a life on their conscience Sangilak, and I don't see how I can be a cold-blooded killer _and_ some emotional fool."

"Excuse me?" Zuko blinked. A cold-blooded killer. She was violent and deadly efficient but he'd never seen her take a life. Could that be what had shifted her into this person?

Kyuri's head snapped towards him and she realized what she'd been blabbering about and to whom.

"You didn't hear that," she said coldly. "I won't answer questions."

"Kyuri?"

Kyuri turned to look at a groggy Aang who was sitting up and looking between the two in surprise.

"What's going on?" the little monk asked innocently.

Kyuri's eyes flicked to Zuko. "Absolutely nothing. I caught him dragging you off and got you back. That's all. Nothing else."


	11. Moonless Night

**So you may have noticed the slight title change. Well, I've recently become obsessed with a song of the same name and I think it fits the relationships between a lot of the characters, albeit in different ways.**

**And yeah, this one's kind of short, but there's a heck of a lot in it. I looked down at the word count when i finished and went, "Wait, that's it?" Yeah, so we wrap up the siege of the North here and that's the end of book one. Whoo! Yeah, not on to the Earth Kingdom. I'm on a roll now that I've gotten over my block and I've got ideas flying everywhere.**

**Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the updates coming!**

* * *

"So… what do we do with him?"

Aang pushed himself to his feet and stared at Zuko, still sitting adjacent to Kyuri. She stood and picked up the remains of the rope she had cut away from Aang.

"He would take you prisoner," Kyuri said, pressing the rope into Aang's small, cold hands. "It's your choice. He's hunting you."

Aang looked from the rope in his eyes to Kyuri to Zuko. "What do you think I should do?"

Kyuri and Zuko locked eyes. "You're the Avatar, Aang. Justice is your department, not mine."

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Kyuri sighed. "You're supposed to stop second-guessing yourself. Do you recall how skillfully you handled the two fighting clans and got us through the Great Divide? You have the ability Aang, just not the confidence."

Aang looked down at the ropes in his hands and up to Zuko one last time. "We'll take him back to the Water Tribe," he said decidedly. "Give him a raft and send him off. From there he's on his own."

"As you wish," Kyuri nodded. She gestured to the rope. "Do we tie him or not?"

"Are you going to attack us?" Aang asked Zuko. Kyuri's eyes closed for a moment.

"_After all this, still so innocent."_

"_It's what will make him a great Avatar."_

"_Or a disgustingly naïve one." _

"_As you said, he just needs to stop second-guessing himself. He's proven himself capable of subterfuge should the occasion call for it," _Sangilak reminded her.

Zuko's eyes flicked to Kyuri once more. "I don't think that would be in my best interests."

"Indeed not." Kyuri took the rope and coiled it tightly around one of Sangilak's spines. "Aang, are you ready for travel?"

"I'm fine," Aang smiled, hopping up and throwing out his hands as if to illustrate just how fine he was. Kyuri turned and hopped on Sangilak's back, Aang jumped up behind her. Zuko made to follow, but Sangilak whirled, teeth bared, and let out a vicious roar directly in his face, smoke trickling threateningly from his mouth.

"Sangilak would sooner die than let you ride him," Kyuri commented. "He has a deep grudge against your entire family. You'll be walking."

"Aang! Aang!"

Appa landed in a flurry of snow and immediately Sokka and Katara jumped down to the ground, water and boomerang readied, while Yue watched nervously form the saddle.

"Kyuri, look out!" Sokka cautioned.

"No, guys, it's okay," Aang said hastily, sliding down and stepping between his friends and his enemy. "Kyuri got me away from him. He's… sort of our prisoner, I guess?" Aang finished uncertainly.

Kyuri took over the explanation for him. "Aang's decided to take him back to the North Pole and-"

"Wait a minute, what?" Sokka burst out. "Yes, let's bring the guy who tried to kill us multiple times! And if he's a prisoner, shouldn't he be tied up?"

"I don't think he'll attack, not with all of us here," Aang said.

"I agree," Kyuri broke in. "Sokka, its Aang decision. He's the victim here; it's his right to decide his retribution. Mount up," she said to Zuko, nodding at Appa. The sky bison gave the Fire Prince a growl as well, but allowed him into the saddle.

The takeoff was normal, but the flight certainly wasn't. There was no friendly talk or planning going on. It was uncomfortably quiet, Katara and Sokka, who was holding Yue protectively, giving Zuko dark glares, which he returned full force.

"The spirits are in trouble," Aang said finally, his twitching making it clear that he could no longer handle the quiet. "We have to get to the oasis."

"What did you see in the Spirit World?" Katara asked, or rather, meant to ask. She didn't get very far into her question before the red light swept over them and the full moon vanished from the sky.

For Kyuri, it was at first a feeling of great worry and fear that quickly chilled over and left a hollow feeling near her heart. It burned with cold fire, making her feel like she'd just been stabbed by an icicle. Her hand pressed over her heart tightly and she let out a small grunt, frowning. Under her, Sangilak's smooth wing strokes faltered slightly and a small whine pulled from his throat. On Appa, Aang was holding his head, his small face wrinkled up. Yue was making a similar face, long white hair blowing around her as Sokka fretted.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I feel faint," she said weakly.

"I feel it too," Aang said, kneading his temples with the fingers of one hand. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

Kyuri nodded. That would explain it. Dragons were inherently spiritual creatures and their bond with their Dragora's was completely spiritual. Sangilak was sensitive to upsets in the Spirit World, and through him, so was Kyuri. They both knew when something caused a stir in the other world.

"I owe the moon spirit my life," Yue said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, brushing her hair back behind her shoulder tenderly. Kyuri wondered how she'd missed the obvious affection between Sokka and Yue until now. Even she was not so blind as to miss it now.

"When I was born, I was very sick," Yue explained. "Most babies cry when they're born. I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. The healers did everything they could. They told my parents I was going to die. My father prayed to the spirits. That night, under the full moon, he took me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes, and began to cry. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

"I understand now," Kyuri said. "I noticed that you felt very spiritual, that it's what attracted Alignak to you. I'll admit, I thought you were arrogant and stupid to name your dragon after the moon spirit. Doing such a thing can damage the bond between dragon and Dragora. Now I see- you have the life of the moon spirit inside you. If anyone has the right to use the moon spirit's name, it is you."

Yue smiled softly and locked gazes with Kyuri for the first time. "Thank you, Kyuri. It means to me. When we first met, I thought you hated me-"

"I did."

"-and now I know why. I was worried I'd offended you. I actually… sort of look up to you," Yue admitted. Kyuri's eyes widened slightly.

Zuko watched all this as an outsider. He had to admit, the bit about the Water Tribe princess was interesting, and he hadn't known she was a Dragora as well. Mostly he just pressed against the edge of the saddle and held on. Flying felt decidedly unnatural and he held no such illusions that no one there would rush to help him should he fall, except maybe that goody-two-shoes Avatar… and possibly Kyuri.

They arrived back in the oasis to find Zhao in the midst of some sort of power-induced trance. He stood by the pond surrounded by soldiers, one hand thrusting a wriggling bag into the sky. His face was one of pure ecstasy and greed, like a starving man presented with a feast

"They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! _Zhao the Invincible!"_

Kyuri raised an eyebrow as Zhao the Invincible was attacked by Momo. His aura of oppressive grandeur was completely shattered as the soldiers surged around him, trying to remove the lemur.

"Ah, get it off, get it off!"

Momo jumped free and scampered across the grass, climbing Aang's ballooning pants leg to perch on his outstretched arm. Aang's expression was visibly furious, his eyes cold and chilling as he stared Zhao down. Yue, Kyuri, Sokka, and Katara held identical expressions of disgust. Appa growled and flames licked at the corners of Sangilak's lips. Bloodthirsty thoughts flowed into Kyuri's mind to the point where she found herself itching to sink her teeth into Zhao's neck and rip out his throat with her bare hands, only to set him ablaze and….

"_Enough!"_

Kyuri pushed against the tide of fury resolutely. Sangilak's emotions, which were blending with her own and working her into a vicious, primal state of bloodlust, backed off and she returned to herself.

"Don't bother," Zhao sneered when he saw them standing there, in line and ready for a fight to the death. He raised the wriggling sack, fist posed next to it. The threat was clear: attack and the moon spirit is set aflame.

"Zhao!" Aang said immediately, dropping his glide, his face going pleading and scared. "Don't!"

"It's my destiny," Zhao said. Kyuri's eyes narrowed. Something in him had shifted, she could see it. For someone with ambition like him, power was a powerful drug. He was completely lost in power-mad dreams of fame and glory, honor given to his name. He was unstable at this point. To try and talk an ambitious man from power was like trying to talk a dehydrated man from a river. "To destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon spirit won't hurt just the Water Tribe," Aang said softly. "It would hurt everybody, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!"

Kyuri's eyes flicked over to see General Iroh standing at the foot of the bridge, a Fire Nation cloak thrown over his shoulder. Behind her, she dimly registered Zuko taking a sharp breath and whispering, "Uncle."

"General Iroh," Zhao greeted calmly. "Why am I not surprised to learn of your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao," Iroh said, lowering his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on its balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash tenfold on you! _Let it go!"_

That was the first time Kyuri ever felt a deep respect for the retired General, as he settled into a bending pose, aimed pointedly at Zhao. His face was twisted with rage as he stared Zhao down fearlessly. Kyuri saw for the first time the great Dragon of the West, the general that almost caused Ba Sing Se to fall to its knees. Iroh may seem like a mild-mannered, wise elder. In reality, he was still a soldier under all those years of peace.

Zhao paused at the end of the speech. Kyuri knew that no matter how confident Zhao appeared, he too held a healthy respect of the ability of Iroh. For a moment, he seemed determined to continue, but then his head dropped to his chest and he knelt, cloak fanning around him as he proffered the sack. The fish slipped into the water, returning to its circling. The moon reappeared in the sky, the red light fading.

The change that came over Zhao suddenly was palpable. The man who had come so close to having the power he desired had just given it up and now his ambition was rebelling at being commanded and brought down. With a roar, he stood and struck, his arm coming down in a mighty sweep. Fire blazed through the darkened oasis.

For a moment, Kyuri could almost taste the presence of evil. It was bitter and disgusting, coating her tongue in a thick, oily texture that made he want to wretch. It felt as though something had just been wrenched from inside of her and she knew in her heart that she was feeling the loss of the moon spirit, as every Waterbender would be. As every ex-Waterbender would be.

No one would ever bend the element of water again.

Kyuri crumpled against Sangilak weakly as Iroh surged forwards with a roar. His attacks struck hard and fast, knocking the soldiers to the ground with cruel efficiency and no mercy. Zhao knew then what he had done, who precisely he would have baying for his blood. An entire tribe of people, an unrivalled general and Firebender, a pair of Dragora, and the Avatar. As any smart man would have, he fled.

Iroh crouched at the edge of the pond. Lines between sides were lost in the gravity of the moment as they all crouched, every nation but the Earth Kingdom represented, together by the body of the moon spirit. Its white body seemed pristine, but the black spot that had adorned its head was now a charred blotch, spreading darkly across its face. It bobbed sadly in the ripples, the other fish, the ocean spirit, still circling. Its movements seemed frantic, agitated. It knew what had happened, it too was grieving as much as it could, but it was helpless in its mortal form.

Iroh raised the fish tenderly from the water.

"We have no hope," Yue said, turning and burying her face in Sokka's chest. He held her comfortingly, staring at the spirit in blank shock. He didn't seem to know how to react. "It's over."

"No, it's not."

Aang glowed, entering the Avatar state. He took a step forwards and Katara moved toward him, but Iroh cut her off, watching intently. Aang stepped into the pond, moving toward the middle where the fish had been circling. The ocean spirit stopped, bobbing slightly in the water to turn towards Aang. It looked almost as if they were communicating somehow.

An agreement seemed to be reached because only a second later the ocean spirit began to glow as well, its eyes and the white spot on its head gleaming the same pure blue as Aang's tattoos. With no more preamble, Aang simply dropped down into the water, vanishing beneath the surface.

Blue lines of power, the same color as the glowing spirits, spider-webbed through the water, reaching out beyond the island and bathing the entire city in an eerie glow that bleached everything of color. The Waterbenders were a dark-skinned people, but they looked pale and dead in the light as it swept through the canals. The water rocked in its confines, rising up and making waves of its own accord.

Those on the island watched as a huge wave rose out of the sea. It molded itself into the shape of a fish, an image of the ocean spirit. Barbells flowed gracefully at the sides of its mouth. A dot of the blue glow rested on top of its head, mirror in its white spot. A similar spot rested in the center of its chest, where Aang floated, still glowing, and seemingly dead to the world.

Kyuri was awed. Such a display of power… she knew very well that this was something no one else could do and felt honored and humbled to even be near as Aang channeled and vented the ocean spirits righteous anger it its compatriot's murder. Chills shuddered down her spine and she was glad Sangilak stood beside her, or she might not have been able to keep upright.

Aang's movements mirrored the fish's. He was controlling the spirits wrath, unleashing it in full force on the invading Firebenders. The Waterbenders would come through unharmed. They no longer had need to fear with their spirit on their side whole-heartedly fighting for them. There was one man who should be terrified though, cowering in a corner and pleading for his life.

Of one thing Kyuri was certain. Admiral Zhao would not survive this moonless night.

Iroh knelt, placing the fish back in the water. The once-proud creature bobbed limply, reduced to nothing more than a clump of flesh. Its power was gone.

"It's too late," Katara said, placing a hand on Iroh's arm. "It's too late."

Iroh nodded in understanding. He felt the loss as keenly as any of the Water Tribe members. His eyes caught and held on something though. Yue's white hair. He looked up in surprise.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit!" he realized. "Some of its life is in you!"

"Yes," Yue nodded. "It gave me life." Her eyes opened, full of sad acceptance, but also a determination Kyuri had never seen the likes of before. She knew what this look was though. This was the look a martyr would wear, one who would die for their cause, march to the gallows without complaint and hold their head high. "Maybe I can give it back."

Yue stood, moving towads the fish. Sokka's hand caught hers. Yue paused, but did not turn to him.

"No! You don't have to do that!" Sokka protested.

"It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this."

Yue's hand slid free of Sokka's as she took a final step towards the moon spirit. Her hands rested delicately over the black burn mark. She showed no fear, only resolution and contentment. The body under her hands glowed brilliantly. Yue's eyes closed weakly and the glow faded. She fell, her final breath leaving her lips in a small groan.

"_No!"_ Sokka wailed, lunging forwards and catching her before she could hit the ground. He clutched her to him tightly, as if he was afraid even her body might slip away from him. "She's gone," he whispered broken-heartedly. "She's gone."

Yue truly was gone. In the next moment, her body vanished from Sokka's arms, leaving behind nothing. The moon spirit glowed once more. Iroh placed it in the pond it began to circle again, as if always would. The glow of its body spread through the water of the pond and a shape bloomed out of it. Yue, transparent and clad in flowing white robes, floated there. Her face was peaceful, calm, yet filled with sadness. Fabric and long, white hair dancing around her in an invisible wind. She floated forwards, her hand resting on Sokka's cheek.

"Goodbye Sokka," she said, her voice echoing with power and the cold comfort of the moon. "I'll always be with you." He lips pressed to his and Sokka's hand rose to lie on her cheek for a moment before she faded away. Overhead, the moon bloomed once more in the sky, like a white lily opening for the first time.

An agonized roar split the air. It was a wailing, frenzied sound filled with nothing but sadness that could not be comprehended until one truly felt it themselves. It was a sound of heart-break and loss, a sound a thousand times more painful than Sokka's cry. It was a sound that sent chills down their spines, that had Sokka and Katara covering their ears and staring around frantically.

"What is that?" Katara whispered.

"Alignak," Kyuri said, her voice dripping with that same sadness. Her hand reached out, pressing tightly against Sangilak's neck as she leaned on his torso. His wing flared out, shadowing her. Her blue eyes burned from the shade, watery and compassionate. "What you hear is the sound of someone who has lost their other half, who has lost a part of themselves, a part of their soul to the blackness of death. It is the sound one of us will make one day, when the other passes," Kyuri said, burying her face in Sangilak's neck. She didn't want to be seen as she rubbed away the tear sliding down her cheek. Overhead, a dark shape shot off into the tundra, fire trailing around it as it continued to roar. "Alignak will not return until his heart has healed. Yue was his first Dragora. That pain is always the worst."

Kyuri would forever remember that sound. It would be etched into her memory until the day she died, along with the accompanying mental cry that she, Sangilak, and all other dragons and Dragora there might be would have heard echoing across the world, no matter where they were. An agonized cry of disbelief and denial.

"_No!"_

* * *

It was strangely calm after the battle. As Kyuri had predicted, Alignak was nowhere to be seen. She knew he was grieving deeply. Every now and then she or Sangilak would pause in whatever they were doing or saying as a particularly violent mental cry tore through the air.

Kyuri went to the practice field the next morning, seeking a sense of normality and peace that was familiar and safe. She had assumed that it would be empty as everyone doctored wounds and began rebuilding. She was surprised to find Pakak and Akna at the head of a small group of her students, all dressed in loose clothes suitable for training.

"We didn't know if you'd be here, so we came anyway," Pakak began slowly. "I mean, if you don't want to teach today, that's fine, but we just thought-"

"No, it's fine," Kyuri said. She recognized on all their faces a need she shared, a need for something mind-numbing and time-consuming. "Huka," she said to a tall, burly man who was one of her most avid students. His upper arm was wrapped in bandages but her seemed otherwise unharmed. "Divide out by skill and spar to warm up." Huka nodded and began divvying up the talents in the group. Pakak made to join them but Kyuri caught his arm, pulling him away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as Kyuri bit her lip, unsure as to how to begin. She knew it had to be done, but she also knew it would trigger an emotional response from the boy and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to deal with emotional responses from anyone yet.

"It's fine," Kyuri said, soothing his nerves. "But I do have something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Pakak pressed her.

"It's…" Kyuri swallowed, trying to find words, then sighed and turned to look out over the town, past the damaged city and onto the ocean. "I will be leaving with the Avatar soon. We've done what we came to do. Katara and Aang are well on their way to true mastery and the Fire Nation will not dare return for a long while. So it's time for us to go."

"Oh," Pakak said softly, lowering his head. "So… I guess this will be over."

"No," Kyuri said slowly, cutting him off. "I can't do that. I've started something here you see, brought the women out of their traditional rolls, started others down the path towards a life as a fighter. I can't abandon people halfway down that path. However, I must, so I have to leave behind someone to continue my work." She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "You will be taking over these people. If you wish, that is."

Pakak stared at her, eyes huge. "You mean… wait… me?"

"You."

"But… But I'm so young! There's others here, they're older and more experienced, and they're better fighters, and I'm just-"

"just the only one here that I truly turned into a fighter," Kyuri said calmly. It had taken her quite a while. Someone like Huka, brave, strong, and a soldier already would have been the obvious choice of successor, but that wasn't quite what she wanted to leave behind. "The others came to me with preconceived notions of fighting, even the women. They had heard their husbands talk, had handled their weapons some. You were the only one who knew nothing when you came to me and who had really absorbed everything I taught. In short, you are the only real legacy of mine here. I can trust you to continue my teaching without skewing my lessons towards what you knew before. Therefore, logically, you will take over as I go off with the others to-"

Kyuri was cut off as a pair of cold, chapped lips crashed down on hers. They were only thee for a moment, and then were gone in an instant and Pakak recoiled, eyes wide with horror as he stared at her.

"Oh spirits, I'm sorry, you're going to kill me now aren't you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I was just-"

"Breathe," Kyuri said calmly, cutting him off. Her fingers rose and touched her lips in amusement. She'd never been kissed before… It was an oddly pleasant experience, even if his teeth had clacked against her and he'd accidently nipped at her lip. "It's important for continued survival, you know. And no, I won't kill you. But do try and be somewhat more contained. I can't leave you behind to teach these people if you're going to go around kissing them every time something you like happens. Huka would kill you after the first time."

Pakak's expression went from terrified to green. "I'd kill myself…"

"Yes, I expect you would. Now, let's go inform the others of who they'll be following from now on."

* * *

They received a royal sendoff. The entirely of the Northern Tribe, barring the elderly or injured, turned out to watch as they loaded up Sangilak and Appa and made ready to go.

"Kyuri!"

Kyuri turned and staggered slightly as a small body slammed into her, wrapping around her calves. She looked down in surprise to see Akna curled around her, looking up at her with watery blue eyes. She looked up to see a harried-looking Pakak emerging from the crowd. He blushed a bit when he saw her, but she disregarded it.

"Don't go," Akna pleaded, tugging at the sash holding her meteor hammer and knives. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you," Kyuri admitted, and was startled to realize it was true. She had come to know a certain fondness for the little girl with big blue eyes. She had always thought she'd be a rather poor mother. Affection had never been her strong suit and she'd decided that she'd never had children, either that or she'd simply have them out of wedlock and not bother with a husband.

However, after unlocking her maternal side with Akna in the past few days, and her first kiss on her mind, she found herself wondering if she was so right in her ideas that she was not cut out for marriage and mothering. She found herself almost… excited by the prospect of a family, of children to teach and a husband to love.

Kyuri stared down in awe at the little girl who had wrought this change in her unknowingly. Akna pulled back in confusion, looking up at her nervously.

"Kyuri?" she asked hesitantly. She suddenly found herself being crushed in strong arms covered in black leather and Akna's eyes widened as she realized Kyuri was on her knees, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. Behind her, Katara, Sokka, and Aang were gaping at the usually stoic girl.

"I will come back and see you," Kyuri swore, and she meant it. "Come hell or high water I'll come back to visit." She could not ever abandon this girl who'd so opened her eyes, she realized.

"I made you something," Akna said softly. She seemed to realize how big it was for Kyuri to hug her and she was hesitant to break it up, but there was something she really wanted to do.

Kyuri pulled back and looked at the girl curiously. Akna reached into a pouch on her belt and lifting out a necklace. It was simple and rough, obviously made by the girl herself and with materials she had scrounged up in a short amount of time. The string was thin but strong, and from it dangled a bone carving of a dragon.

"I remembered you saying that ladies should wear long necklaces, because people can grab them and strangle you," Akna spoke up in a tiny voice. She was scared Kyuri wouldn't like the gift. It was small and kind of childish and she suddenly felt very foolish for giving it to her. Kyuri was staring at it like she'd never seen anything like it. "If you don't like it, it's fine, I won't be-"

Akna found herself crushed into another hug.

"I love it," Kyuri whispered to her. She pulled away and pressed the necklace back into Akna's hands, turning her back to the little girl. "Put it on me?"

Akna squealed in delight and fixed the catch behind Kyuri's neck. Kyuri looked down at the pendant hanging just between her collarbones. It was tight enough that it would take some work for an opponent to get their fingers around it to use it against her. It was not a liability and already she was thinking that she'd never take it off. Contemplating motherhood, kissing a boy, wearing jewelry. What was happening to her?

"I've… never seen her hug anyone since she came back," Sokka realized as Kyuri said her final goodbyes to a little girl who had given her a necklace.

"She's hugged me," Katara admitted. "But I've never seen her actually… you know… initiate a hug."

"What do you think changed?" Aang asked, looking up at them curiously.

"I don't know," Katara said, shaking her head. "But I bet that little girl had something to do with it. She's a miracle worker."


	12. The Meld - Revealing the Past

**WARNING: Don't shoot me on this. I may go a bit Mary Sue in this chapter, but if you read the explanation at the end of the chapter you will understand. Please don't judge me, and I assure you, the thing that happens in this chapter will only pop up once, maybe twice more in this story.**

* * *

Kyuri was riding on Appa for the day, giving Sangilak a break. She was also taking advantage of the fact that Appa didn't bob as much while flying as Sangilak did to replace her paint. She had gotten out of the habit of wearing it at the North Pole, but now she carefully drew the shapes back onto her face. Kyuri paused when she finished, thinking of Yue.

"_That girl never really knew what it was to be a Dragora. At first I thought her foolish for that. Now… I think I pity her for not understanding our world."_

"_Alignak was not old enough to know the ways of the Dragora and she had no one to teach her. It couldn't be helped."_

"I suppose not," Kyuri sighed aloud.

"You suppose not what?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Kyuri said, packing away the small pots of paint and replacing them among the bags strapped to Appa's saddle. One hand came up to play absently with the carved dragon around her throat. She realized it was becoming a habit, but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed.

She felt… different. Almost… lighter? Freer? No, that wasn't right. Happier, that was it. She felt a bit happier these days, a bit more willing to smile or drop her façade of frostiness. She wondered if it had something to do with the incident at the North Pole, both with Zuko and with Akna.

"There it is!" Sokka called, pointing to the Earth Kingdom fort as it appeared around the mountain in front of them. It was a well fortified structure, with paths leading out in four different directions and up onto lookout posts. It was situated inside a valley, so it was easy to keep watch on the surrounding areas. The round wall encircling the main compound was several feet thick and topped with gold tiles. The main structure was a tall tower, undoubtedly where the commanding officers had their offices and where the soldiers ate.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong," said a man grandly, stepping out onto the balcony where they landed. He was backed by lines of troops and advanced as they all dismounted and began unloading and stretching. "And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, majestic Sangilak, brave Sokka, mighty Katara, forceful Kyuri."

"_I won't argue with him,"_ Sangilak said, visibly preening. _"Majestic, hm. Very much so."_

"_Easy for you to say. You aren't 'forceful.'"_

"_Well, you are that. If he had described you as delicate you would have hit him."_

"_I have more restraint than that. But I might have wanted to."_

"Mighty Katara," Katara smiled. "I like that."

Kyuri whirled, hands flying to her swords as she heard bangs and crackling behind her. She looked up to see fireworks blooming in the sky, colors bursting out of nowhere.

"Not bad, not bad," Sokka praised.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed by the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole," General Fong said, stroking his impressive beard. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," Aang admitted modestly.

Kyuri narrowed her eyes. Their things had been taken by several soldiers and placed in rooms designated for their use, while Momo, Appa, and Sangilak were taken off to be fed. Even now she knew Sangilak was crunching through an entire hippo cow as he listened to the conversation.

"_He reminds me of Zhao. He's a bit too interested in Aang's power."_

"_He's a military man,"_ Sangilak reminded her. He paused to crunch through a bone then continued. _"But you are right. I don't like the way he speaks."_

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord."

"_Yeah, he's crazy."_

Kyuri agreed with Sangilak as Aang gaped at the General.

"What?" he demanded. "No I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master the four elements," Katara reminded him.

"Why?" General Fong asked simply. "With the power he has, the power to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

"But sir," Sokka began respectfully. "Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State."

Aang jumped in, explaining. "See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware!" General Fong said, cutting him off sharply. "Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He turned and walked to a map of the world. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reached their shores. But with you leading, the ultimate weapon, we'd be able to cut a swathe right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right," Aang said slowly. "But… I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do when I'm there."

"So it's decided then!" General Fong said, spinning to face them. "I'll help you figure out how to get in and out of the Avatar State, and then you'll face your destiny!"

"Nothing's decided," Katara said tensely as they all rose as one. Kyuri smirked slightly as, down in the stables, Sangilak growled at a soldier approaching him curiously and sent the man running. "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way."

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on? May I show you something?" Fong asked, gesturing to the window. Aang followed him over and stared down at the building below, where a constant stream of bandaged men moved in and out of the door. "That's the infirmary and those men down there are the lucky ones. They came back. The Fire Nation _destroys_ lives. People are _dying_, Aang! You could end it, n_ow_! Think about it."

* * *

They retired to their rooms for the night. Katara and Sokka lounged on their beds, Kyuri cleaning her weapons. Aang was gone. He told them he was going to go visit Appa in the stables, but Kyuri knew he was lying. According to Sangilak, Aang hadn't been down there since they arrived. That begged the question of where he had been. Kyuri had a sneaking suspicion, and it was confirmed when Aang returned and sat down on his bed, his face tired and sad.

"I told the General I'd fight the Fire Lord," he said quietly.

"Aang, no!" Katara protested, sitting up. "This isn't the way!"

"Why not?" Sokka demanded. "Remember when e took out the Fire Navy? That was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline!" Katara pressed.

"Or just glow it up and stomp that Fire Lord!"

"If you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, then fine. By all means, glow it up!"

"Katara, I'm just being realistic!" Aang called out as Katara stomped towards the door. "I don't have time to do this the right way!"

"Come on Kyuri, you don't really support this, do you?" Katara asked. Kyuri sighed and put down a knife, sliding it under her pillow. They may be in a fort, but she didn't trust General Fong any farther than she could throw him.

"If anything's worth doing it's worth doing right," Kyuri said calmly, lying back against her pillows. "Aang, the Avatar State… Have you ever being heard of it used as a weapon? I don't believe it is. I believe it's a protective measure. To use it offensively it think is against its purpose."

* * *

Thus far, Kyuri was not impressed. She understood it was Aang's decision what he did and how he went after the Fire Lord, but there had to be a better way to induce the Avatar State. Really, giving energy-boosting tea to a hyper twelve year old? What nonsense was that? That was by far one of the best methods though. Shocking him? Throwing mud on him? There was no way it could be that simple.

Katara went out to speak with Aang that night, after the attempts were over, and returned to the girl's room looking very upset. Kyuri made no move to comfort her, merely lifted the blankets on her bed. Katara slid in next to her and the two girls laid there, staring at the ceiling like they used to when they were younger.

"He won't give up," Katara said softly. "He thinks that he's saving people by doing this. I mean, I guess if he could defeat the Fire Lord, he would be, but… I still don't like to think of Aang having to go through that. Does it make me a bad person that I want to save Aang from that even if it means more people die in the war?"

Kyuri paused, mulling it over. Emotions were not her strong suit, but this she thought she could possibly answer. "No," she began slowly. "I think… I think it means that you care for him. And the fact that you care what happens to those soldiers means you care about them too. I don't think that this is really an instant of you being good or bad. I think this is you being… caring. You've always been very caring."

"You used to be too," Katara recalled. "Remember when Sokka tripped that one day and sprained his ankle? You were the one who tended to him while I was gone getting dad. We came back and found out you'd ripped the bottom off your shirt and splinted his ankle."

Kyuri could remember that day vividly.

"_Ouch! Stop Kyuri, it hurts!"_

"_I'll hit it if you don't quit whining and let me do this, idiot!"_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because you're keeping me from making you better!"_

"What happened?" Katara burst out. She'd wanted to ask ever since she found out Kyuri was still alive. Something had happened in their family's hut that night, something Kyuri had never wanted to talk about, something that had changed her irrevocably.

Kyuri stiffened. She wasn't sure she was ready for anyone to know what she'd done. Anyone besides Sang, that was. But then, Katara had known her for years. Katara would understand. And if Katara didn't, then no one would, and she truly was as loathsome a person as she thought she was.

"What happened," Kyuri repeated. "I saw the black snow falling. I saw the ships come in. I knew something was wrong. I went to our hut. I thought I'd make sure mom was okay, that I'd get dad's spear and try to protect her. When I got there, mom was on the ground. Her… her head was across the room." Kyuri took a deep, steadying breath, trying to forget her mother's blank, staring eyes, and the trail of red blood leading to the stump of her neck.

"I'd thought to get dad's spear, but I couldn't. It was sticking out of his stomach. There was a soldier standing over him. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes were so cold, so cruel. I was angry, I was scared, I was grieving, and I… I lashed out at him. I threw pots at him. He just laughed at me and came towards me, pining me in the corner. I thought I was going to die, I was so sure I was going to die.

"He talked to me, Katara," Kyuri said. Unknowingly, tears were rolling down her cheeks, but her face was blank, her eyes distant as she recalled. Katara stared at her, her face etched with deep sympathy and sadness as she watched her friend speak. She longed to reach out and hug Kyuri, but she wasn't sure how she would take it, so she hung back. "He told me… He told me how my mother pleaded for her life, how my dad threw her in front of him to die. He told me how it felt to… to slice through my mother's neck. He laughed when he talked about how… He said my dad flopped around like a fish, pinned to the ground. Then he put his sword on my hip and pulled. It hurt so much, and there was so much blood. He just laughed while I laid there and cried. I was angry, I was so full of emotion. I just… I don't know what I did. I just sort of raised my hands, trying to block his sword, and then… He stopped laughing. I heard this horrible gurgling sound and when I looked up, he was dead."

"Dead," Katara repeated, surprised. "What… what happened?"

"There was a giant icicle coming up from the floor," Kyuri said calmly. "It was the first time I'd ever Waterbended, and I used it to kill a man. I lost control of myself and it made me vulnerable. It got me hurt and it made me a killer. He was just hanging there, the icicle through his chest, and his eyes were as blank as my mother's. I was hurt, I was bleeding, but I had to get away. I ran outside, out of the village, and I just kept running until I couldn't run anymore, until I collapsed in the snow. I assumed I was going to die."

"But you didn't," Katara said encouragingly.

"I didn't," Kyuri agreed. "I woke up in an ice cave. There was a hot spring in the corner and there were all these old chests around, even an old bed. Weapons hung on the walls. I didn't know where I was, but then Sangilak spoke in my mind. He explained to me, talked to me. I told him everything. I was so in awe of him I gave him everything he wanted to know. When he offered the Sankole, I agreed willingly. It was truly amazing to know this creature was willing to bind its soul to me. I was honored and humbled.

"We completed the Sankole and I was healed completely. Sangilak asked when I was going to go back to the village. I told him I wasn't, not ever. I couldn't even begin to think of going back to where my parents lived. I had killed a man. I didn't deserve to be welcomed back and pitied for losing my parents. I missed you and Sokka so much, but I couldn't stand the idea of the two of you looking at me like I looked at myself in the mirror. Instead I threw myself into training.

"It was when I lost control that things started going wrong. That was when I was hurt, when I was stupid enough to attack. I should have run, I should have called for help. Looking back, there were so many things I should have done that would have been better but I just couldn't think at the time. I swore from then on that I wouldn't let my emotions rule my head. I swore that no one would ever reduce me to that again, because the one person that had, had hurt me worse than I'd ever been hurt before, had hurt me so bad that I lashed out and claimed a life."

Katara was silent for a moment as Kyuri raised her hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes absently. She paused, looking at the glistening wetness on the back of her brown hand, white hair falling in her eyes.

"We found the body," Katara began softly. "The soldier's, I mean. The icicle had melted I guess, because there was just a hole in his chest. The men assumed your father got in a lucky hit before he died, and they burned him with the other dead soldiers. They saw blood leading out into the tundra and sent out search parties for you. They looked for a full week, but they never found you. They assumed you'd died, that you'd been frozen or covered in snow."

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't." Katara looked at Kyuri and wondered. She wasn't sure how to take this. Kyuri had blood on her hands. Somehow, she felt she should be disgusted. Kyuri was not repentant for her actions. She regretted killing, but only for the sheer fact that it was killing. She held no grief for the man who killed her family. Katara had always felt that killing in war, while regrettable, was… accepted. So could she really blame Kyuri? She wondered if, had she known she was a bender then, she would have tried to hurt the man she found in the hut with her mother. In an instant she knew she would have.

"You're not a bad person," Katara said, wrapping her arms around Kyuri. Kyuri chuckled softly in her ear.

"I didn't think I was. I thought I was a person who'd done bad things. There is a very large difference, Katara. Thank you for listening."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Kyuri woke up in the morning to find Katara cuddled up to her side, the pair of them sleeping peacefully. She sighed, recalling the night before, when she told Katara what had happened. She felt somewhat shaky this morning, exhausted, but not physically, emotionally. She did feel better though. She felt less uncomfortable around Katara. There was a time they had told each other everything, and now Katara once again knew everything. It felt to her as if the last block between their old friendship had finally come down. Kyuri wondered with a small, self-depreciating smile if they might return to terrorizing the Southern Tribe again.

"Morning," Katara groaned, stretching out. She rolled off the bed and stood, going to the food that had been left for them. Kyuri joined her and they had a breakfast of fruit and bread that was eaten in companionable silence.

"Do you want to talk some more?" Katara asked. Kyuri shook her head.

"I told you everything. Everything I remember at least. Parts of it are fuzzy."

"I'm not surprised. You were running through the snow bleeding out. I do have one question though," Katara asked hesitantly.

"Only one?" Kyuri asked, raising an eyebrow and allowing a mischievous lilt to enter her voice. Katara smiled at the tone that was so familiar, the tone she'd so missed.

"Yeah, just one. You said that the soldier cut you. Where? I've never seen a scar."

Kyuri stood and turned away from Katara, stretching back to fasten her body suit. She felt no awkwardness as she shoved the top part down off her chest and arms. She turned to face Katara, her arms draped modestly across her breasts, to display the scar running all the way from the side of her hip bone down her thigh under the leather. It was an ugly thing, purple and mottled.

"Ouch," Katara commented, looking at it. "What does it feel like?"

"Odd," Kyuri admitted as she replaced the top part of her leathers. "I can't feel an actual touch, just the pressure of one. The nerve endings are dead."

"Oh. It sounds weird."

"It is indeed."

There was a pause as they listened to the banging from outside, presumably from more attempts to trigger the Avatar State in Aang.

"What do you think they're doing?" Katara asked softly.

"I don't know. Some sort of battle simulation," Kyuri suggested. "It sounds like they're bending."

There was a particularly loud bang, the sound of stone breaking, and a few indistinct shouts. Katara looked up at Kyuri edgily.

"Maybe we should just go check it out," she suggested, and Kyuri nodded. Together, they stood and walked down the halls. They went first to the General office, only to find the floor gouged with long scrapes and the bottom part of the window broken out. They ran over and peered out to find the soldiers of the fort going after Aang, who was desperately dodging disks of rock. Kyuri frantically sent thoughts of what was going on to Sangilak, who was just as outraged as she was. A roar split the air as he burst from the stables, fire streaming from his jaws. Soldiers scrambled for cover as he swooped around, picking soldiers up and throwing them around like a giant kamikaze pigeon.

"What's going on?" Katara cried as they ran downstairs into the melee, meting Sokka on the stairs.

"The General's gone crazy!" he shouted. "He's trying to trigger the Avatar State by attacking Aang!"

"That might actually work," Kyuri mused as she watched the fight. Katara threw herself into bending, Sokka hurling his boomerang. Kyuri grabbed the back of a saddle as a soldier on an ostrich horse ran by. She yanked herself up onto the back of the animal, knocking the soldier out and seizing the reins.

Another soldier saw her and rode over, spear ready to knock her out of the saddle. Kyuri bent backwards over the ostrich horse's back and the spear sailed over her midriff. She seized it and yanked hard, dragging the soldier over the head of his mount and out of his seat. She kept a firm grip on the spear, riding towards a group of two mounted soldiers going after Katara. She rode by and tripped both their mounts with the shaft of the spear, sending them tumbling. Katara gave a shout of thanks as she turned and cut away the points of a group of soldier's spears with a whip of water.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't!"

Kyuri looked up sharply, pulling the ostrich horse to a stop. Aang was on the balcony, staring at Fong, who was standing at the opening of a large V made of stone disks. In the middle was Katara, completely exposed and ready to be crushed, but still fighting. She flung a stream of water at Fong, who turned it to mud and then pulled Katara down into the stone up to her knees, trapping her.

"I can't move!" she shouted, pulling frantically.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang pleaded. Kyuri gritted her teeth. She would not beg. Katara had just forgiven her unconditionally for what she figured to be the worst act of her life. This power-hungry general was not going to hurt her any more than he was going to walk on the moon.

Kyuri jumped down from her mount, turned, and kept turning. Her body appeared to be a circle as she flipped end over end towards Fong, who watched in awe. She could see on his face that he was calculating how best to use her, until she paused directly in front of him and straightened. Then he saw her face, promising injury.

"Big mistake," she said coldly. She turned and spun, raising one leg and bending forwards, executing a picture-perfect mirror turn that caught Fong in the jaw and sent him sprawling. Kyuri didn't bother going for her swords. She went after him with her bare hands, kicking and pummeling.

Aang ran forwards, peeling her off and grabbing Fong. "Stop this!" he ordered. "You can't hurt her!"

"You could stop me if you were in the Avatar State!" Fong snapped, but he was no longer looking quite so tough. His mouth was bleeding, a tooth lay on the ground by his feet, and one eye was swelling shut. From the way he was holding himself Kyuri knew she had broken at least two ribs, exactly as expected.

"I'm trying, please, I'm trying!" Aang wailed, his eyes filling with tears. Katara yelped as she was submerged up to her chest.

"I'm sinking!"

"I don't see glowing!" Fong called mockingly.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang screamed, dropping to his knees.

"Apparently I do," Fong said, his voice deadly calm. Behind him, Katara's voice was abruptly cut off as her head sank beneath the stone.

"No!" Aang screamed, diving for when he vanished. Kyuri opened her mouth to let out a similar scream, feeling rage and power building up inside her, but what left her mouth was not the yell of denial she had planned. Instead, an animalistic roar burst from between her lips. She sounded for all the world like Sangilak as he echoed her shout.

Aang's tattoos and eyes burst with light as he turned to Fong, his teeth bared in a livid snarl.

"It worked!" Fong screamed triumphantly. "It worked!" A foot flew out of nowhere and he staggered, his eyes widening as he turned to look at Kyuri. Aang was not the only one who's eyes glowed. Kyuri's burned with a bloody red light.

She came at him without mercy, without thought. The way her body bent was serpentine, draconic, as she attacked, rage filling her every move as well as grief at the loss of Katara. She could hear Sangilak roaring in praise inside her head as she kept coming, feet and fists flying. She was using moves she'd never learned, things Sangilak had never taught her. Her head snapped forwards, braking the general's nose.

"It was just a ploy!" he screamed fearfully as she hurled him back with a kick to his ribs. "She's fine!"

Like a cork, Katara shot out of the ground next to him and dropped, panting, to her hands and knees. Kyuri's raised fists lowered and the glow in her eyes faded. She moved to Katara's side, kicking Fong out of the way carelessly.

"Are you alright?" Kyuri asked calmly, kneeling by her and helping her straighten up.

"I'm fine," Katara said, offering a wobbly smile.

Fong, however, was not fine. Aang was unleashing blast after blast of air on him, and his already battered form was taking even more abuse. Aang slowly dropped back to the ground, the glow fading, and Kyuri helped Katara up. Together, the two moved to his side. Katara wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him as he curled against her. Kyuri knelt on his other side, her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said tiredly. "I hope you never have to see that again."

"Hah, are you joking?" Fong snapped, his voice weak but excited as he limped towards them. "That was almost perfect."

Kyuri let loose an animalistic snarl, her eyes glowing red once more. Fong drew back fearfully and Sokka clubbed him over the head. He dropped.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka demanded. The soldiers shook their heads fearfully.

"Do you… still want an escort to Omashu?" one asked nervously.

"I think we're fine," Katara said sweetly.

They paused only together their things and then they were gone. Aang was subdued, the exhaustion of the Avatar State hitting him heavily. Katara kept rubbing her chest every now and then or covering her hand with her mouth.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, looking over at Kyuri, who was riding Sangilak. She paused, knowing very well what he meant, but she honestly didn't have an answer.

"_It was the Meld."_

The voice echoed around them and the others looked around fearfully.

"What is that?" Aang asked.

"Sangilak," Kyuri said calmly, rubbing his throat. "He can converse with others. He just usually chooses not to. Go on Sangilak. I don' understand either."

"Wait, what happened?" Katara asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were pulled under, when Aang was in the Avatar State, Kyuri glowed too," Sokka explained. "Her eyes were red, and she was… she looked unstoppable. She just kept coming at Fong. I've never seen anyone fight like that. It was… vicious."

They all looked at Kyuri.

"I'm not a second Avatar," she deadpanned.

"_It's called the Meld,"_ Sangilak repeated in all their minds_. "It's very, very rare. To understand, you must understand some of the details of the Sankole. What it is, basically, is an exchanging of souls. In my body I hold a piece of Kyuri's soul, and in her body she holds part of mine. However, since mine has been blended with so many other Dragora, she holds tiny portions of their souls as well. It's similar to how the Avatar is a reincarnation."_

"Roku told me that the glow is the result of all my past lives combining," Aang said softly.

"_It's similar, but not exactly the same,"_ Sangilak said, nodding his great head as he flew. "_Kyuri tapped into the bits of soul from my past Dragora and that produced a glow. It's what gave rise to the legend that Dragora were able to bend multiple elements like the Avatar, because of the similar glow. It is called the Meld. For a handful of moments, Kyuri and I were one soul in two bodies, our souls fusing. It only happens very rarely, and usually in much older Dragora. Some could go in and out at will, so close were they with their dragons, but that was only after years of intense meditation. It seems it also produced a few new moves. Hanh in particular was coming out," _Sangilak thought in amusement. _"She was a warrior-monk who was undefeated to her dying day."_

"Wow," Sokka breathed. "So, this Sankole thing. Giving up part of your soul sounds… rough."

"Does it hurt?" Katara asked softly.

Kyuri nodded. "The most excruciating pain I have ever felt. My soul was torn in half and ripped away, replaced by another part. It's the reason why many Dragora go white-haired during the process. I only lost part of my coloring," she said, tugging at the lock of white hair that seemed to perpetually flop in front of her eyes.

"So, you're like a mini Avatar on a flying lizard," Sokka sighed. "Great, just what we need."

* * *

**So, it got me thinking. I've already said that the Sankole is a spiritual thing, and if it's happened to a bunch of people, then isn't it similar to the reincarnation of the Avatar? If it's all the spirits of past Avatars coming together in one form that produces the glow, then couldn't it happen in other cases? Maybe I'm just overthinking it and getting too much into the AU aspects of my story but I just started wondering. No, Kyuri won't start making frequent trips to the Spirit World or bending other elements. That's all Aang and his arrowed awesomeness!**


	13. Losing Control

Kyuri was a hard person to surprise. Between her own keen senses and the even keener senses of Sangilak, one of them always noticed anything sneaking up or trying to startle them. Kyuri was highly skilled at analyzing a fight, so her opponents moves rarely startled her either.

But when they looked down on Omashu and saw the crest of the Fire Nation, Kyuri was surprised. No she was _floored._

Smoke rose from the magnificent tiered city. Even from the distance they were away they could see that some buildings had been torn down and destroyed, either to flush out rebellion or in the conquering of the city. A huge red banner bearing the Fire Nation symbol, a three-tongued flame, hung over the gate in an almost mocking way.

"I don't believe it," Aang whispered. "I know the war has spread far, but Omashu just seemed… untouchable."

"Up until now it was," Sokka said, looking grimly at the city. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom city left."

"Aang, this is horrible," Katara commiserated. "But… we have to move on."

"No," Aang said determinedly, squaring his jaw and shoulders. "I'm going in to find Bumi."

"Aang, stop," Sokka demanded. "We don't even know if Bumi's still…" He paused, shooting hesitant looks at Katara and Kyuri.

"What… alive?" Aang filled in sharply.

"-around."

"Aang, I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other Earthbending teachers around," Katara said.

"This isn't about finding a master Katara," Kyuri said calmly. She read Aang's face. He held a duty to become a fully-realized Avatar, and that he had never shirked. But neither had he ever greeted it with such determination and anger in his eyes.

"This is about finding my friend," Aang agreed.

Sokka and Katara exchanged nervous looks. "Lead on," Sokka finally said.

* * *

"A secret tunnel? Why didn't we use this before?"

Aang pried the cover off the exposed end of the pipe jutting from the plateau on which Omashu stood. Green sewage poured out, sloshing over Sokka's feet and releasing an unholy smell.

"That answer your question?" Aang said drily as he hopped into the tunnel. He'd lead them down under the bridge leading into the city and to the pipe, explaining as he went that he and Bumi had found this nearly a century before and had used it to sneak out and explore the surrounding countryside when Aang decided he needed a break from the monks.

Aang, Katara, and Kyuri all had an easy time of it. Because the sludge was just, in essence, really gross water, they were able to move it out of their way with relative ease, emerging from a manhole and into the city with barely a spot on them. Sokka, however, didn't have the advantage of bending, and he emerged covered in green slime, his features indistinguishable under the thick layer. It took the combined talents of Katara and Aang to free him from the scum and get him dried off, upon which he realized that several tiny purple creatures had attached themselves to his face and started screaming and tugging on them.

"They won't come off!" he yelped.

"Shh," Aang said, tackling Sokka into a wall. "Not so louder. It's just a purple pentapus. You're probably frightening them." Aang placed a finger on one of the pentapi and stroked it soothingly. It let out a small coo and its suckers released as it relaxed. Sokka saw and copied Aang's method, removing the other pentapi that had taken up residence on his face.

"Hey!"

The quartet whirled, Aang quickly ducking behind Katar to take a moment and arrange his sash on his head and cover his arrows. Kyuri had taken to wearing a scrap of fabric over her rather distinctive hair and wearing her swords at her hips covered by a cloak, so she had nothing to hide.

"What are you kids doing out after curfew?" demanded the leader of a trio of night watchmen.

"We were just going home sir," Katara said, ever the respectable-looking one in their group. The guard nodded, as if acknowledging he believed them, and they quickly turned and walked away.

"Wait!" he called suddenly and they paused, wondering if this was going to end in a fight. But then the watchman asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Katara glanced at Sokka's neck and saw the red marks left behind by the pentapi and their suckers. They did look a bit like sores in the dim lighting. Quickly coming up with a plan, Katara turned Sokka around to face the suspicious guards, showing the marks on his face.

"He has pentapox, sir," she said sadly, shaking her head. The guard moved forwards, one finger extended as if to poke one of the marks. "It's highly contagious-" she added hastily.

Sokka picked up the lie and played his part admirably. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled under half-closed lids. "Oh, it's so horrible, I'm dying," he rambled as he stumbled towards the watchman.

"- and deadly."

"I think I've heard of that."

"Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

"We'd better go wash our hands!"

"And burn our clothes!"

The three watchmen fled in fear, and Kyuri had to hide a smile. Plague wasn't funny at all, not in the slightest. In a crowded city like Omashu a sickness could quickly turn into plague if not properly addressed, and the casualties could be disastrous. But still, there was also the fact that Sokka had just drooled all over a Fire Nation soldier and gotten away with it…

Aang lead them through the streets of Omashu, being the only one familiar with it. Still, the Fire Nation was already making its own changes. Some things no longer stood, and scaffolds and piles of building materials abounded, which provided convenient cover almost anywhere they went when they had to dodge guards.

A pile of planks provided a convenient place to hide as two guards passed, chatting about nothing in particular as their made their way through their rounds.

"Where would they be keeping Bumi?" Katara asked softly.

"Somewhere he can't Earthbend," Aang reasoned. "Somewhere made of metal."

They emerged from behind the pile and made their way along a ledge. Suddenly, a rumbling sound split their air. They all looked up to see a few rocks sliding down the mail system chute just in front of them. Torchlight down bellowed showed that a party was passing one tier lower, obviously the target of the rolling rocks.

Aang sprang into motion, blasting the rocks out of the chute with a burst of air from a hastily-swung staff.

"The resistance!" screamed a woman. Now that Kyuri paused to look, she saw there were four soldiers forming a box around two women, one their age and the other considerably older, probably her mother, with a baby in her arms. They were without a doubt Fire Nation aristocracy.

The soldiers rushed forwards, climbing up ladders to try and get at them. The younger girl thrust her hands in her sleeves and withdrew them, weapons flying. Aang jumped out of the way as a spray of small arrows thunked into the wooden wall behind him. Opening volley released, the teenager made to join the fray.

Katara smacked a soldier aside with a stream of water before hastily forming it into an ice shield to counter another volley from the knife-wielding girl. Kyuri had immediately engaged two soldiers, tripping the first with a dive and a skillful twist of her strong legs before flipping the second over her shoulder to land on top of his counterpart. Aang took out the last, throwing him over the side of the tier with a wave of air from his staff.

They all turned and raced back the way they had come, the girl chasing after them. Aang and Kyuri both paused, looking back. The girl had her hands in her sleeves, doubtless preparing another spray of projectiles. Aang flicked his staff, a skillfully twist of air bringing down a scaffold just in front of the girl, who recoiled and stretched out a hand with another knife ready. Kyuri drew a blade and threw, aiming for the voluminous sleeves of the girls robes. The added weight would throw off her aim. Unfortunately, the girl released a second before Kyuri. The blades hurtled past each other in mid air. Kuyri's knife struck and dangled from the girl's sleeve. Kyuri raised a sword and the projectile reflected off of it. She stared down at the small stiletto on the ground in front of her before bending to pick it up. She had just stowed it in her sleeve, thinking it was a well-made weapon to add to her arsenal, when the floor dropped out from under her.

Kyuri twisted violently in midair, nearly wrenching her back in the process, but it meant she was the only one who landed upright when their little group landed in a tunnel below street level, a group of Earthbenders standing around them all and looking none too amused.

* * *

Kyuri had to admit that while Aang's arrows were distinctive enough to get them in trouble often, they were also good for getting them out of trouble quickly. All he had to do was uncoil his turban-like hat and the Earthbenders were immediately accommodating, explaining that they were part of the resistance and that it was they who had set the stones rolling towards that family, the wife of the governor and his daughter and infant son.

"So, is King Bumi with you?" Aang asked eagerly. "I mean, is he leading the resistance?"

"Certainly not!" the man in charge snapped. "The day of the invasion we were prepared to defend our city, to fight for our lives and freedom, but before we could even begin, King Bumi surrendered. The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said, 'I'm going to do nothing.' But that's over now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom, and freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually, that's not entirely true," Aang said softly. He was visibly slumped, his eyes down and depressed at news of Bumi's surrender. "You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fighting the Fire Nation, but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day."

"No, we must fight to defend our home at all costs!"

"I don't know Yang," one of the other Earthbenders spoke up. "Living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good."

"I'm with the kid!"

Murmurs spread from the watching crowd and approving voices lifted, agreeing with Aang's plan. It was clear that these people were tired and demoralized, many of them also clearly suffering from starvation. In a city where all trade went through the enemy, it was hard for a rebellion to get enough food to feed all its members without outside help, which was impossible given the way Omashu was laid out and guarded.

"Fine," Yang submitted. "But there are thousands that need to get out. How are we supposed to leave?"

"Suckers!"

Predictably, all eyes turned to Sokka, clearly asking if he was insane.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox," he explained.

In no time at all the plan was explained and volunteers were wrangled to venture into the sewer and procure buckets filled with purple pentapi. People assembled in groups, sticking the pentapi to their faces and arms and then peeling them off and passing them to others before reporting to what Sokka had dubbed 'Playing Sick 101.' He had taken up classes explaining how to act as if you were sick, displaying how to 'drool believably' and 'moan like an old, arthritic man.'

"Alright people, into sick formation!" Sokka finally said. The citizens shuffled off and they made to followed them, only for Aang to turn and start down an alley. Kyuri made to go after him but Katara caught her eye and shook her head, gesturing to herself before following Aang. Shrugging, Kyuri turned and claimed a spot next to Sokka in the shuffling mass.

Kyuri pondered as she staggered and groaned, taking a small delight in tricking the Fire Nation into doing exactly what they wanted. The soldiers banded together and drove the 'diseased' people from the city, never getting close. She couldn't really blame them. Disease was a funny thing. It would strike the young and the old, the hale and hearty and the weak and infirmed. It had claimed more lives than any war or massacre. There was no knowing when or if it would strike. Someone could just as easily be immune to a disease as horribly susceptible to it. Illness was something no one treated lightly, and for good reason. It could take a perfectly healthy person and turn them into just what they were pretending to be, a moaning, groaning mass of sores that could barely walk.

They escaped the city with little trouble and made camp in the valley, far enough away from the city that fires and the resulting smoke wouldn't be noticed. Those who were clever enough to smuggle food out under their clothes parceled it out around the camp and everyone sat down for a meager dinner. Sangilak caused a stir when he flew into camp and dropped five dead hogs by the largest of the fires. The citizens gratefully dug in, a few butchers coming forwards to cut up the animals and cook them.

Night had well and truly fallen, the plate of meat Katara had saved for him cold, before Aang trooped into camp with Flopsy at his side, a dejected look on his face.

"I couldn't find Bumi," Aang said. Katara threw her arms around him, Kyuri opting for a comforting hand on his shoulder as Sokka embraced a grumbling Flopsy.

"We have a problem," Yang said, coming forwards and interrupting their reunion. "We just did a head count…"

"Oh no, did we leave anyone behind?" Katara fretted.

"No, actually we brought and extra along," he said, pointing. They all turned to see Momo struggling under the weight of a baby dressed in rich clothes with a distinctly Fire Nation color scheme.

"The governor's son," Kyuri said grimly. "This is potentially problematic."

As it turned out, the situation actually suited their purposes. It was not long before a messenger hawk appeared. The Fire Nation governor seemed to think his son had been kidnapped by the resistance. His message was simple: a trade. His son for King Bumi. The trade was to take place at noon on the top of the scaffolding where they were building a monument to Ozai.

They were all four there at the designated point, Aang holding the toddler protectively. Kyuri stood directly beside him on the right, Katara on his left, and Sokka slightly behind them, holding the baby protectively. Opposite was the governor's daughter, flanked by two girls. One looked very bubbly in a midriff-baring pink shirt and a long, swishy braid. The other was dressed in no-nonsense armor. Kyuri kept a special eye on this girl. She didn't like the conniving, serpentine glint in her eye. Familiar snorting laughs echoed through the empty town as Bumi was lowered from above, encased in a metal box but for a whole where his face was.

"Hi everybody!" he called as he hit the ground behind the three girls. Aang smiled up at his old friend.

"You have my brother?" asked the knife-throwing girl in a bland, dispassionate voice.

"He's here," Aang said, stepping aside and gesturing towards Sokka, who was holding the infant and looking none too pleased about it.

"I'm sorry, a thought just occurred to me," said the armored girl. "Do you mind?"

"Of course, princess Azula," the dead-eyed girl said and Kyuri inhaled sharply. Katara looked over at her.

"What?" she hissed.

"Princess. Look at her armor. Fire Nation. She's Zuko's sister," Kyuri replied in short bursts under her breath, her lips barely moving. Instantly, Katara straightened, eying the girl with a new caution.

"We're trading a two year old for a king," Azula pointed out. "A powerful Earthbending king. This hardly seems fair."

"You're right," the governor's daughter agreed. She stepped forwards. "The deal's off!"

"Whoa! See you later!" Bumi cackled as his metal coffin was lifted off the ground and up into the air. Aang watched the rising box.

"Bumi!" he shouted, running forwards. Azula stepped forwards, blue fire rushing from her fingertips and heading towards Aang. He jumped, repelling off the scaffolding and leaping high over the blast, his glider snapping open as he soared over the platform. In doing so, his head covering came loose, revealing his blue arrows.

"The Avatar," Azula whispered, staring up at him. "This must be my lucky day."

"I agree," Kyuri said, stepping forwards. Her hands went up, gripping her blades and drawing them. She ran through her habitual twirl and stopped in front of Azula.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for commoners," she said casually, lunging for a wench and burning through the ropes, seizing the end and riding it up.

"I do," the governor's daughter said, stepping forwards. Kyuri paused, a hunch forming in her mind. Her blades flashed, deflecting every missile that came towards her, steadily advancing until she was in close enough to give her own volley of blows. The girl dodged, eyes wide in surprise, and Kyuri' hunch was proven correct. This girl specialized in long-distance combat. As far as close-range went she was woefully unprepared compared to her staggeringly good knife-throwing skills.

"Specializing only does you good if it prepares you for everything," Kyuri muttered absently as she sheathed her blades and dropped, one foot flying up and catching the girl in the stomach. She bent over and Kyuri popped up, channeling that momentum into a snap-kick to her face that sent her reeling.

"Mai!" cried the pink girl, who came rushing towards her. Kyuri watched, a grudging respect rising as she watched the girl bend easily through a series of acrobatic moves, crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

"You're unarmed," she realized. "Or are you a bender?"

"Nope!" the girl chirped. Her hand knifed for Kyuri's shoulder and she allowed the hit, bringing her arm in for a punishing blow to the girl's stomach. Only, halfway there the girl connected with her shoulder and her arm went dead. Her sword clanged to the ground, her limb dangling uselessly. Kyuri stared at her motionless hand in shock as she willed her fingers to move, to twitch, and nothing happened. Kyuri sheathed her other sword, executing a mirror turn and grabbing her other, sheathing it and using her raised leg to catch the girl under the chin and send her flying back.

Kyuri straightened and stared at the girl. She didn't fall to the ground, instead flipping twice, landing on her feet again, and coming back towards Kyuri, who tried her hardest to stay away from every strike that came her way. The problem was, any defense she made would expose a spot riddled with pressure points for the girl's use, so Kyuri was stuck staggering backward, something she really wasn't used to.

Kyuri instinctively raised her leg to block a strike and knew the instant she did it that it was a mistake. The girl seized her ankle and struck three points on her leg, deadening it all the way up to her hip. Kyuri staggered at the girl let her foot drop, unable to use it to support herself. She let it dangle uselessly, the entirety of her weight on her left leg and half her limbs out of commission. She was completely distracted trying to stay upright as the girl swept behind her. Kyuri thought she was going for Katara and opened her mouth to shout a warning, but more stiff fingers knifed into three different places along her spine.

Kyuri collapsed.

Katara saw and froze.

Sangilak roared and swooped into the battle.

"No way," Katara whispered.

Kyuri felt strong claws scoop her up, her swords pressing against her sides. She was completely limp, hanging like those dead hogs in Sangilak's grasp. Her mind was working frantically. She couldn't move, no matter how much she willed herself to. Her body simply wouldn't respond. No a twitch, not a flutter.

Logically, Kyuri knew what had happened. She knew very well about pressure points. However it was such a rare style of fighting she had never though the girl in pink would employ it. To use pressure points was to turn the body against an opponent. You could deaden limbs, cause fatal blood pressure fluctuations, even force someone to throw themselves backwards into a wall or off a cliff. It was a powerful yet subtle skill.

Kyuri was not so much of a fool as to think she was unbeatable. No one was unbeatable in the right circumstances, which was why she held out such faith that Ozai could be defeated. She knew that one day she die. The way things were going now, it would probably be on the end of a Fire Nation soldier's sword.

However, while she didn't think she was unbeatable, she knew her strengths and weakness. Her strength lay in the control she so cherished. She was able to take in her surroundings and use them resourcefully in a fight. She could find the smallest of gaps in an enemy's defense and slip inside, dealing a final blow before they even realized they'd been open. In short, so long as she could control the situation, she could win.

However, as soon as that control was gone, she was weak, which was why it was her greatest fear. When the situation was taken out of her hands, when she could no longer even control her own body, the one thing she had carefully cultivated control over, then she would most certainly lose. That girl and her pressure points had taken her control away from her, and shoved that fact abruptly in her face.

"_Kyuri, you couldn't have known where her strength lay,"_ Sangilak said as he laid her down on one of the many rocky outcroppings outside of Omashu. Kyuri could still not move, but her mind was racing.

"I should have guessed. She didn't move like a bender, there was no sign of a weapon, and there was no way she was an incapable fighter, what with the two other girls she was with being as good as they were-"

"_Kyuri…"_

I couldn't move, Sangilak. I wasn't sure… I couldn't get my leg under me, and my hand was numb. I couldn't even raise a sword-"

"_Kyuri…" _

"I've never fought anyone who actually used pressure points. They're usually not reliable as a main form of attack. I just never _dreamed-"_

"_Kyuri!"_

Kyuri's rambling abruptly stopped. She stared up into large yellow eyes, warm breath washing over her comfortingly. She desperately reached out to her deadened limbs, willing them to move, and her spirits soared as her toes and fingers wiggled. The movement was returning…

"_Kyuri, calm down,"_ Sangilak soothed_. "It's alright. You knew you weren't unbeatable."_

"I know. It's just that… I never expected a girl like _that_ would be the one to do it…"

"_A girl like what?"_ Sangilak pressed.

"_Giggly _and_ girly_… and wearing _pink._"

"If you acted giggly and girly and dressed in pink would you be any less dangerous?"

Kyuri's eyes widened. She'd made a dangerous mistake, underestimating that girl. She'd seen nothing more than an air-head and anticipated an easy victory. What if it had been that girl with the knives? Would she have been just as stunned?

No, Kyuri decided. She wouldn't have. It was something about the deeply personal way she'd been taken down, and the ease with which it had been done. With a few deft jabs with her fingers this pink girl had reduced Kyuri to a useless lump. Her own body had been turned against her, taken from her control and manipulated as if the girl were a puppet master and she the puppet.

"That won't happen again," Kyuri swore.

"_You assume you won't ever see this girl again? If princess Azula is anything like her brother, then she'll begin tracking us too, and her companions may come with her."_

"No," Kyuri said, her lips twisting into an ugly, self-depreciating smile. "Because I will refuse to. I don't think my pride could take it if she beat me again."

"Your pride," Sangilak huffed, shaking his great head. He lowered it to the ground beside her. Kyuri reached up, grabbing a hold of the long, spiraling horn that jutted from his brow and using it to haul herself up. She used his spikes for support as she dragged herself along towards her seat, her legs still mostly numb. With great effort she dragged herself into her seat on her stomach. She reached back and had to physically move one leg into place over Sangilak's shoulder. Grabbing a spike she twisted around and propped herself up.

"_Let's find the others."_

"_And hope they've freed Bumi."_

* * *

**So, sort of a short chapter, but pretty important. I know people have been saying that Kyuri's a Mary Sue and she's unbeatable but that's not true. I've had this planned the whole time. Since Kyuri's strength in fighting lies in maintaining control of the situation and Ty Lee's lies in taking control away from her opponent, literally and figuratively, that made her ideally suited to be the person Kyuri really couldn't come up against and beat every time. Not so much Azula, who uses brute force, or Mai, who uses accuracy and a sheer number of projectiles to overcome their opponents. Not to say Kyuri wouldn't struggle with Azula, because anyone would, but Ty Lee is the one she's really susceptible to attacks by. **

**By the way, get ready for a bit of a time skip. I've been struggling with Book 2 mostly because up until Toph it's really just a lot of filler. Yes there are a few important things, like Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's introduction, and Bumi's 'find a teacher who waits and listens' speech, but those few bits really aren't worth retyping a whole episode, so after this, prepare for Toph, cause she's going to come in with a vengeance! God I love Toph...**


	14. Escaping in a Lie

Kyuri was certain that Master Yu was most definitely not Aang's Earthbending master as soon as she heard his first instruction.

"Strike as if you're punching through your opponent's head!"

"I don't think he's it," Aang said when he left the lesson, covered in bruises from being pelted with pebbles. Kyuri dropped to the ground beside him and nodded. Unlike Katara and Sokka, who'd waited outside, she'd climbed up and perched on the roof, watching the lesson.

"I think the Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI."

"Yeah, but he'll have to fight his way through the best Earthbenders to even get a shot at the title."

Aang perked up visibly when the two boys leaving Master Yu's academy mentioned 'the best Earthbenders.'

"Excuse me?" he asked, running up to them. Kyuri's eyebrow went up as the two boys turned. Judging by the mean looks on their face, they saw only a little boy bothering them.

"Where is this Earth Rumble thing?" Aang asked interestedly.

"It's on the island of Nunya."

"Nunya Business!"

The two boys cackled and strode off, turning down a side street. Sokka laughed along with them.

"I gotta remember that!" he grinned.

"Katara, I think this may be our territory," Kyuri said. Katara looked at her and they both nodded before running after the two boys.

"Hey strong guys, wait up!" Katara called. They rounded the corner to see the two boys had paused and were looking back at them excitedly. They were both standing up very straight, straining to make themselves taller, and when they spoke, their voices were deeper.

"Can we help you with anything, ladies?" asked one.

"Well, my friend and I just love Earthbending," Katara purred, slinking forwards. "And we kind of wanted to go to this Earth Rumble thing."

"So you'll tell us where it is," Kyuri said. Her cloak twitched back, showing the swords at her sides. "Pretty please?"

The two boys gulped, eyes locked on the swords. "Uh yeah. It's uh…" The both reeled out location, tripping over their words quite a bit. Kyuri and Katara nodded.

"Thanks guys," Katara said, turning to go away.

"Hey, uh, wait!"

Kyuri and Katara turned to see the pair scrambling after them.

"Do you maybe want to go to the fight… with us?" one asked.

Kyuri raised an eyebrow at Katara. They both nodded once more and raised their arms. Puddles around the boy's feet rose up, covering them in ice and sticking them to the walls. Kyuri smirked, lining arms with Katara and returning to Sokka and Aang.

"Are you ready to find an Earthbending teacher?" Katara asked. "Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six!"

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang gaped.

"Oh, a girl has her ways," Katara smiled sweetly. Kyuri's smirk widened.

* * *

Earth Rumble VI was being held in a cave on the beach. It had been made into a huge arena with aisles upon aisles of bleachers and a raised stage in the middle.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!" roared the man in the ring. "I'm your host, Xin Fu!"

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rock at each other, isn't it?" Katara sighed.

"That's what I paid for," Sokka beamed.

"The rules are simple! Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" He jumped out of the ring and up into a private box. "Round One: The Boulder vs. the big, bad, Hippo!"

Kyuri was about as impressed as Katara, which is to say not much, though Sokka was absolutely losing his mind. Both girls were having severe problems getting invested in fights that just involved a bunch of men trash talking each other and then slamming their opponent into the dirt.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Xin Fu said, one the Boulder had demolished his opponents. "The Boulder vs. your champion, the Blind Bandit!"

A little girl, not more than ten or eleven, stepped on stage. She was dressed in simple green and yellow clothes with bare feet. Over her shoulders was a green cape and over her head she lifted a heavy belt that looked like it might way more than she did. Her skin was pale, her black hair secured with a headband, and her eyes, what you could see of them anyway, was an odd, milky grey.

"She can't… really be blind," Katara said slowly. "It's just part of character… right?"

"I think she is," Aang said.

"She is," Kyuri nodded. "Watch her eyes. They don't track whenever someone moves."

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl," the boulder called to his opponent.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" the girl shot back immediately, grinning mischievously.

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, the Pebble!"

Kyuri watched, restraining a smile, and the Blind Bandit threw the Boulder out of the ring in a total of two moves. Sokka's face was slack with shock, but Kyuri applauded politely, looking at the girl with a new respect. Despite her infirmity, this girl was a truly amazing bender. And judging from the look on Aang's face, he agreed. This girl waited and listened.

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!"

"No!" Sokka wailed.

"How did she do that?" Katara blinked.

"She waited," Aang smiled. "And listened."

Xin Fu jumped down into the ring. "To make things more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" Silence. "What? No one dares face her?"

"I do it!" Aang chirped. He hopped down into the ring and walked in, smiling amiably.

"Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka roared. Katara smacked his shoulder.

"Do people really want to see two little girls out here fighting?" the Blind Bandit mocked.

"I don't really want to fight you," Aang said. "I want to talk to you."

"Boo! No talking!"

"Don't boo at him!" Katara snapped.

Aang took a step forward and the Blind bandit struck, throwing him into the air on a pillar of rock. Aang went with the strike and glided around behind the Blind Bandit, setting down with barely a sound. But that was still enough. The girl whirled to face him.

"Someone's a little light on his feet. What's your stage name, the Fancy Dancer?" she snapped. Aang just shrugged and grinned. He jumped off the next strike form below and landed behind her.

"Please, wait," he begged.

"There you are!" she grinned, whirling. A boulder popped out of the ground in front of her and she sent it flying towards Aang. He blasted it back with a burst of air and the girl went flying over the side of the ring. The arena was silent for a moment, and then the crowd burst into cheers. Aang didn't bother to stay and gloat though, he chased after the girl.

"Please, wait, I want to talk to you!" he called. "I need an Earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" the Blind Bandit said before disappearing into a wall.

* * *

The two boys from the Earthbending academy were very forthcoming once Katara came forwards. She and Kyuri were able to extract a clue to who the Blind Bandit might be. Apparently the girl in Aang's swamp vision had a pet flying boar with her, and that was the symbol of the Bei Fong family. Their estate was easy enough to find, and even easier to get into.

They landed in a courtyard that practically screamed wealth. The trees were pruned into precise shapes and the grass was perfectly trimmed. The paths moved through ornate stone gardens and delicate water features. It was behind one of the trees that they hid, peering around.

The ground under them shook and abruptly bucked, throwing them all into the air. Katara and Aang were lucky enough to land in bushes while Sokka face-planted. Kyuri landed on her feet, staring at the young girl in an expensive, girly silk dress. She had familiar milky eyes.

"What are you doing here, Twinkletoes?" the Blind Bandit demanded.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkletoes!" Sokka protested. "It's not manly!"

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt," Katara pointed out as she hauled herself out of the bush.

"How did you find me?" the little girl demanded.

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an Earthbender who listens to the earth, and then I had a vision in a magical swamp, and-"

"What Aang means is," Katara explained, stepping forwards and cutting Aang off before he could put the Blind bandit off anymore. "He's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master Earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord…."

"Not my problem," the girl interrupted sharply, sticking her hand in Katara's face. "Now get _out_ of here before I call the guards."

"We all have to do our part to win this war," Sokka broke in intently. "Yours is teaching Aang Earthbending!"

"Guards!" she called, affecting a quavering, fearful voice. "Guards help!"

"Toph!" called a guard, charging around the corner just as the quartet shot back over the wall. "Toph, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone," Toph said, still using a dainty, pitiful voice. It was clear to Kyuri that Toph was not opposed to usingher disability to her advantage if it suited her. "I got scared."

"Toph, you know your father doesn't like you wandering the grounds alone," the guard said, sighing in exasperation as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back inside.

* * *

It didn't take much to get admittance to the Beifong estate. A simple introduction on Aang's part and a request to speak to the Beifong's was enough, and they were suddenly inside, being showered in delicacies and amazing food. Aang was sitting across from Toph, smirking slightly as they ate, quite proud of himself. Toph looked highly annoyed as she glared at her plate. Kyuri sat between Sokka and Katara, watching the two younger children carefully.

"Blow on it," Lao Beifong commanded as the hot soup cuorse was placed in front of Toph. "It's too hot for her."

"Allow me," Aang said smoothly. He twirled his finger, a small tornado appearing. It danced across the table with an easy flick of his wrist and swirled over the soup, the steam vanishing. The table applauded at his small stunt, amazed.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have you in our home," Poppy Beifong said, bowing her head politely as she lifted a spoonful of soup to her lips delicately.

"Tell us, Aang, how long do you think this war will last?" her husband, Lao, asked.

"Well, I hope to defeat the Fire Lord by summer's end," Aang said confidently. "Of course, I'll need to find an Earthbending teacher before then." He gave a pointed look to Toph, who was gulping down her cold soup while determinedly not looking at Aang.

"Master Yu is the finest master in the land!" Lao said, gesturing to the teacher at the end of the table. He didn't know Aang had already tried Master Yu, and from the look on the Earthbender's face, he didn't recognize Aang either. "He's been teaching Toph since she was young."

"Then she must be a great Earthbender," Aang praised. "Good enough to teach someone else, I be- _Ow!_" He let out a hiss of pain as a sharp rock stabbed at his shin. Kyuri peered under the table and saw the spear smoothing back into the ground.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Yu said primly, dabbing at his thin mustache.

"And I'm afraid because of her blindness, she may never be a _true_ master," Lao said sadly. Aang, Katara, Kyuri, and Sokka all exchanged disbelieving and surprised looks. Toph had managed to keep her family completely in the dark about her activities as a professional Earthbender. Kyuri was impressed by all the planning that must have taken.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think," Aang said. His chair suddenly jerked under his and his face slammed into the soup in front of him. Everyone stared at Aang as he sat up, wiped off his face, and gave Toph a very unamused look. Then, very calmly and matter of factly, he looked at Toph and his face began to twitch. He snuffled for a moment and then sneezed, blasting the food of everyone on the opposite side of the table into their face.

"What's your problem?" Toph demanded, removing the bowl from her face and standing up sharply, leaning over the table.

"What's your problem?" Aang shot right back, standing up and leaning too.

"Perhaps we should retire to the living room for desert?" Poppy said, ever playing the hostess.

* * *

Their standing and a little begging on Aang's part got them rooms for the night, and Appa was allowed to stay in the garden on the condition that he didn't eat any of the plants. Aang was just saying goodnight to Appa and telling him to stay out of the azaleas when Toph appeared, lounging in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about dinner," she said "Look, let's call a truce, okay?"

"Okay," Aang agreed. "But no more sneak attacks, okay?" He bent down and rubbed his shin. "That really hurt."

Toph grinned crookedly. "Deal. So, Twinkle Toes, you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

The pair were gone for over an hour before Kyuri began to wonder.

"They should be back by now," she said softly.

"Huh?" Sokka asked, looking up from where he was working over his boomerang. He looked out the window and frowned at the moon, which was nearing its apex. "Hey, yeah. They have been gone a while."

"I don't know," Katara said. "Maybe Aang convinced Toph to teach him Earthbending. It'd take a while to explain everything to her parents and get their permission."

"Well if he has, maybe we can help convince them," Sokka pointed out. "And if they aren't there, then something's definitely happened."

"Let's go speak to Mr. and Mrs. Beifong," Kyuri said, standing. The other two rose and as a group they made their way down the hall to the living room, where Poppy and Lao Beifong were still reclining with Master Yu, drinking cups of soothing chamomile tea.

"Have you seen Aang and Toph?" Katara asked quietly when they entered.

"No, not since they went to bed," Poppy said. "Why?"

"Toph came to talk to Aang and they went out to the garden," Kyuri said, her hands fisting nervously where the hilts of her swords would be where they not back in their room. She had taken them off in preparation for room and now she was missing their familiar weight. "This was nearly two hours ago."

"Oh!" Lao said worriedly. "Toph, out at night? She could have tripped and hurt herself, or fallen in the river. Guards!" he called. Two guards who had been stationed outside the door rushed in, hearing the distress in their employers voice.

"Sir?" one asked immediately.

"Toph has gone out the garden and she's been there for far too long. Please, go find her and bring her here," Lao said.

"Of course sir," the guard nodded. He gestured to his companion and they hurried from the room.

"Lao, maybe we should go look too," Poppy said fretfully.

"We'll help," Katara broke in. "If she's with Aang, then the Fire Nation may be involved."

"The Fire Nation?" Poppy gasped. "Oh Lao! Let's go look for Toph at once!"

The concerned parents rose and scurried outside, the other tree following behind with Master Yu. They went out into the left portion of the garden and began walking in lines, searching methodically as the guards combed from the right towards the middle.

"Oh no," Kyuri said, pulling Katara back as she nearly tripped over something glinting faintly in the moonlight. Sokka looked down and sucked in a breath. He plucked the dagger from where it was impaled in the ground and unrolled a scroll that stabbed onto it.

"Whoever took them left this," he said, passing it to Katara.

"If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena," Katara read aloud. "It's signed Xin Fu and the Boulder."

"I can't believe it," Sokka whispered. He snatched the paper from Katara and his face lit up. "I have the Boulder's autograph!"

"Priorities, Sokka," Kyuri reminded him coldly. "_Sangilak, Aang and Toph have been taken." _This was followed by a mental replay of Katara reading through the ransom letter. _"I want you to sit this one out. Quite frankly, you don't fit inside the arena."_

"…_Are you implying I'm fat?"_

"_I'm implying you're a_ prideful _dragon, which, typically, are slightly larger than people."_

"_Oh, right. Sure."_

"_Sangilak, you're very beautiful and threatening. Do you feel better?"_

Sangilak humphed sulkily._ "Slightly."_

"Master Yu, I need your help getting my daughter back," Lao pleaded.

"We'll help too," Kyuri said.

"Poor Toph," Poppy shimepred, clasping her hands together as a tear rolled down her face. "She must be so scared!"

* * *

"You think you're so tough!" Toph raged. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see out of the box, so the effect was somewhat ruined, but still. "Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face!"

"I'm not smiling," Xin said, and indeed he wasn't. In fact, after a half hour of being insulted along with every other member of his family, he was frowning quite heavily.

"Toph!"

Toph paused her shouting to look up. Lao, Sokka, Katara, Kyuri, and Yu were on the opposite side of the ring.

"Here's your money," Sokka said, throwing a green bag on the floor. Yu bent it across the arena floor over to Xin. He picked it up and weighed it, opening the bag and mentally tallying it up.

"Fine, take the brat, and welcome," he said, gesturing. Toph's cage was lowered and she was dumped roughly on the ground. Immediately the girl was on her feet, rushing to her father's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and hustled for the exit.

"What about Aang?" Katara called. Xin unfurled a poster and grinned.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a very fine price for the Avatar. Now get _out of my ring!"_

The professional fighters appeared, rocks at their fingertips and ready to attack.

"Go, I'll be okay!" Aang called. Katara and Sokka turned hesitantly and went for the exit.

"Toph!" Katara called after the fleeing family and Earthbending master. "There's too many of them! We need and Earthbender. We need you!"

"My daughter is blind!" Lao raged angrily. "She blind, and helpless, and tiny and fragile!" he stuttered. "She can't help you!"

Kyuri watched as each word made Toph stiffen and straighten up just that much more. "Yes, I can," Toph said quietly, pulling her hand free of her father's grip.

Aang listened to all this as he was thrown the fighter's shoulders and walked out of the arena, bumping his back against the rivets in the metal painfully. He heard rumbling, and then the fighters paused.

"I've kicked your butts before and I can do it again!" Toph called. Aang grinned.

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment."

The three Water Tribe members rushed forwards, intent no stacking the rushing benders, but Toph threw out her arms cutting them off.

"Wait. They're mine," Aang heard Toph say from outside, and he grinned.

Sokka and Katara appeared, trying desperately to free her. Katara tugged at the doors on the bottom and Sokka beat the latch with one of the rocks now flying from Toph's dust cloud along with the fighters.

"Hit it harder!" he ordered.

"I'm trying!"

It wasn't much longer before the latch gave and Aang slipped out into the arena, gaping as he watched blurry shapes move through the dust.

Toph emerged with the Hippo and the Boulder. They were still putting on a show, Kyuri thought disdainfully as they beat their chests and roared. Hadn't they yet realized? Toph had no sight so her other senses had sharpened to make up for the deficiency. Screaming and wailing and rushing in with lead-footed stomps only made it that much easier for her to take them down, which was what happened. The Boulder and the Hippo went flying form the ring as one of their compatriots went flying into them.

Toph was left facing Xin. They circled for a moment, and Kyuri could see Lao up in the stands biting his nails and looking like he was about to have an aneurism. Xin moved suddenly, firing eight rocks of different sizes at Toph. She raised a protective wall made of two triangular slabs. When the barrage finished, she shot one towards the fight promoter, who dodged. His hand dipped into the ground and Toph grinned. She dodged the small rock thrown towards her head and returned with an attack that sent Xin flying out of the ring to crash into the bleachers.

Katara and Aang ran over eagerly, Kyuri following more sedately, while Sokka just fainted in disbelief.

"Nice to finally meet you, Toph," Aang grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

Needless to say, they weren't welcome at the Beifong estate anymore. Aang stood on the bluff overlooking the compound, staring back at the house. It had nearly killed him to hear Lao's judgment passed and to see Toph's tears as they were lead out. That girl was twelve, and she'd never really lived. Her parents stifled her for fear of her being hurt, when in actuality, they were causing her the most harm.

"You'll find someone else," Katara assured her. "There are plenty of amazing Earthbenders out there."

"But not one like her," Aang said softly.

"That's true," Kyuri agreed as she swung onto Sangilak. "She is a truly impressive fighter."

They clambered onto Appa and Aang took a breath to say the traditional phrase. But before he could, he heard heavy panting. He turned to see Toph dressed in her fighting clothes, a bag over her shoulder.

"Toph!" he grinned.

"My dad changed his mind," the girl panted. "He says I'm free to travel the world."

Kyuri narrowed her eyes in disbelief. The overprotective father Toph had had all of her life had just suddenly decided to let her leave and travel, when only hours before he had reduced her to tears and forbidden her to bend ever again.

"Well, we'd better go, before your dad changes his mind again," Sokka said.

"You'll be a great teacher Toph," Aang grinned, and he meant it.

"Thanks," Toph said. "Before you go, can I show you something?"

"Sure," Aang shrugged, hopping down. He hit the ground only to be blasted back up into the tree. He managed to wrap a leg around a branch and laughed loudly.

"And I'll take the belt back," she added, holding out a hand. Regretfully, Sokka stripped it off and dumped it over the side of the saddle.

"Ow!" Toph yelled as it struck her and she toppled over.

"Sorry," Sokka apologized. Aang took his place in Appa's saddle and once again, they were off, only with a new master among them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap guys. Well, long for me. I've not really been in the mood to write lately. I've been sick, and also I worked out to hard and I sort of.. broke myself. (kudos if you know that quote) But now I've bounced back and now Toph's popped up, plus I hashed out the details for the next Avatar story I plan to write! Maybe a bit premature, but oh well. This idea's been bugging me for weeks and I finally got up the guts to type out the first chapter or so, and it came out really well. Basically, it's written as if the Avatar was born in the Air Nomads when Ozai was in power, and he used Sozin's Comet (Ozai's Comet now) to take them out instead of using it to destroy the Earth Kingdom. It follows a group of ten novice Airbender girls from the Eastern Air Temple who escaped the raid in the beginning, one of whom is the Avatar, but she has no idea. Of course, it'll be ZukoXOC too. Why? Cuz Zuko's freaking sexy! **


	15. Beyond Her Control

Kyuri was firmly with Katara on the fact that Appa shedding was very gross. Hair was getting all over everything and tickling her nose and making her sneeze. Granted, Sangilak was doing the same thing, so she couldn't really talk. However, dragon scales made far less of a mess than sky bison fur, and had a variety of uses. Currently, Kyuri was gathering up the scales she could find and keeping them in a pouch on Sangilak's saddle. She refused to tell the others why she was keeping them, or even what they could possibly be used for, only that they would like it.

Kyuri, who had no use for a tent or fire with Sangilak, had contributed to the effort of setting up the campsite by cooking up a hearty stew with meat Sangilak caught and vegetable they had gotten on their last stop in a village. Now she was going through the scales she had collected and polishing them with a soft cloth. Once gone, they began to lose their jewel-like luster, which was something she had to fight against by wiping them and treating them with animal fat from the hog used to make their stew, much to Sokka's horror.

"Why are you wasting it?" he had wailed. "That's the tastiest part!"

Kyuri, who disagreed strongly and had a deep loathing for the texture of fat, replied, "It forms a protective layer," and said nothing more on the matter. It was a mystery around the camp, and Kyuri was keeping tight-lipped about it, keeping up her careful, precise polishing of individual scales until night fell and they all went to sleep.

It was Toph who woke them up a little before midnight.

"Something's coming!" was the cry that went up and it roused Kyuri and Sangilak instantly.

"What is it?" Aang asked drowsily from where he lay on Appa's leg.

"It feels like an avalanche," Toph explained slowly, kneeling with a hand pressed to the ground. "But also, not like an avalanche."

"Your powers of perception are staggering," Sokka grumped, never happy to wake up.

"Do you think we should move on?" Katara asked, looking around nervously.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Kyuri said. "Do you remember the Mechanist's tanks? They could produce an avalanche-like feeling in the earth."

"Fire Nation," Sokka said grimly, perking up and pulling out of his grumpy mood into a much more serious one. Nothing more needed to be said. They immediately split and went about packing up the camp. Aang saddled Appa with a few deft movements and Sokka and Katara loaded their supplies while Kyuri took down their tents and sleeping bags and packed up her own things into Sangilak's bags. They took off not ten minutes later, rising over the tree tops and squinting back in the direction Toph said the 'avalanche-but-not' was coming from. A cloud of dust could be seen trundling across the plain they had crossed earlier in the day. It obscured the details of what was following them, but whatever it was, it was big and moving fast.

"What is that?" Katara asked. "That dust cloud looks a little big to be one of the tanks."

"Maybe they modified it?" Aang theorized, but he didn't sound very sure.

It was maybe two hours before dawn when they landed again, a significant distance from their first campsite. By that point, everyone was exhausted. Katara and Toph were the ones really showing signs of strain. They hadn't even been on the ground a full minute before the two other girls blew up at each other over Toph's lack of teamwork. . Even Appa and Sangilak were beginning to show signs of tiredness. Sangilak's head drooped and the beating of his wings was slower than usual.

"_Are you okay?"_ Kyuri asked, curled up inside Sangilak's wings.

"_I'm fine,"_ Sangilak replied, but even his mental voice was a bit weary. _"Ready to fly another ten leagues."_

Kyuri sent a wave of disbelief towards him and Sangilak gave a tired humph.

"_Why can't I lie to you? It's not fair."_

"_It's a fact of our relationship that helps us communicate openly and with trust,"_ Kyuri sighed, curling tighter and scratching at a patch of newly-forming scales. Sangilak hummed gently.

"_It is. I doubt you'd be half so open with me if I could, and you're ten times as open with me as anyone else."_

"_It's too late for math Sang. Go to sleep."_

"_Gladly."_

It was nearing dawn when Toph's cry went up.

"It's back!"

This time the camp was cleared up faster as no one had felt like putting up tents and unloading.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara grumbled, looking back over the edge of the saddle.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph added.

"I don't know, but this time I'm making sure it doesn't find us," Aang said grimly, flicking the reins.

They flew out of the trees and up into the mountains. Aang drove them on until he found a small, flat plateau with a vague trail leading onto it. Presumably it had once been a pit stop for travelers, but it looked well and truly abandoned when they landed. Appa immediately rolled over onto his side and Sangilak landed, only for his legs to collapse. He crashed to the ground, his horn clacking on the ground with a loud, sharp noise.

"_This works."_

"Forget setting up camp," Sokka groaned. "I'm finding the softest piece of rock I can and going to sleep. Good night."

"_Sokka agrees with you,"_ Kyuri said with a weak, weary smile as she curled up between Sangilak's forelegs, reveling in the warm breath blowing across her back and ruffling her hair. It was a delightful rhythm that she cheerfully fell asleep to… for an entire thirty seconds.

Momo's chittering woke her up. The other had apparently not even managed to get to sleep.

"Don't tell me," Sokka groaned.

"There's no way they could have followed us up here!" Aang protested disbelievingly.

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph said.

Aang ran forwards. Sure enough, that dust cloud was just coming over a ridge in the trail leading to their plateau. The dust was revealed to be smoke from burning coal. They could see a strange sort of transportation machine. It was clearly related to the Mechanist's tanks, running on the same sort of slatted metal treads, but it looked like a series of interconnected sections pulled by one main lead section.

"Let's go!" Katara said.

"Maybe we should face them," Aang said hesitantly. "Maybe they're friendly."

"Always the optimist," Sokka sighed.

The machine stopped and steam billowed from around the door as it lowered to the ground, forming a ramp. Three saddled mongoose dragons made their way down and into sight. On their backs were Azula and her two friends from Omashu. Kyuri locked eyes with the girl in pink and narrowed her eyes coldly, sinking into a defensive stance. Her fingers itched. It only it were a full moon, she would show this girl what it was to have control of your own limbs taken away…

"It's those girls from Omashu!" Katara recognized as they all sank into stances. The girls kicked their mounts on, racing towards them along the path. Mongoose dragons were notoriously fast, capable of running on water, and they ate up the distance between the two groups quickly.

"We can take them!" Toph said confidently. "Four on three!"

"Actually Toph, there's five of us," Sokka corrected.

"Oh, heh, sorry. I wasn't counting you. No bending, see."

"I can still fight!"

"Okay then. Three on four… plus Sokka."

Toph's hands flicked precisely and sharp spurs of rock shot from the ground, sliding down towards the attacking trio. The agile mongoose dragons simply ran over top of them, unfazed. Mai's hand flashed forwards and Sangilak snarled, his tail flicking out. The knives clattered off his scales and dropped to the ground.

"Well, we found out who they were," Sokka pointed out. "Now let's go!"

They sprinted for Appa and Sangilak and took off, a jet of lightning from Azula's fingertips sending them off, and then they were flying for their lives again.

"I can't believe t hose girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara gaped. They were still shaky and hyped up on adrenaline, but soon that would fade and they would be exhausted again.

"I still think we could have taken them," Toph humphed.

"Are you kidding?" Katara demanded. "As if the crazy blue Firebending and the flying daggers weren't enough, last time we met, that girl did something that took Kyuri's bending away. That's scary."

"She blocked my chi," Kyuri sighed. "It's no mystery Katara. Her style of fighting employs the natural weak spots of the human body. By striking specific points on the body she can deaden limbs and even block the flow of chi, thereby preventing any kind of bending. It's not permanent though obviously. I should have been prepared though. I just didn't expect such a style…" Kyuri trailed off.

"Oh no," Sokka groaned. "The sun is rising. We were up all night without sleep."

"Sokka, one night won't kill you," Aang said wearily.

"Are you sure?" he demanded. "I've never not slept before. What if I fall asleep now and something happens. And something always happens!"

A small burst of laughter came from Sangilak's back and they all turned to Kyuri in shock, who was holding her hand over her mouth, the hint of a small laugh lingering in the crinkled corners of her eyes. They'd never heard her laugh before, so it was rather shocking. Probably the slip was due to lack of sleep.

"Sangilak offered to poke you if you fell asleep," Kyuri said almost apologetically, by way of explanation. Sokka eyed the dragon's sharp claws nervously. Sangilak knew he was looking and flexed his claws, curling them together with a sharp _shick_.

"Thanks, but no thanks, big guy," Sokka gulped.

In the end it came down to simple exhaustion. Appa had been carrying four people and supplies for two solid days with little to no sleep. His body finally gave out and he fell from the sky. While Aang scrambled to wake Appa, Sokka, Katara, and Toph clung to the saddle desperately to keep from being jerked free by the rushing air. Kyuri acted fast, grabbing Toph, who wasn't able to see to get a good grip fast enough, and yanked her onto Sangilak's back in front of her. She seized Sokka, who was clinging to Katara and holding her down, and dragged the pair of them down behind her, landing safely in the woods below. Appa came down and slid in a mighty shower of dirt, passing out in the middle of a rut carved by his skidded landing.

"Appa's exhausted," Aang said weakly as he pulled away from the sleeping bison.

"The plan right now is to follow Appa's example. We've put a lot of distance between us and those girls," Sokka said.

"Good idea. Of course, we could have gotten some sleep sooner if Toph didn't have such _issues_," Katara shot.

"_What?"_ Toph shrieked, her voice going shrill.

"Alright alright," Aang said, trying to settle this before it got ugly. "We're all exhausted. Let's not fight…"

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say," Toph said, standing furiously. "You think I have _issues?"_

"I'm just saying that _maybe_ if you'd helped out we could have set up camp, and then _maybe_ we could have gotten some sleep, and we _wouldn't be in this situation!"_

"_HEY!"_

They all jerked upright in shock and stared at Kyuri, whose shout was echoing in the trees around them.

"Kyuri…" Aang said slowly.

"Both of you just shut up!" Kyuri roared, eyes flaming and mouth twisted into an angry scowl. "Toph, it wouldn't kill you to pitch in and help the rest of us out. It's great that you can 'carry your own weight,' but quit pulling that out as an excuse. However, so long as you handle yourself, frankly I don't give a damn. Katara, taking cheap shots and picking a fight is just plain stupid, especially when we're all exhausted. Let her do what she wants, so long as she doesn't get in everybody else's way. You're not in charge here, so stop acting like it. And for the love of the spirits, if you really feel the need to have this conversation, _do it where the rest of us don't have to listen to you fight like a couple of hair-brained shrieking swamp birds!" _When she finished she was panting, her hands fisted at her side, and her eyes were wild.

It was silent in the face of such a violent outburst from the usually stoic Dragora, but Katara broke it."So you're siding with her?" she demanded, pointing a damning finger at Toph.

"I'm not siding with anyone," Kyuri snapped. "I don't take sides in petty squabbles like this, but if you act like children, I'm going to treat you like I would a child that needs discipline."

"I gave up everything to help you all out!" Toph yelled. "Don't you think you have the right to _discipline_ me!"

"And I came out of a decade-long period of hiding," Kyuri retorted. "If anyone is to blame for slowing us down it's the pair of you, with your stupid fights over nothing!"

"As if!" Toph protested. "It's Sheddy's fault over there!" she said, pointing at Appa.

"Whoa, whoa," Aang said angrily. "You're blaming Appa for this?"

"How do you think they keep finding us?" Toph demanded, seizing a hank of hair from Appa's side. "He's leaving a trail of fur a mile wide for them to follow!"

"How dare you blame Appa?" Aang demanded. "He's saved your life three times tonight alone! You talk about carrying your own weight, but it's Appa that does that!"

"I'm out of here," Toph said sharply, a sharp contrast to all the shouting. She kicked and her bag shot up into her hand. She threw it over her shoulder and started stalking along the riverbank.

"Wait," Sokka said, stepping in front of her. Toph bent him out of the way and continued moving. They watched her go silently and her absent seemed to be the cue.

"What did I just do?" Aang wailed. "I just yelled at my Earthbending master! Now she's gone. "

"I know," Katara said guiltily. "We're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to her."

"I shouldn't have shouted," Kyuri said grimly. "Losing it like that didn't help anything. I'm… embarrassed."

"Yeah, you three were pretty much jerks," Sokka agreed.

"_It was kind of funny though."_

"_Hush!"_

"Thanks Sokka," Katara said dispassionately.

"No problem."

"Come on," Katara said. "We need to find Toph and apologize."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank of dangerous ladies?" Sokka asked.

"She wasn't wrong about Appa," Kyuri reasoned. A slow smile broke across Aang's face.

"I have an idea…"

His idea was a bath is which Appa was sudsed up, scrubbed to within an inch of his life, and rinsed off with massive waves. Sangilak dried him off with a blast of hot air. Aang gathered up the sopping chunks of air into a bag.

"I'm going to make a trail leading away from here," Aang said. "You guys take Appa and go on. I'll catch up later."

"Is he okay to fly?" Katara asked nervously.

"So long as we leave his saddle and everything behind, yes," Aang said. He flicked his glider open as Katara and Sokka got on. Sangilak and Appa took off, Appa dipping dangerously and clipping the tops of some pine trees.

They flew in silence for a few minutes.

"I hope Toph is okay," Katara said nervously.

"She's a survivor," Kyuri reasoned. "She'll be fine. She seems like a person who thrives in adversity."

"She can't have gone far," Katara reasoned.

"Oh no!" Sokka said suddenly from the back of Appa's saddle. "Katara!"

"How did they find us?" Katara demanded, staring back at the two girls racing after them on mongoose lizards. Azula wasn't there. Presumably she hadn't been fooled and understood that it was Aang who would have to fly and lay the trail. She had gone after him.

"Faster," Sokka pleaded with the bison, but it was no use. Appa was already dipping, the short journey too much for him in his exhausted state. "We just need to get across that river," he said, pointing to the landform ahead of them.

"Come on Appa, just a farther," Katara encouraged. Kyuri turned Sangilak behind Appa and he let a controlled stream of fire from between his jaws that didn't connect, but started a burst of heat behind Appa. The bison roared and perked up from a moment, long enough to clear the river, and then crashed into the opposite bank.

"We made it!" Katara cheered, hopping off and hugging Sokka. "We're safe."

"No we aren't," Kyuri said grimly, landing beside them and dismounting, turning back towards the approaching duo. "Mongoose dragons can run on water."

And sure enough, they could. The river barely slowed the advancing girls. Katara jumped forwards, sending a wave of water towards Ty Lee. It connected with her mongoose dragon, but she had already jumped free, leaving her mount to be swept back to the opposite shore. She grabbed a tree branch and repelled off of them towards Katara, who dodged admirably until the other girl hurled miniature arrows at her. Sokka deflected them with his boomerang, followed by another group headed specifically for him.

The knife-throwing girl charged for Katara while Ty Lee switched to Sokka. She quickly disabled his arms, followed by one leg, leaving his standing. Sokka's hard head prevented her from completely disabling him, her fist connecting with a solid thump that hurt her more than him. Katara had gone for the riverside and mad to bend water at Mai, but knives pinned the cloth covering her wrists to the tree.

"How you doing?" Sokka asked, hopping over and collapsing as her overbalanced on his one working leg.

"Oh, you know," Katara said weakly.

"I figured when we finally caught you guys it would be more exciting," the bland girl said in her depressingly bland voice. "Oh well. Victory is boring."

"Allow me to correct that."

Kyuri dropped from a tree and landed in front of Katara and Sokka. Mai drew back her arm to threw and Ty Lee made to strike at her with stiffened fingers, but neither of them were expecting Kyuri's attack. The grass around them blackened, distracting them for the moment necessary for the water drawn from it to ice around their ankles and wrists. Kyuri's hands rose, lifting the girls free of any ground and anything they could use to break away the ice. With a series of complicated flicks of her wrists, she raised both girls arms over their heads and the ice melted together, forming a pair of handcuffs. The same thing happened to their feet. Very carefully, Kyuri guided them out of the river. Four columns of water rose and attached to the four sets of cuffs. Both girls ended up stretched our over the water, parallel to the river, their hands and feet completely encased in ice. They could do little more than wiggle their torsos back and forth.

"Exciting enough?" Kyuri asked as she moved to Katara and unpinned her from the tree.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Katara said, rubbing her wrists nervously. Her skin hadn't been cut, which was actually a testament to the thrower's skill, but it was still a startling sensation to have a blade that close to a major vein. Kyuri nodded and moved. She flipped him over, then poked and prodded along his spine and shoulders. With a sigh of relief, Sokka found his limbs back under his control.

"I'm accumulating quite a collection," Kyuri commented as she put the girl's two knives in her belt next to the one she had taken in Omashu. She turned to face the girl stretched over the river. Even in such a submissive position, her face was still blank. "Although I'll admit, I've never met anyone with your kind of accuracy and technique. I'm curious. What's your name?"

"Mai," the girl replied, her tone still bland.

"I'm Ty Lee!" the girl in pink interjected. Kyuri's eyes narrowed.

"I care shockingly little about your name," she said coldly. "Be glad it's not the full moon, or you would understand exactly what it is that your little technique does to one's body."

"Kyuri," Katara said hesitantly, laying a gentle hand on the girl's arm. "We need to go after Aang. Azula will be tracking him."

Kyuri sighed. Her anger was coming out again, and that was never good. Perhaps it was lack of sleep, or a hatred of this girl, but whatever it was, it didn't bode well. The last time she had lost control, someone ended up dead. She wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"Let's go," Kyuri agreed, walking to Sangilak. Katara and Sokka got on Appa and they took off.

"The thing is, where has he gone?" Sokka asked as they flew.

"If he's finished laying the trail he'll meet us on the way back along it," Katara reasoned. "If not, we'll find him at the end.

They did indeed find him at the end. He had run out of hair in a small, abandoned desert town. At least, it used to be abandoned. They arrived to find several buildings on fire or with large sections blown away. A familiar, scarred boy lay in the middle of the road and Kyuri's gut clenched. She hadn't seen Zuko since that night in the North Pole when she lost her control and revealed far more than she meant to in front of him.

Katara was the first off Appa, sprinting for the building a figure had just vanished inside of. Moments later she emerged with Azula hot on her heels. Sokka burst from a doorway an attacked, backing her out into the open where they had room to maneuver. Kyuri dropped from Sangilak and they began moving, boxing Azula in tightly.

Predictably she went for Aang first and her reply was a volley of sharp snaps from two water whips and a shot from a boomerang that she dodged. Aang snapped out a kick that she deflected with fire. They shifted their positions around her and began backing her into an alley.

Her feet were suddenly swept out from under her and Azula dropped to the ground, just as surprised as they were. A pale figure dressed in green and yellow stood behind her.

"I thought you guys could use my help," Toph grinned.

"Thanks," Katara grinned.

They moved forwards, again as one group, and forced Azula back down the main straight, dodging her fire blasts as they went. She dodged down an alleyway suddenly and they rushed after her, only to find General Iroh knocking her to the ground with Zuko at his side. Azula hopped to her feet and looked around.

She saw two Water Tribe peasants. She saw her uncle, a celebrated general. She saw her brother, the picture of obsession wrapped up in anger. She saw the Avatar. She saw a Dragora. She saw that she was alone. She saw that she was pinned into a corner.

"Well, look at this," she said, a plan forming. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." She raised her hands over her head. "I know when I'm beaten. You've got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Kyuri narrowed her eyes, waiting for Azula to move. This was not the kind of girl that surrendered that easily. Kyuri saw at least four moves she could make from here that would get her away. If she saw them, then so did Azula, and that meant there was a trick in her somewhere.

Azula struck.

Lightning shot from her fingertips, not towards Aang, not towards Katara, not towards Kyuri, not towards Toph. Not towards Sokka or Zuko. Towards Iroh. It connected with his chest and he spun from the force of the blow, dropping to the ground with a yell from Zuko. They all stepped forwards and struck, sending blasts of all four elements and a boomerang at Azula, but she pulled her fire into a protective dome around her. It exploded, choking the air with smoke and dust, and giving her the chance to escape.

The group then turned to their erstwhile enemies, who had just fought on their side, one of whom was wounded. Zuko knelt by his unconscious uncle, hands covering his face and groaning. Toph looked into the direction of Iroh, horror etched on her face. Somehow, she knew Iroh.

"Get away from us!" Zuko snarled, not removing his eyes from his uncle.

"Zuko, I can help," Katara offered.

"Leave!"

Zuko whirled, fire streaming from his fist in an arc towards their heads. They all ducked, but they needn't have. Kyuri's hand shot out, pulling water from Katara's flask, and stopping the fire with a thin line of the liquid. Steam erupted and clogged the air.

"Don't let grief turn you into a fool," Kyuri said coldly. "It doesn't suit you."

"Kyuri, come on-" Sokka began. Kyuri tossed him a silencing look and took a step forwards, then another, advancing on Zuko. Zuko watched her come in surprise. What did she intend to do? Why wasn't she backing away? She should be backing away…

He punched again, a fireball flying towards her head. She simply slid one foot forwards and smoothly dropped into a split before rising again and taking one final step forwards. She dropped to her knees beside Zuko and her hands fluttered over the scorched marks on Iroh's chest and tunic. Kyuri flicked her wrist and the steam around them formed back into water. It flowed through the air gracefully and twined around her hands. She placed them over Iroh's chest. Like when she had healed him underwater, the water around her hands glowed.

Just as it had then, the light flickered across her face. Underwater it had made her look pale and almost dead. Her hair had floated around her like some kind of water spirit. But now it highlighted her features flatteringly and for the first time Zuko realized that his long-time opponent was… well, beautiful.

Kyuri felt Zuko's eyes on her, and for some odd reason she felt her cheeks heating up. She thanked her dark skin for the fact that it would be hard to tell. She kept her eyes on her work, watching intently as the blackened skin sloughed away and was replaced by new, pink skin, but half her mind was painfully aware that everyone was staring at her.

Kyuri pulled her hands away finally, and when she did, Iroh groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Uncle," Zuko gasped, leaning forwards and letting his eyes rake over the familiar, pudgy form of his beloved uncle with relief. He looked up at the Dragora who was making to stand and leave. "Thank you." The words burst from his lips without him meaning for them to, but they were true nonetheless. She paused, turning to look at him. Her eyebrows were raised almost comically in questioning surprise.

Suddenly, those two words didn't seem nearly sufficient. His mother had always told him that he was a passionate person, and that everything he did he attacked with single-minded determination. Two little words didn't seem to be nearly enough to thank her for ignoring everything he'd done to her and her friends and aiding him.

Without really realizing he'd made a decision to do more, Zuko leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her against his chest. He felt her spine go stiff under his hands, felt her gasp against his neck. Dimly, he heard her friends protest before it was abruptly cut off by a sharp word from the Water Tribe girl.

Kyuri couldn't breathe. She'd been hugged by her friends before, had even become used to it enough to initiate her own hugs on rare occasions. But to have Zuko hug her… this was something else entirely. To her surprise she felt no revulsion or anger. Her cheeks were flaming, she was vaguely aware. Things like that seemed to pale in comparison to the desperate way he was holding her against him. One of her hands was crushed against his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart and the smooth muscles under his shirt. It made her eyelids want to flutter clothes.

Abruptly Kyuri became aware of the fact that her friends still stood there, watching. Her hand against his chest pushed forwards gently. Zuko drew back, his hands falling into his lap. Kyuri just stared at him blankly, her lips slightly parted, her hand still raised between them. She felt a hand come down gently on her shoulder and she snapped back to herself, looking up to see Katara standing beside her. Kyuri grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself upright.

"We need to go," Katara said softly. "We're done here."

She lead Kyuri past the others. Sokka and Aang were staring at her in shock and Toph was just watching with that blank expression on her face. Katara walked Kyuri all the way to Sangilak. Kyuri got on with practiced motions, swinging into her seat. To her surprise, she felt Katara get on behind her. That seemed to be the cue to everyone else, because suddenly they were scrambling onto Appa and taking off.

"What was that?" Katara asked softly. Sangilak flew a descent distance away from Appa, leaving the girls free to chat.

"_Really Kyuri. What was that? The way you felt…"_

"I don't know," Kyuri said her voice tinged with desperation. "Yoshio told me to open up, and I've tried so hard. I've been angry and sad and proud and happy, and I've _showed it_. I've been doing _so well. _But I don't know how I felt just then. I don't know what that was…_"_

"What did it feel like?" Katara asked softly.

Kyuri searched for a word. "Warm," she finally said. "It felt warm."

Katara knew Kyuri wasn't just talking about the temperature, even though, as a Firebender, Zuko probably was warm.

"Kyuri," Katara said slowly. "Do you… _like_ him?"

"_NO!"_

The thought echoed in the minds of both of the girls on Sangilak's back. Kyuri, who had been aware of the turbulent shifts in Sangilak's mind, wasn't quite as unprepared, but the vehemence of the shout shocked her. It was enough to make Katara jerk back and gasp.

"_Kyuri, you cannot,"_ Sangilak begged. "_Please, don't make me lose another Dragora to the Fire Nation royals. I can't do that again, I can't lose you… He would hurt you Kyuri, don't you realize, he would injure you, physically and emotionally. You can't allow yourself to-"_

"I don't know," Kyuri replied softly, speaking over Sangilak's rant in her mind. The dragon became quiet, listening intently as she spoke. "I admire certain qualities around him," she admitted. Kyuri was not so emotionally barren as to not realize Katara meant more than mild fondness when she said like. "Does that mean I like him?"

"Well, I don't know," Katara said slowly. She couldn't believe she was sitting here having this conversation with Kyuri. That it was _Zuko_ they were talking about only made it even more unsettling. "What sort of things?"

"I admire his determination. I find him to be a challenging opponent in a fight."

"You think that's a good thing?" Katara blinked. On the few occasions she had ever mused about hat facet of her friend's life she had always supposed that Kyuri would be the type to prefer a relationship where she dominated. Now that she thought about it though, it made sense. Kyuri would have to respect someone first to even consider furthering a relationship with them.

"Why would I want any man that served no more purpose to me than a rug?" Kyuri asked in complete confusion, confirming Katara's thoughts. "It seems as though that would make for a very unbalanced seat of power."

"Anything else?" Katara pressed. "Do you think he's cute?"

"Small animals and babies are _cute_ Katara," Kyuri deadpanned. "Men are not."

Katara almost snorted, shaking her head in wonder. Kyuri was capable of girl talk. Who knew? She probably just needed sleep. After all, they'd gone without it for quite a while, long enough that Kyuri had actually lost her cool and screamed at them.

"Okay, so do you think he's physically attractive," Katara rephrased, trying to mimic Kyuri's slightly clinical way of talking. Even she had to admit that Zuko was pretty hot.

"He is strong," Kyuri nodded slowly. "I appreciate that. And I suppose his eyes are a nice color."

"_Kyuri, no!"_ Sangilak broke in. _"You cannot. Please don't do this to me!"_

"_I am doing nothing to you, Sangilak," _Kyuri replied. _"I am… I don't know what I'm doing,"_ she admitted weakly. _"But… I don't believe that he is like Sozin or the rest of his family. If he were, he and Azula would not be so at odds. He would not have rescued Aang from prison, and he wouldn't have taken me with him. He would have attacked me for using aokniortitok on him. I think he is different."_

Sangilak paused. _"Kyuri… You know very well how I feel about the Fire Nation royal family. But I have never in my life felt this emotion inside you. If it is the Fire Prince that inspires it, I must accept that, though I would rather it be any other. I won't take that feeling away from you. That would be too cruel."_

"_Thank you Sangilak. But… what is this feeling? I don't know it, and I need to know it, so I can control it."_

"_Kyuri, no one can control this emotion."_

With that, Sangilak withdrew from her mind, leaving Kyuri wondering. What emotion couldn't be controlled? She had controlled all of them at least once throughout her life. She had controlled grief and rage and sadness and embarrassment and happiness. What could be beyond her to control?


	16. Mentor in Love

**This one's kind of short, and also kind of melodramatic at the end, but Appa had to be kidnapped, and with Sangilak there, I had to find a way for the sandbenders to get away with him, and thus, the ending was born. Don't hate me. I really struggled with how to play this chapter, because Appa not being there and the gaang having to walk is part of a lot of the upcoming episodes, and I didn't want to just skip over them, so this happened.**

* * *

Kyuri had seen many places during their travels. She'd been in prison, crawled through swamps, soared through the tundra. But none of them had she hated quite so much as the site of Katara's 'mini-vacation.' Kyuri had politely declined her turn, privately agreeing with Sokka that they had more important things to do, and Katara had picked the Misty Palms Oasis.

It was a ramshackle town of daubed houses and a rough plank wall as its only defense. The heat was oppressive, even by the 'natural glacier' which was little more than a sad puddle of icy slush at this point. The locals were all tan-skinned, with a hardness to their eyes that came from living in such mean conditions. The entire setting made Kyuri want to turn around and attack something. As it was, she wore her sword openly across her shoulders, one hand pointedly on the hilt of one.

The only relief from the heat to be found was inside a small restaurant. It reeked of sweat and rotting produce. The man making cool smoothies behind a counter explained the source of the rotting smell. Apparently not all the unused produce was disposed of in a timely way. Still, it did have a fan, and that was a step up from outside.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Aang conversed with a Professor he had bumped into. This place made her edgy, and the clientele, most of whom were passed out or well on their way, reeking of alcohol, were not helping her opinions. She was jumpy and uncomfortable, sweating in her leather, beads of liquid rolling down her back, and everyone looked suspicious suddenly.

Sokka spoke up and asked if he had a map more current then theirs. The Professor, Zei, obligingly spread one out on a bare table after brushing off the crumbs of a past meal. However, this map only covered the nearby locations, with several inked-in additions in the form of trails out into the desert.

"You seem to have made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara commented.

"All in vain, I'm afraid," Zei sighed. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but not the crown jewel of my career. Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"You've spent years wandering in the desert looking for some library?" Toph said skeptically.

"It's more than a library, it's a vast treasure trove of knowledge! And knowledge is priceless!" Zei said, impassioned.

"Hmph. Sounds like good times."

"Oh, it is! Legend says it was built by the spirit of knowledge, Wan Shi Tong, and his foxy knowledge seekers!"

"Oh, so he had some attractive assistants?" Sokka grinned.

"I think he means they looked like actual foxes," Katara said, nonplussed.

"Wan Shi Tong collected books from all over the world and displayed them for man to read so that we might better ourselves," Zei said, pulling a piece of paper from his pack and spreading it on the table. It was an old, inked drawing of the library that left them in no doubt that, if it did indeed exist, it was a grand, ornate building.

"All over the world…," Sokka repeated slowly.

"They might have maps of the Fire Nation there," Kyuri nodded, picking up on his trail of thought.

"Then Aang, I've picked my vacation. The library!"

"Hey, when do I get to pick!" Toph protested.

"You've got to work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time."

"_Sangilak, do you know anything about Wan Shi Tong's library?"_ Kyuri thought to him. He was waiting outside with Appa.

"_Hmm, yes. I went there with Hanh a few times. We're close by, if I recall."_

Kyuri blinked. _"You remember where it is?"_

"_I do."_

"_Can you take us and a professor there?"_

"_To the general area, yes. I'm afraid my memory's not exactly precise, but I know the general location."_

"Sangilak knows where the library is," Kyuri burst out.

"_Yes, he does, and he'd appreciate it if you'd get out here quickly. The locals are getting curious and I'm not entirely comfortable with the looks Appa and I are getting."_

"What's a Sangilak?" Zei said blankly.

"My dragon," Kyuri said shortly.

"A dragon!" Zei burst out. "You have one? You're a Dragora?"

"I am," Kyuri said shortly. "Aang, the locals are harassing them outside," she said. She and Aang turned and hustled outside while Sokka explained to Zei about Sangilak and Appa.

"Fascinating! So you say they really do have arrows?"

Kyuri and Aang stepped outside to find several men who had sent them lingering glances on their way into the restaurant creeping cautiously towards Sangilak and Appa. Appa was groaning and backing away, tossing his head. Sangilak had reared up and had his head tilted back, fire spewing from between his jaws, a dull rumbling growl coming from his gut.

"Hey!" Kyuri snapped at the men. They whirled to face the irritated pair marching towards them. "Get away from my dragon, before I have him roast you!"

The backed off grudgingly and took off into the dunes on strange contraptions powered by bending sand.

"Delightful!" Zei squealed.

They flew over the desert. The terrain was boring and bland, just shifting dunes of reddish sands. The sun beat down oppressively, and Sokka had already ditched his shirt.

"So you say Sang actually knows where this library is?" Sokka asked. Kyuri nodded from slightly ahead of them.

"He went there several times with a past Dragora, Hanh," she explained.

"That's convenient," Toph observed.

"Not really," Kyuri shook her head. "Many Dragora served as warrior-monks, like Aang's people. They traveled through villages and did what they could to keep the peace while also learning whatever they could. Hanh was one of those."

"Hanh?" Zei repeated, his head perking up. "Then… this is the Living Glacier!"

"_I am Sangilak, the Living Glacier,"_ the dragon greeted, his mental voice echoing around. Zei stiffened and then clapped his hands happily.

"Delightful!" he giggled. "So, you also served Fire Lady Yoshio, is that correct?" he asked. "She was your last Dragora?"

"Wait, wait," Sokka said, holding up his hands. "You served a Fire Lady? Sang, how could you?"

A wave of irritation rolled into Sokka's mind and he widely went quiet.

"Yoshio's name was removed from all records," Kyuri said tensely. "How do you know she was Fire Lady?"

"Huh?" Toph blinked. "Removed? What'd she do?"

"I find documents," Zei shrugged. "That's what I do."

"Yoshio married Sozin, the man who began the war," Kyuri sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was beginning to peel in the sun. "When he began to show his true colors, she turned her back on him and ran off with a General that she had fallen in love with. She went to the Southern Tribe to hide, and died of the cold. That's how Sangilak came to be there. He never left."

"Hold on," Katara said slowly. "So that means that Sangilak's last Dragora… was Zuko and Azula's great-grandmother?"

"Yes," Kyuri nodded.

"That's… weird."

"_We're here."_

"Sangilak?" Kyuri questioned, frowning around them. There was no ornate building, no spires jutting into the sky, no smooth domes. Just what seemed to be an old watch tower down below them and slightly to the right.

Sangilak dipped suddenly under her, jeering down and towards the watch tower. Aang gave a startled cry at the abrupt shift in direction and then turned Appa, following them down.

"Kyuri?" Katara questioned as they landed.

"What's up?" Toph pressed. "Why are we stopping?"

"We're here…" Kyuri said uncertainly.

"Uh, no offense to the ten ton fire-breathing lizard, but this isn't a library," Sokka pointed out.

Sangilak growled and sent Kyuri an image of the library sitting where they were standing, and then a giant wave of sand washing over it, leaving only the top spire exposed. Kyuri blinked.

"He says that this _is_ the library. It's just been completely buried in the sand."

"No!" Zei protested. "My life's ambition, buried in sand! Oh well, time to start excavating."

"Actually, that won't be necessary, "Toph said, walking forwards and placing her hand firmly against the wall of the tower. "The whole thing's still intact. Just buried."

"But how do we get in?" Aang asked.

"The windows," Kyuri said slowly, squinting up the wall towards the windows high at the top of the tower. "Everybody get on."

"Delightful!" Zei said, eagerly clambering up onto Sangilak behind Kyuri, who dropped off.

"Kyuri?" Sokka asked as he and Katara got on. Aang just opened his glider and stood waiting.

"We'll climb down his tail," Kyuri explained as she sat down astride the little tuft of fur there. "I'll go in first and make sure there's no drop." She proffered a coil of rope over her shoulder that she had hastily pulled from one of her packs. "If there is, I'll tie this off so we can climb down. Everybody ready?"

"Okay," Katara nodded. Sangilak's wings flapped and they rose up into the air. Kyuri dangled below him. Sangilak however up by the windows and carefully draped his tail through one opening. Kyuri glanced down. Sure enough there was a long drop inside. She tied the rope to a spur of rock and then began climbing down, gesturing for the others to follow her.

They dropped down to the ground and Kyuri stared around, awed. She loved to learn, loved to read, but the only books she'd ever had access to were the ones Yoshio had brought with her to the tundra, and they were dull reading after a while. This place though, was filled to the brim with books and scrolls on a variety of topics, all scattered amongst the grandeur of columns, buttresses, and carvings. Mosaics of owls were everywhere.

The sound of beating wings echoed in the stillness and Kyuri looked up, frowning at first, thinking Sangilak had somehow followed them, but that was impossible. The opening was far too small. For the sake of caution, they all darted behind a nearby pair of columns, pressing close to keep from exposing themselves.

There was a strange sound, like a scrape followed by clicks. Kyuri recognized the sound. A clawed animal, walking across stones. She looked up at the owl mosaics and mentally berated herself. Of course. She had foolishly assumed that Wan Shi Tong would be a human. But humans weren't symbols of knowledge, were they?

"I know you are there." The voice was masculine and deep, echoing with power.

Professor Zei rushed out, heedless of Aang's grasping hands. "Hello!" he greeted. "I'm professor Zei, Head of Anthropology at the Ba Sing Se University!"

"You should leave the way you came," Wan Shi Ton said coolly. "Unless you want to become a _stuffed _head of anthropology." He glanced pointed at a column decorated with several stuffed heads of animals long since extinct.

"Are you spirit that brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked, emerging from behind the column with the others.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten-Thousand Things," the owl said. "And you are obviously humans, which, by the way, are no longer aloud in this library."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked innocently.

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans," Wan Shi Tong huffed, ruffling his feathers. "Like that Firebender who came here several years ago, trying to destroy his enemies. So who are you trying to destroy?" he demanded, leaning towards Sokka abruptly. He backpedalled frantically.

"Us, destroy? We're not into that kind of stuff!"

"Then why have you come?"

"The pursuit of knowledge interests us," Kyuri said, stepping forwards. She folded her hands and bowed deeply to Wan Shi Tong. "It is an honor to meet such a well-respected spirit outside of memories."

"A Dragora," Wan Shi Tong said, looking at Kyuri. "Your kind love knowledge for the sake of knowledge."

"As does the Avatar," Kyuri said, seizing Aang and ragging him forwards.

"Uh, yeah," Aang said awkwardly. "I love knowledge. I vow we won't abuse anything we learn here."

"Hmm," Wan Shi Tong mused. "I will let you peruse my collection, on the condition that you contribute something to my library to prove your worth as scholars."

Zei immediately stepped forwards, producing a book from his pack.

"Please accept this humble contribution," he said.

"First addition," Wan Shi Tong approved, swiping his wing across the book. It vanished from Zei's hand.

"I have an authentic Waterbending scroll," Katara offered.

"Masterful brushwork," Wan Shi Tong approved, vanishing it too.

"Aha!" Aang said, producing one off his wanted posters from inside his shirt.

"I suppose that counts," Wan Shi Tong sighed.

"Check this out!" Sokka grinned, stepping forwards with a piece of string. He tied it deftly into a knot that, in all honesty, looked like a dragonfly.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Wan Shi Tong said, but he took the offering.

"I have no knots or written words," Kyuri said, bowing once more. "I have only what I myself know."

"Your kind have developed many secret techniques. Show me one, and I shall consider you welcome," Wan Shi Tong bargained. Kyuri hesitated, and then nodded. She gestured at Katara's flask and she handed it over.

"This is known as the Flight of a Thousand Ice Chips," Kyuri said with a small wince. Humble, the Dragora were not. Nearly any technique they invented had a highly dramatic or flowery name.

She opened the flask and handed it to Katara. Katara took it, confused. Kyuri took a low stance and held out her hands, fingers held gracefully. She flicked her hands back, out, and up over and over, each time pulling tiny streams of water into the air and turning them to ice, leaving them hovering around her. Sokka poked one and gaped as he realized it was patterned like a tiny feather.

Kyuri paused when hundreds of the chips floated around her. She straightened and then leaned to the right, extending her left arm delicately, trailing the fingers of her right hand down it. Half the ice chips floated towards her left arm, aligning themselves perfectly along the limb and sealing together to form one glimmering wing. Kyuri did the same to the other arm.

"Pretty," Wan Shi Tong allowed.

"I'm not done," Kyuri said. She walked to the edge of the platform and threw herself off.

"Kyuri!" Katara screamed, running to the edge. Kyuri shot up again, arms extended, and landed lightly on the platform, panting hard.

"Pretty, but useless," she panted. "The amount of energy expended to manipulate the water through the air while keeping it in place makes it not worth using."

"Interesting," Wan Shi Tong nodded. "Enjoy my library."

"_I don't like this spirit. He's too arrogant."_

"_I never much liked Wan Shi Tong either."_

Despite her personal feelings about the spirits though, Kyuri couldn't resist the pull of the books in the library. There were so many sections, so many topics. She couldn't decide where she wanted to start, what she wanted to learn about in the short time they were there. She walked down the aisles, fingers trailing along the spines of books, eyes scanning titles.

"_Two rows ahead and to the left."_

"_What?"_

"_Just go,"_ Sangilak said.

Kyuri walked forwards two aisles and found herself in a wide aisle between section. The aisle lead to an open doorway. Over it hung a quartered banner. One section was colored red, the others yellow, green, and blue. Over it was emblazoned a black dragon curled into a ring, its tail in its mouth. The banner of the Dragora.

"_Go in,"_ Sangilak encouraged. _"Fourth row on the right, second shelf up from the bottom on the left, and halfway along."_

Kyuri followed his directions, turning right and going down four aisles. She walked to the second shelf on the left side and looked halfway along the shelf. The found a small, leather-bound book. Her fingers coaxed it delicately from its place crammed between two thick history books and she turned it over in her hands. The leather was soft under her fingers. On the cover, stamped in gold, was another coiled dragon, with tiny blue gem eyes. It was bound shut by a string of blue dragon scales. Familiar blue scales.

"_What is this?"_

"_Open it and see."_

Kyuri uncoiled the scales and examined them for a moment before setting them aside. Sangilak's, she'd bet her life on it. She flipped open the cover. The parchment was yellowed with age and the ink was faded slightly, but it was still easily readable.

_I can scarcely believe the turns my life has taken. Only three years ago with a blacksmith's daughter in a small Fire Nation town no one had ever heard of. Now I am a Dragora, chosen by the mighty Living Glacier. I call him Hao, and he seems to like the name. I remember the way my heart pounded when I saw him, when he chose me, throughout the Sankole. Losing the brown color of all my hair is a small price to pay for such an honor._

_But oh, the changes don't end there. My heart races whenever I think of him, and I find myself blushing the color of my country. He showers me in courting gifts so lavish I can scarcely believe it. Silk robes, jewelry, rare books, and yesterday, a pair of beautiful katana, the likes of which I've never seen before. I always swore I'd never be one of those foolish girls who lost their heads over a boy, but I find myself quite willingly parting company with my senses for him, for the Fire Lord, for my Sozin._

"Yoshio," Kyuri whispered.

"_Yes. Her diary, left behind for future generations to know her story as she fled to the South Pole."_

"This was what Sozin did to her," Kyuri said, reading further down the page. "Dinners, boat rides, walks in the palace gardens, gifts…"

"_She didn't think of it as something that was done to her then, I assure you,"_ Sangilak growled. _"She changed her mind after their marriage, when Sozin showed his colors. That comes later in the diary. But perhaps this can serve as a mentor to you in areas where I can't."_

"_Where could you not be my instructor?"_

"_Matters of the heart."_

Kyuri froze. "Just what are you insinuating?" she hissed.

"_I'm insinuating Kyuri, and you'd be wise to listen to me, that when it comes to love, you are woefully unprepared. So read the diary."_

With that, Sangilak withdrew, leaving Kyuri holding the diary. She stared at the cover, wondering. Why did Sangilak want her to learn about love? She was aware of what the emotion was. She had loved her parents. She even had to admit to loving her friends.

She snarled and shoved the diary into her sash, turning resolutely to the shelf and grabbing a volume at random, dropping to the ground and opening the book. Oh, she'd read the diary all right, if Sangilak really wanted her too that badly. But she'd do it in her own time.

Kyuri had pulled down a mind-numbingly boring volume of history, so she quickly replaced it and found another book. She consumed herself in a volume about scale-forging, the art of making dragon scales into objects like armor, much like how the scales had been bound together to hold the diary shut. She focused intently on the techniques and the styles, as well as inventive ways of combining the scales into a number of objects, like sheaths, bands, and even a highly valuable fork.

Kyuri's head snapped up. Sand poured from the walls, the entire library shaking around her. She stood, shoving the book into her sash as well, and looked around. She could hear crashing and sawing. She closed her eyes, mentally cursing. One of them had found something and intended to use it against the Fire Nation. Wan Shi Tong knew now, knew they lied. And he was going to bury them within his library.

She ran, sprinting for the exit, hoping to meet the others there as well.

"_Kyuri, sandbenders! They're taking Appa! Toph's trying to hold up the library!" _

"_Fight them off!"_

"_Kyuri, I can't! They cut my wings! It hurts, oh, it hurts!" _Sangilak's consciousness was flickering with pain.

Kyuri froze dead in the middle of the library. Cut his wings… No… No! There were major arteries in the wings, he could bleed out! If they cut his wings… depending on how they cut them…

Sangilak might never fly again.

Kyuri screamed. Her eyes exploded in red light. Water leeched out of the walls and stone around her, being drawn in from the deepest parts of the surrounding desert. It squirted against priceless scrolls, reducing the paper to mush. Kyuri didn't care. Her arms flicked as she gathered the water around her feet, flying through the aisles on a disk.

"Kyuri!" Katara shouted when she saw her swing around a bent and head towards the dangling rope. She saw Kyuri's blood-colored eyes and paled. "Kyuri… what happened?"

Kyuri grabbed her, the disk expanding to carry Katara as they headed down an aisle and towards a wall.

"Kyuri, the rope's that way!" Katara protested.

"They better be gone when I get up there, or they're dead," Kyuri growled, her voice gravelly and low. Draconic, Katara realized, comparing it to Sangilak's mental voice. "We're making our own exit."

She stopped by a wall, the water dropping them to the ground. Kyuri swayed back, the water flowing with her, and then snapping forwards as she thrust forwards. The water drilled into the sand, carving a channel. A coat of ice covered the edges already covered, keeping the sand from immediately filling the hole.

"Come on," Kyuri snapped, grabbing Katara roughly and dragging her into the tunnel. Katara staggered behind her. The tunnel was pitch-black, but for the light coming from Kyuri's eyes. It made everything bloody. The ice reflected the light. Katara found herself surrounded by terrifying red eyes. She fought against her fear of the eyes, of Kyuri's current Melded state, of whether Aang and Sokka were okay, or the thousands of pounds of sand hoping to crush them.

They burst into the daylight and found Toph straining to hold the library out of the ground, Appa gone, and Sangilak crumpled on the ground. Clearly he'd been hurt while flying, because his legs were twisted awkwardly beneath him.

"Sangilak!" Kyuri screamed, going to his side, the glow fading from her eyes as she saw the blood. It was all over, glistening wetly on his wings. "No…"

"_I'll be fine,"_ Sangilak said. _"They just… nicked the edges a few times. Stop me from flying for now… but I'll heal."_

"_Bastards,"_ Kyuri said, sinking to her knees against Sangilak. "If I find them… they're dead. They could have killed you."

"Oh my god," Sokka said. He and Aang had emerged from the now-gone library only moments After Katara and Kyuri. "Sangilak… Is he okay?"

Kyuri's face was stone as she went to her packs and drew out lengths of bandages and several pots of healing slaves. She said nothing, only went to work on his wings. She smeared yellowish paste over the cuts, cutting off the blood flow. Bandages went on next, holding the salve in place. Over that she poured some kind of oil and smeared it over the lengths of linen, wetting them enough to mold in place.

The others watched in silence as she worked. Kyuri didn't so much as look away from Sangilak, not even when reaching for more bandages or salve. She was intently focused, and so were they.

But Toph hung back, shame-faced.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Aang asked, looking around, and seeing her. He glanced around some more. "Where's Appa?"

"Aang… I'm sorry…"


	17. Rebirth

It wasn't a good few days. Aang was gone, which may have been for the best, in all honesty; the slightest thing would set him off. For part of the time, Sokka was high on cactus juice. Momo drank the last of their water, and Katara was just trying to keep piece. Kyuri was suffering from the heat in her leathers.

Progress would have been faster, but with Appa gone and Sangilak disabled, they were forced to walk through the shifting sands. Kyuri would have healed Sangilak in a heartbeat and they could have flown out of the desert and caught up with Aang no problem. But, without the power of the Meld, she wasn't strong enough to reach the water buried deep under the sand. They couldn't risk using Katara's bending water, as it was the only source of liquid they had, and they had to drink or they'd die.

The run in with the sandbenders, however, was quite close to being the worst part of their trip. When Aang had entered the Avatar State, he wasn't the only one pushing towards being completely out of control. Red leaked into the corner of Kyuri's eyes as she and Aang glared at the sandbender Toph identified as being the one who took Appa.

"You muzzled Appa? Tell me where he is!" Aang screamed, his voice echoing with power. The remains of destroyed sandbender gliders, their only transport in the desert, scattered around him.

"You hurt my dragon," Kyuri intoned, drawing her blades and twirling them.

As Aang rose into the air in a twirling sphere of air, Katara reached out to pull him down while Sokka got Toph and the sandbenders out of the way. They knew first-hand how dangerous Aang in the Avatar State could be. However, this left Kyuri free and unguarded, and she charged at the son.

"Kyuri, no!" Sokka shouted.

Blades flashed, blood splattered, the son shouted.

Kyuri lowered her blades.

The son stood there, clutching his lower arm. Three long lines were scored into his lower arm. They were deep, deep enough that they bled and would more than likely scar, which was the intention. However, they were a careful distance from any major arteries. He would not die.

"That's what you and your men did to my dragon," Kyuri said coldly, flicking the blood from her blades and sheathing them. "Carry those scars and learn a lesson: never cross a Dragora." Kyuri rarely pulled out her title on anyone, but when she did, it made an impact. The son nodded frantically as Katara rushed forwards from calming Aang.

"Just give me some water, I can fix him," she panicked.

"Katara!" Kyuri boomed. Katara turned to her, eyes wide. "Heal him and I'll make twice as many cuts the next time."

That finished things.

When they finally emerged from the desert, they fell in with a trio of refugees, a family with a pregnant mother. Following their instructions, they found a ferry into the city, and also the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka, for his part, as over the moon about seeing Suki. But when the family had their tickets stolen, Aang dropped everything to escort them across Serpent's Pass, a deadly overland route of cliffs. Ordinarily, they would have flown to Ba Sing Se on Sangilak, but even with his wing fully recovered thanks to the sudden availability of water, he couldn't carry them and their belongings over long distances. With the addition of Suki, their group now numbered three adults, six children, and one baby, far too much for Sangilak.

And so, they faced the Serpent's Pass.

"Abandon hope," Katara read scratched into the signposts.

"That's horrible," the mother, Ying, said. "How can we abandon hope? That's all we have!"

"May be we should abandon hope," Aang said callously. "The monks used to say hope is just a distraction.

"That's horrible!" Katara protested.

"Maybe not. Is hope going to get us to Ba Sing Se? Is it going to save Appa?"

"Yes," Kyuri said, her eyes fixed intently on Aang. In him now she saw shadows of the emotionless, pragmatic approach she had once taken, the approach that she had now shed in favor of company and, to some degree, feeling. It didn't sit well with her to see how she had been, and to see it on Aang's usually smiling face. "Without hope, would we even bother to try and make it to Ba Sing Se? To save Appa?"

"We need to focus on what we're doing now," Aang said. "And that's getting across this pass."

"Okay," Katara said hesitantly, and they began their trudge.

The Serpent's Pass, was not, as one would expect, a windy road. Instead it was a craggy protrusion from the water, a mass of steep inclines and declines. You could walk twice as much and get half as far. The pathway was thin and rocky, full of dips and crags. They had to go slow for Ying's sake. She was nearly due, perhaps in the next few days, and was struggling to walk, but through it all, she kept a smile on her face.

As they went, Suki educated them on the current climate around Ba Sing Se.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor says they're working on something big over there and they don't want anyone to know what it is."

The ledge was weak in some places as Tahn, Ying's husband, proved when it collapsed beneath his feet. It was Toph's quick actions that caught him and tossed him back onto the ledge. Unfortunately, the rock fall alerted the Fire Nation boat patrolling the western lake they walked along that they were there.

Until that point, Sangilak had been keeping underwater, surfacing every now and then to get some air, and looking like nothing more than a bull dolphin breaching from a distance. Now he burst from the water and caught a catapulted fireball in his teeth. The fire flickered harmlessly inside his mouth as he spat it back out at the ship, destroying their catapult and stopping any further attacks. Job finished, he dove back under the water. The whole thing took less than a minute and left Tahn's family blinking.

The night came soon and they made camp on a small plateau. With a few meager sticks they made a small fire. Suki was clearly nonplussed with Sokka's attempt to baby her but then, he came from a patriarchal tribe that was clearly at odds with an island that was matriarchal.

Their squabbles seemed petty when shown next to Tahn and Ying. Tahn sat by his wife, looking affectionately into her eyes and rubbing her throbbing feet. Kyuri watched them. She wondered sadly if anyone would ever look at her that way. A sudden pang went through her chest as she decided that no, they never would. Marriage was not something she thought she would ever be ready for. She couldn't image ever letting anyone that close.

Still…

Kyuri put on a pot of water. From under a plate of armor she pulled one of the multiple tiny containers she carried and opened it up, sprinkling a few tiny, fragrant leaves into the water. It boiled, releasing the scent over the campsite.

"Mint tea, awesome!" Sokka cheered, coming over and reaching for the drink eagerly. Kyuri's hand slapped him away. "Come on Kyuri, don't be stingy," he pleaded. Kyuri huffed and poured him a small cup, before bringing a wide bowl out from their supplies. She poured the tea up into the bowl and added a few drops of arnica oil from yet another small container.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked, wrinkling her nose. "What'd you put in there?"

Kyuri picked up the bowl and walked over to Ying. She knelt in front of her and placed the bowl by her feet. Tahn and Ying looked up at her in surprise.

"May I?" Kyuri asked softly. In confusion, Ying nodded and kept still, not entirely sure what Kyuri wanted. Kyuri liberated Ying's foot from her husband's. She placed it in the mixture and pulled Ying's other shoe off, placing her foot in beside the other.

"Peppermint tea," Kyuri explained as she produced a thin rag from inside her sash and dipped it in the mixture. Carefully, she began to wash Ying's feet. "And arnica oil. It improves blood flow and helps with foot pain."

"You don't have to spend your supplies on me," Ying said hastily. "It's not so bad really…"

"I don't mind," Kyuri assured her, completely absorbed in her task as she rubbed the rag across the top of Ying's foot in soothing circles. Ying melted happily. She pressed firmly and rubbed her inner arch, from toe to heel and Ying let out a happy sigh.

Katara watched in surprise. She remembered when Kyuri would follow the healer around interestedly, but she didn't realize how much Kyuri had actually retained, nor that she had such things on her. More surprised was she when she saw the expression on Kyuri's face. It was contemplative, a softer look than she was used to seeing. There was almost a tenderness to her eyes as she washed Ying's feet. Ying and Tahn didn't know how rare seeing something like this was, but Katara did, and she took note.

The next morning started with low hills and no sign of the Fire Nation. It looked like the second day of walking would be a breeze, until they reached the water. Either the water levels had risen or the path had fallen from an earthquake, but it was now underwater.

"Everybody, single fire," Katara commanded as she and Kyuri took the lead, walking side by side. They swayed their hands back and forth, raising the water around them. They went slow as they got father under water, traveling in a large bubble along the path. Sangilak swam by them, a comforting presence. Ying, Tahn, and his sister, were clearly thrown by this experience. He tried to make it easier for them by providing a distraction, rolling onto his back and waving his foreleg, before running through a series of underwater acrobatics.

Her wasn't the only dark shape moving in the water though.

"What is that?" Katara murmured as a long shape moved through the water outside their bubble. Her question was answered as whatever it was burst through their bubble in a blur of green scales. Toph moved the fastest, raising them out of the water on a rock platform before they could be completely submerged. Sokka held Suki close, and Tahn did the same for his wife and sister. Katara and Toph stationed themselves on either side of Aang. Kyuri placed herself directly between the family and the edge they were closest to, eyes following the creature was it circled the platform, no more than a green fin rising out of the water showing its passing.

A giant green sea serpent burst out of the water.

"I think I just figured out while they call it Serpent's Pass!" Sokka shouted. "Suki, you know about sea monsters; make it go away!"

"Just because I live by the Unagi doesn't make me an expert!" Suki snapped.

Blue scales burst from behind the sea serpent. Sangilak was smaller than the sea serpent, undoubtedly, but he had the advantage of teeth and claws. Sangilak anchored under its scales with his feet, digging his talons in. The sea serpent cried out as blood dripped down its body. Sangilak opened his jaws and fire burst from between his jaws, bathing the monster's face. It screamed again and ducked under the water, dragging Sangilak with him. Sangilak disengaged his claws under the water and the sea serpent fled.

"_It's gone."_

"Sang drove it off," Kyuri relayed. "We can go. Quick, before it comes back."

Katara flicked her wrists, going first and creating an ice bridge as she went. Kyuri helped hurry Ying's family across, strengthening the bridge as she went. She glanced back at Toph, who was twitching nervously on the edge f the island.

"Move!" Kyuri called.

"I think I'll stay here where I can see," Toph said edgily. Sangilak appeared out of the water behind her and scooped her up in his claws. She yelped as he carried her across the gap and dove back into the water again.

"Unnecessary!" Toph hollered at the ripples that were all that was left of Sangilak on the surface.

"Very necessary," Sokka disagreed. Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"Well that handles that," Sokka sighed as they emerged on the other side of Serpent's Pass. He pointed in the distance. Across a rolling plain, they could see the famous wall of Ba Sing Se in the distance. "Look, there's the wall! It's smooth sailing from now on," he grinned.

"Ah, oh no!" Ying cried, doubling over. Water splashed against the ground under her.

"What's wrong?" Sokka demanded fearfully.

"The baby's coming," Tahn's sister grinned.

"Now?" Sokka shrieked. "You can't… hold it in?"

"Sokka, calm down, I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home," Katara soothed.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal?" he panicked. "This is a real… human… thing!"

Kyuri smacked him in the head as she walked past.

"It's called a baby," Katara said coolly. "And I've delivered those too."

"As have I," Kyuri nodded. "Although I'll admit, the predominant portion were arctic seals."

"Sokka, rags. Aang, boil some water with Sangilak. Toph, I need an earth tent, a big one," Katara said. "Come on."

Toph stepped forwards and stomped. Earth rose around Ying and her family and Katara and Kyuri went inside. Aang entered shortly afterwards and deposited the water, fascinated as he knelt by Ying. Sokka followed him after a moment, his arms full of rags. Ying chose that moment to scream. Sokka turned an odd green color, dumped the cloths in Katara's lap, and vanished out the door.

"Aang, take these," Kyuri said, fishing in her belt for two small knives. "Take them to Sangilak and sterilize them."

"Okay," he said, taking the blades and nodding. There was a burst of fire a moment later.

"What's going on out there?" Ying asked weakly.

"Nothing," Kyuri said as Aang returned with the sterilized knives. They would be used for cutting the placenta.

"You're doing well Ying," Katara encouraged. "Now, get ready to push."

"One…" Kyuri counted soothingly. By unspoken consent, she had somehow taken the lead. "Two… three! Push!" Ying screamed. Kyuri wrist flicked forwards the water. It coiled around her hand and glowed as she laid it on Ying's stomach. The pain ebbed and Kyuri kept the flow going as Ying pushed.

Hours passed and Kyuri began to fade. Labor pains returned and Ying started shouting again. There were fluids everywhere. But finally, the baby emerged into the world. Katara held it as Kyuri clipped the umbilical cord with the two knives, rubbing Ying's belly to make the afterbirth come out.

"It's a girl!" Katara cried. Kyuri smiled slightly as she reached over. They cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a blanket. Kyuri held it for a moment, looking at it with a smile on her face. Something lurched inside her as she passed the baby to its mother.

Toph and Sokka came in, but Aang stayed outside.

"Aang, you have to come see this," Katara said, exiting the tent. Aang stood and followed her inside. Her found Ying holding the baby, her husband and sister-in-law on either side of her. Kyuri knelt by her side, a bemused expression on her face as she stared at the bundle. Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka clustered around Ying's feet.

"She sounds healthy," Toph observed as the baby began to squirm and cry.

"She's beautiful," Katara said tenderly and Kyuri nodded.

"It's so… squishy-looking," Sokka said.

"What should we name her?" Tahn asked.

"I want our daughter's name to mean something," Ying said. "I want it to be unique."

Aang felt tears prick his eyes. He stepped forwards. "I've been going through a really rough time lately," he said. "But you've made me… hopeful again."

"I know what her name to be," Ying said. She looked down at the baby. "Hope."

"That's a perfect name. Hope."

Kyuri stood and left the tent in a hurry. She climbed partially up the cliff side and stood on a small ledge, staring towards the walls of Ba Sing Se. Her eyes were pricking and she felt water in the lids of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sang asked, bemused.

"_I want a child, Sangilak,"_ Kyuri said, a tears rolling down her cheek as she closed her eyes. _"I want a husband that loves me and a family that will stay by my side while I give birth. I want a daughter or son to raise and teach and love. I want it Sang, all the things I said I'd never have. I was alright with that before, never having those things, but now I've seen it… and I understand now. I want friends, Sangilak, and neighbors, and maybe even co-workers and acquaintances to wave at in the street. I want a husband and a baby of my own. I… I don't want to be alone forever,"_ she sobbed. She fell to the ground and curled her knees to her chest. Finally she let the tears roll. She didn't sob, didn't gasp, didn't sniffle, she just sat there and cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks and plopping into her lap.

"Kyuri?"

Kyuri looked up sharply to see Katara standing there beside her, braid blowing in the wind and looking at her in concern. When she saw the streaks on her friend's cheeks, Katara gaped.

"What- What happened?"

"I want a family Katara," Kyuri said, wiping her eyes. "I want friends. I don't want to be alone," she finished simply. Katara gaped at her, and then became widely. She dropped to the ground and hugged Kyuri tightly, and for the first time Kyuri didn't flinch. She just raised her arms and hugged Katara back. Katara pulled back and gasped.

Kyuri was smiling. Not a small smile, not a tight, mocking one, not a smirk, but a real, true, tooth-baring smile, her shoulder shaking with silent laughter. The friend Katara had lost a decade before was finally putting in a reappearance.

"You're smiling!" Katara said, laughing. Kyuri's smile shifted into a confident, teasing, crooked smirk Katara had missed, even though it usually preceded some of the events that got them the worst punishments.

"It's been known to happen," Kyuri smirked.

By the time they returned to the ground, Kyuri had composed herself. She was still straight-faced, and Katara doubted that would ever go away, but something of her old friend now lingered in the wrinkles at the corners of her smiling eyes, the way she tossed her hair confidently as she moved, and sashayed instead of marching.

"Where's Aang and Suki?" she asked.

"Suki went back to the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka huffed sadly.

"And Aang went ahead to start looking for Appa."

"Oh, is he gone already?" Ying asked, emerging from the tent. "We wanted to thank him for his help, and yours!"

"We'll pass it along," Kyuri said as they began walking.

* * *

**Kinda short, but this is sort of the final step of the first half of this story, where Kyuri really changes over and starts opening up and being happy and all those nice, squishy things. Now I can focus more on the romance of the story. Sorry about the long wait, but I've been sick all week and sort of useless.**


	18. Fight for the Wall

"He's coming back," Kyuri said, squinting into the sun.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara asked as Aang flew to them from the top of Ba Sing Se's famed wall. They were close now, a matter of minutes until they reached the wall. "I thought you were looking for Appa."

"I was, but then I saw something," Aang said grimly. "Come on."

They followed him to the edge of the wall. He and Toph worked together to raise Sokka, Katara, and Ying's family up the wall of a platform of stone. Kyuri mounted Sangilak and flew up beside them, landing on the wall.

"What's so big that Appa had to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That," Kyuri said, pointing over the side of the wall. She'd seen it immediately. Some kind of massive drill slowly inching its way towards the wall escorted by five tanks on either side. "Something that could actually get through the wall."

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe," Ying sobbed, clutching Hope close. "No one is!"

"Hey, civilians aren't allowed on the wall!"

They all turned to see a group of guards standing there on the wall, staring at them. They eyed Sangilak nervously.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang said, stepping forwards. He stood his ground, the picture of a powerful Avatar. "Take me to whoever's in charge."

The soldiers were suddenly falling all over themselves to comply. They escorted Ying's family down from the wall, promising to get them settled in the city, while the others were taken to the leader, General Tsao.

"It's an honor to welcome you and your party to the outer wall," the general said. "But your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang said, blinking incredulously.

"Not needed," the general nodded confidently. "I have the situation well under control." He showed them out to one of the battle stations where a group of Earthbenders armed with piles of boulders stood. "Many have tried to take Ba Sing Se's outer wall. None have ever succeeded."

"With all due respect sir," Kyuri said archly. "None of these people ever had a drill the size of a battleship before."

"The Dragon of the West got in!" Toph reminded him pointedly.

"Well, yes," General Tsao acknowledged awkwardly. "_But_ he was quickly repelled! Nevertheless, that's why the city is named Ba Sing Se, the Impenetrable City. It's not called Na Sing Se!" he laughed. "That means Penetrable City."

"Yeah, thanks for the tour," Toph snorted. "But we still go the drill problem."

"Ordinarily, I'd say Sang could simply blast the drill with fire and essentially roast them," Kyuri said, staring at the drill. "But it's built by the Fire Nation. It'd be too well insulated for that."

"I've sent an elite Earthbending force called the Terror Team to deal with them," Tsao said, gesturing towards the edge of the wall and inviting them to watch.

"That's a good group name," Sokka mused. "Catchy."

They did as instructed and watched as a burly team of Earthbenders, twenty strong, went out to face up against the drill. Within three minutes they were all on the ground, thanks to a whirling dervish of pink and a flurry of flying silver daggers.

"Terrifying," Kyuri said drily.

"You're sure snarky today," Toph observed. "Way to go, Poker Face. You let your hair down."

"We're doomed!" the General wailed. Sokka slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Sokka roared.

"You're right," the General agreed, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?" Toph suggested.

The General shuffled over to Aang, slumped over with his head hanging. "Yes please," he whimpered.

"So the question is," Aang said, staring out over the plain. He placed stood his staff against the wall beside him and tapped it with a finger rhythmically. "How do we stop it?"

He turned to look at Sokka, along with Katara.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he demanded defensively.

"You're the idea guy," Aang reasoned .

"So I'm the only one that can ever come up with ideas? That's a lot of pressure!"

"And also the complaining guy," Katara deadpanned.

"Well that part I don't mind so much."

"For now, would you mind helping with the injured men out there?" the General asked weakly.

"Katara, let's go," Kyuri said. "Take us to the infirmary."

It wasn't long before the soldiers from the Terror Team were brought in, unable to move and groaning weakly on cots. Theirs shirts were quickly removed and healers converged on them, but Kyuri got them to back off with an imperious flick of her hand and a glare enhanced by her face paint.

"What's wrong with them?" the General asked worriedly. "I don't see a single mark!"

"Their chi is blocked," Kyuri said grimly as she and Katara picked soldiers and knelt by them, pulling water from nearby buckets and using it to heal them. Their hands glowed inside the gloves of water, moving skillfully over the soldiers and unblocking their chi.

"What happened?" Katara asked gently, her bed-side manner much nicer compared to Kyuri's, who went from soldier to soldier with barely a word to any of them.

"These two girls came out of nowhere," the soldier said weakly. "One hit me with a few quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't Earthbend. I could barely move."

"Ty Lee," Kyuri said grimly. "She looks innocent, but really she is most definitely the more dangerous of the two. She attacks the pressure points of the body, using them to deaden limbs and block chi, preventing benders from using their skills. The effects wear off after a while, but while they last there is no hope of movement. "

"It's like she takes you down from the inside out," Katara said softly, shuddering as she remembered her own encounter with the girl.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sokka yelled suddenly, waving his hands around as an idea struck him.

"Yes," Katara said, blinking at her suddenly-demented brother.

"What you just said!" Sokka said, pointing to Katara excitedly. "That's how we take out the drill, the same way Ty Lee took down those big Earthbenders!"

"We hit its pressure points!" Toph said excitedly.

Aang moved to the window, staring down at the drill. "We take it down from the inside out."

It was an easy matter to get down into the abandoned fortifications the Earthbenders had constructed when they first saw the drill.

"I'm going to whip up some cover," Toph said. "Once I get this dust cloud up, you won't be able to see well, so stay close to me."

"Link hands," Kyuri said, grabbing Katara's hand, who in turned linked up with Sokka.

Toph stood out in the open while the other three took cover in one of the defensive ditches. Toph threw out her arms, raising them slowly and grunting as she stomped hard. A line of dust extended out from her, running along the left side of the drill.

"Go!" Toph shouted. Sokka grabbed her hand and followed the young girl as they ran, blinking as dust collected and dried out his eyes, catching in his throat and making him cough. It was a surprisingly long sprint to the drill. Toph let go of Sokka and held out her hands. In front of her, the dirt spun. She punched and it pushed inward, forming a hole.

"Everybody in!" Toph ordered. They followed her lead and jumped in, Toph yanking the dirt back in place over top of them with no evidence left of the quick maneuver.

"It's so dark, I can't see a thing!" Sokka protested. Katara felt around and then slapped him. "Ow!"

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" Toph said with mock fear.

"Sorry," Sokka apologized sheepishly. Katara laughed softly.

Toph created a tunnel in front of them as they ran, closing it up behind them when they passed. They emerged underneath the machine. The air was thick with the smell of engines and exhaust, the noise nearly deafening.

"There!" Sokka shouted, pointing to an open hatch in front of them, highlighted by a bright red bulb. It was presumably for an emergency escape, but in this case it provided an emergency entrance. Aang ran forwards, jumping and flipping, looping his legs around an exposed pipe tightly and dangling. She stretched out his hand, Katara catching them and Aang flipping her up inside. Kyuri ignored the hands and vaulted off a protruding piece of metal, catching the pipe and getting inside on her own. Aang offered Sokka a lift in and reached out for Toph.

"Toph, come on!" Sokka called.

"No way!" Toph snorted. "I can't see inside that metal monster, and I can't bend either! I'm going to stay out here and try to slow it down!"

"Okay!" Sokka nodded, withdrawing. "Good luck."

The four of them edged into the next room. It was run through with a maze of pipes, interspersed with nozzles and dials, spitting out reading that would have made sense to a Fire nation engineer, but held no meaning for them.

"I need a plan of this place, so we can find its weak points," Sokka said.

"Where would we find that though?" Katara asked. "I doubt they'd just leave that lying around."

Sokka pulled out his machete and swung it hard, sheering a valve off of a nearby pipe, sending it flying dangerously fast. Steam poured from the pipe, choking the air and making it horribly humid.

"What are you doing, someone will hear us!" Aang protested.

"That's what I'm counting on," Sokka soothed. "I figure something as big and intricate as this has to have a lot of engineers, and when something breaks-"

"They come to fix it!" Katara said, eyes widening in realization.

No sooner had she said that then a hulking shape appeared in the steam, only the outline visible through the fog.

"Hi!" Katara greeted cheerfully, taking the steam and circling the man in it, turning it to ice and effectively cut off all his movement.

Sokka ran forwards. He snatched the slightly frosted plans from the man's hand and shouted, "This'll work. Thanks for the help!"

They ran off up a set of stairs to an upper level and Sokka spread the plans out over a flat section of metal. The diagram was fairly basic, presumably more for navigation purposes than anything else.

"Okay," Sokka said, pointing to a large shaded section in the middle of the plans. "It looks like this is the inner mechanism, where we are now. I think it's one of two main structures. From what I can tell, the outer shell is connected by these braces. It we take them out, the shell will collapse under its own weight."

Sokka held up the plans, navigating through the endless rooms of pipes and dials that looked exactly the same. Kyuri kept her swords drawn. She could feel her face paint starting to drip as she went through the room. They were boiling hot, and heat still bothered her more than she cared to admit, especially in leathers.

"Whoa," Sokka said as they passed through the last door. "Uh, these are much thicker in person than they are on the plans."

Kyuri stared around. They had underestimated the sheer size of the drill. The place was completely open, run through with thick I-beams that supported the weight of the outer shell. They were as thick as two people, and there were many of them, rows and rows going off into the distance.

"We'll have to work fast to get through these," Sokka said.

"What's this 'we?'" Katara demanded. "Aang, Kyuri, and I are going to be the ones doing all this."

"I'm the plan guy," Sokka explained. "You two are the cut stuff up with water guys. Together, we're Team Avatar!"

"Girls, predominantly," Kyuri corrected absently. "Come on Katara, Aang. Let's go."

Aang edged around the first brace and called, "Ready!" Katara unstoppered her pouch, bending out the water from inside and sending it flying across the edge of the beam to Aang, who caught it and sent it back. While they work, Kyuri sawed through in a perpendicular path, leaning carefully around the edge of the beams. It became a rhythmic pattern that was easy to get lost in. It was hot and tiring work, and they were all exhausted before they were even halfway done with the first beam.

"Come on team, don't quit now!" Sokka cheered. "We're..."

It was the 'we're' that send Katara spinning on her brother, water ready to attack and growling. Kyuri's thunderous expression spoke volumes as well.

"I mean, _you're_ almost there," Sokka corrected hastily, holding up his hands defensively. Katara sighed and sent the water back at Aang. It took a few more passes, but they managed to get through the first strut. It groaned, and with a great screeching of metal slipped. It caught halfway down the bottom, and held.

"It's no use!" Katara said in frustration. "We can't do any damage before this reaches the wall!"

"I don't know how many more of those I have left in me anyway," Aang sighed, slumping to the floor.

Suddenly, more screeching sounded through the outer shell, like metal grinding on metal.

"Do you here that? We did it, we took it down!" Sokka yelled. "Let's go before this thing comes down!"

They made for the same door they had come in through, but they paused as an official-sounding voice echoed over the speakers.

"Congratulatons troops, we've just made contact with the outer shell of Ba Sing Se's wall. Begin the countdown to victory!"

"Come on!" Aang shouted. Sokka ran at the brace and began shoving. It did no good, his feet unable to find traction on the smooth metal. They slipped wildly as he grunted.

"This is bad," Katara said nervously. "This is really bad."

"I don't get it!" Sokka said. "We put everything into this brace!"

Kyuri's eyes widened. "Of course…"

"Take a fighting stance!" Aang told Sokka.

"Aang?" Katara questioned.

"I've got a point, "he said. Sokka shrugged and assumed a stance, Aang taking his place across from him. "Toph's been teaching me you shouldn't put a hundred percent into any one move," he said, slipping her leg around Sokka's and yanking it out. "You hit your opponent with a series of blows designed to throw them off balance and break their stance." He made a few precise strikes to Sokka's chest and shoulders. "Then, when they real back, you give the final blow!" He punched Sokka's forehead gently and he hit the ground. "Their own weight becomes their downfall, literally!"

"So maybe we don't need to cut all the way through the struts!" Katara understood. "Maybe we just need to weaken them!"

Aang nodded. "Exactly. And we'd better to it fast! Then I go up to the top and deliver the final blow!"

"Then… Boom! It all comes crashing down!" Sokka grinned.

"Everyone in Ba Sing Se… the whole world… They're counting on us," Aang said. "Let's just hurry!"

He, Kyuri, and Katara went from brace to brace, slashing it halfway, sometimes a bit more, through, until it was sufficiently weakened.

"Come on, that's enough!" Aang called. "We need to get to the next one!"

They were on the next to last brace when blue fire suddenly streamed over Sokka's head. Aang turned with wide eyes to look and found another blast headed straight for him. He leaned back instinctively, one leg extending fully to retain him balance. He righted himself and looked to see Azula and her friends standing on a support strut above them.

"You were right Azula!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. "It is the Avatar. And friends, "she added, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously at Sokka, who grinned weakly and wiggled his fingers.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. Katara grabbed his sleeve and yanked him away.

"Quit flirting with her!" Kyuri snapped, peeved as she ran after them. She had a very large grudge against Ty Lee for taking her down. That would not happen again, she swore.

They came to a T in the path and Aang ordered, "You guys get out, I know what I have to do."

They all started off, but Katara suddenly called, "Wait Aang!"

Aang turned curiously, eyebrows raised. Katara yanked off her water skein. "You need this water more than I do!" She threw it to Aang who caught it, yanking it over her head and nodding sharply in thanks before they all took off again, sprinting through the drill. They hall they had taken ended with a sign and a round hatch leading down.

"Slurry pipeline," Katara read. "What does that mean?"

Sokka grunted with effort as he spun the wheel locking the door shut. He pulled it open and stared down. A brown, muddy river flowed below them.

"The rock drilled from the wall, mixed with water," Kyuri said. "Of course. They have to get it out of the way somehow."

"It's our way out," Sokka realized. He turned back and his eyes widened as he saw Mai and Ty Lee coming for them. "Incoming!"

"In," Kyuri said, forcing Katara down the hatch and following her quickly. Sokka jumped in after them. Kyuri came up gagging on a gritty paste of rock dust and water. She grabbed onto both Sokka and Katara, keeping them all together as they were swept along in the current.

They came flying out of the back of the drill and were washed across the plain in a lake of sludge the drill was depositing in its wake.

"Urgh," Sokka groaned, wiping slurry off his face. Kyuri flicked her hands out, pulling the water out of the slurry. She was left covered in a layer of caked dust. She just cracked it off in chunks. Katara saw what she was doing and did the same thing for herself before turning to Sokka.

"Ty Lee!" he said, pointing. Katara and Kyuri turned and looked. Sure enough, Ty Lee had followed them. Katara raised her arms to strike back, but Kyuri put a hand on her arm.

"She's mine," she said. Katara nodded. From the first time they had met, when Ty Lee reduced Kyuri to a useless lump, Kyuri had held a personal vendetta against her.

Kyuri raised her arms, palms flat. Ty Lee gasped as the slurry suddenly bent around her, coiling endlessly at the mouth of the pipe. She was trapped in it, struggling in vain.

"Helpless when you can't cartwheel your way to a safe distance, aren't you?" Kyuri said casually.

"Kyuri, keep it up!" Sokka cheered. "The pressure will build and when Aang delivers the final blow this thing will pop!"

"That was my intention," Kyuri said, smiling slightly at the struggling Ty Lee.

"Keep it up Kyuri!" Sokka cheered. "Look at that form! Keep going!"

"Sokka, I will quite happily drown you in this stuff if you don't stop talking," Kyuri threatened.

"Just bend the slurry woman!"

Kyuri's wrist flicked out, slurry shoving Sokka and sending him flying back. "Consider it bent."

"You guys need some help back here?"

"Toph!" Katara greeted. "Help Kyuri plug this hole!"

Toph splashed into the slurry. Working next to Kyuri, they sent Ty Lee and the slurry flying back up the pipe, backing up the entire system throughout the drill. They held it for a few minutes, and Sokka was mercifully quiet. They had no idea how things were going with Aang until slurry suddenly exploded at the front of the drill, spreading up the wall all the way to the top. It burst from between the segments of the drill in a grand display.

"Here it comes!" Toph grinned. She stomped and they were raised up on a round platform of earth just as slurry burst free and pooled around them. Smoke hissed from between the segments as they collapsed. Ty Lee slammed against the wide pillar they stood on. The grinding noise from the drill stopped.

As the sun set, the stood on the wall, looking out over the city.

"_You did well. Although you may have been a bit hard on the poor pink girl."_

"_She irritates me."_

"I just want to say good work out there today Team Avatar!" Sokka grinned.

"Enough Tem Avatar stuff," Katara groaned. "No matter how many times you say it it's not going to catch on!"

"How about the Boomerang Squad!" Sokka suggested. "See, it's good cause it's got Aang in it. Get it? Boomer_aaaaang_?"

"Let's just get into the city," Katara sighed.

"The Aang Gang?"

"_Sokka."_

"The Fearsome Fivesome?"

"Technically, that's a quintet."

"Aw, you're no fun Kyuri!"

* * *

**Well, I got this out faster than expected. I also did a new one-shot in Amaya's Snippets, for those who read the Avatar Amaya series. You should go look at it. It's a modern, high-school setting as was requested by _Lady of the Spirit._**


	19. Lair of the Enemy

**Momo! Holy crap, poor lemur! He fell down a plot hole! I didn't realize how little he's been mentioned. Thank you Moonsheep for pointing it out, so here's some Momo in this chapter!**

* * *

Ba Sing Se was, admittedly, just as grand as was promised. The city was huge. Kyuri felt so small and insignificant in the town, even with Sang beside her, attracting looks. They'd never stayed in a town this big. Not even Omashu came close to this scale. Momo was nearly run over by a cart within five minutes. Aang kept him safely on his shoulder after that.

It was easy to get passage on a train into the city. General Tsao gave them passes that got them through customs without any hassles. On the other side, they found an almost eerily happy woman named Joo Dee, who was to be their guide. She directed them to a carriage that took them through the city to a house in the upper ring that they were being given use of. On the way, she told them about the history of the city and its traditions, which were protected by the Dai Li, a secret force of Earthbenders.

The house itself was amazing. It was a house a nobleman or high official might have. There was a beautiful, big backyard where Sangilak could spread his wings and lounge in the sun, snapping at mouse koi fish in the pond. The inside was richly furnished with pillows and silks.

But despite it all, Kyuri couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Ba Sing Se. Everything from Joo Dee steering the conversation away from the Earth King and their news, to her even knowing to meet them, to having a house ready and waiting for them, was unnerving her. It was almost as if people here were utterly unconcerned by the war.

They weren't being allowed much freedom either. Joo Dee went with them as they checked pet shops and the University for information about where Appa might be held. They were informed that they should enjoy their home and that dinner would be brought to them. Even the man, Pong, across the street from them seemed nervous and edgy, and refused to say anything when they asked about the war. The only thing he told them was to keep mum on the war and avoid the Dai Li.

"I can't believe we have to stay here for a month," Sokka said as they ate. Kyuri was in the center of the living room, running through forms.

"Kyuri, come have some more to eat," Katara offered, poking a slice of apple to Momo. "You barely touched your food."

"I don't like this city," Kyuri said tensely. She twisted her head from side to side, cracking her neck, a gesture Katara hadn't seen since they met Kyuri anew. Tons of little quirks and habits she'd abandoned were coming back now that Kyuri had loosened up. Katara noticed now how she held her back less stiffly, how she slumped over her meals slightly and ate quickly, just like she used to. The Kyuri that had flown into the village on Sang had been controlled and measured in everything she did. Now some of the old, energetic Kyuri was coming through.

"A month," Sokka continued. "What are we going to do during all that time?"

"I actually had an idea about that," Kyuri said slowly.

"What?" Toph asked interestedly. "Go nuts and create anarchy? Oh wait, this is The Iceberg I'm talking to."

"I was thinking of getting a job in the lower ring," Kyuri suggested.

"Huh?" Aang said blankly, adding another apple slice to Momo's hoard. The lemur chattered happily.

"Think about it," Kyuri pressed, sitting down in the middle of the floor and stretching her legs up, hooking her foot behind her head. "The lower ring is full of refugees from all over. They'll have news about what's going on out there. If I could get a job in, say, a restaurant or shop, I could listen in on their conversations. We don't have to do nothing while we're here."

"That's a really good idea!" Katara complimented. "But… it's pretty rough around there. I don't think you should go alone. And what about Joo Dee? She clearly wants us to stay here."

"I can go in disguise, cover this with coal dust," she said, tugging at her white chunk of hair. "Wear normal Earth Kingdom clothes, maybe fix my hair differently and wear makeup. And I can take care of myself Katara," she added pointedly, gesturing to the large pile of weapons by the wall that she had discarded for her stretches. "I'd carry knives."

"I like this plan," Sokka grinned. "Maybe I should get a job too!"

"I don't think so," Aang disagreed. "We can't be all split up during the day. What if one of us finds out something important about Appa or what's going on here? We need to have a base of operations. Besides, Kyuri's definitely the best at observing things, and it's easier to sneak around if you're on your own."

"Okay," Sokka nodded. "So, we all agreed, Kyuri gets a job?"

They all raised their hands.

"But how do we get you a disguise without Joo Dee noticing?" Katara wondered.

"Easy," Toph shrugged. "We girls going shopping would definitely be a normal, acceptable thing for Joo Dee to see us doing."

"So tomorrow we can have Joo Dee take us to the shopping district," Katara nodded. "And Aang and Sokka can say they'll stay home, when really they go out searching for information about Appa!"

"Yeah, we're accomplishing something!" Sokka cheered. "This is great!"

The next morning, Joo Dee found Toph, Katara, and Kyuri waiting for her eagerly. She seemed happy that they wanted to go shopping, and boasted about the wide array of products the merchants of Ba Sing Se had for sale. To keep from drawing suspicion, they all bought a few items of clothes, including a set of rich robes for each of them to keep Joo Dee from noticing the amount of slightly poorer clothes they were getting. Toph and Katara were in charge of the makeup, as Kyuri was woefully unprepared for anything even mildly feminine.

They returned home by the afternoon and decided there was still time for Kyuri to go job-hunting.

"Whoa," Sokka and Aang chorused, staring blankly. Kyuri's hair was now completely black, pulled back into a loose bun and held with a pair of ornamental chopsticks. Her blue eyes were played up with brown eye shadow. Her cheeks were slightly rosier than normal. They studiously stayed away from blue in her wardrobe, going instead for a tunic the same style as Katara wore in a forest green color, highlighted in lighter green. It was slit to her hips, and under it she wore loose green pants and dainty brown slippers. Her knives were concealed under her long sleeves.

All in all, the biggest change was the Kyuri actually looked like a _normal_ _girl._

"_You're so pretty,"_ Sang cooed at her.

"_I will skin you alive if you ever say that again."_

"_Ooh, touchy."_

"_I feel as if this makeup is caked on my face and my hair is about to fall into my face. This is completely impractical."_

"_Ah, but normal Earth Kingdom girls don't worry about their hair getting in their eyes in a fight."_

"_Well they should."_

"Okay, one more time," Sokka encouraged. Kyuri schooled her features into an innocent expression.

"My name is Kida," she said. "I come from a small town on the coast that was recently taken by Fire Nation forces. My parents were killed in the attack and I came to Ba Sing Se to live with my aunt. I've been here a week and I'm looking for a job to help support myself and my aunt."

"Good," Katara congratulated. "I think you're ready. Off you go!"

"Bring home the bacon, Kida!" Toph called after her mockingly. Kyuri snarled as she left the house out the back and immediately took to the shadows. It took a while to get to the lower ring, dodging customs, but she managed it in pretty fair time and she was soon in the lower ring, navigating through the crowds of people.

"Excuse me?" Kyuri asked politely of a man behind a stand of fruit. "Do you know of any place that might be hiring? I'm looking for work."

The man paused thoughtfully. "Last I heard, Pao was. The tea shop, just around the corner there," he said, pointing to a street corner where a pair of musicians were busking. "Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Kyuri said with a small smile. It hurt her face slightly. It was hard for her, not to slip into her usual stony mask, but that wouldn't be wise. She couldn't raise any suspicions.

"Here, take an apple with you," the man said, tossing her a red fruit. She caught it instinctively and turned it over in her hands. "You look like you could use it."

Kyuri glanced down at herself. She knew she was skinny, but she didn't realize people thought she needed more meat on her bones.

"Thank you," Kyuri said, tucking the fruit into her sleeve. "You've been a great help."

"Anytime," the man said, waving as she walked off. Kyuri followed his directions and almost immediately found a teashop on her right. She read the sign declaring it to be Pao's House of Teas, and went inside. The place was fairly crowded, which wasn't surprising. She couldn't recall seeing many tea houses on her two trips through the lower ring. This place was probably one of a very few.

"Hello, I'm Pao," said a skinny man with a pointy moustache. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Kida. I'm looking for a job," Kyuri said, affecting embarrassment and awkwardness. She was helped along by the rouge on her cheeks. "I'm a refugee, you see, living with my aunt, and we can't support us both," she said, lowering her eyes. It looked like a demure, sad gesture, but in actuality she was just hoping he wouldn't read her face and know she was lying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Pao sympathized. "Can you wait tables?"

"I never have before, but I learn quickly," Kyuri nodded.

"Ah. Good memory? Can't have you forgetting orders."

"Very good."

"Aha," Pao nodded, smiling. "I see. Then you're hired!"

"Just like that?" Kyuri blinked. She'd expected a bigger ordeal, maybe some kind of trial period or a more in-depth questioning.

"Just like that," Pao nodded. "With all the refugees pouring in I need more waiters, and it wouldn't hurt to have a pretty young face around here either!"

"Oh, er, thank you," Kyuri said, and this time she didn't have to fake her blush. No one had ever complimented her looks before. With the new clothes, so few weapons, wearing makeup, and having her hair fixed, she felt more feminine than she ever had before. She'd never really paid attention to her gender much before, but she was suddenly feeling a desire to straighten her hair or smooth the wrinkles out of her tunic.

"Go in the back," Pao said, pointing to a screen that hung on a door in the back of the room, presumably leading to the kitchen. "I've hired two other men today as well. They'll get you an apron."

"Thank you so much, sir," Kyuri said, dipping her head and bending her knees slightly in a demure approximation of a nod that she'd observed a few village girls do on their travels. She walked through the screen, knocking it aside with a hand, and promptly tripped over a small stoop. Kyuri's hand flashed out and she caught herself on the edge of a counter.

"Whoops, watch yourself little lady!" said a jovial, elderly voice. "I did the same thing when I first walked in."

Kyuri straightened up and looked around for the man. Her eyes went wide. General Iroh of the Fire Nation stood there in an apron tied with extra twine to reach around his gut. His hair and beard were loose, and he wore the green of an Earth Kingdom peasant.

Kyuri jerked out of her staring as Iroh cocked his head at her curiously. "I-I'm sorry," she said, affecting a nervous stammer. "It's just… you look a bit like someone I knew once," she said.

"Oh, who?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Oh, my grandfather," Kyuri said, lying flawlessly. It was the most realistic thing she could think of off the top of her head. "He worked in a tea shop too," she added, making this up as she went.

"Ah, well if he loved tea I'm sure he was a good man!" Iroh smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kida," Kyuri said, sticking out her hand. Iroh took it and bowed, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"A pretty name for a pretty lady!" he said with a teasing wink. Kyuri blinked. This was the great Fire Nation general, happily bouncing around in a tea shop and making playful comments to strangers.

"And who are you?" Kyuri asked rather belatedly, realizing she couldn't already now his name, and that he was, in all, likelihood, using an alias.

"My name is Mushi. My nephew, Lee, and I just came to Ba Sing Se as refugees," Iroh said.

"I've joined my aunt here after our village was decimated in a Fire Nation attack," Kyuri said. "That's why I've gotten job here, we need more money to support the both of us."

"Ah, well then you'll be needing an apron," Iroh said, pulling one off of a peg and tossing it to her. Kyuri caught it deftly and looped the top over her head, tying it behind her back deftly. "I take it you know how to wait tables?"

"More or less," Kyuri nodded.

"Alright," Iroh nodded. "Then go help my poor lonely nephew on the floor," he said, giving her a joking shove out the door.

"Uncle, we need two cups of-"

Zuko came in the door just as Iroh shoved her. The two collided, Kyuri staggering back against the counter and Zuko slamming into the door frame.

"I'm sorry," Kyuri said, slipping past him deftly and tilting her head so he couldn't see her face. She made her way out to the floor and glanced around, heart pounding.

"What can I get you?" she demanded, darting to the nearest table and trying to calm her racing heart, and trying to figure out precisely why it was racing. Could she still work here? Iroh and Zuko didn't seem to recognize her, so maybe it was safe. Who knew if she'd be able to find a job so easily elsewhere?

"We'll take an orange spice and a ginseng," said a man as he gazed soulfully into the eyes of his female companion. They were holding hands and just staring at each other. Kyuri wondered at the point of it all. Surely if this was some sort of date they should converse and get to know each other?

"I'll have that right out," she said, shaking her head at the illogicality of romance. She may have finally submitted to her emotions and her desire for a loving husband and family, but that didn't mean she understood romance any better.

"I need a cup of ginseng and a cup of orange spice," Kyuri said, re-entering the kitchen.

"Coming right up," Iroh said chirpily, turning to a row of pots. "And Lee wanted to apologize for running into you earlier."

Kyuri raised an eyebrow at Zuko, who was washing dirty cups in a sink with his sleeves rolled up, and staring at the bubbles with far more venom than they deserved.

"Yeah. Sorry," he grunted, glancing up at her.

"Lee, introduce yourself!" Iroh encouraged. "Be friendly!"

Zuko huffed at his uncle but pulled is hands out of the water and dried them. "Hi," he said abruptly, sticking out his hand. "I'm Lee."

"Kida," Kyuri said, swallowing hard as she took his hand hesitantly. They'd met before, of course, but she'd always been wearing her face paint and she'd never looked this much like an actually girl. He didn't seem to recognize her, she thought, vaguely wondering why her palm tingled where it brushed against his, but he suddenly narrowed his eyes at her and his grip tightened.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he wondered suspiciously.

"No," Kyuri said immediately. "I don't think so."

Zuko stared at the girl in front of him. She was tall, and skinny, and that fit. The features seemed rounder though. It was the eyes that were familiar. They were big and icy blue. His mind had immediately flashed to whirling blades and Waterbending, but these eyes had a warmth that the Dragora's had never quite managed. His eyes flicked to her hair. All black, not a white strand in sight. It _couldn't_ be her.

"Here you go," Iroh said, bounding forwards. Kyuri released Zuko's hand abruptly to take the tray from Iroh's hand. On it were two steaming cups of tea. "One orange spice and one ginseng."

"Thanks," Kyuri said, balancing the tray on her hip as she scooted out the door.

"One orange spice and one ginseng," she said as she approached the couple at the table. The man was gone to another table, talking to a group of men with heavy tans, probably farmers from the outskirts of Ba Sing Se in town for a brief break from the heat of the day.

"I'm the jasmine," the girl said. Kyuri handed her the cup and placed the other down in front of the man's empty seat.

"Enjoy your tea," she said, turning and making for another table where a set of twins had just taken their seats. A hand caught her wrist and Kyuri turned curiously, her hand instinctively going towards the dagger at her wrist.

The girl at the table was looking up at her with big green eyes that sparkled with… something. Adoration, tenderness, happiness, comfort, safety, and a whole host of other emotions seemed to come together to form one dizzyingly-intense look.

"How do you know if you're in love?" the girl pleaded. "Do you know?"

Kyuri blinked, surprised. "I… I don't know."

"I feel strange," the girl said thoughtfully, her hand sliding away from Kyuri's wrist. "Like I could float right out of my seat. When he smiles a t me," she said, glancing at the man a few tables away, "it's like I've been blessed. I get all nervous and shaky and I can barely think straight. I just start hoping for him to smile at me more, and I try everything to make him happy, because when he's upset so am I. Do you think that's love?"

It sounded like some sort of obsessive disorder.

She had n earthly idea how to wiggle out of this. "I suppose it could be," Kyuri said slowly. "I believe that's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"I suppose you're right," the girl sighed tiredly. "But… it would be so easy if I could just know whether he felt the same way, you know? Then I wouldn't have to worry that he doesn't feel the same way I do. I just so hope he does."

"I suspect he does," Kyuri said as the man came back over. He took a sip of his tea and looked at the girl.

"Do you mind if I step outside for a moment?" he asked her. "Bao wants to show me something in his cart real fast."

"Of course," the girl beamed at him. "I don't mind. Just hurry back," she added flirtatiously.

"Why would I delay?" the man asked, kissing her forehead tenderly and leaving the teashop with the group of farmers. Kyuri was suddenly seized with a wild urge.

"Another order?" Iroh asked as she walked into the kitchen purposefully.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said brusquely, hanging her apron on a peg and slipping out the back door. Iroh gave her a confused look but said nothing.

Kyuri slipped around the side alley of the shop and saw the man standing around a cart with the farmers, examining some burlap sacks in the back.

"Good haul!" he approved, slapping the man on the back. "That's a good harvest you had!"

'I know," one farmer said proudly. "Well, you've seen it, now get back to you're girl. She's prettier to look at then us."

"I won't deny it!" the man laughed, waving the farmers off as they departed. He turned to reenter the tea shop and Kyuri took her chance.

"Psst!" she hissed. The man looked up curiously. Kyuri emerged from the shadows and he blinked at her.

"Our waitress?" he said in confusion.

"I've just had a highly interesting conversation with your date," she said, ignoring the confused look on the man's face. "It would appear that she loves you but is hesitant to make her feelings known for fear they are unequalled. I would suggest you tell her soon, lest she lose interest," Kyuri advised, before turning and going back down the alley, leaving a grinning man behind her. She hustled back into the kitchen and tied her apron on again.

"Back so soon?" Iroh asked.

"I told you I'd only be a minute," Kyuri said irritably, untangling the strap of her apron from her chopsticks with a huff. She strode out of the kitchen and went to a table of two businessmen.

"What can I get you today?" she asked, listening with a half ear as they gave their orders (jasmine and lychee) and listening with the other half to the couple at the table (Sayuri, there's something I want to tell you)

"I'll have it right out," Kyuri said, smiling slightly as she returned to the kitchen, feeling highly proud of herself as the couple's words played in her mind.

"I love you."

Sayuri gasped. "Chang, I love you too!"

"Matchmaking isn't part of your job description," Iroh said slyly when she re-entered the kitchen. Kyuri turned away from him and busied herself with brewing tea. A small smile on her face.

It felt good to help that couple out. They were quite obviously in love and she was happy they were happy together. It was nice to see that in the midst of all this war and bloodshed that some things, like love, remained pure and innocent among the masses.

"Order up!" Iroh called. Kyuri took the tray and went out to the floor, handing out tea cups and gathering up empty ones.

Zuko watched the new girl suspiciously. He still couldn't figure it out. She looked so familiar… Not so much her features, though her eyes still reminded him of Kyuri. It was the way she moved. She moved like a Waterbenders, sliding through the tables with ease, swishing her hips back and forth to avoid tables and chairs, spinning around corners and balancing the tray flawlessly, never spilling drop of the hot liquid.

He shook his head. He was just being paranoid, he had to be.

Kyuri was acutely aware of Zuko watching her throughout the day. It made her nervous when his eyes followed her as she wound around the tea room. She was a fool to thin that removing her face paint would make it any less obvious who she was. But then, he didn't seem to have figured it out yet. He just had a vague feeling of familiarity. She could probably stay here and he would get over it in a few days. Then again he was a remarkably determined individual.

By the time she had taken off work Kyuri had decided that she was going to try and stay. If Zuko or Iroh found her out, she would leave immediately. Besides, maybe even if they found out they wouldn't say anything. She could reveal them as well, fire Benders in and Earth kingdom city. She was travelling with the Avatar. She would be fine, but if word got out about them they would probably be lynched within the hour. The ball was still in her court, she thought, relaxing as she walked in the door, only to be attacked by Katara and Toph wearing their new, expensive robes and wearing makeup.

"What's going on?" she demanded as they hustled her into one of the bedrooms. Katara began stripping her as Toph wound her hair up with sure fingers.

"We figured out a way to see the Earth King," Toph grinned. "Ever been to a royal party, Iceberg?"


	20. Beautiful Inside and Out

**Two updates in two days, yeah! I came home pepped up and kept writing and writing and didn't stop for ages, and this came out! I opened for a local fashion show today and came home so full of nervous energy I couldn't stop writing, and you gys get to reap the benefits!**

* * *

As the Earth King's party for his pet bear convened, three unknown beauties slipped from an alleyway and made their way to the crowd waiting to get in. They all wore lavish, floor-length green robes, fans fluttering in front of their delicately painted faces. They moved with small, graceful strides and held their shoulders high and confident.

One was small, with dark hair pulled tightly into shoulder-length braids hanging to her shoulders on either side of her pale face. Haunting pale blue eyes stared from under blue lids, giving her face an air of mystery. She was petite, her small waist shown by a sash draped elegantly at the smallest part.

The second was curvy, of medium height. Her dark chocolate hair was swept up around a hair decoration, curls dropping elegantly around her face. Her movements were graceful and flowing. She seemed to glide, small silk slippers poking from under her robes with each step. Brown eye makeup played up the dusky hint of her dark skin.

The last was tall and statuesque, with eyes the color of ice. Her movements were purposeful, but restrained, each step confident and sure shoulders thrown back. The hand gripping her fan was slim and dainty. Her cheeks were rouged with a color to play up her own dark skin. Her black hair was swept back from her face and up into a high chignon, held with a green clip.

"I feel ridiculous," Katara hissed behind her fan as they made for the door.

"Just remember if you believe you belong here others will too," Toph coached.

"Invitation," barked the guard at the door.

"I think this will suffice," Toph said confidently, pulling out the paper that identified her as a Bei Fong.

"No admittance without an invitation," the guard said coldly. "Step out of line please."

"Look," Toph snapped. "The Pang's and the Yum Su Han's are in there waiting for us, and I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let us in."

"Step out of line," the guard said, placing one threatening hand on his sword.

Katara and Kyuri escorted Toph away as a carriage rolled up and a man got out. Two guars bowed, showing deference. Kyuri narrowed her eyes and glanced back at the door guard. Soldiers tended to show more loyalty to their actual commanders than the monarchy itself, a fact many military leaders had exploited in history. Was this man a general, perhaps, or some other high-ranking officer?

Katara seemed to have the same idea, because she grabbed Toph and Kyuri and dragged them over to the man.

"Excuse me sir?" she said innocently, all girlish sweetness. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my cousin lost our invitations. She's blind," Katara said, leaning forwards and whispering confidentially. "Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried," she fretted.

"It would be my honor," the man said in a smooth, low voice. He gave them a small bow and led them to the door. The guard let them pass with barely a glance, bowing deeply to the man.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he commented as they entered the room where they party was being held. Kyuri looked around with the eye of an architect. The molding was beautiful, and the columns were placed at precise points so as never to obscure a view of the king's seat on a raised dais. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Long Feng, a Cultural Minister here in Ba Sing Se."

A Dai Li, Kyuri thought.

"My name's Kwa Mi, and this… Dung," Katara said, glancing at Toph and restraining giggles.

"And I'm Kida," Kyuri said, subtly reaching over and stepping on Katara's toes. She shot her a glance that said, _this is serious, no playing._

"Now where is your family?" Long Feng asked. "I'd like to meet them."

"I don't see them now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon!" Katara chirped quickly. "Thank you for all your help," she said, clamping down on Toph's arm and dragging her away. Long Feng appeared in front of them again.

"No, please," he said kindly. "As your escort it would be dishonorable of me to leave you before you find your family. We'll keep looking."

"_He knows."_

"_I think you're right."_

"_Or he could just be a good Samaritan," _Sangilak mused. "_Or he thinks you're three pretty, unattached girls."_

"_Sang, don't be vulgar."_

"_I wasn't, but he might be,"_

"_I can handle myself,"_ Kyuri huffed, her hand going to the hilts of the two knives concealed beneath her robes on the outsides of her thighs.

And thus, Katara, Toph, and Kyuri found themselves trapped by social obligation. Long Feng followed them diligently, pointing couples out and asking if they were their parents. Kyuri tried to sneak away to let Sokka and Aang in through the side door, but Long Feng appeared beside her from seemingly nowhere, asking where she was going. Kyuri told him she was looking for the bathroom. He informed her it wasn't wise to wander around unescorted and she was returned to Toph and Katara's sides, looking appropriately chastened.

"Another crab puff please," Toph said. Kyuri turned and let loose a small smile. There was Aang, dressed as a busboy and bearing a decanter of wine. Sokka stood beside him in the same disguise, holding a tray of food.

"You found us!" Aang grinned.

"I'd know your dainty footsteps anywhere Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned, taking a crab puff as Katara walked over.

"Thanks for letting us in," Sokka said pointedly.

"Sorry," Katara apologized. "But the guy that escorted us in won't let us out of his sight!"

"What guy?" Sokka asked, looking around. The girls turned, looking for Long Feng, but he was gone.

"What are you doing here? You must leave or we'll all be in terrible trouble!"

Joo Dee, however, was not.

"Not until we see the Earth King," Sokka said, fending her off with a tray.

"No you really must leave!" Joo Dee insisted, grabbing for him. Sokka stepped away from her, banged into Aang, who stumbled and sent wine flying from the jug. It sloshed all over a woman in light blue and yellow robes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized profusely. "No, don't shout!" He bent a jet of air towards her. Her robes and hair stretched out comically behind her and stayed that way, makeup smeared across her face.

"Oh, the Avatar!" she blinked at Aang and smiled, seemingly unaware of her state of dress. "I didn't know the Avatar would be here!"

"Avatar?"

"Avatar, did she say?"

"_The _Avatar?"

"The _Avatar?_"

"Where?"

Aang was suddenly the center of attention in the room.

"Keep them busy while we hunt for the Earth King," Sokka advised.

"Hey everybody, look at this!" Aang called. He jumped up onto a table, balancing on top of a slim bottle and twirling colored drinks in a sphere over his head. The crowd awed and clapped, surrounding the table and pleading for more. The bear climbed up on the table and clapped delightedly as Aang continued performing.

Half the crowd turned as a gong rang and a figure was carried in on a palanquin. The litter was surrounded on all four sides by soldiers. Kyuri caught the glint of glasses and the peak of a crown on the head of the figure as it was lowered to the ground.

"Aang, the Earth King!" Sokka called, pointing.

"Greetings your Majesty!" Aang chirped, rolling down the table on an air scooter. Several people jerked up their plates as he passed. The guards advanced and the palanquin was hastily removed as Aang came forwards.

Toph yelped slightly and so did Katara. Kyuri watched as stony hands clasped over their mouths and hands and yanked them backwards through the crowd. A stony hand closed across her mouth, another one gripping her wrists, and she was yanked off her feet and dragged into the shadow of a corridor, into the waiting grasp of a Dai Li agent.

The Dai Li man, Shung, had made a big mistake. He'd left Kyuri's legs free.

She showed him this mistake by kicking one foot up and nailing him right under the brim of his wide hat. He staggered back, but the stone around her did not yield. She spun and dragged her foot along the ground, raising it at the last possible second and hooking it. She nailed the man directly in the kidney. He yelped and the stone dropped away as his concentration broke in a flood of pain. Kyuri lunged at him, fists and feet flying, hitting a stream of points along his arm and clicking off his bending. He raised his hands, intending to bend, but nothing happened.

Four more Dai Li suddenly rushed from the shadows. Kyuri screamed in rage as hands clamped around her individual hands and ankles, stretching her limbs out and lifting her slightly off the ground. She was completely immobile. A fifth hand closed over her mouth, cutting off her scream as she was ferried through the corridors and into a dimly-lit library.

"Kuyri!" Katara shouted when she saw her. The Dai Li pulled Kyuri towards a stone column and the hands blended in seamlessly, holding her in rock shackles. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were free.

"Are you okay? Why'd they restrain just you?" Katara fretted.

"She's the biggest threat," Toph snorted, flicking her hands. The rock fell away and Kyuri was free. "Idiots."

Aang suddenly entered with Long Feng, who took a seat by the fireplace. Instantly, they were all on him and shouting.

"Why won't you let us see the king?" Sokka demanded. "We have vital information that could help win the war!"

"His majesty is much too busy with preserving the cultural heritage of the city, his top priority, to deal with the day-to-day minutia of the military. He has no time for political squabbles."

"This could be really important!" Aang insisted.

"His time is devoted to decrees on that very subject. I am in charge of the other things, including the military."

"So he's just a figurehead," Katara realized.

"He's your puppet!" Toph accused.

"Oh no!" Long Feng protested, seeming insulted. "His majesty is an icon, a god to his people! He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of the war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that could leave the Fire Nation defenseless!" Sokka insisted. "You could mount an invasion, and-"

"Silence!"

Long Feng rose and Sokka took a step back, stunned. "Enough! I have no interest in your petty plans! It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned. Constant news of an escalating war could throw the citizens into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia, the last one on earth."

"You can't do that!" Katara said, appalled and angry. "You can't keep the truth from all those people."

"I'll tell them myself if I have to!" Aang said furiously. "I'll make sure everyone knows!"

"Until now you have been treated as honored guests," Long Feng said, bending over so that he was nose to nose with Aang. "But now you will be followed by Dai Li agents at all times. If you mention the war, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you're looking for your bison. It would be a shame if you couldn't complete your mission. Joo Dee will escort you home."

A woman scurried inside, bowing.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara demanded, recoiling. Because no matter what Long Feng said, this was not Joo Dee. This woman was completely different. They didn't even have the same hair color, Kyuri noted. She glanced at Long Feng, who was smiling in satisfaction.

"I am Joo Dee," the woman said, with the same eerily constant smile the real Joo Dee had worn. "I will be your hostess as long as you are in our lovely city."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyuri reported to Pao's the next day with dark circles under her eyes. They hadn't gotten to bed until very late the night before. She hadn't even had a chance to tell the others that Zuko and Iroh were in town after all the commotion died down. They'd all passed out around the table talking about the new developments and what that meant for them. When they woke up, Kyuri had been dressed in Kida's closed and sent off to work by a bleary-eyed Katara and Toph.

"Rough night?" Iroh asked sympathetically when she stumbled in with dark bags of skin hanging under her eyes.

"You've no idea," Kyuri muttered as she pulled on her apron.

"That's not the arm hole," Iroh said, smothering chuckles.

"Oh," Kyuri yawned, fixing the apron around.

"So what happened?" Iroh asked teasingly. "Part of a secret rebellious gang? Got into a fight in an alley?"

"I snuck into the party the Earth King had last night and was kidnapped by agents of the Dai Li," Kyuri said, her face completely serious. Iroh burst out laughing.

"You have an interesting imagination, Kida!"

"_You know, I think I like him."_

"_Oh hush, or I'll start plucking scales instead of waiting for them to shed."_

A mental wince. _"That's not funny."_

Kyuri began taking orders. She moved among tables skillfully. She found the job boringly monotonous, but she did indeed hear things. Soldiers came in discussing what they'd been up too. Frequently this involved breaking up fights. Sometimes businessmen and people from the middle ring came in too, and it was then that Kyuri found out about the struggles in the trade industry. It was nearly noon when Kyuri realized the place was much more packed than it had been the day before.

"Where'd all these people come from?" she finally asked Pao.

"It's Mushi!" Pao beamed. "That man's a genius with tea leaves! The word spread like wildfire!"

"Ah," Kyuri nodded.

"Hurry up, hurry up, we need more table," Pao said, waving her towards a pair of soldiers that had just come in.

"Can I take your orders please?"

"I'll take a jasmine, I hear that's the specialty," one said.

"And I'll try the raspberry," the other said. Kyuri nodded.

"I'll have it here in a minute," she said, returning to the kitchen.

"Jasmine and raspberry," Kyuri said to Iroh as she entered.

"You're doing very well," Iroh praised. "You aunt must be pleased with all the tip money."

In truth, Sokka was happy. At least they wouldn't be scrounging for food money when they left Ba Sing Se.

"It's helped a lot," Kyuri agreed.

"Tell me something Kyuri."

"What?" Kyuri asked without thinking, and froze. She turned to face Iroh, her head held high. Iroh was looking at her in amusement.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Kyuri asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"No," Iroh said. "What purpose would that serve?"

"Fine," Kyuri nodded. "Then your secret's safe with me too."

Nothing more was said. Iroh was not Zuko. He would not attack her. He would keep her secrets to herself because he was a man of unquestionable honor, no matter where he came from.

The door banged open.

"I'm tired out waiting!" shouted a young male voice. Kyuri frowned as she and Iroh walked out into the tearoom to see what the commotion was, standing beside Zuko. Kyuri inhaled sharply when she saw who it was.

"These two men are Firebenders!" Jet shouted, pointing at Zuko and Iroh. He drew his swords and stepped forwards. "I know they're Firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop," said the soldier who had ordered jasmine tea, looking at Jet quizzically. "That's what he does."

"I know they're Firebenders!" Jet insisted. The two soldiers rose, narrowing their eyes.

"Drop your swords boy," one said, his voice a strictly no-nonsense tone. "Nice and easy!"

"You'll have to defend yourselves," Jet said, stepping forwards. "Then everyone will see what you can do. Go ahead, show them what you can do."

The soldier moved a hand to the sword scabbard at his side, but Zuko just stalked forwards, swept the sword from the guard's scabbard, and separated them it into dao broadswords.

"You want a show?" he demanded. "I'll give you one!"

With one foot he hooked a table and sent it flying towards Jet with a kick. Jet jumped over the table and came at Zuko, who jumped back onto another table. Jet sliced through it, leaving Zuko to balance with a foot on each half as it teetered. Jet swiped out on half of the table and Zuko balanced on a single half for a moment before jumping u to avoid a swing from a hook sword. Jet jumped back from Zuko's retaliatory strike. He raced forwards and the two locked swords.

Kyuri grabbed two table legs from the wreckage and jumped forwards, smoothly separating both pairs of swords and inserting herself between the two. Jet's eyes bugged when he saw her. He'd seen her without her face paint. He knew what she looked like.

"You!" he shouted accusingly. "You're defending him? He's a Firebender! They killed your parents!"

Kyuri cursed Katara for being so smitten and foolishly open with Jet. She dropped one table leg. The other cut through the air and smashed down on his head, sending him to the ground, dazed.

"Anybody else want to start something?" she demanded, staring around at the tea room suspiciously and tapping the piece of wood against her palm threateningly. If Jet was here, Smellerbee and Longshot should be too, or at least one of the old gang. But she saw no one she recognized, only patrons shaking their heads quickly. "Good." She swept down and grabbed Jet callously by his fluffy hair, dragging him over and dropping him at the soldiers' feet. "I believe you'll be wanting this."

"Nobody will try anything with these two working here, Pao," one of the soldiers said with a weak laugh as he dragged Jet upright. Zuko wordlessly held the swords out to the other soldier, who took them with a small laugh.

"What a mess!" Pao huffed as the soldiers escorted Jet out. He scurried forwards with a dustpan and broom. "It'll take ages to clean this up!"

"Sorry for the trouble," Zuko apologized gruffly.

"Not mad at you!" Pao insisted, waving a hand irritably. "You have a right to defend yourself. What was the fool thinking, accusing my teamaker of being a Firebender?" he scoffed.

"Best teamaker in the city!" called someone at the back of the room, and levity returned to the shop as Iroh blushed as gave his thanks. Kyuri, Zuko, and Iroh returned to the kitchen to take a moment before taking more orders.

"That guys seemed to know you," Zuko said, looking at the waitress pointedly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and busied herself with straightening the menus.

"We all have our pasts," she said cryptically. "After my village was raided and my parents killed I fell in with his Freedom Fighters. I found out what they were really like though, and I left."

Kyuri smiled slightly. It was true, every word, however so severely edited as to be almost meaningless.

"And how did a village girl learn to fight like that?" Zuko asked doggedly. Kyuri turned and locked eyes with him. She was actually enjoying this a bit, playing with Zuko like this. Maybe it wasn't healthy, but it made her pulse race a bit and made her feel warm and almost… flirtatious.

"How did a village boy learn to use dao broadswords?"

"How does as village girl know what they are?" Zuko continued.

"How does a village boy learn to wield dual swords? Two, that's tricky."

"How does a village girl know how hard it is to use dual swords?"

"How does a village boy forget that this village girl was once part of a rebel group so quickly?" Kyuri asked with a small smile.

"How does a village girl get involved with a rebel group?"

Kyuri paused. He had her there. She'd gotten caught up and pushed too much, and now Zuko was thinking. She didn't need him to be thinking, because he might figure it out. He wasn't stupid.

"I have orders to take," Kyuri said softly, leaving the kitchen.

She was glad to get home that night, and spent dinner telling her friends what they'd learned.

The next morning she rose with the sun and went out into the backyard with Yoshio's diary. She hadn't spent much time with Sangilak lately. Things had been too hectic. But now she lay back against his comforting scales, scratching under his chin, and opened the book.

_Sozin is everything I could have ever dreamed of. Fire Lord, wealthy, attractive. He is a powerful bender and does not make any allowances for my gender when we spar. There was a time when that was all I desired. But now I have my general, and I know that this is what true love means. With Sozin is a pale shadow of what I have with my general._

_I remember how I blushed and tittered girlishly when I met Sozin. I lost my head. With my general I do none of that. I have my sense about me and no need to blush or titter for I know he loves me just as dearly as I love him, no matter what loyalty he has to the Fire Lord. _

_It's like fire in my heart. It keeps me warm in the darkness of my marriage. It makes my body warm when I touch my general and when I hold him. I feel with him the safety of my element, a heat in our relationship which was not present with Sozin. I know that heat comes from love and knowing I am loved in return. I think in my heart I always knew that Sozin did not love me, and so I could never have that fire with him. With my general, I can._

_With my general, I can have anything I desire. With him, I have the strength to do things I would not have had the courage for before. My strength becomes his, and his becomes mine. His support takes my fear of the unknown from me. Now my only fear is the loss of him._

Kyuri closed the book.

"Yoshio always wrote passionately."

"It's beautiful," Kyuri said weakly. _"To feel something like that…"_

Sangilak laughed._ "You silly girl. You already feel love."_

"_For Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph, yes. The love of family, or friendship, yes. This kind of love, for a man, I do not feel."_

"_Look for heat."_

"_What?"_

"_Look for heat. Around whom does your blood heat? Find him, and then you'll have your love for a man. Just make sure he doesn't try anything, or I'll-"_

Images of bloody carnage filled Kyuri's mind and she winced. "Sang…." She groaned.

"_Just kidding. But in all seriousness Kyuri, watch for heat." _

"Kyuri?" Katara called out the door. "Are you out here?"

"Over her," Kyuri replied.

"Oh," Katara said, walking over. "Toph and I were thinking of having a girl's day. You know, go to a spa, have some pampering. What do you think?"

Kyuri blinked at her. "Do I have to?"

"That's what Toph said too," Katara sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, it'll be fun. Joo Dee already called a carriage to take us to a spa and said that we have a charge account that will be covered for us. We can do whatever we want. Won't it be nice to relax for a while?"

"I suppose," Kyuri submitted, and followed Katara out to meet Toph in the waiting carriage.

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa," Toph said dully when they arrived. "Sounds like my kind of place."

Kyuri watched the pair of girls exiting, dressed in silk robes, faces powdered to perfection, not a hair out of place. "I don't think I can do this."

"Come on you guys, get ready for some serious pampering!" Katara cheered.

"Fine," Toph submitted. There was no arguing with Katara when she got her mind set on something. "As long as they don't touch my feet."

They went in and were given robes to wear throughout their treatments and a list of all the treatments offered. Katara picked some for them all to do together, and insisted they pick a few things to do individually.

The first half of the day, they stayed together. First, they got manicures and pedicures. Toph struggled with having her feet touched and kicked her pedicurist through a wall. Kyuri, who's nails were in a perpetually ragged state due to her lack of caring, took a lot longer than Katara. Next, they stripped down and got into a bath of hot mud and relaxed, listening to soothing music. Last, they trooped into a sauna and relaxed with their hair up in towels, letting the steam soak in.

Then, they separated. Toph wanted a bath in volcanic mud, saying she was curious about how it was different than regular mud. Then she decided on some sort of mud-mask cleansing treatment. Katara went off for some sort of hair-care regimen that made her hair shinier and fluffier, before getting a deep-tissue massage, where she found Kyuri with an irate masseuse who claimed, "Even her knots have knots! It's insanity!" Kyuri, meanwhile, had had her hair cut shorter and styled.

They joined up again to close out their day with makeovers. The woman working on them seemed to have fun working with Kyuri and Katara's darker complexions, saying it required 'a whole new color palette than we're used to!' In the end, Katara and Kyuri's eyes were shadowed in blue, as were Toph's, and lined in deep black kohl. Their lips were shiny and plump and their cheeks were rosy.

"I have to say, that wasn't so bad," Toph admitted as they walked home. "It's not really my type of thing, but I actually feel… girly."

Kyuri had slowly gotten used to the application of makeup after their exploits in Ba Sing Se and playing 'Kida' and work, but she'd never had anything this intricately done. "I agree with you Toph."

"It's about time we all got out and did something together," Katara agreed as they crossed a bridge. Halfway, they met a trio of girls.

"Great makeup," one said slyly.

"Thanks," Toph smiled, oblivious, while Kyuri tensed and waited for the follow up.

"For a clown!"

Toph lowered her face and paused at the edge of the bridge.

"Let's just keep walking," Katara coaxed. Kyuri turned and lounged against the bridge rail, watching the girls with narrowed eyes. One made eye contact with her and quickly looked away uncomfortably.

"I think she looks cute," one cooed. "Like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle monkey."

"Good one Star!" cheered the twittering girls.

"Let's go Toph," Katara said, looking at the girl coldly.

"No, no!" Toph said shakily, turning to face the girls. "Like a poodle monkey, hah! You know what else is a good one?" The stomped and the girls dropped into the water below as the bridge vanished out from under them.

"Now that was funny," Katara laughed.

Kyuri cocked her head and looked down at the girls. They looked like melting cakes in their layers of sopping silk. "I take delight in the fact that one day you will irritate someone who won't hesitate to beat you black and blue. Perhaps a less-restrained Dragora than I," she said pointedly, adding a wolfish grin. The girls paled as she waved her hands in sync with Katara and the river washed them, shrieking, downstream.

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about," Katara said as she and Kyuri caught up with Toph.

"It's okay," the blind girl answered carelessly. "One of the good things about being blind is that I don't have to worry about appearances. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am," she said, pausing. A tear fell down her cheek.

"That's what I really admire about you Toph," Katara said softly. "You're so strong, and confident, and self-assured. I know it doesn't matter, but you're really pretty."

"I am?" Toph asked quietly.

"Yeas," Kyuri nodded. "And not just your features. I remember when I was little I looked at an older girl in the tribe, and told my mother that I wished I was pretty like her. My mother told me that she was one of the ugliest people she'd ever seen. I couldn't believe it; I asked her why. My mother told me that it was because her attitude made her ugly. All these foul words poured out and stained her pretty appearance. You are not only pretty in appearance, but in personality, and that is more important than looks."

"Thanks guys," Toph grinned. "I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you two look like."


	21. Discovered

Kyuri didn't want to spend the day in the house, but it also wasn't quite time for her to go to work. She went home with Katara and Toph, changed into the green clothes Kida favored, and then slipped down to the lower ring, where she wandered about aimlessly.

She looked up as she heard a child sobbing. A young boy stood in the middle of the street, holding a small toy and bawling. His mother knelt before him, trying to calm him down. She cooed and clucked at him, but the boy kept falling.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

Kyuri blinked in surprise as she heard the gravelly voice. Iroh stepped forwards from the crowd, holding a pipa and playing the stringed instrument expertly. He knelt before the boy and took a breath to start the next few lines. Kyuri , not sure what inspired her, joined him, walking over and standing by the boy.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home."

Iroh looked up at her and smiled as the mother pulled her now-smiling son away. "It's not every day I get to sing a duet with such a pretty girl, Kyu- er, Kida."

"Don't bother to pretend Iroh," Kyuri said calmly. "There's no point in it now. I assume you've told Zuko?"

"No, actually," Iroh said as he stood and returned the pipa to the merchant's cart. "It's up to him to figure it out. Would you like to join me on my walk?"

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." Kyuri quoted.

"I agree," Iroh smiled. "So, what brings you out on such a nice day?"

"An inability to sit still."

"Ah. Yes, you seem like one of those people."

"What kind of people?" Kyuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The kind that doesn't like being stationary. You prefer to be out doing things. Zuko is much the same. The paperwork of being Fire Lord will kill him!" Iroh laughed.

"Well, he'd best learn to deal with it," Kyuri said sharply. "He'll be Fire Lord soon if we have our way."

Iroh winced slightly. "Let's… not speak of the war today."

Kyuri nodded. "Alright. Have you any destination in mind?"

"Yes, but no particular path to get there."

'Wandering vaguely?"

"In a sense," Iroh chuckled. He turned down an alley. "Come, let's see what's down here!"

Kyuri followed and they found themselves in a small courtyard between several houses where a group of four children were paying some kind of game. The pair paused to watch.

"Duck!" Kyuri called as the children's ball went rogue and came flying towards them. She and Iroh both stooped and the ball whistled over their head, tearing through the rice paper window they had been standing in front of.

"It's usually best to admit to admit to mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor!" Iroh advised the children. The ground shook under their feet and a large, bare torso appeared in the hole in the window. It lowered and a rugged, angry face appeared.

"When I get my hands on you kids the window won't be the only thing broken!" he raged.

"But not in this case," Iroh submitted. "Run!"

He and Kyuri took off sprinting with the children, who scattered down different alleys. Kyuri laughed as she ran beside Iroh, ignoring the strange looks they got as they passed.

"You're fast," Iroh huffed as they ducked into an alley. "Faster than this old man."

"You kept up well," Kyuri disagreed as she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and smiling slightly.

"Give me all your money!"

Kyuri cracked an eye to see a man in ragged clothes standing in front of them, pointing a crooked knife at them alternately. His feet were twisted awkwardly under him, clearly unstable.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked, blinking at the man.

"I'm… I'm mugging you!" he responded, but he seemed unsure even as he brandished the knife.

"With that stance?" Kyuri said drily, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh… what?" Clearly he'd never had anyone critique his mugging skills. "Just give me your money old man! And you too, girl, any valuables you have on you!"

"With a poor stance you are unbalanced and can easily be knocked to the ground," Iroh explained, shaking his head Kyuri lunged forwards and demonstrated this. She simply shoved him in the shoulder. Hs staggered back and she snatched his knife, dropping and sweeping his legs. He hit the ground hard and Kyuri examined his knife, shaking her head.

"Dull," she huffed. Iroh extended his hand to the fallen mugger, helping him up. Kyuri pulled from her belt a whet stone. Iroh gave her a curious look and she shrugged, shifting her sleeves back slightly to show her own knives in explanation for why she was carrying it.

"With a solid stance you are a much more serious threat," Iroh instructed, demonstrating. The man mirrored Iroh's stance as Kyuri ran the stone across the blade with a rasping sound. Iroh corrected a few aspects of the man's posture.

"Much better," Kyuri said, nodding in approval and handing him back his knife. The man ran his finger across the blade and hissed as blood welled on his skin.

"To be honest, you don't seem like the criminal type," Iroh mused.

"I know," the man said weakly. "I'm just confused."

"I find tea and conversation can always make my thoughts stop swirling," Iroh advised, plunking himself down on the ground and pulling a teapots and cups from his lunch basket. The mugger blinked as Kyuri sat, obviously surprised he'd been invited to drink with them, but he sat anyway. He explained about his career troubles and Iroh consoled him as the three of them sat and drank jasmine tea.

"You really think I could be a good masseur?" the man smiled. "This is great! No one's ever believed in me before!"

"While it's always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can go a long way," Iroh advised.

They finished their tea and the ex-mugger went on his way happily.

"Would you mind coming a bit farther with me?" Iroh asked Kyuri as he left. "I'd be glad of some company this afternoon."

"I don't mind," Kyuri said. "We don't have to be at Pao's for another hour."

"Then follow me," Iroh said.

He led her up and onto a hill as the sun hovered at its zenith. A solitary tree stood at the top of the hill. It was there, at the base of the tree, that Iroh crouched and revealed what else was in his basket. He stacked a few stones and placed a cloth over them. On either side he placed offerings of food and a small pouch of coins. He pulled out a tray for holding incense and sat it down. Behind it, he placed a picture of a young man. He brought out two sticks of incense and lit them with quick pinches of his fingers, placing them on the tray.

"A shrine," Kyuri breathed. "I cannot- I shouldn't be here, this is private."

"Grief is never something on should keep to themselves," Iroh said softly, staring at the picture sadly. "That is how it festers."

Kyuri closed her eyes. "That I understand."

"Happy birthday my son," Iroh whispered to the picture. "If only I could have helped you too." Tears streamed down the old man's face as he sang. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home."

Iroh looked up to find Kyuri with her head bowed. Her hands were folded in front of her mouth as if in prayer. A single tear ran down her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Lu Ten."

"He has a kind face."

"He was the kindest boy I ever knew."

"What happened to him?"

"He died in the attempted invasion of Ba Sing Se, when I was a general," Iroh admitted. He saw her own grief-filled eyes. "Who did you lose?"

"My parents," Kyuri said. Her eyes dulled and her face became stony as she spoke, her own protective measures even as two more tears rolled down her cheeks. "They were killed in the Fire Nation raid on the Southern Tribe. I came home and found my mother decapitated and my father gutted. I was almost killed myself," she admitted.

"But you got away," Iroh said soothingly.

Kyuri gave a savage, disparaging smirk. "Oh no. I didn't have to run."

"Their killer was gone?" Iroh reasoned. "Or he let you go?"

"Oh no. He was set on killing me. But I killed him first," Kyuri said. "The first and last time I've ever killed."

Iroh blinked. Suddenly he understood. He'd seen this girl from afar during battles, a cold and unstoppable force in battle, like the icy tundra she called home. And here was why. Her young life had been dominated by a trauma that many men two and three times her age couldn't deal with. Her heart had been iced over as a measure to protect herself. But he could see that the ice had cracked away in places. This was not the same girl who had first challenged Zuko coldly in the middle of the Southern village, dispassionately dispatching soldiers with a dragon at her back. This girl's heart had thawed enough to allow her to show her tears to him, an almost-stranger, and to admit to murder. No, not murder. This girl had killed, yes, but she was not a murderer.

"We should get to work," Kyuri said calmly. She reached up and swatted her hand in front of her face. Her tears vaporized from her face, leaving a tiny trace of steam behind as they walked away from the hill.

They came into work to find Zuko already there, waiting tables. Iroh got to work organizing the shelves while Kyuri made her way to the kitchen, her head ducked to keep from showing any evidence that she'd been crying. She found her apron hanging on its peg and pulled it on, emerging to find Zuko talking to his uncle.

"That girl at the corner table knows we're Fire Nation," he hissed at his uncle. Kyuri looked at the girl curiously. Her eyes kept drifting towards the pair of Firebenders. Specifically, towards Zuko.

"Don't look!" Zuko snapped as Iroh glanced over his shoulder.

"That's right, I've seen her in here before," Iroh said conspiratorially. "She seems to have quite the little crush on you!"

"What?" Zuko gaped.

"You're a little slow, aren't you?" Kyuri snorted. Zuko looked up at her, and his eyes locked on hers. They got wide suddenly.

"Excuse me," the girl form the corner said, appearing at the register. She held out a handful of coins to Zuko, but he wouldn't look at her. Instead, he kept his eyes on Kyuri. She narrowed her own eyes back and slipped into the kitchen.

"Uncle, take her money," Zuko snapped as he followed 'Kida' into the kitchen, oblivious to the despairing look on the face of the girl from the corner. She was at the counter, chopping tea leaves viciously and with such deftness he was amazed he hadn't noticed it before.

Kyuri heard Zuko come in behind her, but she continued her work, even when he seized her upper arm and spun her around, slamming her against the edge of the counter.

"Lee, what's wrong?" she asked with big eyes. She would play Kida to the end, until it was clear he had figured it out. She thought he had, but it could be something else…

Kyuri stiffened as Zuko's finger pressed gently against her eyelid. Her skin burned as the finger dragged down along her jaw line and out towards her temple. Her breath was short, and she was confused, until he formed the characteristic inverted triangle under her eye. He was smearing the eye shadow she wore into the same design as her face paint.

Kyuri cursed herself. She'd been so careful to avoid blue for precisely this reason, and one relaxing day at the spa was all it took to make her slip. Not to mention her hair was back to the jaw-length, choppy layers it had been in when they first met, fighting in the middle of the Southern village. She was careless today, and it had cost her her disguise.

"You," Zuko breathed, staring at her. He'd thought all along that she was Kyuri, even though rationally he had reasoned there was no cause for her to work in a tea shop, let alone one he and his uncle worked in. It was the light blue powder smeared on her lids that had finally sealed it, the same color as that paint she always wore.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice low.

"Philosophers have pondered on that for millennia and you expect me to have the answer?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips, but her eyes danced tauntingly, the same way 'Kida's' had. It really was her, but still not. This Kyuri… there was something different. She was more approachable now, not bristling with weapons and painted like some primal spirit, but it was also something in the way she moved and her demeanor that was more open than when they had last met.

But she was still being defiant…

"Don't get smart," Zuko growled. "Answer the question."

"Well, you forcefully put me in this position, that's why I'm here."

"Stop!" Zuko snapped.

"You stop," Kyuri retorted. Her knee came up, catching him in the stomach gently. She didn't give it the force to hurt though, just applied enough pressure to make him release her and retreat, and to remind what she could do. "You've not forgotten that you've yet to beat me, have you?"

"You're not armed now," Zuko said viciously. He glared at her. Kyuri... here! His head was spinning. All the small smiles he'd seen from 'Kida,' the teasing and the jokes that he had in all honesty enjoyed were from her? It was so at odds with what he knew of her.

Kyuri abruptly reversed their positions, this time pinning him to the counter, a knife sliding from her sleeve and into her hand. She pressed it threateningly to his throat.

"I'm never unnarmed," she corrected.

"You were once," Zuko said. He knocked her hand aside. Kyuri surrendered, her point made, and let the knife clatter to the ground. Zuko's wrists wrapped around her own. "Remember?"

Kyuri remembered the night the pirates attacked, back when Zuko had command of an entire ship. She'd made to sneak back to the camp upon seeing the landing parties and run directly into him. He'd grabbed her wrists just like this, and his hands had been just as warm then, like fire was barely contained by his skin.

"Firebenders are always so warm," Kyuri mused absently. Her head twitched and water streamed from a teapot, surrounding her hands and icing them. Zuko flinched at the cold and heated his hands in retaliation. Kyuri smiled slightly. It was … exciting, this sensation. The familiar cold of ice, but just on the other side was burning fire. She could feel it licking and swirling against the ice.

"Haven't you learned by now?" she said softly, meeting his eyes. "Your bending can't fight mine, just like mine can't fight yours. There are many reasons why it can't, not the least of which is… I have no desire to fight you," she admitted.

"You had a knife at my throat just a moment ago," Zuko said pointedly. He could feel the comforting heat of fire around his hands, but just beyond the flames was the bite of cold ice. It slipped closer and farther away as the fire swirled, a tantalizing presence that gave him goosebumps.

Kyuri laughed slightly, and Zuko watched her shoulders shake. He couldn't recall ever seeing her laugh at him as Kyuri, and not as 'Kida. Somehow, knowing who she really was gave the action much more meaning. Kyuri, his long-time opponent, was laughing at him. Not, not even really at him. With him was more like it, like two acquaintances sharing a joke.

"I was making a point," Kyuri chuckled. She let the ice vanish and winced slightly as heat licked her wrists. Zuko hastily removed the fire from his palms, looking at her almost apologetically.

"I've had worse, trust me," she said in response to his expression, staring curiously at the slightly pink skin as if she'd never seen anything like it. "Although, I'll admit. You're the only person who's ever burned me."

"What are you doing in the city?" Zuko demanded, taking a step to the side and away from her. They were suddenly entirely too close for his taste and he needed to get away. He felt strangely uncomfortable, feeling the warmth of her so close, like a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Presently?" Kyuri shrugged. "Waiting for either Appa to turn up or the Dai Li to decide they've had enough of our meddling and try to kill us. I personally welcome the attempt. I'm getting rusty," she said, frowning at the thought. Her frown turned into a small smile. "We haven't had you popping up to keep me on my toes."

Kyuri found she was oddly comfortably conversing with Zuko the same way she had as Kida. Perhaps it came from first being able to experience that behind the safety of a pseudonym that kept Zuko from knowing who she was. Now, even as herself, she was comfortable with the somewhat friendly banter they'd struck up.

"App? The Dai Li?" Zuko asked in confusion. "Why would the cultural ministers kick you out? Why are you even in Ba Sing Se?"

"Lee, Kida, get out on the floor, we're packed!" Pao's voice called through the thin screen door.

"After our shift is over, we'll take a walk," Kyuri said, recalling her walk with Iroh, how that had cleared the air. She felt she understood him a bit better. Maybe the same would work with Zuko. He still remained their mysterious, determined pursuer, but she was curious to see what was under the determination she admired. "I'll answer your questions."

"Okay," Zuko nodded. Kyuri slipped out of the kitchen and walked to a table. At it, sat a lone girl.

"I was hoping you'd be working today!"

Kyuri blinked and looked at the girl. She recognized her as Sayuri, the girl she'd played matchmaker for. "You."

"Me," Sayuri grinned. "I just wanted to say thank you. Chang told me that you kind of beat him into finally telling me he loved me. And guess what? Now we're getting married!" She held up her hand, decorated with a thin bronze band. "It'll be difficult. I want to be a scribe, but one of us will have to stay home with any children we have. Chang wants to become a blacksmith, and you need money to pay for an apprenticeship, and for the wedding of course. But I know we can do it!"

"That's great," Kyuri smiled, and she found she was genuinely happy for the couple. An idea struck her. She did have more scales than she needed… "Come here tomorrow at the same time," Kyuri said on a whim. "I have something for the two of you."

"Oh, you don' have to-"

"I want to," Kyuri insisted. "Trust me, you'll be helping me too, in a way."

"Well, thank you," Sayuri smiled. "I'll come. I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said as she rose.

"Tomorrow," Kyuri agreed and Sayuri left.

The rest of the shift passed in a blur. Kyuri was thinking about techniques and styles, working out the design of her plan in her mind. Simple, but elegant. Well, it would certainly be expensive, made of dragon scales and all…

"Shift's over," Zuko said abruptly, appearing behind her the moment Pao let them off.

"Fine," Kyuri agreed. She hung up her apron next to his. "Then let's go."

* * *

**BTW: Go to my profile and vote on a title for the story I'm writing after I finish with Kyuri. **

**Brief Summary: Sozin didn't start the war. Ozai did. A pocket of Airbenders escaped the Eastern Temple and among them is the Avatar, a girl who's been shunned for her invention of an Airbending technique that kills. The Avatar faces down forces from the Fire Nation while separated from all that remains of her people, accompanied by two almost-strangers, a pair of Water Tribe siblings named Sokka and Katara.**


	22. Conversations

**I owe you guys tons of apologies. I've been so late in coming to you with this it's ridiculous. I had part of it written but whenever I sat down to finish it it just never really came to me. I was on spring break but even so, it wasn't a great time for writing. I sprained my ankle tripping, and just when I was getting better, I tripped and hurt it again. I also got a stomach bug and we were convince we were going to have to put down our dog. She's still with us, but she's 17, and not doing so well now. All in all, it just hasn't been a great week or so, and I've been in a pretty useless mood. I didn't even do my spring break assignment, which is gonna bite me in the butt when I go back to school tomorrow. *winces* Crap, life sucks right now...**

* * *

The night in Ba Sing Se was cold, and Kyuri reveled in it as they stepped outside. Zuko, however, shivered slightly and she felt his body heat rise in response to the cold. Kyuri sent Sangilak quick overview of her plans for the night. He agreed and gave his blessing.

"_But if he tries anything, I'll roast him."_

Kyuri huffed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Sangilak is threatening to roast you if you try anything. No matter how many times I assure him I'm capable of fending for myself he insists on playing the protective father role."

"What's it like being connected to a dragon like that?" Zuko wondered as they started walking without any real purpose.

"At first, it was painful, like having a presence digging into my mind. But I adjusted and made room for Sangilak, and then it was amazing. I had the wisdom of many lifetimes at my disposal, as well as the memories and emotions of times I never got to personally see. Dragons hoard knowledge like kings hoard allies, and that's another bonus. But mostly there's the fact of knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're never alone. I can force Sangilak out of my mind, but only death can break the Sankole."

Zuko listened intently. Kyuri spoke clinically as if breaking down some function, but there was emotion behind it. Fondness and tenderness, as well as a soft quality he'd never heard out of her. Nor would he probably hear after this. Something about tonight was special; he could tell it in the charged atmosphere between them. But after this, things would go back to normal.

"What did you mean about Appa? And the Dai Li?" Zuko asked.

"Appa was kidnapped by Sandbenders in the desert," Kyuri explained. "We have evidence he was brought here. Aang's desperate to find him. We all are," she admitted.

"And about the Dai Li?"

Kyuri paused. "That's a long story. Suffice it to say, we managed to make their leader highly annoyed. Apparently, talk of the war isn't allowed. The middle and upper ring are shockingly uninformed," she huffed.

"How so?"

"Are you aware that a drill tried to carve through the outer wall, and almost succeeded?"

"I saw the end that came through the wall," Zuko said, recalling seeing the monstrosity while out running errands for his uncle.

"Hm. No one knows about that in the other two rings, and the Dai Li is dead set on keeping it that way."

"Are you serious?" Zuko demanded. How could an entire population miss something like that?

"Deadly serious. Although I doubt you know who was in charge of that drill."

"Judging by your voice, I'm going to guess Azula."

"And company."

"Ty Lee and Mai were with her?" Zuko blinked. "I haven't seen them in years…."

"You know them before?" Kyuri asked interestedly. She wondered about Mai and Ty Lee far more than she wondered about Azula. The powerful and power-hungry were a dime a dozen. People like Mai and Ty Lee, masters of their craft, were rarer.

"They were Azula's friends as children," Zuko recalled. "Azula used to get mad that Ty Lee was better at flips than her. And Mai-" He broke off and Kyuri looked up at him, surprised to see his cheeks slightly flushed.

"What about her?" she pressed casually.

"We, er… We dated. For a while."

"Ah," Kyuri said, frowning as her stomach gave a peculiar lurch. Probably because she hadn't eaten all day. As if to reinforce that idea, her stomach gave a loud rumble. Zuko looked down at her, amused.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," she admitted.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "We could… go somewhere. And eat. Together." He wasn't sure why he tacked on the last bit. It was obvious. This was already uncomfortable enough. Dinner with the enemy, a foreign concept.

"Would you mind?" Kyuri asked. "I think there's a place at the end of this road."

"There is," Zuko recalled.

"Then lead on," she said. Together they walked into the restaurant. They were seated, gave their orders, and were supplied with food. Zuko watched in surprise as Kyuri immediately descended on the food. She ate quickly but cleanly, not spilling a drop of her soup.

Kyuri soon became aware of Zuko watching her eat, his own food untouched. She looked up at him, somewhat embarrassed. "What?" she asked.

"I've never seen you eat before," Zuko said, giving a small, awkward shrug. Kyuri snorted.

"I _am_ human," she said as she stabbed a dumpling with her chopsticks. She popped it into her mouth as Zuko started on his fish. Kyuri blinked. She knew he grew up as a prince, and would therefore have impeccable table manners; nothing less would be accepted, but it was such a huge change to see a guy eating with such refinement, a welcome change from Aang's bolting and Sokka's face-stuffing.

"What?" Zuko asked after he swallowed his bite of fish.

"I've never seen you eat before," Kyuri teased, stealing a bite of fish from his plate and trying it. She closed her eyes and smiled in delight. "I've missed fish since we've been travelling. And stewed sea prunes," she added. Zuko made a face. "You've had them?" she asked in surprise.

"No, but that doesn't sound in any way good."

"Oh, what would you know?" Kyuri huffed, eating another dumpling.

Zuko spoke suddenly, "For a while, I wasn't so sure you were human. I've never seen anyone fight like you do."

"How so?" Kyuri asked. "The style? Dual katana? Or are you referring to my bending or hand-to-hand styles?"

"All of it," Zuko said, shaking his head. "I'd never seen anyone as good as you. I'm envious that you're so good," he admitted.

"I had a decade of little but practice, so don't feel too bad," Kyuri said with a huff, shaking her head as well. "You were envious and I was admiring, all the while we tried to beat each other black and blue."

"Admiring?" Zuko asked, catching the word.

"Yes, admiring," Kyuri repeated. "I admire you?"

"Huh?" Zuko gaped. "Why? I'd have thought you'd hate me!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Kyuri mused, propping her head on one hand as the other absently twirled her spoon through her soup. "But no, I've nothing against you personally, if only you'd stop trying to capture my friends. In fact, I found myself admiring your skill in following us and your determination to follow us so far. I'll admit I was shocked to see you in the North Pole. Traditionally not a place Firebenders fare well."

They fell silent as they finished their meal, each consumed in thought. Zuko was mulling over the idea of Kyuri actually admiring him with Kyuri thought on the idea of Zuko envying her.

Kyuri insisted on splitting the check with him, going so far as to place her knife calmly on the table and announcing, "I take care of myself, thank you though." They left and continued their walk. They talked about meaningless things, little tidbits of news from about Ba Sing Se, until they reached a courtyard with a fountain in it. Unlit lanterns stood around it and floated in the dark water.

"The Firelight Fountain," Kyuri realized. "I heard some people talking out it. They said it was beautiful when lit. A shame it's not now," she lamented. Zuko looked at her sideways. She had her head cocked and was looking at it intently, her nose wrinkled cutely, as if trying to work out what it looked like when lit.

What would it hurt? he decided as he took a stance. He spun and twisted, tiny fire blasts flying from the tips of his fingers and lighting the lanterns. The whole fountain sparkled and danced, the reflections of the light shifting with the water in the fountain.

"It is beautiful," Kyuri said, smiling as she walked toward the fountain. Zuko openly stared as she sat on the edge, casually poking one of the lanterns and sending it floating off across the water. She turned to look at him and his mind suddenly flashed back to the painting he'd seen in the town with the fortuneteller. Without her pain, Kyuri's face had that same softness as she looked at him. Once again she was backed by fire and water. It struck him them that she was quite beautiful.

He watched as she dipped her hands into the water and splashed it onto her face. It soaked her collar. She pulled it away with bending, peeling off the now-liquid remains of her makeup and the coal dust that had dyed the white streak to match the rest of her black hair. She sat before him as he'd never seen her: barefaced and smiling slightly.

There really was something special about tonight, he decided. He'd likely never see her with her guard down this far again. Part of him whispered to grab her, knock her out, use her as bait for the Avatar. He pushed that part aside. Another part whispered to sit next to her and take her hand. He pushed that bit away too.

"Full moon," Kyuri observed, glancing at the silver orb hanging in the sky. "My bending's at its peak. Good, I'll need the extra strength tonight."

"Why?" Zuko asked, suddenly suspicious. What if she was luring him out here to defeat him, capture him?

"Forging requires a lot of strength," she explained. Her hand flicked out, five streams of water following her twisting fingers.

"Forging?" Zuko blinked. That was definitely not what he'd expected. "You're a smith?"

Kyuri laughed. "Not hardly. Metal is completely beyond me. Scales, however, are not."

"Scales?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Mm," she nodded. "In the past it was common for Dragora to use the scales their dragons shed to make gifts for family and close friends. Items like this were extremely treasured, as much for the monetary value and the skill that went into making them as the sentiment behind them."

"But I thought dragon scales were indestructible?" Zuko mused.

"Almost," Kyuri corrected. "Fire can get under them and wound the skin beneath. It takes dragon's fire to heat them to such a degree that they can be molded and shaped."

"And who are these gifts for?" Zuko wondered. "The Avatar and company?"

"I intend to make them something, yes, but not tonight," she said. "I have another person in mind."

"Who?"

"A young couple," Kyuri admitted. "I've decided to make them wedding rings."

Zuko blinked. Weddings rings of dragons scales? Such exquisite gifts for just a couple of strangers she barely knew? That didn't fit with what she'd told him about the value of dragon scale gifts.

"For strangers?" he questioned.

"Strangers that taught me a lesson," Kyuri corrected. "For the longest time I swore that when and if I ever decided I wanted a child, I would follow the dragon's example."

"Which is?"

"Mate and take off to raise the child on your own," she said bluntly. "But lately I've come to realize that I'd prefer to have a loving family than a one-night stand and a fatherless child."

"You are without the doubt the weirdest person I've ever met."

"People say that to me quite frequently," Kyuri said, frowning. "I've yet to figure out why." She glanced at the sky again. "The moon is at its peak. I should go. I have hours of work ahead of me." She rose and smoothed her skirts. "Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight, Kyuri."

Without another word, she turned and walked away. Zuko stood there and watched her go until she vanished around a corner and into the night. Then he returned to the apartment he shared with his uncle.

"You were out late," Iroh said slyly as he entered. "I saw you and Kyuri leave together. What were you two up to?"

"We walked and talked," Zuko said bluntly as he went into his room. "And we had dinner and went to the Firelight Fountain," he added as an afterthought.

"That sounds faintly like a date," Iroh laughed.

"_It was not a date!"_

Kyuri faced a similar discussion when she got back to the house.

"Where were you?" Katara demanded when she walked in. "We were worried sick!"

"I went for a walk after I left work," Kyuri said absently. "Where are my dragon scales?"

"Over there, but that's not important!" Katara huffed, pointing to the pouch by the wall. "You were just walking?"

"Yes."

"Why stay out so late?"

"I got hungry so I stopped for dinner," Kyuri said as she scooped up the bag and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside," Kyuri shrugged. "I wouldn't advise going out there. "It's about to get hot."

"What was that?" Sokka demanded as Kyuri vanished out the backdoor.

"I don't know. She was almost… breezy," Aang said, struggling for a word.

Kyuri approached Sangilak. She sat down on a bench and spread the scales out in a pile beside her. She poked and prodded at them, examining their color in the moonlight. It was like sifting through a pile of gems. Kyuri pawed through them, squinting and comparing scales.

Finally, she selected four scales, and only four. The others were scooped back into the bag and set aside for a different night. Kyuri walked over to Sangilak and held the scales out in her palms. He looked them over carefully.

"_The color matches perfectly. All exactly the same shade."_

"_I know. It was hard to find so many the exact same color. You're a rainbow, Sangilak."_

Sangilak huffed. _"Let's do this."_

"Okay," Kyuri agreed. She placed the scales carefully back on the bench and turned. She opened up the top layer of her robe and slid it off her shoulders. It hung around her waist loosely, held up only by her sash. Kyuri stood there under the moon, clad in her skirts and breast bindings. She glanced up at the full moon and took a deep breath of night air, feeling the energy fill her.

Kyuri raised her hands. Around her, the grass blackened and cracked as the water was pulled from it in streams. It coiled into a small orb in between Kyuri's palms. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the design. A ring of emptiness appeared in the middle. She paused for a moment, breathing deeply, and then began tracing along the edges the design she had chosen. It was difficult, as she couldn't see inside the tiny orb of water, so she had to go by feel, and keep the parts she'd already finished in place.

With a flick of her fingers, Kyuri turned the orb to ice. Carefully, she sat it down on the bench and knelt before it, taking a deep breath. She placed the tip of her fingernail against the edge. A small hole bored through to the ring in the center. Kyuri held her breath, praying the ice wouldn't crack.

When it didn't, she picked up two of the scales and held them in her fist. Kyuri walked over to Sangilak. She stood to the side of his mouth and held out her fist in front of him. Sangilak took a deep breath, eyes intently focused on her hand. His lips parted ever so slightly. A thin stream of fire, white with its intensity, shot out of the tiny gap. Kyuri flinched instinctively as the fire bathed her hand, but she felt no pain. A dragon's fire couldn't hurt its Dragora. Instead, she only felt a small tickling sensation and a pleasant warmth.

She could feel the scales clenched in her hand as they melted, liquefying into a dark blue puddle. Kyuri clenched her fingers together tightly so nothing would leak out, and nodded to Sangilak. He stopped the fire and Kyuri took two long, quick steps to the bench, throwing herself down beside the mold. She positioned her hand over the hole. Her other hand gripped the mold tightly.

Kyuri focused intently on the mold, letting the energy of the moon leak into her. She'd need it for this. She opened her fingers slightly, letting the molten scales pour through into the mold. Kyuri whimpered with effort as she forced the ice to remain solid and not melt under the intense heat of the scales.

When the last of the scales was poured into the mold Kyuri put her other hand on the mold two, closing her eyes and focusing. Letting the shape shift for even a second could ruin the whole thing. She had to keep it solid, or the whole thing would be ruined.

For long minutes she sat there, head bowed, eyes closed, clenching a small orb of ice in her hand. The moonlight fell like a hole on her head. She was aware of the cold ground under her knees. It grew painful, and then went numb, taking the pain away, but still all of her attention was on the mold.

When she finally felt the ring to be as cold as the ice surrounding it, Kyuri released it. She groaned as she lifted her head and unfolded from her kneeling position. Reaching out with one finger, she tapped the mold sharply. It shattered under her touch, and there was a small sound of something metallic on stone as a ring fell from inside the mold, clinking against the bench. Kyuri held it up in the moonlight, exhausted, and knowing full well she still had another to make.

It was gorgeous. The ring was dark blue, like the scales on Sangilak's belly and under his jaw. The color shifted as the light hit it. The ring was thin and feminine. The design was simple. Three loosely braided strands. Tiny patterns of lilies ran around each of the threads, catching the light and seeming to glow under the moon.

Kyuri put the ring down on the bench and repeated the whole process for the second ring. This one took longer, and the son was going up by the time she finished, making it harder without the full moon's power. Kyuri tapped the ice and released the second ring from its mold. It dropped and she picked it up, checking it for flaws.

This one was more masculine. The strands were thicker and straighter with no embellishment. It was simple, but elegant, and good for someone who worked with their hands. No unnecessary ornamentation.

"You're already up!"

Kyuri turned to see Katara standing in the doorway. She smiled wearily.

"Actually, I never went to bed," she corrected, scooping up the rings and the pouch of dragon scales. She staggered inside, past Katara, and dropped the scales back with the rest of her things. The rings she tucked into an inside pocket.

"What were you doing?" Katara asked as Kyuri wandered into her room and flopped face-down onto her pallet. Her only response was a deep breath. Kyuri was already asleep, dead to the world. Katara shook her head, wondering what on earth had kept her up so late, and what it could have to do with dragon scales.

* * *

Kyuri woke up in time for her shift, which was highly convenient. She quickly changed her clothes, paying special attention and making sure she transferred the rings from her sweaty, rumpled clothes to her new, clean ones. It wouldn't do to forget them. She quickly brushed out her hair and applied the makeup that characterized Kida. Zuko and Iroh may know who she was, but to Pao and the tea shop customers, she was still just Kida, who'd lost her family in a Fire Nation raid.

Kyuri went quickly to the shop and walked inside. To her relief, Zuko and Iroh weren't there yet. Something about knowing that Zuko knew who she was made the prospect of interacting with him seem at once more exciting and more terrifying.

She stepped into the kitchen and froze, and inch from Zuko, who was exiting with a pot of tea.

"Hey," he said, shifting awkwardly.

"Hey," she replied, looking just as uncomfortable. She hastily stepped to the side and Zuko walked past her. Kyuri let out a relieved huff of air and pulled on her apron, getting down to work.

It wasn't the same though. Before, if she'd caught Zuko's eye across the room it was easy to play off with Kida's friendly smile or a nod of acknowledgement. Now they seemed to catch gazes and hold until one of the gained the courage to break it. Kyuri found herself constantly blushing whenever he looked at her. She was fidgeting endlessly, twirling her hair and biting her lip.

What _was_ this?

"Kida!"

Kyuri smiled at Sayuri genuinely, thanking her for the distraction. Chang sat across from her, holding her hand and looking at Kyuri edgily.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kyuri deadpanned as she approached their table.

"Sayuri said you had something you wanted to give us," Chang said sheepishly.

"I do," Kyuri nodded. "She mentioned that there were some financial concerns-"

Chang's face hardened. "We won't take handouts."

"-so I did this. And it cost me nothing but a sleepless night," Kyuri finished.

"Yes, you do look tired," Sayuri said. "I think you need tea more than we do right now."

"I'll be fine," Kyuri said, waving her concerns away. She reached into her pocket and drew out the rings in her fist. She placed them on the table with a clink, her hand covering them for a moment, just to raise the suspense, and then pulling away.

"Wedding rings," Kyuri said as the couple gaped at them.

"They're _beautiful_," Sayuri breathed, picking hers up and looking at it in the light. She frowned at the color, which shifted, iridescent, in the light of the shop.

"What are they made of?" Chang wondered. "Some kind of blued steel?"

"Hardly," Kyuri scoffed. "I can't forge steel."

"You made these?" Sayuri blinked. "In one night? But… they're so intricate. It looks like sapphire."

"Actually, they're made of dragon scale."

Chang and Sayuri looked up at her, eyes wide and jaws slack.

"We can't accept these," Sayuri said weakly.

"Hold on," Chang said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "How would you get access to dragon scales? And how can you melt something that's impervious to heat?"

"A dragon's scales are not impervious to its own fire after they've been shed," Kyuri explained. "And as to how I got them, my dragon shed recently and I make a habit of gathering his scales."

"Your- your _dragon_," Sayuri choked. Kyuri smiled pleasantly.

"Dragora Kyuri, at your service," she said with a small bow. Her face hardened suddenly. "Of course, I'll have to ask you to keep that to yourselves."

"Of course your highness, uh, your Dragora-ness, uh… ma'am?" Chang scrambled.

"Kyuri works fine."

"We really can't accept these," Sayuri said. "They're too much."

"Please, then think of them as payment," Kyuri said, holding up her hand. Sayuri looked at her, confused.

"Payment for what? We've done nothing for you."

"Not true," Kyuri said. "You taught me something about a concept I've struggled with for quite a while."

"What's that?"

"Love."

Sayuri beamed up at her. "I _knew_ it! You had this look on your face when we talked… I _knew_ there was someone you cared about!"

"Hm," Kyuri said, her eyes flicking up to glance at Zuko again. That familiar warm, tingling feeling rushed through her again and she shook her head. "Perhaps."

"Thank you, Ki- uh, _Kyuri_," Sayuri corrected.

"You're welcome," Kyuri said. She took a breath, distancing herself from the emotion of the situation as she pulled out her notepad for orders. "Now can I get you some tea?"

Chang laughed. "Jasmine and orange spice?"

"Coming right up."

Kyuri walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kyuri said shyly as Zuko greeted her.

"So, about last night-"

Kyuri went absolutely still. She turned to face him, heart pounding what about it? It had been truly enjoyable, amazing actually, to sit across from him and talk without one of them being injured in the process. She found she liked his company, she liked it a lot.

"What about it?" she finally asked.

"That was… nice."

Kyuri blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Zuko looked at her, hastily backtracking. "I mean, I just thought it was nice to talk and not fight, I mean, if you didn't, I-"

"I've never understood why people are so concerned about concerning others to the point of turning themselves into blabbering fools," Kyuri said casually. "I quite frankly don't care what you say to me Zuko, so long as it's not deliberately insulting. I'm very hard to offend, and I appreciate frankness." She paused for a moment, smiling a bit. "And I agree. I enjoyed myself as well."

"Good," Zuko said quickly. He brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed sheepishly. "Because what I was going to say is… Well I wanted to know if…. Could we maybe?"

"Frankness," Kyuri reminded him.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" Zuko asked in a rush. He'd thought about it a lot last night. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd envied Kyuri's skill from day one, but last night he'd realized something else. He'd grown up a royal, entwined by his birth in a mess of political intrigue. Her own bluntness was a breath of fresh air. She was pretty too, something he'd only acknowledged last night.

And he liked her company. He'd admit it, if only to himself. When she wasn't attempting to knock him out, she was quite calm and placid, but in a different way that Mai had always been. With Mai, it was so hard to tell if she was being honest or not, if she really meant what she was saying or if she was just doing as was expected, like she always did. With Kyuri, he knew that every word coming out of her mouth was honest, whether it hurt or not. It was clear that there was something under the emotionless mask that was starting to crack. He found himself curious to see what it was.

Kyuri opened her mouth to respond, but found she had no words. "Ah-" She snapped her mouth shut abruptly and chewed over her answer.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said immediately, taking her silence as rejection. "It's just if we both had fun… I'm going _crazy_ with no one to talk to but my uncle, and I… You're good company. Btu if you're not interested."

"I am," Kyuri admitted. "It's just…

"Just what?" Zuko asked immediately. He'd pictured this going many different ways, most of them involving weapons and fists, but her agreeing was not something he'd honestly expected, and she sounded on the edge of just that.

"Well," Kyuri said, leaning back against the counter. "I only wonder… can we? We both have obligations, you to the Fire Nation and I to the Avatar." She hesitated on the next bit. "A… friendship between us. Would that be wise?"

Zuko blinked at her. In all honesty he hadn't considered that in all his thinking last night. He truthfully hadn't even considered what ramifications this could have in relation to his family or his country.

"I… don't really think it's anyone's business what we do in our free time," Zuko said slowly. Kyuri seemed to think on that for a moment before smiling slightly.

"You're right," she said. She took a deep breath. "So, what should we do?"

Zuko froze. "Uh, I didn't actually… think that far ahead."

Kyuri pondered thoughtfully. "Meet me here at sunset," she said. "I have an idea."

"What?" Zuko asked with interest. Kyuri smiled, and this time it was taunting, promising, a completely new smile to him.

"You'll see," she said secretively. For an instant, she looked like a child planning a prank. "Just wear something you don't mind getting wet."

"Huh?"

"See you later," Kyuri said as she poured the orange spice and jasmine teas and took them out to Chang and Sayuri.

"That took a while," Sayuri noted. "Did something happen in there?"

Kyuri straightened and blinked. "Yes, I… I believe I just got a date."

* * *

**So, we're in the 'my body knows something my brain doesn't' phase. Zuko and Kyuri are both getting ideas, and a date next chapter. There was kind of a mini-date in this chapter, but if you're read Avatar Amaya you know that's not nearly enough date action for me. **


	23. Underwater Kisses

"What are you doing?" Katara asked hesitantly as she went into Kyuri's room. The floor was scattered with clothes and sashes. "It's not time for spring cleaning yet."

Kyuri looked up at Katara, holding a skirt in front of her legs and looking guilty.

"Come on, spill," Katara ordered, going in and perching on the edge of Kyuri's bed, scooting a sash out of the way. "What's going on?"

"Well," Kyuri said slowly and hesitantly. "I… kind of… have a… date."

Katara blinked at her. "I'm sorry. Say that again?"

"I have a date."

"You're serious," Katara said, gaping at Kyuri blankly. Kyuri nodded.

"And I have no idea what I'm doing. Aren't I supposed to dress up? And is this really a date? Katara, I'm horribly confused right now."

"I'm noticing that," Katara said. She grabbed Kyuri's hands and tugged her down next to her. "Start at the beginning. Who is this guy?"

"He works at the tea shop," Kyuri said, biting her lip. "His name is Lee. He's very nice. That's where I was last night. We ended up eating dinner and going to the Firelight Fountain, and we just… talked."

"Sounds romantic," Katara said, nudging Kyuri. "I'm just… surprised. You're not really the one I pictured out of all of us getting a date."

"Same here," Kyuri said, putting her forehead in her palms. "Then today at work he asked if I'd like to do the same thing, and I agreed. He hadn't really planned what we were going to do. I told him I'd handle it."

"So what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You know that big lake we passed on the train ride into the city? I thought we'd go swimming. I haven't been swimming in ages," Kyuri said, sighing dreamily.

"You really like this guy," Katara said, staring at Kyuri in surprise.

"I do," Kyuri said. "And that's the problem! I'm way out of my comfort zone! If it was an enemy, I could just punch him and move on and be fine."

"Maybe you and Zuko should get together," Katara giggled. "Him you're comfortable with punching."

Kyuri stiffened and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, maybe."

"Okay, so what are your problems?" Katara asked, getting serious. "List them"

"Well, I'm not sure if this is a date. We never really said 'date' and I don't want to be forward and make the night awkward, but I don't want to show up looking sloppy and uncaring."

"Kyuri?"

"Yes?"

"You went to the Firelight Fountain with this boy. It's a date."

"Oh. Oh that's a relief. I got something right."

"Do you want a reward?" Katara said. "I think we've got cookies…" Kyuri gave her a withering look and Katara laughed. "Okay okay, next problem."

"What on earth does one wear on a date?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Okay, how long do we have?"

"I'm meeting him back at the tea shop at sunset."

"So that gives us three hours," Katara said. "And how do you want to look?"

Kyuri blinked. "Nice, I suppose?"

"No, I mean do you want to innocent and sweet, mature, sexy, fun, outgoing, tough?"

Kyuri wrinkled her nose. "I'd like to look like _me._"

Katara stood up, pulling Kyuri with her and circled her, looking her up and down.

"Katara, I'm mildly uncomfortable with the way you're looking at me," Kyuri said edgily.

"That's good," Katara smiled. "Because you're probably going to be mildly uncomfortable with what's going to happen next."

()()()()()()

Zuko stood outside the tea shop, waiting anxiously and feeling nervous. Putting himself in Kyuri's hands for the evening was a somewhat unnerving thought. He also wondered if he'd read more into this than he should have. He'd dressed up a bit and Iroh had forced his hair flat with copious amounts of water.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned and felt his breath slam out of him. He'd seen Kyuri in battle armor, in leathers, in Earth Kingdom garb, but he'd never seen her like this.

Her hair was, as always, flying messily around her face, but now there was no face paint, no makeup at all. She was wearing knee-high brown boots, long, dark blue trousers tucked in. She wore a short, sleeveless, lighter blue tunic that hung to her hips with a kimono neck. Around her waist hung a navy sash, draped just so to draw attention to how small it was. He noted with some amusement the dagger sheathes strapped to her thighs. Never unarmed, but she stood there with a basket over her arm, shifting uncomfortably.

Kyuri wasn't comfortable here, she really wasn't. She wasn't comfortable like this, with Zuko just staring at her in surprise. She'd thought she looked nice when she left, and Katara had assured her it was so, but now she wasn't so sure. Did he like what he saw? Or was he about to burst out laughing in her face?

"You look-" Zuko breathed.

"I look?" Kyuri pressed eagerly. Zuko straightened up.

"I think you look really nice," he said formally. Kyuri's face fell slightly.

"Oh," she said softly, glancing up at him. She frowned. "What's wrong with your hair?"

"My uncle," Zuko said by way of explanation. Kyuri nodded in understanding. She raised her hand and pulled, the water coming free of his hair. Zuko reached up and ruffled the short spikes. He couldn't wait for it to get long again so he could wear a top knot. He hated having his hair in his face.

"Much better," Kyuri said, smiling in satisfaction. "Are you ready?"

"So, what are we doing?" Zuko asked as they started walking. They were heading towards the farms that lay on the outskirts of the lower ring. "What's in the basket?"

"There's a lake out there and there's food in the basket," Kyuri said. "I've been wanting to go swimming for a while now. I haven't done that in so long."

"Oh, swimming," Zuko said dully. He'd never really liked swimming. It wasn't the most popular of pastimes in the Fire Nation, for obvious reasons.

"Don't you like swimming?" Kyuri asked worriedly.

"I'm not a big fan of getting wet," Zuko shrugged. "But its fine," he added hastily. "I mean, I'll be with you, so… it should be… good."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kyuri laughed as they stepped out of the city and into the meadows. Up ahead of them, the lake glimmered under the moonlight. It looked pretty, Zuko admitted, and darkness was falling. He was suddenly electrically aware of Kyuri's arm swinging close to his. When did they get so close? He'd only have to reach a little bit and he'd be holding her hand. But should he? He wanted to, but did she? Okay, he was going to do it…

It was just a little stretch for him, a little gap to be bridged, but it meant everything as his fingers twined around hers. Kyuri inhaled sharply at the warmth that prickled her skin. Zuko experienced a similar sensation, but he also heard her gap.

"We don't have to, I just thought-"

"Its fine," Kyuri breathed. "It's just that… people don't usually… touch me."

"You're not the most inviting person in the world," Zuko said pointedly as they stopped on the end of the dock in the lake. Kyuri smiled slightly.

"That's true. I've gotten better though," she said, almost as if to herself. "I understand more things now than I used to."

"I can tell," Zuko admitted. She looked up at him questioningly. "It's just that you seem more open than you used to. You were… scary sometimes. There was absolutely no expression on your face, not even in your eyes. Even Mai never managed that."

"The Great Expressionless One, as Toph calls her," Kyuri said in amusement.

"Completely true."

"What shall we start with?" Kyuri asked. "Food or swimming?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"Then swimming it is," Kyuri said. She set the basket down and sat on the wood, pulling off her boots. Zuko did the same and straightened up. He turned to look at her only to see she had stripped off her sash and her shirt was now gaping open, revealing a toned stomach and her breast bindings. He gulped.

"Do you intend to swim fully dressed?" Kyuri asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow as she shucked off her shirt. Zuko did the same and they stood there in their pants. Kyuri walked to the edge of the dock, balancing for a moment. Zuko watched as her muscles coiled and then she arced off the dock gracefully, diving into the water with barely a ripple. She surfaced a second later and shook her hair out of her face.

"Are you afraid of the water, Prince Zuko?" Kyuri asked teasingly as he sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the water. Zuko scowled at her.

"I'm not afraid of _water."_

"Then come on in."

Zuko pushed himself off and landed with a splash. He blinked water out of his eyes to see that Kyuri was gone, rippled spreading from where she'd been a moment before. He looked around nervously.

"Hi," said a voice in his ear.

"Ah!"

Kyuri laughed as Zuko flinched violently and whirled in the water.

"Not funny," Zuko said, frowning. This wasn't so bad. Maybe he'd gotten over his dislike of swimming. Or maybe it was more that he liked the way Kyuri's skin looked covered in water droplets. Something told him it was the latter.

"I disagree," Kyuri said. She felt much more comfortable now that she was, literally, in her element. Suddenly she didn't care what she looked like. She just wanted to have fun here with Zuko and enjoy herself. She wanted to cut loose and play around as she and Katara had when they were younger.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "This means war."

"I look forwards to the challenge," Kyuri smirked, and vanished under the water. Zuko suddenly rethought his plan. He'd just declared war on a Waterbender in the middle of a lake. He groaned. He was about to drown, wasn't he?

Kyuri barely surfaced in front of him, only her eyes visible over the water.

"What are you planning?" he asked, looking at the gleam in her eye. Kyuri shot up and a thin stream of water flew out of her mouth, splashing his shoulder before she sank back under the water. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!"

Zuko felt like a child again, innocent and playful, and it was a good feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't had since before his scar was his most identifying feature. He ducked under the water and looked around for Kyuri, but it was dark and she was undetectable.

At least, he was until a pair of warm hands descended on his shoulders and pushed him down. Her feet pressed him down further as she used him as a springboard, shooting out of the water. Zuko surfaced with a gasp to see her floating on her back peacefully. She twisted her head to look at him, biting her tongue deviously.

"You haven't gotten me yet," she pointed out. Zuko lunged at her. She kicked and he received a face full of water as she shot halfway across the lake.

"No fair!" Zuko called out to her as he spat the last of the water out. "No bending!"

"No bending," Kyuri called back in agreement. She swam over to him lazily, doing backstrokes around him. Zuko turned in the water, trying to keep her in his sights. He cupped his hands and raised them, then brought them down hard. Kyuri gasped as water splashed across her face. She giggled and lunged at him, trying to force him under the water. Zuko rotated in her grip and suddenly she was under him, and with a big gasp, she went under. He felt her pull away and swim off, but then he realized he had a problem.

A hand grabbed his pants leg and tugged teasingly. He treaded water, spine stiff, as he received teasing touches along his ankles and legs. Under the water, Kyuri was feeling almost… flirty as she tugged at the damp fabric of his pants and stroked his ankle tauntingly. Maybe it came from the fact that he couldn't see her as she did this, but she suddenly felt confident enough in herself to be a bit of a flirt.

But that little whim passed soon enough and then she seized his ankle and yanked hard. Zuko gulped in a breath of air just before he went under. He glanced around and Kyuri floated up beside him. Her wrist twisted elegantly and suddenly they were floating inside a bubble, completely dry.

"Wow," Zuko said, staring around in surprise. Being underwater without being wet was a novel experience, but it was so dark. He held out his hand, palm up, and cupped a small ball of fire, illuminating the inside of the bubble. Kyuri looked at him and Zuko inhaled in surprise.

If he'd thought she looked like the portrait he'd seen sitting by the Firelight Fountain, it was nothing compared to this. Again she was backed by darkness and water, lit from below by fire, and her eyes were soft. They were focused intently on him, watching his reaction. Her head was cocked to the side, an almost child-like expression of curiosity.

Zuko held out his hand wordlessly, the flames flickering with the movement. Kyuri looked from his face down to his hand. Her fingers twitched and a thin stream of water flowed through the wall of their bubble, curving around her hand into a glove. She stretched out her hand hesitantly. Her fingers brushed his palm. Both of them shuddered, Zuko at feeling the barest brush of cool water on his skin and Kyuri at the tickling heat of the flames.

Kyuri's hand slid fully into his and the flame vanished, the water evaporating into steam. It filled their little bubble, completely cutting off their sight but for the dim shape of each other. Kyuri felt Zuko's grip on her hand tighten and he pulled her towards him slightly. She knew what was coming, it made her heart pound, but she didn't stop, she had no desire too.

It wasn't a perfect first kiss. The steam made it hard to see, meaning Zuko hit Kyuri's chin before he managed to find her mouth and their noses bumped together. Kyuri sighed against his mouth, tilting her head slightly to get a better angle.

Why had she ever thought of avoiding this? This feeling of being cared for and appreciated made her heart pound and, though she cursed herself for sounding cliché even to her own ears, she didn't want it to end. For once she refused to let herself analyze the minute details, and just let herself feel.

It was amazing.

Zuko wasn't sure how he was going to be received when he first made his move. It was odd but despite the fact that they really hadn't spent much time together until recently he felt as though he understood many things about her. He had seen her at her best, completely in her element, fighting for her friends, and at her worst, chained and helpless in a prison, on the brink of a panic attack.

He admitted to himself that he found her to be one of the most interesting people he'd ever met. Probably because she was so different from everyone he'd ever met, but at the same time he could find aspects of people he liked in her. He could see Mai's control, tempered by Ty Lee's caring. He could see his Uncle's logic and philosophizing. He could even see a bit of Azula in her fierceness. He saw his mother's grace in the way she moved, and perhaps that was the thing he found he most liked.

It was all those swirling thoughts that made him offer his hand, and when the bubble was filled with steam, hiding her from his sight and somehow easing his nerves, had made him pull her close and place his mouth on hers. In all honesty he'd expected to be slapped, possibly stabbed, or at the very least hurled out of the bubble. He hadn't expected to feel a delicate, long-fingered hand press against his chest over his heart, to hear her sigh, to feel her press closer.

Water suddenly crashed down, ripping them out of the moment. They both shoved away from each other and paddled for the surface, panting like poodle ponies after a race. They met eyes and they both blushed.

"You made me lose focus," Kyuri said, her stern tone somewhat ruined by her breathlessness.

Zuko smirked, the image of male pride. "I enjoyed it too."

"I didn't mean- ugh!" Kyuri exclaimed, throwing up her hands. Zuko looked at her, suddenly hesitant.

"I wasn't trying to be-"

"No, no, I'm not mad at you," Kyuri said, waving her hands frantically as she spoke and not focusing at all, instead seemingly raging at the air over his shoulder. "I'm fact I'm quite pleased with you. It's just that for the predominant portion of my life I've been very careful about trusting people and caring for them. Then Aang, Katara, and Sokka came along, and later Toph, and I've found myself caring about people. And if that wasn't enough suddenly you're here, and you're kissing me, and… I'm not used to this!" Kyuri finally exclaimed, hands fisting in her hair. "I don't know what I'm doing! I can't promise _any _of you that I'll be affectionate and loving, or that I'll always say or do the right thing, or that I'll-"

"Calm down," Zuko said, grabbing her biceps. She froze as he once again pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Somehow, and outburst like this was almost expected. He knew she loved control and hated losing it. He'd seen her reaction to a moment of pity in the North Pole. He still vividly remembered her lesson, that he should never try and take control from her. But now it seemed that he had, and the very fact that she hadn't lashed out showed precisely how much he had changed.

"I'm not looking for perfection," Zuko said as he held her at arms-length. One of his hands went to his scarred cheek. "I don't really have the _right_ to demand perfection."

"If you think I of all people care about scars I will hit you right now," Kyuri dead-panned. Zuko looked at her.

"I know it's what people notice first about me," he said bluntly.

"It's not what I noticed first."

"Really?" Zuko asked, looking at her skeptically. "Then what did you notice first?"

"How young you were," Kyuri answered honestly. "I found it odd, but it meant that either you were a prodigy who had risen quickly through the ranks of a relative of someone important to have command of a ship. Then I noticed your eyes, and I thought they looked like Yoshio's, your great-grandmother's, and realized you were probably a relative of the royal family, and that was why you were leading. That meant that either you were skilled or got in through favoritism. By the way the men seemed to look to you for orders and not a senior officer I knew they respected you, so likely you were talented. _Then _I noticed your scar."

"I'm supposed to believe you analyzed all that before noticed that half my face is ruined?" Zuko said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ruined," Kyuri scoffed. "Hardly. Come with me?"

"What?" Zuko asked as she took his hand and pulled him towards the dock.

"Firstly, I'm hungry, and secondly I want to show you something," she said as they clambered up onto the worn wood boards. Kyuri took a stance and shifted her weight, pulling the water from their clothes and hair and flinging it back out into the lake carelessly. She sat down by the basket and pulled out a blanket, spreading it. Inside were some apples and oranges, some cheese, and hunks of bread. Not a feast, by any means, but a decent meal nonetheless.

"I don't think you wanted to show me your apples," Zuko said as he took one and bit into it, casually pulling his shirt over his head. Kyuri shook her head.

"No, but before I show you, I have to ask. Why did you kiss me?"

Zuko blinked at her. "Well, because I wanted to. And because I realized I like you… a lot. And that you're… kind of awesome."

"Awesome is a word I reserve for moments relating to dragons," Kyuri muttered absently. "You must understand, only one other person had been shown this before."

"Who?"

"Katara."

"Do you _want_ to tell me?"

"I _want_ you to understand that our scars come from experiences that make us who we are. They remind us, they do not define us. This seems to be the best way to do so," Kyuri said. She twisted so that she was lying on her left side and placed a hand at her waist band, moving the side of her pants down. Zuko flinched and covered his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bright red.

"I respect myself more than that," Kyuri snorted. "Now look."

Zuko uncovered his eyes and looked hesitantly down at her waist. He blinked at the thick, purple, ropey scar that curved across the top of her hipbone. It was slightly raised, enough to show that it had been deep and likely bled a lot.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"Remember after you broke me out of prison? When we spoke about Yoshio and how I knew what she looked like?"

"This was what you were talking about when you mentioned blood loss," Zuko realized, still looking at the scar. The more he stared, the worse it looked. The bruised color contrasted oddly with her dark skin, making the scar look diseased.

"Mm, yes," Kyuri said. She stretched out on her side along the blanket, not bothering to cover the scar. "It was when the Fire Nation razed my tribe, searching for Waterbenders. I came into our hut and the first thing I saw was my mother's body. I say body and not corpse because her head was across the room. Next to her was my father with his spear sticking out of his gut, just like the fish he used to hunt. Then I saw the soldier standing over them. I reacted in anger and attacked, throwing dishes at him. He just shoved me into a corner. He told me in vivid, and likely partially invented, detail what it was like to kill my parents, every feeling and moment. Then he turned his sword on me and gave me this," Kyuri said, tracing her fingers along the scar. "He pulled the sword back again and I was so sure I was going to die. I raised my arms to block the blow. Imagine my surprise when there's no blow, and instead this soldier is in front of me, dead, impaled on an icicle. I had no idea I was a bender until then," she said with an emotionless smirk. "It was then that I ran in fear and met Sangilak. You see, this scar reminds me of one of the best and worst times of my life, but it does not define me."

Zuko just stared at her. "You don't talk like someone your age. You sound more like my uncle."

Kyuri chuckled. "I suppose it comes from spending a decade mentally connected to a centuries old dragon. I learned most of my vocabulary from him."

Zuko snorted. "Is there anything you don't do?"

"Sewing has always eluded me."

Zuko chuckled. He found he liked her dry sense of humor, how she could take a perfectly normal, formal sentence and turn it into a joke with just a simple inflection.

"I suspect the circumstances around your scar were equally traumatic or more so," Kyuri said. "I'll not ask you to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to understand that while I like things orderly, I do not demand perfection. When I spoke earlier I wanted you to be aware that relationships are not things I'm particularly good at and that I require some amount of patience."

"Perfection's overrated," Zuko muttered, leaning forwards. "Do you… have more? I don't really know much about your past."

"Many more," Kyuri chuckled.

She straightened and began to speak, showing him all her scars. She started with the ones on her arms, from various training accidents, then the ones on her legs from falling into a crack in the ice and getting stuck. Then it was Zuko's turn. He displayed a collection of burns from training incidents and a few cuts on his hands from when he learned to use a dao broadsword. By far none compared in size or severity to the burn on his face, but then none of Kyuri's compared to the one on her hip either.

Night was fully on them when Kyuri and Zuko stood, packed away the remains of their dinner, and began the long walk home. They were mostly quiet now. They had talked so much during their meal, about their lives and their hopes for the war. Now there was nothing left to do but enjoy each other's company and the cool night air.

"I had fun," Kyuri said quietly as she left Zuko beside the Firelight Fountain.

"Me too," Zuko agreed with a small nod. He gave her a small smile and she offered one back. "So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Kyuri nodded.

"I have to go," Zuko said, though he didn't sound like he really wanted to. "My uncle will be looking for me."

"And Katara will be watching for me," Kyuri said, realizing it was true.

"So, I guess… Goodnight?"

"Goodnight," Kyuri nodded. Zuko nodded back awkwardly and then turned and made to go. Kyuri was seized with a sudden desire. "Zuko?" she called hesitantly. Zuko turned and looked at her. Kyuri lunged at him and for a moment he thought she was going to attack him. Then her lips brushed ever so lightly over his scarred cheekbone, her hand covering his opposite jaw for just a moment before she pulled back, turned, and walked away.


	24. Showing Strength

Kyuri didn't have high hopes for finding Appa with posters. For starters, Sokka's drawings were horrible. Aang's plan of scattering posters over the city was apparently illegal, though the look on Joo Dee's face when he screamed at her had been entertaining to see. And Long Feng had hinted that he knew where Appa was, that he had him in his custody. He would hardly keep him out in the open.

The appearance of Jet had done nothing helpful either. Katara was now sniping at him every chance she go, and it was causing strife. Katara was deeply suspicious of him, but then, so was Kyuri. His eyes skimmed over her, like he didn't even remember her knocking him out at Pao's. It was like he hadn't seen her since he tried to wipe out that village. She knew he wasn't that good of an actor.

Pao's…

Zuko.

Kyuri smiled. She seemed to do that whenever she thought of him. She'd seen him a few more times since that first date. They went out to the lower ring where people couldn't recognize her. Sometimes they ate or had tea, others they went out to the pond again, and once they went back to the Firelight Fountain and sat and talked.

They seemed to do a lot of that, talking. Kyuri found she could tell him things she thought she'd only ever tell Katara, maybe Toph one day. She had opened up about her parent's death, and in turn he told her about his missing mother and his relationships with his father and Azula. Kyuri spoke of what it was like to be connected to a dragon and Zuko talked about his days with his uncle. They shared insignificant things too, favorite colors and foods, and a few more kisses.

Kyuri blushed and bit her lip at the thought. She found she liked kissing Zuko immensely. For many years she'd thought it to be simply a physical affirmation of caring; nice, but not necessary. Now she saw why couples in the South Pole were always kissing. It was enjoyable.

And the things he could do with his tongue…

"_Kyuri, I have accepted your relationship with the prince. Do not make me watch you two stick your tongues down each other's throats."_

"…_. Sorry Sangilak."_

"_Humans and their kissing… It looks immensely awkward and uncomfortable to me."_

"_We don't have snouts and fangs."_

"_Fair point."_

"Kyuri, are you okay?" Katara asked from behind her. They were all riding Sangilak to Lake Laogai, the lake Jet had been taken to. Meeting up with Smellerbee and Longshot had been a stroke of luck. It was relatively simple once Jet's memory was jogged to figure out that the lake the Dai Li took him to after he was arrested was Lake Laogai.

"You look red," Katara continued. "And you're actually smiling."

Kyuri stiffened. "It's been known to happen."

"Yeah, but not often," Sokka snorted. The tip of Sang's tail snapped up and caught him in the head. "Ow!"

"Be grateful I'm carrying you all," Sangilak grumbled to all of his passengers. "You're heavy."

"I can't believe I'm riding a dragon," Jet said, a manic grin on his face, his trademark piece of grass back pinched in his teeth. Smellerbee, on the other hand, had not stopped clutching Longshot and whimpering since they took off.

"Well?" Sokka demanded as they landed. "Where's this secret headquarters?" he asked, looking at the empty lake pointedly.

"Under the water… I think," Jet said slowly.

"There's a tunnel over there, by the shore," Toph said, pointing to the side.

"I feel it too," Aang said, grinding one foot into the dirt.

Following Toph's instructions they walked over and she jumped. A wet rock walkway shot out of the lake. She wandered along it carelessly. With a flick of her wrist she removed the round hatch at the end. They were faced with a ladder descending down into the darkness.

"So who wants to go down the creepy hole in the lake first?" Sokka asked. Kyuri swung one leg down into the hole and grabbed the ladder, beginning to make her way down. The others followed. At the bottom was a dark, wet tunnel. The walls showed distinct signs of Earthbender craftsmanship. The stones forming the walls were precisely cut and fit together in an arch without any supports. It was lit only by greenish lantern filled with glowworms, giving the lace an eerie look. They could smell the damp, musky scent of underground, and the coolness that came from being underwater.

It wasn't a welcoming place.

Jet took the lead. In part, it was because he was used to leading stealth missions. Mainly, though, it was because he had been here before and the longer they stayed the more he remembered.

"It's all starting to come back to me now," Jet said as he walked, hook swords drawn. "I think there's a cell big enough to hold Appa down here."

He paused by a door on the left and slid it open. They walked into a room. With was definitely big enough to hold a bison of Appa's size, but it was totally empty. At least, that's what they thought, until the lights flared up and they saw the Dai Li agents dangling from chains on the ceiling.

"Well that's new," Sokka said, staring up at them dumbly.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state."

They whirled to see Long Feng standing on a balcony, staring down at them, flanked by guards. Jet's grip on his swords tightened. Kyuri drew hers. Aang raised his staff. Katara opened her water skein. Longshot nocked an arrow. One by one, they readied for a fight.

"Take them into custody," Long Feng said, and the battle began.

With so many opponents, it was like a blur. The Dai Li dropped, stone hands coming at them from all directions. Toph crushed them into harmless pebbles while Jet and Kyuri both attacked with equal ferocity, jumping from combatant to combatant, dropping them as fast as possible. Toph handled herself beautifully against a pair, and even a quartet, of Dai Li, when a strike from behind got her. Jet yanked her free and Longshot fired at the attacker to give them time to get out of the way. Katara and Sokka smashed their way through flying stone fists with water whips and boomerang strikes. Kyuri sheathed her swords and drew two knives, going for shorter range attacks and flowing around attacks by rock hands.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang yelled as the leader fled. He ran, Jet following, his eyes glowing with fury. The others made to follow, but a Dai Li agent slammed a rock wall down after Jet and Aang and they were suddenly under a barrage again.

"This is ridiculous!" Toph shouted suddenly, and dropped two Dai Li into the rocks up to their shoulders, knocking them out with two quick kicks to the face before they could free themselves. Sokka got one with a boomerang while Kyuri hamstrung a pair in one swift movement. While they fell, clutching their severed tendons, she knocked them unconscious. Katara brought one down by trapping his torso and legs in ice, preventing him from moving and bending. Longshot got another, a blunted arrow taking him right in the temple. Smellerbee cut down the last one with a quick series or vicious chops, culminating in a right hook to his temple, dropping him in a daze.

"We need to find another way around," Katara said, glancing at the rock wall blocking their passage. "Who knows if Long Feng was luring into a trap or not?"

"Through here!" Sokka called, gesturing to a door in the left wall of the cell. "Maybe there's a way around in a loop!"

"Worth a shot," Toph shrugged, and they took off down the hall. It was lined with doors, a twist to the left at the end. It would take them farther away from the direction Long Feng had headed.

"Maybe through here!" Sokka theorized, opening a door and leaping inside. "Wha-… _Appa?_"

That got everyone's attention and they barged in after him. Sure enough, curled in a corner with metal cuffs around his six feet, was Appa. And he wasn't alone.

"Hello," Iroh said jovially. Kyuri ignored him, her eyes going immediately to the slim figure clad in black, a blue mask over his face.

"That's the guy Aang said got you out of prison," Katara said, staring at him dumbly.

"But if he's here," Sokka said, pointing at Iroh as he slowly worked it out. His eyes narrowed and he settled into a ready position. "Zuko," he hissed.

The black figure's hand went up, reaching behind his head. With a deft pull, the ribbon came loose and the mask dropped into his hand, revealing Zuko, scar and all.

"Long time, no see," he greeted, his voice low and cautious. His eyes inadvertently flicked to Kyuri. He saw the carefully blank expression on her face, but in her eyes, which he'd become very good at reading lately, he saw the hints of pleasure at seeing him, and worry at what her friends would do. Somehow, even though he knew he and Uncle were vastly outnumbered, he couldn't find it in him to be afraid with her here.

"We should have known you were involved in this," Katara said coldly.

'You are mistaken!" Iroh jumped in. "My nephew came here to _free_ your bison."

"And why would he do that?" Toph demanded. "To hold Appa prisoner himself?"

"Wait, you know these guys?" Smellerbee broke in.

"Yeah. They kind of hunted us all the way across the world," Sokka said sarcastically. "You met them?"

"Jet attacked them and said they were Fire Nation. You mean they really are?"

"Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation," Kyuri said calmly. "And his uncle, the famous General Iroh, Dragon of the West and brother to Fire Lord Ozai."

"_Retired _general," Iroh said humbly.

"Forget the titles," Toph huffed. "You expect us to believe you just decided to free Appa out of the goodness of your heart?"

Zuko scowled. "Pretty much, yeah."

Kyuri met his eyes and she knew. He was doing it to help her. She'd mentioned how hard it was for Aang, being separate from Appa, and how it wore on all of them.

"Look, we don't have time for this, and we can't have you turning on us," Sokka said coldly, glaring at Zuko. "You've coming with us, and you're coming tied up."

Zuko's eyes widened angrily and he opened his mouth to retort, but Iroh placed a hand on his arm. Zuko closed his mouth and looked at his uncle questioningly.

"I will go with you without a fight," he said calmly.

"We can trust him, guys," Toph said. "I've met this guy before. He gave me some good tea and good advice."

Sokka looked at her sideways, but didn't question her. There was no point in it. Toph could detect lies, she knew what she was talking about.

"Fine, but I don't trust the angry jerk. Kyuri, you're prepared for anything. I'm guessing you've got some rope?"

Kyuri gulped and withdrew some from her belt. She held it up wordlessly and glanced at Zuko. His jaw was tight. He didn't like this injustice, but he'd allow it. If it was her.

"Tie him up," Sokka ordered. Kyuri took firm steps across the gap between the two parties. She was shaking slightly, she could feel it. She prayed the others couldn't see. She didn't want to give away what her relationship with Zuko was. She couldn't, not now while Aang was who knows where dealing with who knows what, and when they'd just gotten Appa back.

Kyuri stepped behind him, hiding her face as she whispered her apologies. Zuko just grasped her hand softly behind his back in understanding as she tied the ropes loosely. Toph moved to Appa and moved through a series of stances. The cuffs snapped off and Appa roared in approval.

"Now come on!" Sokka called. Kyuri pushed him forwards gently. He and Iroh moved in the middle of a loose ring as they rushed down the hallway. Kyuri stayed behind Zuko, his swords thrust through her sash and his mask tied securely at her hip. Appa brought up the rear, twitching in the underground space.

"Here!" Toph cried as they reached yet another rock wall. She brought it down quickly and they stepped into a room with walls lined with drainage pipes. At first glance it looked empty, but then they saw the sprawled figure of Jet lying on the ground by a spire of rock, Aang kneeling beside him. They all rushed forwards and gathered around him worriedly. Zuko and Iroh hung back slightly, but Sokka's harsh glance and Toph's threatening glare kept them from running. Not that they really intended to.

"This isn't good," Katara said as she knelt over Jet with glowing hands. Kyuri waved her hands, pulling water from the pipes lining the walls. They covered her hands and she added her power to Katara. She hissed at what she found there. Broken ribs, one puncturing a lung, and quite a lot of internal bleeding. Jet would die without a master healer beside him, one with huge reserves of chi for this purpose. Katara and Kyuri were not healers. But maybe…

Kyuri reached out towards the surface. Miles of water and stone separated her from Sangilak, who waited on the surface as an escape route, and she connected.

"Is it possible to induce?"

"Yes. Breathe. Just breathe, and drop all defenses. Let me flow into you and you flow into me."

Kyuri took a deep breath and Katara felt a bizarre rush of electricity in the air as Kyuri's head dropped forwards.

"Kyuri-" she began, before the power suddenly solidified and rushed into Kyuri as if sucked into a vacuum. She whipped her hands back just in time as Kyuri's head snapped back. Her eyes were wide, blood red, and so was the water around her hands. An aura of grandeur and power hung around her in the air as Jet arched off the ground, shouting in pain.

"You're hurting him!" Smellerbee shrieked angrily, but Longshot held her back, shaking his head as the glow faded and Kyuri slumped .Jet took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up, eye wide.

"What… the hell… was that?"

"The Meld," Kyuri said as she stood, rolling her shoulders and neck as her joints popped. She sighed in relief and glanced at Zuko. He was staring at her in awe and slight worry.

"You found Appa," Aang said dully as he registered the bison. He suddenly perked up, a beam splitting his face. He leapt at the bison, who rumbled happily as Aang hugged him. "You found Appa!" Aang said in delight.

"That's not all we found," Sokka said, looking pointedly at the Firebenders.

"You!" Jet exclaimed, looking at Zuko. "You're Fire Nation!"

"Don't we know it," Toph sighed. Jet stared at her.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, we've met… you know what? Smellerbee can fill you in," Sokka huffed. Jet blinked and shook his head.

"I'm remembering," he muttered. "I went into this tea shop, and they were there, and…" His head snapped up and he gaped at Kyuri. "You were there! You defended them!"

They all turned to look at Kyuri in shock and disbelief.

"Kyuri?" Katara said softly. "He's lying right? You haven't been… working with Zuko, have you? You would have told us, you would have… You'd have said something. You wouldn't have defended them. You'd have let them be carted off and thrown in prison where they belong."

"I-," Kyuri stammered, her eyes wide. Her eyes muscle was tense, like an animal back into a corner, ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. Her guilty look was all the answer the others needed.

"How could you?" Sokka demanded. "How could you _defend_ him? He's the _enemy,_ or have you forgotten?"

Katara's eyes widened in horror and Kyuri knew she'd finally reached the last little secret. "It was _him,_" Katara whispered, staring between Kyuri and Zuko in horror and disgust. "It was _him_ that you went out with that dance. It's _him_ you've been seeing. _He's_ the one."

Sokka's face was slowly going an unhealthy shade of purple. "_You're _dating _him?"_ he asked dangerously.

"He's not what we thought," Kyuri said firmly, gathering herself up. She was Dragora Kyuri, bonded to Sangilak, the Living Glacier, a weapons master, a Waterbending master. She had helped the Avatar fight the Fire Lord, had seen Avatar Roku's spirit incarnated in Aang, had escaped prison and deranged generals bent on harming her friends to meet their own goals. She would not be criticized for her _dating choices. _

"Kyuri?" Aang asked softly. Kyuri turned to him and saw his big grey eyes, looking at her with hurt. "But… I thought you didn't like him. I thought you were on our side…"

"I am-"

"Clearly not, since it's his dad we're fighting!" Sokka said, gesturing at Zuko thunderously.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Zuko exploded. The room went silent as he finally spoke up. Kyuri looked at him questioningly as he twisted free of the loose ropes and walked to her side, taking her hand. Kyuri looked up at him thankfully. Iroh smiled and Katara looked vaguely ill.

"It's true then," Sokka said, staring at their twined fingers in disgust. "Let's just… get out of here… We can… work this out later."

The group was clearly divided as they followed Toph's directions through the halls towards the ladder to the surface. Kyuri was shunned in the back with Zuko and Iroh. The Freedom Fighters marched ahead, Jet sending dark glances back at Zuko, who glared right back, matching Sokka dirty look for dirty look as well. Toph slipped back and fell in beside Iroh, the two mumbling amongst themselves quietly, indistinct to the others. Aang and Katara hung uncertainly between the two groups, sending hesitant looks at both huddles.

Up," Sokka said gruffly, glaring at Zuko. Zuko glared back, but went up the ladder obediently. Iroh followed, then Kyuri, Toph, the Freedom Fighters, Katara, Aang, and finally Sokka. Toph turned around and thrust her hands out to the side. The opening exploded out wider. Appa soared up after them, flying to the shore and landing beside Sangilak, who was just as tense as his Dragora.

"_They know."_

"_They know. And they're shunning me."_

"_They wouldn't-"_

"_Wouldn't they?"_

"We need to warn the Earth King about the Dai Li," Toph said as if nothing was wrong.

"I agree," Aang said, jumping on the subject and avoiding the camelephant in the room. "There's no time to play around with rules and regulations. We need to see the Earth King now."

Kyuri stepped forwards. She thought that maybe if she assisted she would be forgiven, that her relationship with Zuko would maybe be accepted.

"We're strong enough," she began. "If we came in suddenly, without warning, we could take out the guards long enough to make it to the throne room and-"

"You're not coming," Sokka snapped. Kyuri blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"We can't trust you!" Sokka shouted, waving his hands. "You're been sneaking around behind our backs, consorting with the enemy! Who knows what you've told him? I bet he's just waiting to go tell his dad all about what we're planning!"

Kyuri's fists clenched in anger and her eyes narrowed. "I have been discrete. I care for him, but it hasn't made me stupid. I haven't told him anything of our plans."

"It's true," Zuko said, jumping her defense once more. "She hasn't told me anything. Don't blame her for my actions."

"Of course you'd say that!" Jet sneered. "You don't want us to know how much you know."

"I've already beat you once before, I can do it again!" Zuko threatened angrily.

"See, he's dangerous!" Jet said, pointing a finger at Zuko damningly. "You can't trust him!"

Kyuri bared her teeth in a snarl. "Stay out of this!" she hissed. "We don't trust you either Jet. Don't mistake my healing for any display of affection. I simply didn't want to witness your death, nothing more."

Zuko glanced at her. She was reverting to that overly-formal speech she used when she was trying to control herself. She was really angry and hurt. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to her ,trying to comfort her as well as he could without actually touching her, which was sure to spark another comment from that Water Tribe _idiot…_

"Hey!" Toph broke in. "People change, you know? Maybe Sparky here _has_ turned over a new leaf! You don't know!"

"Sparky?" Zuko muttered, as Sokka turned on her.

"Oh, so now you're defending him too?" he demanded.

"Everybody just stop!" Aang shouted. They all froze and looked at him. He looked suddenly hesitant with nine pairs of eyes on him. Even Appa and Sangilak were watching him. He looked at Kyuri nervously.

"Kyuri I- I think it would be… best for everyone if… if maybe we… separated for a while…"

Kyuri inhaled sharply. Zuko looked at her and saw hurt, true hurt on her face. Her brows were crumpled, her mouth open, her eyes betrayed.

"You're… kicking me out…" she whispered. "Aang… Please, I-"

"It's not that I'm mad!" Aang said hastily. He glanced at Zuko. "I don't… I don't like him, but I can tell that you really do. He couldn't come with us though. It causes too much strife, you see what's happening? And I don't want to make you leave him. So maybe if we just… went our separate ways."

"Don't do that!" Zuko protested. "Don't throw her away just because of me! I'll…" He had to take a steadying breath before he could say it, but he knew how much her friends meant to her. "I'll leave her alone, we'll never talk again. I can just go away and-"

"No!" Kyuri exclaimed. All eyes went to her. She stood there proudly, her spine straight, her shoulders back, and her chin held high. Her eyes flashed with rage and betrayal but she stood firm. Zuko stared, in awe of how regal she looked, but surely, she wouldn't turn her friends away… for him?

"Clearly my staying will cause strife no matter what you do," she said, eyes locked on Sokka, though she addressed Zuko. "Now that this is in the open there's no helping it. I will leave," she submitted.

"Kyuri, I-" Katara began hesitantly. Kyuri held up a hand to stop her.

"No, Katara. I won't ask you to go against your family," she said. She stared around at them all. "Just know that I will still fight on your side, against the Fire Lord, whether I'm with you or not. And I will be there for the _special day_," she added with a hateful glare in Sokka's direction as she purposefully avoided the words 'invasion' or 'Day of Black Sun.'

Kyuri had said her piece, and there was nothing more to say. She turned and moved to Sangilak's side. She grabbed a spike and swung onto his back. Zuko watched her. A hand rested on his upper arm and he turned to see Iroh standing there.

"Go with her," he smiled. Zuko blinked.

"But I can't leave you!" he protested. Iroh chuckled.

"I'm old, Zuko. I lived a long time before you were born. You don't need me to guide you anymore. You have someone else," she said, nodding at Kyuri, who was perched there, watching them with her head cocked to the side quizzically. Zuko glanced between the two, undecided.

He knew, logically, that his uncle could get along well without him. The question was, could he get along without his uncle? Months ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But recently, the answer would have been an unsure no. Now though, he realized. He could not hold onto his uncle forever. He had to make his own way at some point, live his own life. Kyuri was wise; she could help just as well as his uncle when he needed advice.

And if he didn't go, she would be alone. She would have Sangilak of course, but she'd confessed that his wasn't anything like human company, and that she craved human contact more and more now that she'd come out of isolation. Could he really leave her to be alone once more.

No. No he couldn't.

"Good bye uncle," he said softly. Iroh hugged him tightly and he embraced the old man just as tightly. They broke apart and he turned resolutely towards Kyuri and Sangilak, what he was confident was his new path in life. Very little in his life had been sure, but he knew this was sure. Kyuri cared for him, and deeply. She had just turned away her only friends rather than renounce him. After that, could he abandon her?

Kyuri's stoic mask was cracking. He could see it as he walked up to her. He looked at Sangilak hesitantly. He remembered vividly the last time the dragon had touched his mind, and it hadn't been a happy time. But the dragon turned and blinked one yellow eye at him.

"_Hurt her, and I will kill you. Get on."_

Zuko smiled slightly as he grabbed a spike and swung himself on in the same hollow behind Kyuri. Together, they flew off towards Ba Sing Se.

"We can go to your home, get your things," Kyuri said, her voice cracking slightly. "Then… there are things I can do to prepare for the war. Are _you_ prepared to fight your own father? Or will you leave me too?" she added in a whisper, a sob choking her.

Zuko reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back closer to him. They were pressed together, back to front, and he could feel her shaking now.

"I won't," he assured her. "I can… My father and I… We haven't ever been close. I think I stopped caring what happened to him when he marked me."

"It was him who gave you that scar?" Kyuri asked softly. It was a subject they had never broached. She'd never asked how he got his scar, and he never offered to tell her.

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "I was… chasing a dream of what I hoped my father could be. Doing what was expected. But I've seen the refugees. I've seen what his war has done. It has to end."

"It does," Kyuri nodded. "I'm… glad you decided to join me."

She twisted in her seat skillfully, working one leg between them and to the other side of Sangilak's neck so that they sat face-to-face, knees touching. Zuko was shocked to see tears trailing down her cheeks. She made no noise, no sobs beyond that first one. Her eyes were blank and her expression dead. She just sat there, looking at him expressionlessly, blinking slowly as more tears rolled over her high cheekbones. He brushed them away with a thumb and offered her a small smile.

"I've never seen you cry before."

"I don't like crying in front of other people," Kyuri admitted, dipping her head to hide her face. "It makes me feel weak."

Zuko grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. He shook his head.

"It shows you're strong."

* * *

***Dives behind chair* Don't shoot! I know Sokka's a little OOC, but I honestly see him being super-opposed to any relationship between Kyuri and Zuko. He's known her since he was little and she's like another sister to him. He was vehemently against Zuko joining them in canon, and he's just caught Zuko trying to steal Appa to use against them, or so he thinks. He feels betrayed and he's lashing out. And Aang's trying to preserve peace in the group and trying to keep everyone happy, because he's Aang. I actually had this whole big split scene planned from the very beginning. It's a necessary plot point, and one that really HAD to happen for the events I have planned.** **Zuko may seem a little OOC too, being lovey, but remember how he was with Mai 'You're so beautiful when you hate the world.' I feel like he'd be supportive of Kyuri through this, and he kind of understand what it's liked to be yanked away from the people you're closed to. He got banished after all. **

**So, I hope you liked it, and don't kill me!**


	25. In the Dragon's Lair

**Soooo sorry about the long absence. Studying for finals, then two weeks of actual finals, end of course exams, AP tests, end of the years projects... It was insanity. But it's summer now and I'm free, and updates should be much more frequent. We're getting pretty close to the end, actually. *happy squeal***

* * *

People gape, cry out, and scream as they fly over Ba Sing Se, but Kyuri ignored that as Zuko steered her towards his apartment. He climbed down Sangilak's tail at her prompting and droped into the apartment, looking around. It wasn't much, certainly nothing like the Fire Palace, but it was better than the road, and it had been home for a while. Zuko was a bit sad to leave as he packed his few clothes into his bag and went back out the window, scrambling back up Sangilak's tail.

Kyuri moved easily on his back as the dragon's body rose and fell with the wing beats. She tied down Zuko's bags and resumed her seat, all the while Zuko clutched a spike to stay in place and watched her in awe.

"How do you do that?" he demanded.

"Practice," she said with a shrug. "When a dragon and Dragora are truly one, she can ride from anywhere, even the tail. Well, that's not entirely true. Don't try to ride the wings."

Zuko glanced back at the furry tip of Sangilak's tail and winced. He really didn't like to think about anyone riding back there, let alone her.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"Away from Ba Sing Se. Towards the Eastern Sea," Kyuri said vaguely.

"And where then?" Zuko pressed.

"To the Island of Flame," Kyuri said. "I'm going to call a Gathering."

"A Gathering?" Zuko repeated, confused.

"A Gathering of dragons and their Dragora. There _are_ a few of us out there in hiding. We were planning an attack on the Fire Nation capitol and we can't take the five dragons your father has in his service with just me and Sangilak."

"You have the power to call dragons and their Dragora together?" Zuko blinked. "But how? Do you know where they all are, or….?"

"I don't have to know," Kyuri said, shaking her head as they descended into a clearing. Night was falling, and it was time to set up camp.

"So what are you going to do?" Zuko pressed as she slid off Sangilak and sat on the ground, cross-legged, her wrists resting easily on her knees. Sangilak moved to stand behind her and lowered his head over hers. His chin settled on her crown ever so gently, his breath stirring her hair. "Kyuri-?"

"Silence!"

Zuko stepped back at the harsh voice in his head and looking at Sangilak edgily. The dragon was glaring at him with burning yellow eyes. Wisely, he kept silent, and sat down near her, watching intently and wondering what she was doing. Sangilak's eyes closed again, bony eyelids shutting with a click, and his breathing began to slow. It took Zuko a moment to realize that Kyuri's was slowing too, and that they matched perfectly. He opened his mouth, unable to resist his curiosity, when Kyuri's eyes snapped open, bloody red. A low thrumming vibrated in the air, more felt that heard, and it made Zuko's hair stand on end. The animals in the forest went nuts, chirping and chattering as the fled the area. The thrumming became audible and Zuko realized it was Sangilak growling deep in his chest. Almost instantly afterwards he realized that it wasn't just Sangilak, but Kyuri too.

Sangilak's head snapped back and his snout lifted into the air as he parted his teeth and roared. Below him, Kyuri's head snapped up as well, red eyes glowing in the night as she pulled her lips back into a snarl and let out an amazingly draconic roar that harmonized with Sangilak. Zuko sat there, staring in awe as they two roared for a solid minute and a half.

They finished and slumped, lowering their faces and closing their mouths. The forest was dead silent but for the ringing echo.

"It's done," Kyuri said softly as her eyes faded back to blue, her voice scratchy.

"_What's_ done?" Zuko demanded, moving to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she swayed. "What _was_ that?"

"The Summoning," Kyuri explained, leaning on him willingly as she stretched her legs out in front of her. "Every dragon will have heard that."

"It was loud, but it can't possibly have been that loud," Zuko said skeptically.

"It wasn't a physical shout. It was a mental shout. What you heard was only an echo of what it actually was," Kyuri explained with a small smile. "I had to be very careful to keep from causing you brain damage, what with you so close and me never having done that before."

"What… could have happened?" Zuko asked slowly.

"_Paralysis, cranial bleeding, deafness, stroke, memory loss," _Sangilak said, his tone mocking_. "Nothing too regrettable."_

"I don't think your dragon likes me," Zuko whispered to Kyuri.

"_I can hear you no matter how quietly you talk."_

"Play nice you two," Kyuri said sternly, flicking Sangilak's nose. The dragon snorted and pulled back, chastened. There was silence in their little clearing and Zuko could actually watch as Kyuri's face fell into deep sadness and pain. He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"No," Kyuri whispered back, and Zuko felt wet drops on his shirt. He knew she was crying and he wanted to burn every single one of her friends for leaving her like this.

"I thought I had built the perfect defense," Kyuri said softly. "If you're never close to anyone, they can never hurt you. You stay strong. But I slipped. I let people in. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph. I let them all in and they all just… I've never seen Sokka look at anyone like that," she said, her voice haunted. "And he was looking at _me._"

"You still have me," Zuko said soothingly as he stroked her back. "I'm not much of a consolation prize."

"No," Kyuri said, pulling away from him and sitting up. She raised a hand and wiped the tears from her face. Her expression was calm and dispassionate. Zuko knew that she would never let him see her hurting for very long. He was amazed she'd let him see her cry for this long. It could be a problem later on for them, her insistence on people being kept at arm's length, but for now, he understood.

"You stood by me when they didn't," she said, shaking her head. She stretched out a hand and cupped his jaw, stroking the edge of his scar with the tips of her fingers. "We used to be enemies, but you showed more loyalty and care for me than people I've known most of my life. That… means more to me than I'll probably ever be able to express."

She leaned forwards and Zuko met her halfway, mouth slanting to fit over hers. They kissed softly as night fell, therapeutic for Kyuri and reassuring for Zuko. She reveled in the feeling of having someone there while Zuko was relieved she hadn't drawn back into her shell and was still just as open with him as ever.

"We should sleep," Zuko said finally, pulling back regretfully. Kyuri sat in front of him, her hair ruffled from where his hands had been running through the short, silky locks. Her eyes were ever so slightly glassy and her color was high, her lips slightly swollen. She looked thoroughly kissed, and thoroughly happy about it as well. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing her like that.

"We don't have any blankets," he realized with a frown as Kyuri gathered herself.

"We don't need them," she said, standing up and pulling Zuko over. She stretched out on the grass with one arm cushioning her head. Zuko lay beside her, curious.

"I'm still cold," he said. Kyuri chuckled slightly and tapped Sangilak's scales. "Sang?"

A wing wooshed out overhead and Zuko suddenly found himself encased in blue-tinted darkness. The air was warm, heated by Sangilak's body. He could faintly see little webs of tracery in the wing above him, veins working through the membrane. Slowly he fell asleep to the sound of Kyuri's breathing.

* * *

Kyuri's eyes fluttered open in the morning feeling delightfully warm. She pushed back against the warmth she was leaning against and felt it shift. She realized it wasn't Sangilak's scaled side as she'd thought, but human skin covered in a thin shirt. Kyuri stiffened for a moment as she realized she was cuddled up against Zuko, that the weight draped over her hip was his arm, but then she relaxed and accepted it, lying there is a dazed, half-awake state and basked in his warmth. Slowly, she felt him come alive, and that was when she rolled in his grip, pulling free.

"Where're ya goin'?" Zuko said tiredly. Kyuri looked back at him and smiled at his groggy expressing and bed head. He looked, dare she say it, adorable like that.

"We've got to get on the road," Kyuri said. "Some of them will already be there."

"Some of who?" Zuko asked, still out of it as he sat up.

"The Dragora and dragons," Kyuri said with a snort. "The Gathering. Remember?"

"Oh, right," he said, standing up and stretching. Sangilak's wing pulled back and he blinked as sunlight hit him right in the eyes.

"_Oops,"_ Sangilak said with a gruff snicker.

"Bad dragon," Kyuri said sternly, tugging on one of his horns. "Be nice. I like him a lot, so you'll have to get used to him."

"_If I must."_

"Come on," Kyuri said, mounting Sangilak. Zuko got up behind her and the dragon took off. The trip was quiet, mostly just interspersed with small talk, and by midday they were over water and heading to the mysterious island where the Gathering would take place. Zuko noticed that the closer they got, the tenser Kyuri became.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Well," Kyuri began slowly. "Technically, I'm not allowed to call a Gathering. I'm not that highly ranked."

"Highly ranked?" Zuko blinked.

"Dragora have ranks, although they're actually based on the dragon they've bonded with. Hatchling, fledgling, hunter, blooded, and matriarch. There is only one matriarch," Kyuri explained. "A hatchling is one who's only had one Dragora. A fledgling has achieved the Meld with at least once, as Sangilak and I have. I'm a step above, a hunter. A hunter is one who has seen battle while joined with a Dragora. Not just a fight, but a true battle, in a war. The blooded are tied to dragons who have slain another dragon and Dragora pair. The new matriarch is chosen by the previous matriarch before she dies. Only a blooded can call a Gathering. Traditionally, even they don't call Gatherings. It's usually the matriarch. The blooded could be seen as generals," Kyuri summed up.

"Do you still have a matriarch?" Zuko pressed. "I mean… Was she killed when my great-grandfather… started hunting dragons?"

"Oh no," Kyuri chuckled. "It would take a lot more than a Fire Lord to take down Matriarch Zhenzhu."

"You've met her?" Zuko gaped.

"I've seen Sangilak's memories of her."

"But… she'd have to be over a hundred!"

"A hundred and forty three I think," Kyuri shrugged.

"That's impossible!"

"Not for a Dragora. Age doesn't affect us like it does others. We're tied to dragons, and they're immortal. We're not immortal by a long shot, but we can make it to one hundred and fifty or even two hundred. That's rare though, because, like I told Aang," she chocked slightly on the name, "most Dragora are warrior-scholars. They travel to enforce justice. Lots of times, the people they're against fight back. Sometimes they win. It's a fact of life for us, that we probably won't get to die of old age."

Zuko paused. "But… that means that you'll outlive me. By a _lot._" He frowned. "I probably won't live past ninety, and you might have double that."

"No," Kyuri shook her head. "I doubt I'll have that long. I'll probably throw myself into a fight and end up dying on the point of a sword."

"Don't talk like that!" Zuko snapped. Kyuri rotated and looked at him, surprised.

"Why not? It's just a fact."

"I don't like to think of you dead," Zuko said softly. Kyuri smiled and her cheeks darkened slightly.

"I… don't like to think of you dead either. It would hurt a lot, I think," she said with a contemplative frown as she turned back around. Zuko looked up as he felt them begin to descend and saw the fuzzy outline of an island drawing nearer every second.

"Is that the island?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyuri nodded as they swooped past as cliff. Zuko saw it was riddled with caves, some still bearing the scattered bones and twigs of kills and nests from dragons long dead.

"Are there still dragons here?" Zuko asked.

"In hibernation, yes," Kyuri nodded. "They can go into a meditative sleep. It can last for centuries if they wish it. They'll wake when the Gathering starts. The Matriarch will already be here."

"How do you know?"

"Because she never leaves. She's stays here to hold the fort, so to speak."

"What's she like?" Zuko probed interestedly as they landed in a forested area. He looked around but saw no buildings, no dragons, no hint of the Dragora at all.

"Never met her," Kyuri shrugged. "I don't think anyone has aside from the hunters and the blooded. They come and go as they please. A few stay all the time."

"I don't see any buildings," Zuko said, frowning into the trees. Kyuri raised an amused eyebrow.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, some kind of meeting hall at least, some places for the dragons to stay, a few houses."

"Oh, we have those," Kyuri said with a smile as she moved to a huge slab of rough-cut rock in the middle of the clearing. Sangilak stood next to her and Kyuri reached into her belt, drawing a knife.

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded as she set the blade to her palm. He moved forwards to stop her but with a quick jerk, Kyuri had opened a long, bloody line on her hand.

"Calm down," Kyuri chuckled. "A blood proof has to be given," she said, gesturing to the rock. She knelt and held her hand over it. Three red drops glittered on the rock. The ground rumbled and the rock slid back, revealing a well-lit tunnel.

"Only a Dragora can do that," Kyuri said proudly as she licked the dripping blood from her palm and bound it with a rag.

"You Dragora," Zuko muttered under his breath as he followed her into the tunnel.

It was beautiful inside. The walls and ceiling were completely covered in carvings detailing dragons and their battles, what Zuko thought might be the beginning of the Dragora, and then long lineages of dragons and their Dragora as they moved farther and farther down. He noticed several short tunnels that split off, each with a symbol above it and a long series of carvings down to a wooden door etched with the same symbol burned into the wood.

"What are those rooms?" Zuko asked softly as they passed them. He felt certain that this wasn't the sort of place for one to be loud. The whole place seemed to exude this solemn, sacred feeling. He thought this might be what it felt like to stand inside an abandoned temple, except this place was in a state of perfect repair. There was not a single crack in the stone. The dragon-shaped sconce twined around the torches that lit the way were burnished to a golden shine. There were no cobwebs or dirt in any corner.

"Those? Those are the private chambers of Dragora," Kyuri explained. "Their houses, as it were. The room passes down between Dragora of the same dragons. The symbols are the symbols of the dragon they all ride."

"Dragons have crests?" Zuko blinked. "What do they need them for?"

"_We don't,"_ Sangilak snorted as he lumbered along behind them. _"But the Dragora use them to identify themselves. We dragons really only choose them."_

"Who's is this?" Zuko asked, gesturing to a symbol of a blood claw, liquid dripping into a puddle below.

"That would be," she reeled out a long list of names. "Each Dragora picks a new name for their dragon because we can't pronounce their real ones. It makes lineages a nightmare," she said with a small smile.

"Where's yours?" Zuko asked as they rounded a corner into yet another long hallway.

"It should be down here," Kyuri said as she hurried down the hall and stopped before a hall topped by the symbol of an icicle crossed with a tongue of flame. "Yes, here."

"Do we go in?" Zuko asked.

"No, we need to meet the matriarch first," Kyuri said, continuing down the hall.

"I can't believe you don't have any guards," Zuko said, shaking his head. "Anyone could just walk right in."

"Not without the blood of a Dragora," Kyuri said with a chuckle.

"What about Earthbenders? A troop could crack this place wide open."

"Mm, yes, and wake up an entire nest of dragons while they're at it," Kyuri said calmly. "Around twenty or thirty hibernate under the citadel at any given time."

"The citadel?" Zuko repeated.

"The citadel," Kyuri nodded as they arrived in front of a pair of solid gold doors. They were carved just as intricately as the walls and ceiling, decorated in dragons coiling around a sunburst pattern right in the center.

"Stand back," Kyuri cautioned, tugging him back as Sangilak took a deep breath and blasted the door with flames. Mechanisms ground and the door swung open soundlessly, perfectly balanced despite their weight.

"Whoa," Zuko said, gaping at the room inside.

It was easily as large as the palace he grew up in, probably double, in fact. The ceiling stretched high above, unseen. Three walls were ringed in huge bleachers, big enough for a fully-grown dragon to perch on behind the comparatively tiny thrones that sat in front of them. The fourth wall was dominated by a gigantic mural, the same image that was carved on the double doors. It backed a stage that held a single throne. Zuko thought that when the room was empty, it would have been filled with oppressive silence and a terrifying solemnity.

The room wasn't empty though. Dragons rested everywhere, each behind a throne, some occupied, more often than not empty. The dragon's scales turned the room into a shifting kaleidoscope of colors as the light of the torches and the braziers scattered around reflected across their scales. Stern human faces looked down from every corner of the room, all backed by monstrous dragons.

On the throne on the stage sat a woman. Her face was heavily wrinkled, her mouth stern and set. She was dressed in flowing purple robes of a richness that rivaled the wealthiest monarchs Zuko had ever seen. Her hair was bone white and pulled back into an elegant bun. Behind her was a gigantic purple dragon, easily Sangilak's size three times over. It stared at him with burning orange eyes.

Kyuri took his hand and walked into the arena, Sangilak behind them. Even he looked tiny in this place. Zuko was, in all honesty, too stunned to speak. But Kyuri squared her shoulders, took a breath, and spoke.

"Apologies for my tardiness, sisters. I didn't know we were meeting," she said calmly. Her voice reverberated around the room, showing careful attention to acoustics in the meeting hall's construction.

"Of course you didn't, you little fool!" snapped an old woman in blood red robes, backed by a dragon of the same color. Zuko looked around and realized that every woman wore a set of robes in the same color as their dragon. He and Kyuri were the only ones in normal clothes. He also realized he was the only male there. The only _human_ male at least. "This meeting was called before you were even bonded! No one thought there was any need to inform a hatchling of this meeting!"

Kyuri stepped forwards. "I am no hatchling!"

"It doesn't matter what you are, child! You are presumptuous enough to call a meeting, and that is beyond your station!"

"Peace, Chay," said the woman in purple, raising a hand, and the speaker dropped silent instantly. The woman's eyes flicked to Kyuri and Zuko and they both realized that even her eyes were purple. "You did break a law, sister," the matriarch said, cocking her head. "That merits punishment."

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, jumping forwards. "She has information that can help you! Why shouldn't she call a meeting if she can _help_?"

The matriarch's eyes visibly went cold as she looked at him. "And then there is the matter of you. Sister, you've brought a male into the citadel."

"Not just any male!" Chay exclaimed. "The Fire Prince!"

Mutterings sprang up around the room and many eyes glared at Zuko, while others looked almost apologetic.

"Oh, be quiet Chay!" insisted another woman, this one clad in orange.

"Hold your tongue to those above you, Myeong!" Chay snapped and the woman shook her head.

"Arguing solves nothing," the matriarch said, holding up a hand once more. The room fell silent again. She looked down at Kyuri and Zuko. "Laws are laws. The male has seen us, our citadel, and our numbers. Were he anyone else, perhaps we would allow him to walk free. But his family alone is grounds for his death."

Kyuri moved in a blur, swords appearing in her hands as she stood in front of Zuko. She stared up at the matriarch thunderously. "Come and take him then!" she challenged, her voice ringing in the silence.

"_Treason!"_ roared Chay, and many other voices took up the cry.

"_Traitor!"_

"_Oathbreaker!"_

"You _dare_ draw steel against your matriarch?"

"_Insolent hunter!" _

"Give the girl a break!" some argued, favoring her.

"She's _young._"

"We don't _know _where the boy's allegiance lies!"

"Oh, sit _down!_"

"What's going on?" Zuko hissed to Kyuri as the room exploded.

"They might not kill you, but…"

"But?" he pressed.

"They're definitely going to kill me."


	26. Blood and Battle

"Trial of combat," Kyuri called over the roar of voices in the room. Slowly, the talk died down, and Dragora and dragons both turned to face her. Even the matriarch, Zhenzhu, looked mildly surprised.

"I claim trial by combat," Kyuri said again when the room was quiet and everyone could hear. "For Prince Zuko's behalf as well, I claim trial by combat."

"Are you sure?" Zhenzhu said, leaning forwards in her throne and looking surprised. "For both of you? Do you… Understand your punishments?"

"I do," Kyuri nodded.

"Then trial by combat it shall be," Zhenzhu said, settling back again. "Who will stand against the accused?"

"Kyuri, what's happening?" Zuko hissed at her from the corner of his mouth.

"Sh!" Kyuri bit out, and Zuko pulled away from her in surprise. Every inch of her body was tense and her eyes were alert, scanning the room.

"I will stand against the accused," said Chay, rising from her throne and standing there in her luxurious robes. "It will be my pleasure to put this proud child in her proper place."

"Clear the arena!" Zhenzhu called, although it was rather unnecessary, being that Kyuri, Zuko, and Sangilak were the only ones standing there.

"_Kyuri, are you sure?"_ Sangilak whispered in her mind, his voice choked. _"You understand… you could die?"_

"_I understand, and I accept. Go Sangilak. If… I don't win… I love you. And… tell Zuko the same for me."_

"… _I don't like it, but I will."_

"_Sangilak, how can you hate it?" _Kyuri said with a smirk. "_You told me to look for heat. I found it."_

Sangilak lowered his head and shook it. _"Why must all my Dragora have a thing for royalty?"_

"_You're just lucky I guess."_ Kyuri turned to Zuko and spoke aloud. "Go stand beside the matriarch."

"Kyuri, tell me what's happening," Zuko demanded. "Please, what's going on? What's this trial by combat?"

"Just go," Kyuri said, shaking her head. She squeezed his hand and pushed him lightly towards the purple-robed woman. Zuko took his appointed spot, standing below the throne and to the right of the matriarch as Chay came down from her throne and Sangilak flew up to one of the unoccupied thrones, curling around it.

Everyone took their places, Zuko by Zhenzhu and Kyuri stood across from Chay.

"Choose your own weapons!" Zhenzhu called.

"I choose what I carry," Kyuri said, proffering the katana that were still in her hands.

"I choose my sword as well," Chay said, pulling a long blade from her hip and gripping it in gnarled fingers. For a moment, Zuko felt completely sure that Kyuri could beat this old woman, and then Chay straightened out of her hunched posture, revealing she was still at the peak of physical condition despite her advancing age.

"To the end, death or pardon, may it be," Zhenzhu said solemnly, and the room echoed as the dragons and Dragora repeated her words, verbally and mentally. Zuko's head rang with it.

"Death or pardon?" he repeated worriedly.

"Fight!" Zhenzhu boomed, and the two combatants lunged at each other.

Zuko watched with desperate eyes, knowing he couldn't interfere, but still wishing he could as the two women fought, Kyuri for her exoneration and Chay for her pride.

"_You do not understand what's going on, do you?"_

Zuko looked around in shock for the source of the voice. At first, he glanced at the matriarch, Zhenzhu. She old woman's purple eyes slid to him and her lips quirked in amusement. She jerked her head back towards the looming purple dragon.

"_Did you say that?" _Zuko thought at the dragon. One great orange eye blinked at him in affirmative.

"_I did. You don't understand what's just happened, nor why we are so surprised."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_The girl's sentence for drawing her blades – but not using them mind – against the matriarch and calling a Gathering without authorization would be a combined twenty lashes. You would also die. She could have accepted this."_

"_Why would she accept lashes if this can get her out of it?"_

"_Because now, should she lose, she will die. She traded twenty lashes for her life. However, by claiming trial by combat for both your sakes, she has possibly saved your life. If she wins, you both live. If she dies, you both die. She fights not just for her life, but for your own as well." _

Zuko stared at the fight in awe as Kyuri whirled, blades clanging against Chay's. She was out there risking her life for his. She could have taken a few lashings and let him die, but she was risking her life for the chance of saving his. No one had ever done anything like that before, not without some sort of gain in mind. It made his head spin how much Kyuri, the ultimate pragmatist, must care for him to make her to something like this.

The fight was by no means as easy as he'd first thought it would be though. Kyuri ducked and spun and slashed and stabbed but she was by no means overpowering Chay. She was staying dead even, if anything, and at times being pushed back. Both combatants had already taken a handful of minor hits, slowly oozing blood through Kyuri's leathers or Chay's robes.

"Do not interfere," Zhenzhu warned. "Or her gamble will be lost."

Zuko glanced edgily at the old woman. How had she known that he was just considering rushing in and helping Kyuri? Surely together they could beat Chay? Thinking back to the fight in the prison yard, with the pair of them back to back, Zuko wondered if there was any enemy he couldn't overcome with her at his back.

"Ah!"

Zuko was jerked from his thoughts at the cry.

"No!" he shouted, and moved to help, only for a single talon to rest against his shoulder. He turned and saw Zhenzhu's dragon behind him, one claw warningly against his skin.

"_Do not interfere,"_ the dragon said calmly.

"But how can I not?" Zuko whispered, staring at Kyuri with pained eyes.

Slowly, Kyuri stepped back, her face crumpled with pain. She bit her lip so hard that blood trickled down her chin. With a sickening sucking sound, Chay's blade came free of her shoulder dyed red with blood from the midpoint to the tip. Kyuri staggered back, gasping in pain, her eyes wide. Zuko itched to go to her, to bind her shoulder, hold her, assure her that it would be fine, and then _murder Chay as violently and gruesomely as possible… _

Kyuri turned her head to the side and spat blood into the sand floor of the arena, looking up at the smirking Chay. Her eyes were icicles, stabbing deeply into Chay with such rage and hatred Zuko thought it was a wonder the woman didn't keel over dead right then. He watched with wide eyes as Kyuri's sword slipped from her wounded shoulder and she dropped to her knees, panting.

"No," he whispered. "No, get up, get up, what are you doing?"

She spat into the sand again as Chay advanced, sword raised.

"You are not fit to be a Dragora," the older woman announced as she raised her blade. "You have no respect for the laws that govern our lives. You may have the pride of a dragon but you will die like a dog!" the old woman shrieked as the sword came down.

Zuko closed his eyes, unable to watch. He listened though, couldn't stop himself, and that was almost worse.

The sound of a blade sliding into flesh…

A feminine scream of agony…

A body falling back and hitting the sand…

A brief struggle, then stillness…

With tears already pricking at his eyes, Zuko forced his lids up and looked. He gasped in surprise.

Kyuri sat straddling Chay, who was dead still, wide eyes glaring at her in hatred. One of Kyuri's seemingly unlimited daggers was buried in the woman's shoulder, right where the wound in Kyuri's own was. Another dagger was clenched in her hand, pressed to Chay's throat.

"Do you concede?" Kyuri growled through gritted teeth, her other hand covering her wounded shoulder and trying to stop the blood that slicked all the way down her arm by now.

"I concede," the older woman spat out, hatred dripping from her words like venom. Zuko knew that Chay's pride was wounded, and that perhaps made her more dangerous than anyone else.

"Dragora Kyuri is pardoned of all charges and Prince Zuko is to be awarded sanctuary for the time being," Zhenzhu proclaimed to the room at large as Kyuri got off of Chay and gathered her weapons, ripping the knife from the older Dragora's shoulder savagely and drawing a thing cry of pain from between wrinkled lips. "Young Dragora, you may retire to your rooms with your dragon and your companion to dress your wounds and change into the appropriate attire. When you have refreshed yourself, you may return, and we will hear what you have to say and decide from there what our next course of action is to be."

"Thank you, matriarch," Kyuri said, with a stiff bow.

"Now _you may go to her."_

Zuko barely noticed as the claw was removed from his shoulder and he flew to Kyuri's side with Sangilak, running his hands over her face, her arms, her sides, fretting over every place he saw blood.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Kyuri said wearily as she swayed slightly. She raised her arms as if to sheathe her swords, only to stop suddenly and gasp in pain. "Ah… perhaps not as fine as I thought," she said with a self-deprecating smile.

"Give me those," Zuko huffed, taking the swords from her and moving behind her to place them in her sheaths. "Come on, I want to see that shoulder myself before I'm satisfied I shouldn't go slaughter the old hag."

"I'm going to survive," Kyuri sniffed. "I'm not that fragile."

"Says you," Zuko said, watching her sway pointedly. "You can barely stand."

"I can so," Kyuri huffed, making to place her hands on her hips, only to be stopped again by her wound.

"That's it," Zuko said, and he put one arm behind her back and swept one under her knees, scooping her up and securing her against his chest.

"Zuko, put me down!" Kyuri shrieked, drawing some chuckles from the watching women and some high-and-mighty sniffs from others. "I swear, if you don't put me down, I'll…"

The door swung shut behind them as they left, leaving the Dragora at a loss for what Kyuri was going to do.

"Ah, young love," Zhenzhu chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "Oh to be young, and to feel love's keen sting."

* * *

"Here," Kyuri said as they stopped outside the door to her rooms. She pressed a hand to the door and it swung open soundlessly. Zuko carried her inside and Sangilak shuffled in after them, going immediately to lie down on a gigantic blue silk pillow that was clearly made for him.

"I need water, and I can heal this in a second," Kyuri said. "Put me down by the bath."

"What bath?" Zuko said blankly.

"Behind the divider," Kyuri said, pointing to one blocking off a corner of the room. Zuko walked over and peeked behind quizzically to find a deep, wide pool there with a shelf supplied with soaps and towels to the side and a chair for laying out clothes beside it.

"Can you get out of all that by yourself?" Zuko asked, looking at the many buckles securing her sheathes in place skeptically.

"Let's find out, shall we?" she said, reaching down and unwrapping her sash. She dropped it to the ground and several knives and boxes of powders spilled out, along with a familiar figurine.

"I remember this," Zuko said, picking up the carved polar bear and examining it. "I thought you were molesting me when you tried to get it back."

"Like I said, don't flatter yourself," Kyuri said calmly as she unbuckled her swords and laid them aside.

"That was then," Zuko whispered in her ear, running a hand down her side. "Things have changed." He kissed the side of her neck fondly and felt her shudder under his touch. He pulled back, pleased with himself, and she shot him a glare.

"Don't flatter yourself," she repeated. Finally divested of all her armor and sheaths she reached back to unfasten her leathers and cried out in pain as the wound pulled and sent a new wave of warm blood down her arm.

"I've got it," Zuko said, immediately moving to kneel behind her and unfastening the top deftly. It slumped forwards exposing her breast bindings and toned stomach.

"I'll take it from here," Kyuri said, gathering her leathers about her and blushing slightly. "Could you lay everything out on the bed for me?"

"Sure," Zuko said, gathering the weapons and moving out into the main room. He heard a small splash as Kyuri slipped into the water and a pleased sigh.

Kyuri bathed and cleaned her wound quickly and then coiled water around her hand and raised it to her shoulder, sighing in relief as the water glowed and relief spread through her abused limb. She worked at it until only a thin star of scar tissue remained to show there had ever been a wound. Kyuri reached for new clothes only to realize she'd left her Gathering robes outside.

"Zuko?" she called.

"Yes?" he asked, poking his head cautiously around the screen. Kyuri shifted in the water. She was confident he couldn't see anything, but he was still looking at her and she was still naked.

"Can you bring the robes from the stand in here to me?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded, retreating back behind the screen. Kyuri lunged out of the pool and seized the towels from the shelf, wrapping one around her body tightly before wrapping another around her hair. Zuko returned moments later with a folded pile of robes in his hands. He placed them on the chair, carefully avoiding looking at her, which Kyuri was thankful for. What she didn't know was that Zuko was glancing at her legs form under his bangs and wondering how on earth he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was when he first saw her.

"Thanks," Kyuri said as he left. He responded with a nod and left. Kyuri let out a huff of air, still feeling highly awkward as she moved to the robes and began pulling the layers on, tying the belt around her hips carefully.

She emerged and finally took a look around the room. It was simple, containing a large bed furnished with nice, clean sheets in the same ice blue scheme as her robes. There was a full-length mirror hanging above a vanity strewn with cosmetics and jewelry left behind by other Dragora Sangilak had been bonded to. The screen partitioning the room from the bath was painted with an elegant mountain scene. A simple table with three chairs stood in the middle with a candle in the center of the wood, presumably for reading the books in the shelf on the wall across from the vanity. The whole thing was lit from above by a simple chandelier, functional but pretty wrought iron.

"Thanks for helping me," she said as she moved to the vanity and hunted through the jewels. All the other Dragora had been dressed to the nines, as was expected at a Gathering. They were women after all, and every woman wanted to look as appealing as possible when they were about to go fight for their ideas.

"You're welcome," Zuko said, blinking as he mentally made a portrait of Kyuri while she fit a bejeweled clip into her hair, holding the top half back and leaving the bottom swinging free, the only thing her hair was long enough to do. He doubted he'd ever see her looking this dressed-up again.

"Before we go back in there, I have to ask you something," Kyuri said, biting her lip. "I've asked before but… We're going to be talking about how to take down your father, possibly kill him. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Kyuri, I've made my choice," Zuko said, moving to stand in front of her and taking her hands. "Some people might think I'm horrible for choosing anything over my family, but then… I don't really feel like Ozai and Azula are my family. When I think back on it," he said, contemplating. "I don't think I ever felt like they were. I just felt like I should love them, just because we were related, and so I convinced myself that I did. Kyuri, I'm with you to the end of this war."

Kyuri looked up at him and moved, planting a lightning-quick kiss on his lips. Zuko blinked in surprise as she coiled her arms around his neck and he placed his hands instinctively on her waist.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "It's just… right when I think you can't get any more perfect, you go and say things like that and I just…"

"Me, perfect?" Zuko scoffed. "Not hardly. You're the perfect one here, Little Miss Dragora."

"I'm not perfect either," Kyuri said, shaking her head.

"_Then we all can be not perfect together,"_ Sangilak broke in snidely. _"Not to be rude, but you two are keeping the Gathering waiting, and you're making my teeth hurt it's so sweet."_

"Sorry," Zuko said to the dragon. Sangilak rolled his eyes in response and heaved himself off the pillow, making for the door. Kyuri and Zuko followed and they returned to the hall. The entered with much less drama and got onto Sangilak's back. He ferried them up to a throne and Kyuri and Zuko got off. Kyuri sat down while Sangilak coiled around her throne and Zuko stood to her right.

"You said you had information," Zhenzhu said when they were settled.

"I do," Kyuri said with a nod. She steeled herself and began to speak, conscious of all the eyes on her. She tried to be as eloquent as possible as she began to talk. "In a few weeks time will be the Day of Black Sun. On that day, there will be a full solar eclipse. You will have heard of the events in the North Pole where the moon was momentarily killed and the Waterbenders found themselves unable to bend. On this day, the Firebenders will be equally powerless for a period of time."

Zuko turned to stare at her at that. He hadn't known about this Day of Black Sun. His bending gone? That was a scary thought.

"On that day, there is an invasion being staged on the Fire Nation capitol. The Avatar means to take down the Fire Lord with the aid of troops from the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Freedom Fighters led by Jet of the Earth Kingdom and natives of the Foggy Swamp will also likely be appealed to for aid. I ask that the Dragora and unbounded dragons present here also be appealed to. I want us all to fly to battle as we have not done as a group in nearly a thousand years. Ozai still has dominion over five dragons he is at perfect liberty to call out whenever he chooses. Should he bring them out, the best chance we have at victory will be gone."

"You speak as though we have a deadline," called Myeong. "Is there one?"

"Sozin's Comet will return by summer's end, blessing the Firebenders with the power they once used to destroy the entirety of the Air Nomads – barring the Avatar of course. If we do not, then Ba Sing Se will likely fall. It is already known to be a prime target. Only a few weeks ago, the outer wall of Ba Sing Se was breached by a giant drill piloted by Princess Azula and two of her companions. It was only stopped from moving further into the city by the Avatar and his friends."

"Among which you were one," Myeong said with a smile.

"Yes," Kyuri admitted with a nod. "I was there."

A woman sitting in front of a grey dragon steepled her fingers. "You are the one who has been out there and has seen the true extent of the destruction the Fire Nation has caused recently. Do you believe this is our last chance?"

The room went quiet, listening to the verdict.

"I do," Kyuri said softly. "As does the Avatar. He has been working feverishly to master the four elements before the Day of Black Sun."

"And has he?" pressed a woman who sat before a bronze dragon.

"He has mastered Airbending. He has also mastered Water and Earthbending," Kyuri said. "He travels with a master Waterbender and master Earthbender to continue his skills. As of yet though, he hasn't found anyone to teach him Firebending, but is that surprising? It wouldn't be of any use during the invasion anyway."

Zhenzhu spoke then. "Too long have we sat in deliberation, arguing over petty points while the world spins on and the war continues in the world around us. We have grown idle, like stone statues who watch the ages past while sitting in silence. The time has come for us to take action. The Avatar has returned, the return of Sozin's Comet faces us, and we have the Day of Black Sun on our side. Victory has never been so possible as it is now. I approve of this plan to join the Avatar in battle and I move that now we put it to a vote. All who are opposed, say nay."

"Nay!" cried a smattering of voices, including Chay and group around her.

"All who agree that the time has come for the world to once again respect the title of Dragora," Zhenzhu called, "say aye!"

"AYE!"

The cry rocked the room and put Zuko back on his heels.

"And so, we go to war," Zhenzhu said calmly, though even from the farthest ends of the room the fierce light of combat could be seen in her eyes. "I have no delusions that we will all survive this war. These next few weeks of preparation may be the last some of these familiar and beloved faces are seen among us. Bear that in mind. Love your sisters and our winged soul mates. We will reform the old Wings, dust off the dragon armor, and _we! Will! Fight!"_

A cry of approval went up at the rousing speech, several Dragora rising to their feet and clapping, some stomping their feet. The dragons lent their approval in the forms of growls and roars, some spouting fire at the ceiling.

"You did it," Zuko said, bending to whisper in Kyuri's ear. "You may have just won the war."

"No," Kyuri said, shaking her head. "Let's not count our pigchickens before they hatch. Ozai's cunning, he may have seen the Dragora coming."

"He doesn't know how many of you there are though," Zuko said, staring around the room in awe.

He wondered if he'd ever be in a room containing so much raw power again.

* * *

**Alright folks, as you can probably tell, we're getting close to the climax, and with this story winding down I'm starting to get ideas for another one. Two actually, so I'm going to leave the decision for which one a write up to you. I've mentioned one before in an author's note, but I'll give you summaries of both below. Please vote on my profile for which one you'd rather see.**

**Asuni: Asuni is a member of the Royal Guard, a group of elites who serve no one but the Fire Lord. They are the greatest of infiltrators, assassins, and spies. Asuni is being sent by Ozai to monitor his son during his exile. But how is a trained warrior to handle going undercover… as a musician? Asuni takes up playing the qin to hide her true goals, but can she keep her skills hidden as she unexpectedly become caught up in the greatest conflict of the century? And who's side will she chose in the end?**

**Azami:** **Sozin didn't start the war. Ozai did. A pocket of Airbenders escaped the Eastern Temple and among them is the Avatar, a girl who's been shunned for her invention of an Airbending technique that kills. The Avatar faces down forces from the Fire Nation while separated from all that remains of her people, accompanied by two almost-strangers, a pair of Water Tribe siblings named Sokka and Katara. (To be honest, I'm not too keen on this choice, because I feel like it would just be a rehash of Avatar Amaya, and, well, I've already written that)**


	27. Flight Commander

**I'M BAAAAAACK! Yeah, it was a great trip, thanks to all those who wished me luck. I saw Crater Lake (beautiful!), drove over golden Gate Bridge (not as fun as it sounds), climbed inside a redwood (the wood really deserves the name), and tried kuzumochi (DON'T DO IT!) Finished up the last of this chapter this morning and now I'm posting it. **

**And now, a big bunch of KyuriXZuko fluffiness for a welcome back!**

* * *

Zuko and Kyuri were stopped as they made to leave the Gathering Hall. Myeong cut them off with a thrown out arm.

"Sister Kyuri," she greeted with a smile. "I just wanted to say good for you. It's about time someone put Chay in her place like that."

"I wasn't trying to put anyone anywhere," Kyuri replied. "I was just trying to-"

"Save your prince's life, I know," Myeong said, grinning slyly. Kyuri blushed and so did Zuko. "Well, either way, I just wanted to let you know that some people don't have a problem with your prince being here."

With that, Myeong left them, her orange dragon following after her sedately. Zuko flinched and whirled as hot breath blasted down around him. He turned and came face to nose with a gigantic, royal blue dragon that was eying him pointedly.

To his side, Sangilak suddenly perked up, tail thumping like some sort of giant dog. Sangilak leaned his neck over Zuko and playfully nipped the tip of the larger dragon's tail. The elder growled softly and gently bit the top of Sangilak's nose.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, leaning over and whispering to Kyuri, who was standing there, staring at the dragon with wide eyes.

"That's Sangilak's father," she said faintly.

"Sangilak has a father?" Zuko said blankly.

"_Most creatures do,"_ said a deep, rumbling voice, and Zuko glanced back at the large blue dragon.

"I just meant-" Zuko began.

"_You'd never thought about my son having family. It's understandable. It's something that doesn't occur very often, even to Dragoras. Dragons are, by nature, territorial, so we don't usually stay in large groups."_

"Sister Kyuri!" boomed a voice, and Sangilak's father stepped back, moving off with another Dragora, as the Zhenzhu came forwards, her dragon Hua following behind. The Dragora and dragons moved aside respectfully as the elderly woman moved forwards. While at rest she looked fluid and graceful, she had a pronounced limp when she walked, something that her dragon echoed.

"Matriarch," Kyuri said, bowing her head respectfully. Zuko hesitated a moment, and then echoed the gesture, not sure whether he was supposed to or not.

"I would like to speak with you a moment, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Kyuri assured the older woman, although she couldn't really say any different.

"As I said, we'll be reforming the old Wings," Zhenzhu began. "Many of the Flight Commanders are no longer with us, thanks to Sozin's purge of those of us who stood against him." Zuko flinched at the mention and Zhenzhu glanced at him, smiling slightly. "I don't blame you, boy, it was way before your time."

"With all due respect Matriarch, what does this have to do with me?" Kyuri pressed.

"We'll be needing several new Flight Commanders," Zhenzhu said. "I believe Myeong would be a good addition, were she not already a member of the Healers Wing. I would say Chay as well, but she's so rooted in tradition and so quick to anger she might not be particularly effective. Can you think of anyone who might make a good Flight Commander?"

Kyuri and Zuko both had a sneaking suspicion where this was going, but Kyuri instead said, "I don't know many of my sisters, Matriarch, and I've never seen a true battle. I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask."

"I'll tell you one of the other people I'm considering," Zhenzhu said, a smile creeping across her face as she spoke. "A younger sister, a good fighter, a good tactician, who has a great ability with words. She rode in today and in a matter of hours saved a life, talked the Dragora into going to war, and, most impressively… put Chay in her place."

"Me," Kyuri deadpanned.

"You," Zhenzhu said. Her face went serious. "Understand, I'm not giving you this honor simply to recognize or reward you. I expect you read up on Wing tactics, command, past battles, and anything else you think might be useful while we prepare. You will go into battle as a prepared Flight Commander, not a cocky fledgling, or I will knock you from your saddle and take command of your wing myself," Zhenzhu threatened.

"I am honored, and I will try my best to be a suitable Flight Commander," Kyuri said, bowing, her face in a state of glazed shock. "What Wing will I be commanding?"

"The 11th," Zhenzhu replied. "You may visit the armory at any time to gather your uniform and have your blades tended too. Of course, our library is open to you. If you understand, I'll bid you good day. I need a word with Azami."

"Of course, Matriarch, thank you again," Kyuri said, bowing humbly as the Matriarch swept away.

"What was all that about?" Zuko demanded as they made their way back to Kyuri's rooms. "Wings and Flight Commanders?"

They stepped inside and Kyuri collapsed onto the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Zuko sat beside her.

"Wings are… Think of the Dragora equivalent of a troop," Kyuri explained. "After all, when we go to war, we're essentially an airborne army."

"I see," Zuko realized. "So, the Matriarch is like your Fire Lord, the Wings are your troops, and the Flight Commanders each lead a Wing?"

"Exactly," Kyuri nodded.

"What do you need a uniform for?" Zuko wondered. "I thought that this was your uniform," he said, tugging slightly on the edge of one of her sleeves.

"These are my Gathering robes," Kyuri said. "Each Dragora has a set. But they also have a uniform, and that's only worn in battle. Essentially, it's just armor, but it's made so that it's easy to move in during aerial combat. We don't touch the ground much in a fight," Kyuri explained.

"So what's a battle like from on a dragon?" Zuko asked, laying back across the bed. Kyuri stretched out next to him.

"Well," she began slowly. "When we prepare to march on our target, or, technically, to fly, then we'll go out onto the top of the island, in the open, and get into our formations, the troops all together. We'll fly the whole way there in formation, and the Matriarch commands us all. When we arrive, then the troops split off and come under the command of their Flight Commander. Troops all keep in contact with their dragons. We can communicate at the speed of thought in the air.

"The Healer's Wing that Zhenzhu mentioned always flies in the very back. They're the ones carrying medical equipment. They'll fly above the battle and then come down when a dragon or Dragora is injured. The Dragora tends to the wounded party while the dragon - or dragons, as the case may be - keep others back.

"The fact is that the dragons really do much of the fighting in the beginning. The classic tactic is to simply form a line and fly over a formation, blasting them with fire, and essentially roasting them all where they stand. It's devastating, but only works while in formation. Once the sides get blended together you can't really do that anymore. It's usually concentrated blasts from various sides against knots of fighters.

"The Dragora, since we're in the air, don't do much. We don't ever get close enough to anyone to do any short-range damage. We have archers, certainly, but not many. Most Dragora go up with their dragons armed with dozens of knives in special belts that are strapped to the dragon. As the dragon swoops, the Dragora throws knives. Occasionally, some of the more skillful also throw darts, needles, or pellets that are equally dangerous, but harder to use.

"Benders, of course, have an advantage. They can use long range attacks from up in the air, or sneak attacks from below. We have a variety of benders, so everyone is represented. Sadly, we lost our Airbenders to the Fire Nation's attack too, not that there were many to begin with. Airbenders were never really popular with dragons. No one knows why.

Kyuri paused for a moment to take a breath, and Zuko could see it all in his mind, the dragons flying in formation, a devastating force sweeping out of the sky, a hail of fire, arrows, and knives, benders sending out devastating attacks from the backs of their mounts. He couldn't imagine the Dragora ever losing a battle, gliding down like demons dressed in shining armor, benders attacking with all their might.

"The Wings all have individual purposes. The 1st is the Matriarch's personal escort and guard. They're the best of the best. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th, are made of unbounded dragons of varying ranks. The 2nd are fledglings, the 3rd are hunters, and the 4th are blooded. The 5th are the archers. The 6th are one Healer's Wing. The 7th are the ones that throw needles, the 8th use darts, and the 9th use pellets. The 10th are the Distribution Wing. They fly overhead and Dragora return to them for more weapons if they run out. The 11th are Waterbenders, the 12th are Earthbenders, and the 13th are Firebenders. The 14th were the Airbenders, with they're gone now. The 15th is the other Healers Wing."

Zuko shook his head in wonder. "I always thought that the Dragora were more like some secret sect. You know, small, not too big of a threat. But you're like an army that's always ready to mobilize."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kyuri said, smiling in amusement. She frowned slightly though. "There's something I want to say though."

Zuko propped himself up on one arm and looked at her. She glanced at him out of the side of her eyes.

"Sounds serious."

"Well, I don't know how serious it is," Kyuri said slowly. "This is… more of a cautionary warning."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"Zhenzhu has given me an honor by making me Flight Commander, but she's also testing me. These next few days, as we gather ourselves for battle, I… probably won't be as- as _open_ and affectionate as I've been lately. I'll be focused on learning as much as I can before we go, and I don't want you to think that I'm not as… as _interested_ as I used to be, because I am, it's just-"

Zuko cut her off with a soft kiss, which she responded to eagerly, knotting her fingers in his shaggy hair and pulling him down on top of her. Zuko braced himself with an arm on each side of her head, slowly working his lips against hers softly. When he pulled back, Kyuri smiled at him dreamily. Zuko felt gratified to know that he was probably the only person who ever saw that expression.

"Now look who's babbling to try and spare someone's feelings," Zuko teased softly, planting a last, chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, hush," Kyuri said.

Zuko smiled at her, and then cocked his head curiously as he saw the pendant resting between her collarbones. The high collar of her leathers would have normally covered it, but her robes were lower-cut.

"What's this?" Zuko asked, prodding it with a finger. Kyuri brought her hand up to the necklace and traced her fingertips along the line of the dragon's body. She smiled slightly, recalling Akna and Pakak and her other students and wondering how they were doing. Zuko saw the smile.

"If you're smiling about it, it must be something really good. Tell me about it," he coaxed.

"It was a gift from a little girl in the Northern Tribe," Kyuri explained. "Akna."

"Why'd she give it to you?" Zuko wondered.

Kyuri told him all about how her lessons started and how Pakak had been the first, and then he'd brought Akna, and how it got her thinking about family.

"I remember wondering what on earth was happing to me," Kyuri recalled. "I was suddenly wearing jewelry and contemplating what it would be like to have my own children and kissing boys-"

"Kissing?" Zuko said quickly. Jealousy rose up in his chest. "Who were you kissing?"

Kyuri looked up at him in surprise and raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. "Careful Zuko. Green isn't your color." Her expression dropped slightly, and she almost looked, self-conscious. "Besides, you saw Mai before we were together, and I imagine that you kissed her a lot…"

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked, mildly offended. "Do you think Mai and I were one of those couples that were always attached at the lip or something?"

"No," Kyuri said patiently. "I only meant that… Well, Mai's an attractive girl, and… It's only natural you'd be affectionate."

Zuko gaped at her. "You… Are you worried that I think Mai's _prettier that you?"_

Kyuri sat up sharply. "I am not!" she sniffed.

"You are!" Zuko said, having to seriously restrain himself from laughing. A few giggles slipped through despite his best efforts.

"Even if I was, it's certainly not something to laugh about!" Kyuri snapped. Sangilak growled low from across the room and Zuko realized that this was genuinely bothering her as she perched herself on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms, staring resolutely at the wall.

"Hey," Zuko said soothingly, sitting up beside her. He slid his hand behind her neck and kissed her cheek fondly. "That's not something you need to worry about."

Kyuri raised an eyebrow skeptically, but kept staring at the wall. "So you're saying Mai's not attractive?"

Zuko huffed. He supposed that no matter how reserved Kyuri was, all girls had some confidence issues in some areas that shown through some times.

"I'm not saying that," Zuko said, struggling to find a way to explain himself. "I'm saying… It's like how a statue is pretty, but there's nothing much else there. It's only purpose is to be pretty. I'm not saying Mai's only purpose is being pretty," Zuko said, realizing how that sounded and not willing to speak ill of the girl even if he no longer cared for her like he once did. "It's that that's all you ever see. She never shows anything else. And you do. Admittedly, you're not as outgoing as a lot of people, but at least I can tell what you're thinking."

Kyuri glanced at him, surprised. "You can?"

Zuko nodded, scanning her eyes. Everything was mapped out there, no matter how blank her face stayed. "Right now you're surprised I said that. You're still feeling a bit self-conscious about your looks, which is ridiculous, because you're beautiful, and you're worried too, probably about the war and this Flight Commander thing. And you're worried about your friends. You're still hurting that they threw you out, but you know you have to accept it, and you think you have to keep it together or people will see you as weak, and that's completely ridiculous."

Kyuri gaped at him. Zuko had somehow managed to pinpoint exactly how she'd been feeling and what had been on her mind lately. It was… almost eerie how he'd managed to read her so well, mixing in a compliment so subtly she wondered if he even realized he did it.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Kyuri whispered, still gaping at him. Zuko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned.

"I'm not that great a prize," he assured her self-consciously.

Kyuri smiled slightly. "Now it's my turn to address your confidence issues. You're flawed, so what? Everyone is! I know there's a lot of emotion wrapped up in that scar of yours, but I admire the fact that, whatever it is, you're clearly not letting it run your life as much as you used to. You're determined and passionate and besides that… I find you rather attractive. All in all, I think that makes a pretty _great_ prize myself."

Sangilak let out a great huff, propelling himself off of his pillow and making for the door, swinging it open with a nudge from his nose.

"_If I stay here much longer I'm going to vomit. Humans in love are absolutely disgusting."_

The door swung shut on two very red teenagers. They'd never said the l-word, never brought it up, but they'd both been thinking about it. Kyuri remembered Yoshio's diary, how she spoke of heat in her relationship with the general, and she came to a decision. Zuko had burned himself through the icy covering of her heart and claimed a little piece of it for himself.

"Zuko?" Kyuri said softly. Zuko glanced at her, wondering what was coming. He had a suspicion, but he really didn't think Kyuri would be the one to say it first. He knew what he _wanted_ her to say, but, would she?

"I…," Kyuri began, and paused, looking her lips. "I've found that I… I really…"

Kyuri frowned at herself. It was three little words. She was a Dragora. She'd gone undercover and fought for her life, escaped from a bounty hunter on a monster, a Fire Nation prison, and singing hippies. Three little words would not undo her.

"For spirit's sake!" she suddenly huffed. "I love you! Why am I struggling with saying that? It's three words, for Tui's sake, and…"

"Kyuri?" Zuko cut her off, watching her berate herself with amusement and a delighted warmth in his stomach.

"Hmm?" she wondered.

"You just said it."

Kyuri blinked, and reviewed her little ramble. "Oh. I suppose I did."

"I love you too," Zuko said, shaking his head at her, shoulders shaking with helpless chuckles at just how ridiculous she could be sometimes.

"Well… That's lovely to know."

"So tell me more about these individual Wings…"

They talked into the night before they finally settled under the sheets. There was a moment of awkwardness as they realized the connotations of a couple sharing one bed, but they both behaved maturely as the climbed under the covers. Kyuri rolled onto her side, pulling the covers up to her chin and snuggling down for a good night's sleep. Silk sheets… She could get used to this.

She felt the bed dip as Zuko crawled in behind her and settled on his side as well. Kyuri let out a surprised sound and tensed as a strong arm draped across her waist and pulled her back against a warm chest. She rolled over to face Zuko and blushed at how close they were.

"Is this okay?" Zuko whispered, wondering if he'd crossed a line. "I don't want you to be pressure to do anything or-"

"I- Yes, I'm," Kyuri murmured back. She let her muscles slacken and curled her neck to rest her forehead against his chest. Zuko's arm moved up stroke her hair and Kyuri fell asleep to the soothing motion faster then she could ever recall.

* * *

Zuko awoke alone the next day. He pawed at the cooling spat next to him absently, then sat up blearily as he met only sheets.

"Good morning."

Kyuri sat at the table, surrounded on two sides by piles of books and scrolls. Her eyes were focused on the page in front of her. One hand went between a plate of food and her mouth absently as she read.

"Morning," Zuko said as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and walked over to her, peering over her shoulder at the page. He kissed her cheek casually before asking, "What are you reading?"

"_Flight Commander's Basic Tactics,"_ Kyuri replied. She nodded towards the plate. "There's enough there for you too."

"Sounds pretty basic," Zuko said, picking up a slice of fruit and popping it in his mouth.

"Well, the name wouldn't imply that, wouldn't it?" Kyuri smirked. "But the fact is I want to make sure I have a solid base before I get to the rest of this." She waved a hand at her pile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zuko asked.

"You can spar with me later," Kyuri suggested with a smile. She rolled her shoulders. "I haven't been practicing as much as I should be lately."

"It's a date," Zuko agreed.


	28. Battle is Joined

**I'm sorry for how abominably late this chapter was. It's been a pretty busy few weeks. I had to face the reality that i do, in fact, have summer assignments, then my cousin's wedding reception and my aunt's birthday. To top it all off, I somehow lost about twenty files worth of writing from my flash drive and had a small mental breakdown. I managed to get it all back, but I was basically useless for a while after I raelized what had happened.**

* * *

Two people faced down across the room, panting and dripping sweat. The girl drew two blades, twirling them easily, while the boy drew two blades as well, his substantially thicker than hers.

They charged each other head-long, both sprinting as fast as possible. The girl dropped suddenly, skidding along the ground and taking the boy in the ankle. He tumbled, hit the ground, rolled, and popped back up, blades darting dizzyingly to block the girl's slashes. He spun into a powerful back-handed chop which she blocked with both blades.

"I thought you'd lost some of your muscle," Kyuri said with a smirk.

"You wish," Zuko smirked back.

He spun into another chop. Kyuri jumped over it and came down inside his arms, looping hers over his and locking them tight, chest to chest. To prevent any serious injury, both of them immediately dropped their blades. Zuko let his knees buckle, his superior weight dragging Kyuri down. He fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground tightly. She squirmed and thrashed under him, Zuko's eyes widening as her hips thrust against his.

"Okay," Kyuri gasped. "I think if we've been reduced to you squishing me, then this sparring session is over."

"You may be right," Zuko said, planting a swift kiss on her jaw before jumping up, giving her a hand to help her to her feet. Kyuri stretched, arms over her head, and her back popped loudly.

"Oh," she said with a wince. "I think I need a bath and then bed."

"We're leaving tomorrow, aren't we?"

"At noon," Kyuri nodded. Zuko nodded and there was a moment of silence as they processed that, as of tomorrow, they were marching to war on the Fire Nation.

It was broken as Kyuri shook her head to clear it and walked behind the screen hiding the bath.

"What's still left to do?" Zuko asked, simply stripping off his shirt and collapsing into bed. He'd take a bath in the morning while Kyuri packed her weapons.

"I have to retrieve our armor," Kyuri said as she slipped into the water. "The armorer fixed that crack in Sangilak's chest piece just in time."

"I still don't know why dragons wear armor," Zuko said, shaking his head. "Don't they have some built in?"

"This way they're even less-likely to get hurt," Kyuri said as she stretched again, dipping under the water to wash the soap off. She emerged and toweled off, dressing in loose cotton pajamas that had been waiting in her room. Like everything in the room, they were ice blue silk. She never thought she'd say his, but Kyuri was actually getting tired of that icy blue color.

"Could you?" Kyuri asked, gesturing to her sopping hair. Zuko flicked his hand and warm air blasted her, drying out her sopping locks.

Shivering as the heat vanished and was replaced with the cold air of her cavernous room, Kyuri darted to the bed and slid under the covers, scrunching up against Zuko's side. He looked over at her in surprise.

"Look who's in a snuggling mood," he said, slightly surprised.

"I'm cold," Kyuri mumbled, nuzzling against his ribs. Zuko smiled at her and slipped further under the sheets.

"Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her face to his chest. Kyuri snuggled willingly, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers absently. She fit one calf between his own and sighed happily.

"You're so warm," she said, pleased.

"Thanks," Zuko chuckled. "You're freezing."

"I know. That's why I'm cuddling."

Zuko chuckled again and shook his head against the pillow.

"Go to sleep."

Kyuri mumbled an agreement and soon drifted off, Zuko following.

* * *

Zuko woke up the next morning to the sound of clanking metal. He opened his eyes and his first impression was off Sangilak, clad in silver armor. The dragon was threatening on any day, but all decked out in battle gear, Zuko had to remind himself that Sangilak wasn't going to roast him where he lay.

Interlocking plates fit over Sangilak's neck, another plate hooking down over his head, leaving his jaw free to open and close. A spiked plate was strapped to the end of Sangilak's tail. Nothing covered his wings, but armor encircled his legs. On his back between the spikes where Kyuri usually sat, a molded saddle, complete with intricate knotted stirrups sat, waiting. In front of that, bandoliers containing dozens upon dozens of knives were strapped over his shoulders.

Kyuri herself was tightening the girth of the saddle when Zuko saw her. He sucked in a breath.

She was dressed in her armor. It consisted of loose black cotton pants that were taped at the calf, high, black, armored boots over top. On top she wore another loose black cotton shirt, but none of it was visible. It was covered by the largest piece of her armor, a long-sleeved mid-calf length tunic split to her hips on both sides, a black leather belt holding her swords at her hips. The tunic was special because the entire thing was armored, not with metal, but with some of Sangilak's shed scales. Kyuri glimmered and shone like a dragon as she moved, the ends of her tunic swishing around her legs as she moved.

Kyuri turned to look at him and saw that her blue face paint was back for the first time in days, making her look vicious. But then she gave him a small smile, eyes softening, and she was his Kyuri again.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she said with a laugh.

"Morning," Zuko said, pulling himself from the bed and going to her side. He kissed her softly and ruffled his hair, moving towards the bath. He cleaned himself off quickly and dressed, hooking his swords over his shoulder. He emerged from the screen to see Kyuri standing beside Sangilak, frozen, her head cocked curiously and a small frown on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked worriedly, coming towards her. Kyuri turned to him in a rush ad leapt at him, one hand fisting in his hair as she kissed him fiercely. Zuko, though stunned, was not displeased, and kissed her back happily.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away, cheeks red.

"I suppose," Kyuri began softly as he folded her against his chest, "it just hit me that I could very easily die today. Of course, I've fought soldiers before, and they would have happily killed me, but…"

Zuko pushed her back, looking at her sternly. "Don't you _dare_ think like that, Kyuri. Don't you _dare."_

Kyuri gave him a small smile. "Sorry. I just… I don't know," she said, frowning. "I feel odd. Almost like I'm expecting to die today."

"Don't," Zuko said jerkily. "Don't even joke about that. That's… just don't."

"Alright," Kyuri nodded as she went to Sangilak's side and lifted herself into the saddle. Zuko pulled himself up behind her and they rode out of the room, joining the flow of Dragora moving through the halls to the surface of the island, their glimmering Dragora seeming to blend in with them, making one creature.

The top of the island was crowded as they emerged. They were some of the last. A few had come up as early as the night before to claim their spots in their respective troops. Zuko saw that they were laid out in two rows of troops, seven in each, with Zhenzhu atop her dragon at the head of the columns.

There was little noise as Kyuri took her at the head of the 11th Wing. Chay gave her a glare as she took her place, but Kyuri remained tall and proud in her seat, Zuko behind her.

Finally, Hua roared, spraying the sky with fire. Everyone turned to the front where Zhenzhu sat, the fire dissipating around her.

"Today, we go to battle," she said solemnly. "We go to reclaim the reputation the Dragora once held, as great protectors and scholars, instead of the thugs of the Fire Nation. We go now to the Fire Nation capitol, and we will show them what fire really is. We will burn them to the ground and show them that we may have faded into the background, but we still exist, and we are a force to be reckoned with! Into the sky, to win or die!" Zhenzhu roared.

"Into the sky, to win or die!" the Dragora screamed, and the dragons roared, spraying the sky with fire. It was like a wave as the Matriarch took off first with her guard, and then the dragons behind her, and so on, to the back.

"How long until we reach the capitol?" Zuko asked Kyuri as they flew.

"A matter of hours," Kyuri said. "The dragons are itching to fight. They're moving fast."

From the back of the procession, a hum began, soft at first, and then rising in volume. Zuko twisted in his seat and looked back to see many Dragora exchanging glances and smiling, joining in with the hum. It spread through the ranks, all the way up to the front.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked Kyuri, who glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled, eyes sparking.

"You'll see," she said, and Zhenzhu began to sing, the others joining in quickly.

"_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone,  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide,  
With us now forever ride!_

_Gold the down-sun spreads his wings_  
_Follow where the East-wind sings_  
_Dragons, sisters, side by side,_  
_To defend our home we ride!_

_Eyes of Hawks the borders see_  
_Watchers, guard it carefully_  
_Let no stranger pass it by_  
_Daughters of the Dragon, now fly!_

_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone,  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide,  
With us now forever ride!_

_Speed of Deer, oh grant of these  
Swift to warn of enemies,  
Fleeter far then any foe  
Deer-child, to the border go!_

_Cunning as the Wolf-pack now,_  
_To no overlord we bow!_  
_Lest some lord our freedom blight,_  
_Daughters of the Dragon now fight!_

_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone,  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide,  
With us now forever ride!_

_Brave, the great Cat guards her lair,  
Teeth to rend and claws to tear  
Lead the battle, first to last,  
Daughter of the Dragon, hold fast!_

_Hawk and Cat and Wolf and Deer,_  
_Keep the Plains now save from fear,_  
_Dragons, sisters, side by side,_  
_To defend our home, we ride!"_

"A war song," Zuko realized. Kyuri nodded in affirmation and lifted her voice, adding to the song.

The Dragora kept the song going as they flew, repeating it over and over. Zuko soon joined in, caught up in the excitement built by the song and the prospect of battle. He held Kyuri tightly and she pressed against him willingly, tossing her head back and crowing the words as they went.

The Dragora were still singing when they soared over the capitol. On the ground, heads of both sides raised as they began to hear the words. Words were followed by roars, followed by gigantic, scaled beasts that cut through the air high overhead in formation. At some unspoken command, they peeled off and began to barrage those below. One group peeled off, fire flying from riders and dragons as they passed over lines of tanks, melting metal and cooking those inside.

"The Dragora," Katara breathed.

"Kyuri," Sokka realized as he saw a familiar figure soar overhead on an ice-blue dragon.

"Way to go, Icicle," Toph grinned as she heard the roars.

Kyuri dove for the ground, depositing Zuko amongst the fighters to do his work on the ground. She sent a barrage or knives at the group of Fire Nation soldiers who rushed at him, taking them down easily. Sangilak grabbed a komodo rhino in his back feet and dragged it into the air, regardless of the screaming solder on its back. When they were high enough he released, and the thing crashed to the ground on top of another komodo rhino.

"Chay, take two others and go after that group of tanks," Kyuri roared as she flew past them. Chay didn't bother to give a dirty look as she pointed to two of her friends and they dove.

Some commands were given in voice, but most were given through thought. The Dragora were a remarkably silent force as they tore through the Fire Nation forces below. As the soldiers in red began to panic, those in blue and green raised their voices in cheers, driving forwards relentlessly.

In the air, Kyuri kept a half an eye on Zuko and began reaching out to a few other Dragora through Sangilak.

"_Qin, can you send Fang's son to Aang? Tell him to guide him to Ozai. He deserves a little justice too for his father's death."_

The head of the 4th Wing responded with a curt affirmative and gave the order. Kyuri breathed a sigh of relief as she watched a red dragon peel off from the fight and streak off to the east. Her eye caught on a group of three dragons on the ground. One was downed, its rider on the ground with her head tilted at a sickening angle showing that her neck was broken. The dragon was sporting a broken wing and being tended to by two healers, their dragons trying to guard against advancing attacks. However, they'd become pinned in place against a wall by four tanks circling them.

"Sangilak, down!" Kyuri ordered, sending out her location to the rest of her troop in case they needed her and telling the healers she was coming to their aid.

Sangilak swooped with a roar, slamming a shoulder into one tank and sending it skidding against the wall and partially up it. He bathed it in flame and slammed another with his tail, the metal spikes digging into the walls. Kyuri slid off his back and drew her swords, leaping to the top of one of the tanks. She opened the hatch and dropped inside.

It was dark and sweltering, the smell of coal and sweat filling the small space. Fire burst from a corner to her right and Kyuri ducked under it, rolling along the ground and hamstringing the one who had attacked her. She turned to a group of two Firebenders who were advancing on her and sheathed her swords, reaching out with her hands as she froze the sweat around their necks, pinning them to the wall behind them. She held them there, squeezing the ice and keeping it in shape as they tried to melt it. They both slumped soon after, unconscious.

Kyuri cried out as a spear point glanced off the back of her tunic, tossing her forwards to the ground. She wasn't cut, but she would definitely have a bruise across her back. Kyuri rocked to her feet and pulled a knife, sending it flying. It dug into the meaty part of the soldier's upper arm and he howled, dropping his spear. Kyuri swung forwards and seized him, striking up his other arm to make it limp as well.

That done, she leapt out of the tank and caught Sangilak's tail when he flew overhead. He was helping the two healers and their dragons carry the downed dragon a safe distance away. the dead Dragora's body was still lolling in her saddle, strapped in by her legs.

Kyuri shook her head sadly at the sight as they deposited the dragon on the beach near the submarines the invasion had used to get into town. It had already been turned into a make-shift hospital, several healers having left the air to tend to the wounded and other standing guard against any soldiers who should come down.

With a nod to the healers she had helped, Kyuri took to the air, heading to the main battle again.

"Took you long enough," Chay shouted to her as they passed and Kyuri shook her head, scoffing.

"_Chay, take a group of three over to the north and help the Foggy Swamp benders."_

Chay responded affirmatively and Kyuri began to do sweeps, gathering nearby members of the 11th Wing to her when she found knots of Fire Nation soldiers that they could roast before sending them off to the aid of a few others.

* * *

Aang was caught by surprise when a red dragon soared out of the clouds overhead and swooped around him to come up beneath, coaxing him onto his back. Aang closed his glider and clung to the spike in front of him like he'd seen Kyuri do countless times.

"Who are you?" he called to the dragon. A growling male voice responded.

"_I am Claw, son of Fang, slain by Sozin. I have come at the behest of Dragora Kyuri to guide you to the Fire Lord."_

"You can take me to him?" Aang demanded happily, thrilled by this turn, and mentally thanking Kyuri. He should have known she'd send a dragon to his aid. He had no way of knowing that she'd brought much more than just one dragon to help his fight.

"_I can feel his mind,"_ Claw responded. _"I can sense it as clearly as if he stood right in front of me."_

"Then lead on!" Aang cheered.

* * *

Kyuri panted as the rolled away from an attack. She'd come down to the ground to help another group of healers being harried by tanks, only to be separated from Sang when a group of tanks ran into him, tossing him away. Soldiers had come at her, fencing her into a corner.

"Look at the little Dragora," one of the soldiers taunted. "You're not much without that dragon, are you?"

"Shows what you know about Dragora," Kyuri huffed, flicking hair dripping with sweat out of her eyes. One soldier to the right lunged at her and Kyuri took him down with a few quick slices from her swords, effectively disabling both his legs and arms by severing muscles. Another came at her with a blast of fire. Kyuri ducked under it, gathering her own sweat and forcing it upwards, making the fire glance off towards a third soldier. She popped up and came at the Firebender hard, pressing him back with her blades until he was the one in the corner. She made sure to stay close, preventing him from using any Firebending.

Kyuri kicked him in the chest when she judged he was lined up appropriately. He slammed back into the corner, his shoulder colliding with the wall. He cried out in pain as it popped out of socket. Kyuri spun and her eyes widened. She simply collapsed under the fire that had been so close to taking her in the face. Her elbow cracked painfully against the stone, filling her arm with pins and needles. Kyuri forced herself to ignore it as she twisted on the ground so that she was facing her attacked, coiled her feet under herself, and lunged, tackling him ungracefully to the ground. She seized his helmet and ripped it off before grabbing his head between her hands and slamming it back against the ground. He went limp, knocked out.

Sangilak smashed through the line of tanks as the dragon he had been guarding flew off with its bandaged Dragora, escorted by the healers. Kyuri swung onto her saddle and they took off over the fight, Kyuri directing a group of three Dragora she'd noticed working well together towards the group of tanks.

Pausing for a small breather in the air, Kyuri scanned the ground below for any sign of Zuko. She'd lost sight of him fairly early on and it was making her edgy, having no idea where he was.

* * *

Azula crumpled on the ground, clutching her blackened leg with sobs racking her body. She'd been so confident she could win when Zuko appeared out of nowhere and challenged her to an Agni Kai. She knew her older brother. He was all power and no finesse, whereas she had the best of both. But he was like a different fighter, moving calculatingly through moves and trapping her time and time again.

"How?" Azula screamed at him around her tears. "How did you do it?"

"Because now," Zuko said calmly, looking down at his fallen sister, in blood if not in name, "I have someone to protect."

"Who?" Azula choked out. "Who could make you that determined?"

Zuko smiled slightly. "You think I'm determined? You should meet her."

* * *

The battle suddenly froze. It didn't matter what side or how close you were to a killing strike, everyone froze as the choked roar, a sound of ultimate suffering, rent the air. As one, all heads turned towards the center of the fight where a huge purple dragon was rearing and thrashing its head, the roar fading to a whimper. Between its front feet was a crumpled form in a purple tunic, iron grey bun dyed red with blood that leaked from around the dagger buried to the hilt in the center of her throat.

"The Matriarch."

The whisper echoed around the still yard from the lips of many Dragora.

The fight was suddenly bathed in red light as countless sets of eyes burned with blood red light. Snarling faces turned on their opponents viciously, and no mercy was given.

"_Sangilak," _Kyuri reached out for his power.

"_Gladly."_

Her eyes flooded with red and Sangilak dove to the ground, slamming into a group of soldiers, crushing some of them and bathing even more in flame. Kyuri dropped and waded into the fight, power flooding through her as her arms slashed and hacked. Around her, many Dragora were doing the same, feeding off of the debilitating grief Hua emitted and channeling it into rage that they poured out against their enemies.

"You don't know what you've done," Kyuri growled at the soldier she quickly dispatched.

"Don't we?" whispered a voice in Kyuri's ear, and pain ripped through her stomach. It was cold and searing as it tore through her. Kyuri collapsed into the ground. A foot twisted under her ribs and kicked her over. Kyuri screamed in pain, her hands going to her stomach. Hot, red blood gushed around her fingertips as she felt the wound in her stomach. He must have known how to get through her armor, to find a chink between the dragon scales. Her eyesight blurred as she looked up to see a soldier standing over her with a sword dripping red with blood. Her blood.

Kyuri's mind snapped back to that night in her home when she had last seen a weapon drip with her blood. Her hand reached out and her own blood responded to her command, forming an icicle that shot from the ground, impaling the man through the chest. Kyuri's hand shook, dipped, and then dropped to the ground, her head following. Her eyes fluttered weakly, and then closed as she thought faintly.

_I had a feeling I was going to die today._

_I guess I was right._

The last thing she heard was an infuriated roar from Sangilak before everything faded from around he and Kyuri slipped away.

* * *

**The song is adapted from Shin'a'in Warsong by Mercedes Lackey. You should seriously listen to it, it's really good at getting that whole 'we're marching to battle now, don't screw with us,' vibe across.**


	29. Aftermath

**Everyone seemed to think the story was over, and that Kyuri died. Uh, no, the story's not over! I have a lot more planned to tie up!**

* * *

Zuko moved through the halls of the Fire Palace. It was quiet. The invasion was over. And if the jubilant cries from the courtyard were anything to go by, the Avatar had won. He breathed a sigh of relief. That meant he wouldn't be burned as a traitor for defeating his sister.

Speaking of his sister, he was going to the infirmary now to send a nurse to her side. He may not like her, but she didn't deserve to just lie there in pain until someone found her, and hope that someone cared enough to help.

The infirmary was crammed to capacity, sometimes with two and three people sitting on a bed. Earth and Water sat on one side, Fire on the other. Fire Nation soldiers were clearly segregated, and eyed with distrust, but treated just the same. If relationships between countries were going to be rekindled, no better time to start than now.

The Fire Nation soldiers looked shocked that they were being treated. Or maybe who they were being treated by. The healing contingency consisted of very few actual infirmary workers. The Foggy Swamp natives were bustling around clad in bark and fronds, and in amongst them moved Dragora, still glimmering in their battle attire.

"Myeong," Zuko called out, seeing the orange-clad Dragora and calling out to her. Myeong paused, looking harried, and turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Someone's badly burned," he said. "I saw them coming through here."

"Where?" Myeong demanded immediately. Zuko gave directions and she grabbed another healer, the pair of them hefting a stretcher and bustling from the room.

Zuko's eye was caught by a clump of people around a bed in the back of the room, by far the largest gathering. There was Aang, looking worn and sad, Sokka beside him with a comforting hand on his and Toph's shoulders. A man stood behind him, probably his father. A red-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar stood beside Sokka, her arms wrapped around his waist. Katara was bent over the bed.

There was only one person missing. Katara blocked his view of the injured's face, but Zuko saw that loose black pants and his heart clenched. Looking to the side, he saw a suit of blue scales thrown over a nearby chair, the stomach soaked with blood.

"No," he murmured. A few nearby patients heard him and looked up at him questioningly.

Zuko got suspicious looks from those who knew who he was. For those who didn't, they looked surprised as he ran the length of the infirmary in a matter of seconds to stand beside the bed where Katara knelt.

Kyuri lay on the bed, pale like he'd never seen her. Her hair was unbelievably mussed. She was clad only in her pants and breast bindings and Zuko felt a wild urge to cover her up, to protect her modesty, before he saw Katara's glowing hands over Kyuri's stomach, crusted with drying blood. The Waterbender was pale and drenched in cold sweat, obviously working her hardest.

"What happened?" Zuko croaked, sitting numbly on the side of her bed. He stared at her face, silent and peaceful, as if carved from marble.

"We found her out in the courtyard. She got the guy that did it. It was like she ripped a hole in him," Sokka said, recalling it and then shaking the image away.

"An icicle," Katara bit out through gritted teeth. "An icicle through his chest. It's what she did when her parents died."

"I still can't believe she's alive," their father said, shaking his head.

"Is she going to make it?" Zuko whispered to Katara. All enmity between the two groups was gone as they huddled around Kyuri's sickbed.

"Of course she is!" boomed a voice. Zuko looked up to see Chay standing there with her hand on her hips. The old woman looked tired and was spattered with gore, whether from the battlefield or healing was unclear.

"You think after all she did we're going to let her die?" the old woman demanded. "I still owe her for that dagger in my shoulder! Move over girl," she said, shoving Katara aside and taking her spot in the chair by Kyuri. Katara huddled against Aang. Chay's hands flicked out, seemingly pulling water from thin air. She placed her hands over Kyuri' stomach. They glowed brighter than Katara's had, blazing with light.

"If you make her worse, I'm going to kill you," Zuko warned her. "_I_ owe _you_ for that sword in her shoulder."

"I'm shaking with fear, princey, really," Chay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I like her," Toph said with a weak laugh.

Kyuri groaned and shifted on the bed, her face scrunching in pain. Katara moved to rush to her side but Aang held her back, shaking his head at her questioning eyes and nodding to Zuko.

Zuko bent over her intently as soon as he heard her groan. Kyuri's eyes fluttered open. She immediately groaned and shut them again.

"Oh, not you again."

"I don't love you either, fledgling," Chay pointed out.

"I'm not… a fledgling," Kyuri grit out. "Quit poking there! It hurts!"

"Its imagine so. You had a sword stuck in your gut. It's supposed to hurt."

"Tch," Kyuri scoffed, before looking around. Her eyes flicked up to him and Zuko smiled softly at her. "Hey, you. You made it through."

"You almost didn't," Zuko said sternly, but he couldn't contain his relief. He'd thought the worst when he saw her friends clustered around her bed. Another smile broke across his face. "I told you that you weren't going to die today."

"Didn't stop her from trying," Chay huffed as she moved away from the wound on Kyuri's stomach. It was closed up, only a thin line of lighter skin to show where a sword once ran her through.

"So," Katara said softly from the foot of her bed. "I guess you'll be spending a lot of time in the Fire Nation now."

"Don't you dare try and guilt trip her. You're the ones who-" Zuko began furiously. Kyuri laid a hand on his arm.

"Down, boy," she ordered. Zuko shot her a light glare, which she ignored, turning to the people clustered at the foot of her bed.

"Hakoda, Suki," she greeted. They nodded to her. "Aang, how'd it go with the Fire Lord?"

"You saved the day when you sent Claw to me," Aang said with a tired approximation of his usual wide beam. "I wouldn't have found him otherwise."

"Is he dead?" Zuko said monotonously, not really sure what answer he wanted.

"No," Aang said, shaking his head. "Claw told me about something else I could do. I took his bending away?"

"You can do that?" Sokka demanded.

"Apparently," Aang shrugged.

"So the war's over," Katara said, sounding as if she couldn't quite grasp it. "Except… What about Azula? She could still have supporters."

"Not a problem," Zuko said grimly as Myeong entered in a flurry of activity, shouting for assistance. Chay moved off to help, finished with Kyuri's healing.

"Is that…?" Sokka said, squinting. His eyes went wide. "It's Azula. Look at her leg," he said in horror, looking at the blackened, charred limb. He turned to look at Zuko, shell-shocked. "You did that?"

"I didn't have a choice," Zuko said, keeping his face carefully blank. He felt ill at the thought of what he'd done. Most likely, Azula would lose the leg. His suspicions were confirmed as one Dragora reached for a bone saw. "She just wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. She's so strong," he said, shaking his head. A warm hand slid into his and he looked down to see Kyuri's sympathetic face.

"You wouldn't have gone that far if there was any other way," she said soothingly. She turned to look at the others, specifically at Sokka. "Well?" she demanded. "Am I forgiven for falling for, as you so eloquently put it, the son of the enemy?"

Sokka winced and raised a hand to the back of his head sheepishly. "Look Kyuri… I was pretty hasty, and you know Aang was just trying to keep the peace. We tried to find you afterwards, when we'd all calmed down, but… You were just gone, and we had to prep for the invasion, so…"

"I asked a yes or no question Sokka," Kyuri said tartly.

"Yeah," Sokka nodded with a weak grin. Katara squeaked in delight and threw herself at Kyuri in a hug, something she'd obviously been itching to do. Kyuri yelped in pain as Katara connected, then wrapped her arms around her friend tightly, ignoring the twinges in her stomach and arm.

"I'm so glad you came back," Katara whispered in her ear.

"What, and leave Sokka to lead you? It's a miracle you're not wandering in the Earth kingdom somewhere."

* * *

Needless to say, there was a celebration to commemorate the end of the war. All over the world, people were frolicking and laughing and feasting and playing games. They were relieved that their sons and fathers would be returning from battle.

Those in the government knew that it wasn't that simple. One hundred years of war had left some countries rich, other countries destitute, and alliances and treaties ripped to shreds. Oh, they put on a good show, but political wheels were already spinning as people tried to dig themselves a spot in the favor of the Fire Lord, or to bring him down.

Zuko stood at the head of the stairs, waiting to be announced. Below him, people who had fought in the invasion mingled and laughing with Fire Nation officials. Some of it was true, some was fake. Many people were bandaged, but for tonight it didn't matter, because everybody was in their best, and they all looked wonderful, suffused with a happy glow.

"Presenting Fire Lord Zuko!" the herald cried. "And Avatar Aang!"

Everyone clapped and hollered as the two descended the stairs into the crowd. Officials tried to move in on Zuko and Aang. Zuko brushed past them. He had lots to do looming on the horizon, but for tonight he was determined to enjoy himself. And the first order of business was…

"You look beautiful."

Kyuri turned away from the group of Dragora and Waterbenders she had been talking to and smiled at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself, _Fire Lord Zuko_," she teased lightly.

Zuko looked her up and down appreciatively. "I think I like this better than your gathering robes."

"Quite frankly, your outfit makes me scared to hug you," Kyuri admitted, prodding the ornate shoulder piece. Zuko chuckled.

Kyuri really did look beautiful, in a long silk robe in the usual shade, bound at the waist with a strip of white cloth decorated with clumps of delicate blue flowers that was echoed in the neckline. The sleeves were wide, moving gracefully with her. Over that was a robe that dragged the ground behind her, made of the same blue silk and edged in the white floral fabric. On her feet were delicate blue slippers.

Zuko glanced towards the dance floor. "Do you want to-"

"Zuko?"

Zuko winced slightly and turned. "Oh, er, hi Mai. Have you met Kyuri?"

"We've met before," Kyuri said coldly.

"Yeah. You dumped me in a river."

"You attacked my friends," Kyuri retorted.

Zuko winced again, caught between the two women. Mai's arm twined around his and he was hit with a horrible thought. Mai didn't know that he and Kyuri were together. She thought they were still…

_Oh no,_ he thought as Kyuri's eyes flashed.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"I'm taking my boyfriend for a dance," Mai said equally calmly.

"No, actually, you're not," Kyuri said with a slight smirk. "You're about to take _my _boyfriend for a dance."

Mai inhaled sharply and looked up at him. "Zuko?"

"It's true," Zuko admitted, uncoiling from Mai and wrapping his arm around Kyuri's waist.

"You might want to try that guy over there," Kyuri said, nodding to Longshot, who stood silently among a group of Freedom Fighters.

Mai's face iced over. "Maybe I will," she said, and turned, stomping determinedly over to Longshot.

"Well that was awkward," Zuko huffed.

"I really don't like her," Kyuri said absently. "But I think I like Ty Lee even less."

Zuko glanced at her. "Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"Well, shall we?" Kyuri said, gesturing to the dance floor.

They recovered their good mood on the dance floor, gliding among the couples, before they left and went to get something to drink. The two of them settled at a table and were instantly inundated with Fire Nation officials.

"Lord Shen, Minister of Defense," one man said, rudely shoving his hand in Kyuri's face. She simply raised an eyebrow before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Kyuri of the Southern Water Tribe," she responded.

"Fire Lord, I believe your lady Mai is looking for you," Shen said with the air of a teasing elder. "You wouldn't want her to think you're avoiding her."

He was fishing, and it was clear. He wanted to know why Zuko had spent all his time with this girl instead of Mai.

"Mai's not my lady anymore," Zuko said calmly, though his eyes showed clear irritation. "I'm seeing Kyuri now."

"Is that so?" Shen asked, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Kyuri in distaste. "My lord…," he began delicately. "Are you sure that's… wise? In these troubled times, the Fire Nation must present a sense of solidarity, and how are we to do that if you're consorting with foreigners?"

"I'm not _consorting_ with anyone," Zuko said tightly. "I'm _dating_ her. I think it's important to make it clear to other countries that we're on good terms with their citizens."

"If that's the only reason, surely a nice, _noble_ girl from the Earth Kingdom would be easy to find," Shen said boldly.

"No that's _not_ the only reason," Zuko snapped. "I happen to love her."

"Perhaps I should re-introduce myself," Kyuri said softly, drawing all eyes to her. The officials who had been lingering, watching interestedly, looked to her in surprise. Shen turned up his nose at her.

"And what possible merit could that have? I've already been made aware of who you are, _Kyuri of the Southern Water Tribe._" His tone made it very clear what he thought of her home.

"That's not all I am," Kyuri said as a few Dragora drifted over to her, curious about the knot of Fire Nation nobles around her. Kyuri thrust her hand up to Shen's face as he had done to her. "Kyuri of the Southern Water Tribe," she said politely. "Waterbending master, healer, weapons master, Flight Commander of the 11th Dragora Wing, Hunter-ranked Dragora to Sangilak, the Living Glacier, who was once known as Hao, bonded to Fire Lady Yoshio."

Shen's eyes grew wider with each title, and they were practically bulging when Kyuri gave the name of Zuko's great-grandmother. He'd clearly had no idea he was insulting a Dragora. He glanced up and saw the amused faces of Myeong and Chay behind her.

"Sister, is there a problem?" Myeong asked threateningly.

"Oh no, not at all," Kyuri said with a small smirk. "Lord Shen was simply introducing himself."

"Good," Chay smiled. "It would be a shame if he caused any trouble. After all, you're the one who convinced us to go to war."

Shen's eyebrows seemed to defy gravity as they worked up his forehead and into his hairline. He quickly made gave his goodbyes and vanished into the crowd.

"Good girl!" said a familiar voice.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, shooting upright and embracing the old man tightly. "You're here!"

"Of course," Iroh smiled. "Did you think I'd leave you all alone here? Although, you seem to have good company. Kyuri, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Iroh," Kyuri smiled.

The night was filled with joyful frivolity for their group. Kyuri, Katara, and even Suki and Toph were passed between then Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko throughout the night as they danced their hearts out and laughed. Kyuri had slid easily into her place in the group and made it clear that Zuko was to be welcomed. By the end of the night, Aang and Zuko were chatting amiably, and the latter had even cracked a few smiles at Sokka's antics.

* * *

Zuko moaned and slammed his head onto his desk. "There can't be this many papers for me to read. There just… can't be."

"It's not all so bad," Kyuri said soothingly, moving behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She'd taken to helping with his paperwork, reading what needed to be read and summarizing it for him and filling out what information she could. Katara and Sokka had gone back to the Southern Pole, taking Suki with them to meet their grandparents. Toph was making amends with her family. Aang was off on a peace conference in the Earth Kingdom. Kyuri was the only one left in the Fire Nation.

Zuko sat up and gestured to a piece of paper.

"Really? A scribe and a blacksmith were caught plotting my death!" he exclaimed. "It's not even just the nobles I have to worry about supporting my dad, it's the workers! I can't go anywhere without a guard! I just wish I could go out with you like be used to Ba Sing Se," he recalled. "I feel so… trapped."

"A scribe and a blacksmith, huh?" Kyuri wondered, the hints of a plan tickling her consciousness. She began to slowly kneed his shoulders and Zuko groaned happily.

"I have to replace them now," he mused. "I have no idea how to go about starting up an interview process. How do I know if we can trust someone?"

"I think I have an idea," Kyuri said, thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Zuko asked curiously, spinning around in his chair to grab her hips and pull her into his lap. He began planting soft kisses on her throat and jaw.

"If you keep that up I'll forget my plan," Kyuri said, eyes fluttering in delight.

"Sorry," Zuko apologized, pulling back. "It's just that we're always around other people. I don't get to just hold you or talk to you anymore. We're only alone when we're buried in paperwork."

"Well you'll be happy to know my plan may fix that for a bit," Kyuri said. Zuko perked up.

"Really?" he asked interestedly.

"Uh huh," Kyuri nodded. "King Kuei's been asking for you to come and talk to him, right?"

"Right," Zuko said slowly.

"I think it's time you went to Ba Sing Se," Kyuri said. Zuko's mouth opened to protest and Kyuri pecked him on the cheek, shutting him up. "Now listen. I know a few people there that we can trust to fill some positions around here. Besides, Aang's there, and he likes us, so King Kuei won't try to push much on any talks. Plus, he'll probably be scared of you. And while we're there, we can take a few days and just walk around town. You may have forgotten but I'm good at sneaking around the city."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, _Kida_," Zuko said slyly. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"That's why I suggested it." Kyuri smirked at him. "Now you think about that later, and where were we?" She leaned forwards and started nipping at Zuko's neck he groaned as she sucked at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Kyuri smiled against his throat and kissed her way up his jaw to his mouth. Tongues twined familiarly and Kyuri sighed happily. Zuko's hand slid under her shirt and up her back. Kyuri trembled at the feeling and shifted into a more comfortable position, ending up with her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him.

Zuko was red-faced under her and Kyuri was blushing vividly as well when their mouths finally left each other. He took a deep breath and said, "Agni you're sexy."

Kyuri smirked and bit her lip. "You're not bad yourself, love," she said affectionately.

"Love?" Zuko asked, raising an eye at the pet name.

"Do you mind?" Kyuri asked, cocking her head.

"No," Zuko said, shaking his head. "It's better than sweetie or something ridiculous like that. But what do I call you?" he asked slyly. "How about pumpkin? Sweetie? Honey? Baby?" he tried teasingly, Kyuri's scowl getting more and more pronounced. Se punched his shoulder lightly.

"You're horrible," Kyuri snored, shaking her head. "Do I look like a pumpkin to you?"

"No, you look like the woman I love," Zuko said with a small smile. Kyuri blushed slightly and pecked his lips.

"You can be so sweet sometimes," she said, standing up and getting off of him.

"Thanks baby," Zuko smirked.

"And then you go and do that," Kyuri sighed. "How about you just call me Kyuri?"

"_He could always call you sweetie pie."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Cutie? Doll face! That's perfect!"_

"_Sangilak I will skin you and turn you into a pair of shoes!"_

"I guess that works," Zuko smiled. "Now come on," he said, standing her up and pulling her towards the door.

"What?" Kyuri asked curiously as he tugged her down the hall, the six guards that followed him everywhere scrambling to take up positions around them.

"I can't take any more paperwork," Zuko said, shaking his head. "So we're going to the gardens."

"Okay," Kyuri chuckled as he pulled her down by a pond filled with turtle ducks and wrapped his arms around her. The guards moved off slightly to give the young monarch some privacy with his girlfriend.

"My mother used to bring me out here to feed the turtle ducks," Zuko recalled somewhat sadly.

"That's sweet," Kyuri smiled. "I was never very close with my mother. I was always a daddy's girl."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Zuko chuckled. "Did he make that figurine you always carry?"

"Yes," Kyuri nodded, pulling it from her clothes and holding it up. "It's made of a polar bear's bones."

"I wish I could carve like that," Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Every guy in the Water Tribes can carve," Kyuri recalled. "It's important. When they want a girl to marry them, they give her a carved necklace as a proposal. Then they carve toys for their children. Some even sell theirs or trade them for things."

"Do you think I could get Sokka to teach me to carve?" Zuko chuckled.

"I don't know, he might enjoy getting to boss you around," Kyuri chuckled.


End file.
